Dirty Little Secret
by kaelien
Summary: Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly moves to an unknown school far away, hiding a secret.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish. I don't own the song, Dirty Little Secret, by Sarah McLachlan, either.

-

This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, third total. New pen name, though. Old one was, well, old. So here's to start off a new story with my favorite couple. If you don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the lights leave, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown boarding school, very far away. Only Pluto knows her secret, and promises to help her until the day Seiya will return, who will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

**Prologue**

_If I had the chance, love_

_I would not hesitate _

_To tell you all the things _

_I never said before _

_Don't tell me it's too late_

The wars were finally over. They were all free to live their own lives now. Nothing could hold them back. No more saving the world, it was all downhill from here on. They could all pursue their dreams and live content. All of the senshi were relieved and happy that their fighting days were done with. All except for one. She would be still be fighting, and for a long time.

Tsukino Usagi was walking home after the short goodbye to the Starlights and their Princess. It was too short, she decided, and she felt as if she was cheated out of a proper farewell, but did not know by who. She also felt weighed down and regretful. Before Usagi had proceeded to the rooftop (the location chosen due to its height and secluded nature, for the three travelers to take off undetected from the rest of Japan) to see the others off with her senshi, she had met with him. It had been too short for her, but very meaningful.

_Flashback_

The other lights had gone back to their apartment to gather some mementos to take back with them to their home, and the scouts had accompanied them. Their other belongings would stay, they had no use for them. Thesenshi might use some of their things later, Taiki had pointed out. If any in the group had noticed the two leaders of their corresponding senshi slip away, none mentioned it. Two scarlet eyes were the only ones to catch the small movement, being it hard to slip anything by the guardian of space and time. But she wold let them go, she knew of the bond they shared.

The two former warriors walked side by side silently, with many mixed emotions hanging in the air between them. Reaching the park which meant so much to them, they found and sat down on a familiar bench, though there was no Chibi Chibi this time. Neither looked at the other or said a word for a few moments, until they both turned and spoke to each other at the same time.

"Seiya-"

"Odango-"

They laughed together, and Seiya spoke again.

"Odango, I... I wish that we could have had more time together. Without the fighting, you know."

"That would have been nice, being so carefree and having so much more time. I also wish _we_ could have had more time, it really was short, especially with the fighting. Do you... do you have to leave right away?" she said rather hesitantly.

Seiya was slightly surprised at the sincerity and sadness in her voice. "Yeah... Kinmoku needs us. Rebuilding it will take time and effort. Though, if I could, I would stay."

"Really? But I thought that-"

"That I would want to leave because of you and Mamoru?"

Usagi hesitated, but still said, "Yes..." and looked down at her feet.

"You know, I really should want to leave. I shouldn't want to stick around because I'd have to see you every day with that man... but I'd still stay if I could. You know how I feel about you. And I told you, it's fine with me that you don't feel the same. Being able to be around you, even without being _with_ you, would still be good enough for me."

"Seiya, I..."

"But I can't stay here, so it doesn't really matter. Odango..." he reached for her hands and held them gently in his and leaned over to her, trying to get her to look up at him.

"Please, Seiya, don't..."

"Odango, I love you." She looked up at him, surprising him with tears in her eyes, not tears of pity, but tears of another kind. "I will love you until the stars crumble, until the sky falls, until all the planets in all the galaxies collide and everything as we know it is destroyed. None of which," he smiled a sad smile, "will ever happen."

Usagi slowly lowered her head as her tears finally fell and she cried. He had no idea.

"Oh, come now, was it really that bad?" he said, half joking.

She suddenly pulled her hands from his and leapt into his now open arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his royal blue dress shirt, which was quite new. Extremely surprised at her reaction, it took Seiya a moment to realize what had happened before he returned her embrace and soothingly stroked her back. He lowered his head next to hers and held it there, breathing in her scent and letting her soft hair caress his face for the first and last time.

Usagi's small hands gripped the back of his shirt as she clung to him with desperation, also aware of the fact that she would probably never see him again. For that reason, she had to tell him. She couldn't let him go without him knowing. Usagi gathered her courage, took a deep breath, and tightened her grip on his shirt for support.

"Seiya, I... I-"

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have to say anything." And she almost let it go... almost.

"No!" She pulled away from him, his arms sliding to her waist and away from her back, his face confused and sad. "Seiya, I tried so hard. I really did! But I just couldn't do it!"

"Odan-"

"I thought if I just ignored your feelings it would all work out! I thought that my feelings would change! That everything would go back to the way it was before, that I would be happy without you... that I would love Mamo-chan the same!" The mention of Mamoru hurt Seiya, and it showed on his face. But the sadness wasn't there for long.

"But nothing changed... I had started to fall out of love with him before, but then I did completely... and I didn't know what to do! I was supposed to love him, we were supposed to get married, we were supposed to have a child together... I've seen her! Pluto showed me the future, and I tried so hard to keep it safe. But I failed... I stopped loving him."

Throughout her speech, Seiya's emotions went from sad, to confused, to heartbroken, to shocked, to sorrow for her, and ended with a mix of it all. "I promised myself that I would never give myself to a man I didn't love... and I don't love him. That means... that means Chibi-usa is gone! She's dead! I killed my own child before she was even born! And the worst part... is that I can't change it. I tried, but I couldn't make myself care about him that way anymore. Oh, God, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, I've ruined everything!"

And she couldn't talk any longer, she could only cry. She put her head in her hands and cried. She cried for herself, for Seiya, for Mamoru, for Chibi-usa, and for the future that she knew was no more.

Seiya just sat there, completely speechless. Usagi's talk of knowing the future, changing it, and not loving her formerly destined lover anymore shocked him. He didn't know what to think or do. What was she feeling right now? What was _he_ feeling? All he knew at that moment was that he loved her and that she was in emotional pain. So he held her, and she leaned into his embrace, not noticing the few silent tears he shed.

Even after all Usagi had said, she still hadn't expressed the most important thing. Could she? What would he do? What would _she_ do? Would anything change? She had no answers, but would have to find out eventually. She would find out now.

Usagi pulled her hands from her face, turned her head in his direction, not quite looking in his eyes for fear of losing her resolve, and spoke.

"Seiya..." He looked at her again, questioning what she was going to say this time.

"Seiya, I love you."

His eyes went wide. The world around him stopped and went silent, seemingly sharing his shock at this unexpected confession of love. He couldn't speak. She couldn't really mean it, she was so torn up inside, what with the recent battle and her whirling emotions. But then she looked up and into his eyes. There were no doubt in them. There was only true sincerity, love, and longing.

"Odan... Odango, you can't really mean-"

"Please believe me! I... I tired not to, I tried to convince myself I didn't, I denied my feelings! But they wouldn't go away, and neither did you. They only grew, past what I felt for Mamoru, even. And, now, you know..."

She turned away from him, facing foward, not able to bear the silence. He was angry with her, she thought. She had withheld all she knew about the future from him, he still didn't know about her past. He must be so angry with her to not even respond. He pursued her without knowing that her boyfriend was much more than just a boyfriend, that he was her future husband and father of her child. Seiya was probably so hurt that she lied to him about the depth of Mamoru's and her relationship, though she never really outright said anything that betrayed the real truth. The guilt and sadness was just too much for Usagi.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you. I didn't know what you'd say, if you'd still be my friend. I didn't even know what I would do, I was just so confused... oh God, Seiya, I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry with me!"

Suddenly fully aware of the situation, the fact that Usagi loved him sunk in. Words could not describe the pure joy he felt. It was if something magical and wonderful had burst within his chest, as if his heart was rejoicing. But she was crying! Why? She should never cry! Seiya realized then that she thought he was upset, he never gave her a response.

"Never, I could _never_ be angry with you... Odango..." he whispered to himself. And with that Seiya wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush up against his chest, and kissed her.

Very surprised, Usagi had wide eyes as the man she loved crushed his lips against hers. They fluttered shut and released the few remaining tears, and she raised her arms to rest on his shoulders. It was tender and passionate at the same time. She could feel the emotion from him as he poured his heart out again to her, this time through his actions. Seiya's warmth covered her, his body stayed connected with hers as he lied her back against the bench.

Usagi was strangely comfortable on the hard wood, covered in a blanket of love. She had never felt so close to anyone before than she was right now with Seiya, and wondered how long it would last. For this one moment in time, she was happier than she had ever been before.

Seiya pulled his head back from her, just an inch, then returned his lips to hers, kissing her again. The gesture was repeated several times, some kisses short and some long. But all of the were full of their shared love, and their desire to stay on this high cloud forever. Usagi touched his hair, which she had wanted to do for a long time, and loved the feel of it's softness. Contrary to it's sleek look, itactually had a tamed, fluffy texture, and she loved it.

His lips were soft and the perfect size, and working wonders on her own. The kisses never went further then touching, though there was passion in each one of them. She became aware of Seiya's muscular build, surprised she hadn't noticed before just how sculpted he was. It gave her a sense of security, as well as adding to his attractiveness. Even though the man had muscles, he had been careful not to lay his full weight on her. Crushing her lips was one thing, her small body another.

Seiya was amazed at home much Usagi's skin was like a baby's. He had never really taken the time to notice how smooth it was, as much of their close contact was in battle. It was odd how such a small, delicate, and very feminine woman could defeat the strongest of enemies and save the world. She had saved her planet, her galaxy, and the entire universe. But she had also saved him.

When Usagi came into Seiya's life, he changed, and would never be the same. He would never forget her, and never love a single being half as much as he loved her. It was for that reason he stopped. This would make it hurt even more when he had to go. The more they continued, the worse the goodbye would affect them.

Seiya pulled his face away from hers and looked into her eyes, which slowly opened. He couldn't help but smile at the love that shone in them, love for him, and only for him. She smiled back in the same way, his eyes had the same emotion, and it filled her heart with happiness. He sat up, pulling her with him, then brought her into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while, trying not to think of anything other than the present. But all things must come to an end. Usagi let go of him, and brought her gaze up to his.

"Seiya... will I ever see you again?" The simple question hit Seiya hard, and he wasthrown back into reality.

"I... I don't know..."_ If I never see you again I'll die,_ he thought.

"I don't know what I'll do if you leave me now... please, don't go..." she said sadly.

"Odango, I have to go. I want to stay, I really do, and you know that."

"But... but I _have_ to see you again! You can't leave me forever, I... I need you, Seiya!" Usagi was surprised at her own words, though every one came straight from her heart. "Will you come back? At least come back... please..." Usagi became desperate as she realized more and more that he was actually leaving, today, and that today, he would be gone.

Seiya smiled sadly as he stood up, again pulling her up with him. _Odango, I never could deny you anything_..."I... I will. In fact, I'll set the date! It'll take a long time to get things back on track on Kinmoku, and a long time to rebuild our society... but I think that after a few years things will be good enough that no one will mind me disappearing for a while." Tears again streamed down the girl's face as she smiled at him."Let's say... five.. no, I don't think I could bear it!" He laughed, despite the serious situation. "But I fear that it has to be this way." She frowned at that number.

"One!" she argued.

"Five." She looked at him, frowning, but still with those puppy eyes, begging him to agree. "Aaah..." Seiya sighed. He wanted it to be short, like one year. But he knew he had to stay longer than that. "Four."

"Two!" Usagi looked up at him and clung to his shirt like a child begging for a toy at a store, trying to get what they wanted in a compromise.

"Odango..."

"THREE."

He sighed again. He had become too soft because of this girl. But he wouldn't have it any other way. "Alright, three. Right here, this very spot! On this very day, at this very time!" Her lovely lips curled up and she beamed at him, and he smiled back, hugging her for what would be the last time for a long time. Both of them were so incredibly sad and yet so undeniably happy at the same time, standing there together in the park. Usagi was the first to break the silence, with a single word.

"Promise?"

Seiya took one look at his Odango, and knew he would never love any woman other than the one right in front of him ever again.

"I promise."

_End flashback_

And so the three had left, Usagi playing dumb about Seiya's affections. They had decided it was best to keep their meeting and feelings from the others. Three brilliant stars streaked across the darkening sky , and Usagi noticed that the red one, the one she loved, was shining noticeably brighter than the rest. She chuckled quietly, left the building with her four guardians and boyfriend (though she didn't really consider Mamoru to be that anymore), and headed home.

Usagi looked up at the sky, wishing on all the stars that her own would come back to her. But there were no shooting stars, red or white. In fact, she couldn't see the stars at all, as clouds covered the night sky. But still, she knew they were there.

Without warning, the skies opened up and it began to rain heavily. Usagi was still a ways from her house, and quickly sought shelter under a nearby tree. Fortunately, there was no lightning, and the tree would be a safe place to stay for a while. She looked around and realized where she was.

She smiled; it was the park again. Usagi knew that she was not far from that one bench she had once been on with Seiya just a short time ago. She couldn't see that place, but just like the stars, she knew it was there. The rain lightened up a little bit, and she decided to make a break for it.

Running as fast as she could (even though it didn't really matter, she was already soaked), Usagi was once again caught in the rain when it started to pour again. Groaning in aggravation, sheducked under the nearest tree, and wondered how many times she would have to hide under the large plants on the way home. She looked around to see just how far she was from her house, and discovered she was much farther now than she was when she left the park. She was in front of Seiya's old apartment. _Wishful thinking_..._ stupid Usagi!_

Old apartment... _old_ apartment. It finally hit her. Seiya was gone. The fact was slammed into her mind and she gasped. What was she going to do? _I can't stay with Mamoru any longer, I know that. Chibi Chibi won't be home when I get there. Chibi-usa won't be there... _ever_... he's gone..._ "He's gone," she finally said out loud. Saying the truth put her into her reality that she blocked out when he left, and she collapsed in anguish as she trembled and sobbed against the tree.

All the bottled up sadness came bursting out in a fit of emotion, and the small young woman was overwhelmed by it. She saw his face in her mind, all the times they had shared, all the times she had pushed him away, all the times she took for granted. _Dammit, Seiya... why did you have to be so wonderful?_

She saw fighter protecting her during battle, and even Seiya protectingwhile untransformed. She saw the countless times he saved her-physically and emotionally. She saw him telling her how he liked her shine, saw him approaching her at school every day. She saw him walking towards her asking for a tour, coming to her just to talk, for everything. She saw his silhouette walking towards her in her rain running towards her, calling her name, he was everywhere. In her mind, and in the illusions outside of her head.

"Odango..." She closed her eyes and shook her head, she wanted his voice to go away!

"_Odango!" _There it was again! She gritted her teeth in frustration, but stopped when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. Usagi opened her eyes... and right in front of her... was Seiya. Not an illusion, the real Seiya. She was still in shock when he pulled her up to him, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Odango?"

"Seiya? How? But, why-" It was his turn to throw himself at her, as his body engulfed hers tightly. She stood speechless, barely able to move.

"I couldn't stay away... I had to come back one last time.. I knew I would come back, but I had to be with you again..."

And he was kissing her all over. He kissed her lips, her nose, her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her whole face. Usagi was wrapped up in his love and intoxicated, returning his kisses with her own as their lips met for the second time that day. It was more powerful this time, with more desire.

Seiya noticed that she was trembling in his arms, and it wasn't because of anything he was doing. He now saw how wet and cold she was, in such skimpy clothing and soaked from the rain. Seiya stopped, much to her displeasure, put his arm around her, and began walking to his apartment-conveniently right across the street.

"You're soaked, Odango."

"I don't care."

He took her inside, into his room, and sat her on the bed.

"I'll be right back." And he was, about ten seconds later. "Stupid Yaten... should've known. Out of all the things he took home, it was his clothes. That vain, girly little man. Always obsessed with his clothes... long showers... aaargh. They would have fit you the best, but you can borrow some of mine."

"What? I don't need your clo-"

"You'll get sick if you don't change out of those." Usagi realized that he was right. He went across the room and opened a dresser, pulling out a black t-shirt and the smallest shorts he had-which he couldn't wear anymore after Yaten attempted doing the laundry and failed miserably. He gave them to Usagi and left the room so she could change. The shirt was huge, and so were the "shorts." The shirt reached her upper thighs.

She decided to do away with the shorts and just get a larger shirt. She discovered a comfortable light blue dress shirt that reached her mid thighs, no shorter than her original skirt. She buttoned it up almost all the way, leaving the top two undone. It was a little skimpy, but she didn't have much of a choice. The shorts wouldn't even stay up!

When she was done, she came out of the room to find Seiya leaning against the wall right next to the open door. "I'm done, you can come back in now." He followed her back to the room.

"How well do the clothes fi-" he stopped, and blushed lightly, when he saw her attire. "Oh."

"The shorts were too big... so I kind of went through your drawer, I hope you don't mind..." Usagi looked down as her blush outdid Seiya's.

"Oh, no! It's okay!" he replied a little too quickly. He was very nervous. Just Usagi and him, in his apartment, at night, and she was wearing hardly any clothes. "So... can I get you something hot to drink? Perhaps some food?"

"You came back for me... and you want to give me food?" Usagi, too, was very nervous, but a little angered by his comment after coming all the way back.. She felt so strong right now, and he wasn't on the same page...

"Well..."

"If you came back to be with me, then be with me..." Seiya was surprised at what she was saying, while Usagi was just plain shocked that she voiced what she had been thinking. "Seiya, I love you."

"Odango," he would never get tired of hearing her say that, "I love you, too." She walked over to him and rested her hands on his upper arms, her face looking up to his, knowing what was to come, and what she wanted. And he gave it to her. Gently winding his arms under hers and around her back, her brought his face down and she brought hers up, and their lips connected.

It started slow, and light. But they both wanted more. Usagi didn't know how to get at it, but Seiya did.The playful manlightly pinched her waist, successfully tickling her and making her gasp at the sudden feeling. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, and she nearly melted at the new sensation. His tongue stroked hers as they tasted each other.

Seiya moved his right hand to her upper neck and gently tilted her head upwards, deepening their kiss, and earning a moan from Usagi. Never could he have ever imagined that he would ever be this close to her. Only the wonderful feelings he was having and the love he felt proved he wasn't dreaming.

Seiya moved to her neck, kissing her cheek and jaw on the way there. She softly said his name as his lips caressed her. He placed feathery kisses along her collarbone, taking time to suckle the skin here and there. Usagi could feel his tongue like velvet on her neck, loving the feelings his actions were stirring in her.

She leaned into him, making their bodies impossibly close. She'd never felt this way before, and felt something pushing her on. There was something she wanted... no, needed, more than anything. She didn't know he felt the same.

"Seiya... I..." Usagi could not believe she could say what she wanted to, somewhere she had found courage, perhaps from him.

"Odango?" He looked at her strangely.

"Seiya, I want... I-I need..." The courage was going fast, and it seemed as if he understood what she was going to say.

"You can't mean-" Usagi tightened her light grip on his arms.

"Seiya, I need you. Please..." She felt as if she would explode if she couldn't have more of his love, and her eyes and expression begged him to comply.

He was dumbfounded that here she was, saying this, to him. But he never was able to deny her wishes, even though he wanted it as much as she did.

"Are you... sure?" He prayed with all his heart she wouldn't take it back. And she didn't.

"Yes..." she whispered. "I... I want you to make love to me..." And that was all he needed.

Seiya held her tightly and kissed her with all of his love,revealing his desire to her. He slowlylaid them on his bed behind them, careful not to put his full body on hers. The bed smelled like him, Usagi noted, and she loved it. The shirt she was wearing smelled like him, his room smelled like him, and he, the man loved, smelled wonderful. Usagi couldn't quite describe it, but it was intoxicating. She smelled flowery with a tint of citrus, and he had a fragrant, yet very masculine natural scent.

_He smells like... he smells like... like..._ she smiled to herself. _He smells like Seiya._ He had his own scent, and she wanted to be covered in it forever.

"I have to leave tomorrow... first thing in the morning, so they won't miss me. They'd be quite mad if they found out I snuck back right under their noses... but I really did have to see you."

"I understand... but we have this one night together... and I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Odango." She paused for a moment.

"...Show me." she whispered.

"Only you could stop me," he confirmed, and smiled, as he lowered himself to kiss her once more. Without breaking the kiss, Seiya moved to unbutton her shirt-_his_ shirt. He liked her in his clothes, it made her his, in a way. She began to undo his, and shortly after he had pulled the one she was wearing from her, she was able to remove it. Neither were very aware of the remaining clothing being shed, only of the feel of their bare bodies next to each other. Her soft, feminine body against his masculine one, their lips connecting and separating repeatedly, and their hands wandering, they began to understand each other's bodies.

Then the moment came, when they joined as one on that rainy night, that would create an unbreakable bond between them. They loved each other slowly and with more passion than either of them had ever experienced. Their love, after a very long time, hit its high and floated back down gracefully. They called out each other's names, then nestled in the warmth they had created. Blissfully they slept, holding each other close, their two hearts connected.

A few miles away, a young woman stopped in her tracks in the kitchen, suddenly releasing the refrigerator door with a start. Her cornflower blue eyes opened wide as she felt a surge of energy, of love, somewhere near. The blonde beauty knew that a bond of love had been formed between two very close people. Who, she had no idea. But the goddess of live and beauty knew that it must have been a pretty powerful love for it to have reached her.

It had happened a few times before, but not this strong. It was like a warmth in her chest, like drinking a warm drink, or seeing someone for the first time in a long time, or just being very, very happy. But it was _strong_.

She briefly wondered what two people had managed to love each other so much, then pushed the thought aside andmoved back to her peanut butter and banana sandwich. "That's the last of the peanut butter... Haha! Minako strikes again!"

Back at the other house, the two hearts failed to notice the a heartbeat joining them. Perhaps because it wasn't physically there yet, but very soon, that little heart would be there, along with a new life.

* * *

Good? Bad? Lemme know! 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I wish. I don't own the song, Dirty Little Secret, by Sarah McLachlan, either. 

Notes: I've decided that Usagi and crew can use the "chan" suffix for Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, seeing as they're all so close. I don't know why they're so formal anyway, they're just older! And stuff.. Whatever, I like it more, so it'll be like that. :) I also changed the outers' apartment to a condo, just because I can't see them paying rent. Just living there. :) Hmm... I know that in Japan the last names come first, but I always write it the other way on instinct then have to change it, so I'm just going to write it the English way. Oh, and one more thing. I changed Hotaru back into a little girl after the battle, cause she's super cute, and the story needs more variety in the scouts. There are older ones, and teenagers. We need a cutie! Oh ok, just one more note. The older outers will rarely use suffixes for each others' names, because it sounds weird to me. Ok, now on with the story!

Posted 10/29/05

I've decided I'd update once a week (to myself). So just for future reference, once every 7 days. For now, at least.

Ok, LAST note. Sorry to you who have me on story/author alert or whatever, you may have gotten now like 3 or 4 e-mails just for this story. I had some issues and had to delete and re-submit this chapter like 3 or 4 times. My apologies.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown boarding school, very far away. Only Pluto knows her secret, and promises to help her until the day Seiya will return- and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

_Then the moment came, when they joined as one on that rainy night, that would create an unbreakable bond between them. They loved each other slowly and with more passion than either of them had ever experienced. Their love, after a very long time, hit its high and floated back down gracefully. They called out each other's names, then nestled in the warmth they had created. Blissfully they slept, holding each other close, their two hearts connected..._

_...Back at the apartment, the two hearts failed to notice another heartbeat joining them. Perhaps because it wasn't physically there yet, but very soon, that little heart would be there, along with a new life. _

_-_

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

_Cause I've relied on my illusions_

_To keep me warm at night_

-

Usagi had been half asleep when Seiya got up to leave early the next morning. He had gently awakened her, and walked her home. It was a teary goodbye, but both looked foward to the day when they would meet again. Usagi said she would immediately mark it on her calendar, though there was no way she could forget. Seiya had told her he loved her, and she told him the same. There were many hugs and kisses, and eventually they separated; Seiya walking off as the sun rose to return to Kinmoku. Before he could get away, Usagi called out to him:

"Don't forget! If you don't come... I'll give you a week leeway, I'm coming to get you!"

"I could never forget you, Odango!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

She stayed there on her porch until a few minutes later, when she saw a brilliant red light shoot into the sky and away. She smiled, and went inside her house, ready to tell her parents all about how she got caught in the heavy storm and spent the night a friend's house. She hoped that they wouldn't question her too much, or she'd have to fake sick or cry to get out of the interrogation. Walking in, and seeing that no one was up, she quietly went to her room. Tired (and rather sore), Usagi Tsukino went to her bed and slept, a smile on herpretty face. In two years and 364 days, September 16th, he would come back. September 16th.

_Three weeks later_

Usagi loved Saturdays. She could sleep in... _forever!_ But this Saturday was different, she had to get up early, as she was going to watch Haruka race at the track with Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. They had invited her a few days ago, and she jumped at the chance to spend some time with her former outersenshi as a free girl.

Waking up late, as usual, Usagi rushed through her morning routine. She had been feeling nauseous lately, and today it finally showed as her food from last night removed itself not so pleasantly through her mouth. She ate as much as she could, more hungry due to the empty stomach, and sped downstairs to find Setsuna and Hotaru waiting out front in Setsuna's car. Usagi was wearing a sleeveless, cute, pink sun dress that reached her knees, the one inch straps over her shoulders showing off her lovely skin.

"Usagi-chan! Hurry up, you're late!" called out Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan! Setsuna-chan! It's good to see you!" She hopped into the front seat next to Hotaru, who was in the small middle front seat.

Setsuna smiled kindly at her princess. "It's good to see you, too. How has your day been?"

"Well, it hasn't really been at all. I just woke up about half any hour ago... but so far, I had some really good toast, some cereal, and a bagel with lots of cream cheese!"

"That's right, always the late-sleeper, always the hungry eater."

"Hey! I'm not that bad... plus, I kinda threw up this morning and was real hungry cause I didn't have food in me, so I _had_ to chow down!"

"You were sick this morning?"

"Yeah, it was gross..."

"Eww! Usagi-chan, that's gross!" Hotaru cut into the conversation. "Setsuna-mama, can't we go now?"

"Oh, my. I forgot about the time. Buckle up, Usagi-chan." And she did. The three drove away from Usagi's house and to the race track doing the exact speed limit, which irritated both of the other females in the car.

Eventually they arrived, and pushed through the crowds waiting in the ticket line to get to the entrance. Setsuna gave the guard their three very special, front row tickets, and sat down with Usagi in the middle. Usagi looked around for her other two friends, and smiled when she found them, because Michiru's hair stuck out so much. It was a good way to spot the two.

As if on cue, Michiru looked up at Usagi and waved. She stood up from her chair next to a race car on the actual track, motioning for someone under the car to come with her. A greasy and dirty Haruka came up with tools in hand, which she put down as she followed Michiru.

Michiru and Usagi exchanged hugs and greetings, followed shortly by a grumbling Haruka, angry that her tune-up was interrupted for some unknown reason.

"Haruka," Michiru said, "Look who's arrived!"

"Eh? Ah, Koneko-chan!"

"Haruka-chan!" Usagi smiled and was about to hug her friend when she noticed all the dirt on the uniform Haruka was wearing. But it was too late. Haruka gave her princess a huge bear hug, effectively smothering her in the filth.

Hotaru made a disgusted face. "Oh, gross!"

"What?" asked Haruka, seeing Usagi and Hotaru's expressions. Usagiclosed her eyesand sighed. "What?" Haruka released Usagi and saw her dress's new state of cleanliness. "Koneko-chan, what happened to your... oh." Haruka looked at her uniform. "Sorry about that!"

"It's okay. You can make it up to me by..." Usagi smirked. "By winning! You have to win. No choice, Haruka-chan!"

"Not like I wasn't gonna win, anyway!"

"Haruka..." Michiru sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should go back, you don't want to miss your own race!" Seeing the time, Haruka said a quick goodbye and ran off.

"I'm sorry about your dress, Usagi-chan. I can get that out for you if you come back with us after the race. We'd love to have you stay for dinner." Michiru said.

Hotaru looked to Usagi with her large purple eyes. "Oh, yes! Please come to dinner, Usagi-chan! It'll be so much fun!"

Usagi giggled, the smallest senshi was so adorable... "I'd love to, thanks for the invitation."

"Oh, look. The race is about to begin," Setsuna said.

Michiru sat down next to Hotaru, and the four lovely ladies watched as the race began.

_After the race_

"I _told_ you I would win!" Haruka said, as her four friends ran up tp her. She was carrying flowers, a trophy, and some papers.

"Haruka-papa is _so_ cool!" cried Hotaru, who was dragging Michiru behind her.

"Careful, Hotaru-chan," said Setsuna, "such compliments might make her head swell up and then she'll never race again!"

"Hey... it will not," Haruka frowned.

Usagi giggled at the face. _This is the way it should be._ The other three just smiled. Hotaru bounced up and down and tugged on Michiru's arm when something caught her attention.

"Look, Michiru-mama! They have _purple_ cotton candy! Please, can I have some?" Her guardian couldn't resist those large violet eyes and cute face.

_Figures she would go for the purple,_ Michiru thought. "I don't see why not, Hotaru-chan. We'll be right back, can I get something for the rest of you?"

"Oh! Can I have some of the pink?" asked Usagi. She didn't really care for the sugary treat, usually, but was craving some today. The setting reminded her of the date she had gone on with Seiya some time ago. _Seiya... I miss you so much. And only a week! I wish I could fast-foward through time..._ she brushed the thoughts from her mind "It looks really tasty!"

_And pink for the princess._ "Of course, Usagi-chan. Come now, Hotaru!" With that the two walked off into the crowd.

Haruka looked confused "Koneko-chan, I thought you hated cotton candy! You said it sticks to your teeth and all, didn't you?"

"I don't really like it, but today I think I do!" Setsuna and Haruka sent her skeptical looks, but Usagi disregarded them. "So, what next? I'm in for some fun!" _Something to get my mind off everything..._

Setsuna spoke up. "Well, we were thinking about a picnic this evening, there's a new park very close to our condo. Plus, I am feeling a little hungry."

Haruka scratched her head in thought, then dusted off her uniform. "I'm pretty hungry now that you mention it, too. But... I want to go home first and change out of this."

"You smell pretty gross, too," added Usagi, who was now a good distance from Haruka, getting her purse from her seat. "In fact, this place smells really... I don't know, greasy. I didn't really notice it before, but it's really overwhelming, do you mind if I wait outside for you?" Usagi was really starting to smell the grime, and felt like she was going to gag.

"Is it that bad? I can't really smell it all that well. Just the usual, overall gasoline and car smell. Maybe some dust, too." said Setsuna.

"Still, would you mind?" It was starting to really get to Usagi, and she really wanted to just get out of there.

"Not at all, Usagi-chan."

"I'll come with you. There are some weird people at these races. Not too safe for young and pretty girls, Koneko-chan!" Usagi blushed a little and smiled. "You'll stay and wait for Michiru and Hotaru-chan, Setsuna?"

"Of course." Haruka took Usagi's hand and led her out of the track, through the tight crowds. Usagi squinched up her nose in disgust. Some of the people really needed showers...

Only a few moments later they escaped from the stadium, and Usagi took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Oh, that's so much better! It smells like flowers out here... and leaves... like the beginning of fall! Isn't it nice, Haruka-chan?"

"It is the beginning of fall Koneko-chan. Though it is strangely warm for October." Haruka grinned, and Usagi laughed."How was your day so far? Did you enjoy the race?"

"My day was pretty short, actually. I woke up late and came straight here. But I did like it. I've never see so many people cheering so loudly! You seem really popular!"

"Well, I _am_ a famous race car driver." She smirked, seeming more full of herself than the actually was. "So, how are things with you and Mamoru? I haven't seen him around much."

Usagi's smile faded a bit, but she managed to hold most of it in place. "We're doing fine. I haven't really been on a date with him since he came back... though I've talked to him on the phone a few times." She sighed. "Mamo-chan's been busy, lately, with all his work. He wants to get back on track, since he missed a lot, what with the whole... Galaxia issues he had." _Not that I really mind... I can't be together with him much longer, anyway... _She twisted the ring on her finger and bit her lip.

"Well, I don't think that's any excuse to not be spending time with you. I mean, you're his _princess._" Haruka frowned, angry that Mamoru was neglecting Usagi. "You're wearing his ring, for crying out loud! He needs to get his priorities straight."

Usagi looked at her feet and herbangs fell over her eyes. _More like I need to get mine straight... I shouldn't let my own feelings get in the way of my future in Crystal Tokyo. But... I can't help it. _"It's not his fault... he wants to pursue his dreams. He can't help but want it, even if it means he has to make a few sacrifices..."

Haruka looked concerned, and moved closer to her. She bent over to get a better look of Usagi's face and get her attention. "Koneko-chan... are you okay?" There was no response. Haruka stood in front of her and put her right hand on Usagi's left shoulder. "Hey, are you listening?" She bent over more to get a look at the younger girl's face, and gently shook her shoulder.

Usagi lifted her head a bit. "Yeah... I'm just fine, Haruka-chan." But the now visible, silent tears on her face betrayed her words. Her sniffle made it even more clear that she was _not_ okay.

"Koneko-chan! What's wrong?" The over-protective guardian placed both her hands on Usagi's shoulders, very concerned. "You know you can tell me... please? Whatever it is, I can fix it..." Usagi only felt worse."Oh, don't cry, Koneko-chan!" But Usagi cheered up a little at Haruka's antics;she really would do anything for her. It made her happy that she had someone in her life that would always be there for her... many people, actually. But shewanted one more...

Haruka wiped Usagi's tears away. "Cheer up, we've got a great day ahead of us! Everything will be okay, trust me." _If it's that Mamoru, I'll kill him. He's a dead man..._ "We can work this out. Whatever it is that's upsetting you, you don't have to tell me now, but I'll fix it. So... be happy now! I can't have my princess sad today." Usagi couldn't help but grin. She wanted to have these people in her life forever.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan. You don't know how much that means to me." Haruka smiled, happy that she had been successful-for now, at least.

"Anytime."

"USAAAAGI-CHAAAN!" a little voice called out. "Ah! There you are! Haruka-papa! We got you some funnel cake!" A bouncy Hotaru ran up to them, followed by Setsuna and Michiru, and handed them their corresponding treats.

"What is this, a carnival? I never knew they had all this at the track," Haruka mused.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan." Usagi the proceeded to inhale her pink cotton candy. Within two minutes, it was gone. Haruka wasn't a slow eater, either, and finished shortly after Usagi. The other three just watched as their two friends devoured the food.

"Wow..." Hotaru looked at them with wide eyes.

Suddenly much happier, and still hungry, Usagi said, "Now what about this picnic? I'm starved!"

"But you had so much this morning, Usagi-chan! You eat a lot! Maybe even more than Haruka-papa!" Haruka sighed and looked at the little girl.

"I'm not that bad..." The other three laughed, knowing that it was true. Soon after, the group loaded into Setsuna's car, Usagi in the front, and Haruka and Michiru in the back with Hotaru in the middle.

About after ten minutes of driving, they arrived at the outers' condo and went up to their place. Haruka went to take a quick shower and change. While Setsunapicked up a book, Michiru went to freshen up and next make the picnic meal, and Usagi and Hotaru talked about what they had been doing in the past few days. Usagi had been hanging out with her friends, while Hotaru had been making new ones at school.

Usagi had found out from Michiru that after the battle with Galaxia, after the outers had gone home and slept, they found Hotaru to be a child again. Strangely, she still had her memories (and also her powers, which they found out when Hotaru blew up a vase when angry and summoned a glass of water from a high up cabinet that she couldn't reach), but had maintained her innocence.

It was very strange and confusing, but Hotaru seemed to be happy, and growing up at a normal rate. Hotaru's demeanor and personality reminded Usagi of herself when she was that age. But Usagi had grown up. Although she was more mature now, she was still her old self. Usagi was in many ways a woman, but in many ways the same teenager she always had been.

But Hotaru was still so young, and Usagi wondered that when she grew upif she have some of her same personality she had as an adult senshi. Or would she be like Usagi, and grow up her own person, not reverting to a past self? At times Usagi was like Serenity; would Hotaru become the serious Sailor Saturn? Usagi wasn't sure, but hoped that the young girl would always keep a piece of this happiness and optimism with her. Usagi didn't notice Michiru coming over and listening to the little girl as well.

The older woman left her thoughts and again focused on Hotaru, who was still happily talking away about her days at school. Yes, this was the Hotaru that Usagi loved, and would protect with her life.

The conversation, or whatever it had turned into for Usagi, was interrupted by Haruka's new presence in the room. She was clean and in new clothes, ready to go. Setsuna put her book down, Hotaru stopped talking, and Michiru and Usagi turned to Haruka.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want toeat NOW. Let's go!" Haruka grinned, and walked towards the door, followed by the rest.

-

The new park that was the setting of the picnic was beautiful, with many cherry blossom trees in full bloom, the petals dancing in the air andlying onthe ground, the flowers shining up at the sun, and the luscious grass soft and dry. It was the perfect day for their outing.

The five ladies chose a spot in the shade of a large tree to eat, and Michiru and Setsuna spread the light blue tablecloth on the ground while Haruka opened the basket, telling Hotaru to be patient as they would eat momentarily. Usagi and Hotaru put the food down, Hotaru trying very hard not to start eating yet. Haruka passed around paper plates and plastic cups, and they all sat down and began to eat their lunch, which there was a lot of. To Usagi's right was Haruka, then Hotaru,who was next to Michiru, and finally, to her left, was Setsuna.

They talked about all of their recent days, much like Hotaru and Usagi had earlier, and about what they wanted to do in the near future. Setsuna talked about her recent work at the lab, and home she didn't work there for such long periods of time anymore, liking the free time she had recently gained from lack of fighting. Haruka talked about her racing, and how she had improved without the stress. Hotaru went on for a while again about school and friends, talking excitedly and very fast. When Michiru talked about her music and an upcoming concert (which Usagi and her friends were guaranteed front row seats to), Usagi thought of the Starlights and the days when they used to sing on stage.

When it was Usagi's turn to speak, she told them with a smile on her face about how she'd spent one night out with her family, and spent many days after school just having fun with her friends. They had gone to the arcade, seen a few movies, slept over at Minako's house, and generally just hung around. The entire group was smiling, content with their lives. When Usagi had finished her speech, Michiru asked her a question, because she hadn't talked about one part of her life.

"Usagi-chan, how is Mamoru doing?"

Usagi immediately tensed,_ not_ wanting to discuss him right now. She knew that if she tried to talk about him, no matter what she said, she'd tear up and make a scene. She desperately searched for a way out of the question, but found none.

"Well... um... Mamo-chan-" Haruka promptly, but discreetly, moved her left hand to knock over Hotaru's grape juice.It nearlyflew across Hotaru and spilled all over Michiru's dress, somehow unnoticed by anyone. She pretended not to notice, and quickly moved her hand back to its original position. Michiru felt something cool and wet on her leg, and looked down...

"Oh! My dress! Haruka, pass me a napkin and some water, quick!" Michiru said frantically, staring at the purple stain on her new, beige dress.

"Oh! Ah, where are they?"

"Right in front of you!"

"Ah! I knew that!" Haruka grabbed the napkins and slowly handed them to Michiru, who quickly dabbed at the spot, and grabbed the nearest glass of water (Setsuna's), and splashed it on the dress.

"Haruka!"

"What!" _She'll kill me for this. _

"Ooooh... just... nevermind!"

Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna watched as Michiru scolded Haruka and furiously tried to clean her new dress. Haruka looked on sheepishly while apologizing. Usagi silently thanked Haruka, extremely relieved. _Oh my God, Haruka-chan rocks. I'm going to het Mako-chan to teach me how to make that strawberry shortcake and make a huge one just for Haruka-chan..._

The question was forgotten, and after a while of Michiru brooding and cleaning, Haruka started up a new conversation. "So, Koneko-chan," she said as her eyes weretwinkled at Usagi, silently saying _you know I'm smooth_, "how are things at school? Keeping those grades up?"

"Actually, they have improved. I may be a bit of a slacker,"A_ bit... more like a lot_ "but the extra time has made a big difference."

"Well that's good! Ami-chan better watch out, eh?" Usagi laughed.

"Oh, she better! Any day now my superb grades and superior IQ sill surpass hers!" The group laughed together, in complete bliss on the peaceful and serene day.

_Yes,_ Usagi thought, _this is the way it should be. _But she couldn't help but think that it would only be absolutely perfect if Seiya were there with her.

Suddenly, Usagi felt very tired and fatigued. She stooped laughing abruptly, getting the attention of the rest of the group. Setsuna leaned over to her.

"Usagi-chan, are you feeling alright?"

Usagi put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. "I'm fine, I just feel a little tired." She groaned, irritated that she would feel tired right at this peaceful moment.

"Have you been getting much sleep?" asked Michiru.

"It's not a sleepy tired, more like I feel faint..."

"Too much laughing make you dizzy?" Hotaru innocently questioned.

Usagi promptly fainted.

The whole group gasped and leaned in. "Koneko-chan!" Haruka picked her princess up and turned her over.

Setsuna came closer, looked her over and felt her head, knowing the most about health and medicine in the group. "She seems fine... I don't know what could have caused her to feel so tired... she said she's gotten sleep, and she's clearly had enough nourishment today..."

"Maybe she's sick?" mused Hotaru.

"No, I don't think so."

An angry Haruka_hmphed_. "Well, what's wrong with her!"

"Calm down, Haruka," said Setsuna, "I know you're worried, but I don't know what happened to her. I think she'll be fine, though. We should take her back, maybe there's something in the air... but I doubt that, too."

Hotaru and Michiru cleaned up, Setsuna looked at Usagi, thinking of possible reasons for her passing out, and Haruka simply stood up, holding Usagi, worried about her condition. When the food and supplies were back in the basket, the four proceeded back to the car, Haruka carrying the unconscious girl. She placed Usagi in the back seat where she sat with her, accompanied by Hotaru, because the small girl didn't take up much room.

Upon arriving back at the condo, Setsuna went to the kitchen to get some water and a towel, and Haruka put Usagi on the couch. Hotaru followed her, very attached to and worried about her friend,while Michiru decided to call up some of Usagi's friends to inquire about her recent behavior. The senshis of wind and silence stayed by Usagi's side, and Setsuna put the water in a bowl and on the table.She then dipped the towel in it and began to dab Usagi's forehead, which had grown rather warm.

Michiru was afraid to worry Usagi's parents, and opted instead to call Minako first. The phone rang a few times, then a cheery voice answered the phone. "Hello! Which of my lovely outers am I speaking to today?"

"What...?" said a confused Michiru.

"Ah, it's Michiru-chan! Oh, sorry. I just got caller ID, and 'MEIOU SETSUNA,' so I figured it was someone at that place! So, how's it going?"

"Not so good, actually... you see-"

"Michiru! She's waking up! ...I think." Haruka called excitedly from the living room. Setsuna came in and offered to take the phone, so that Michiru could see Usagi.

"Hello? This is Setsuna-"

"Hi Setsuna-chan! What's going on over there? Michiru-chan just told me you've got some problems or something going on... hey, wasn't Usagi-chan going to hang with you guys today?"

"Yes, actually. That's why I'm talking to you right now. You see, we were all on a picnic, Usagi-chan with us, and she fainted... I wanted to ask you if she's been okay lately-"

"She _what?_ Oh my God, is she okay? What happened?"

"We're not really sure, that's why I'm talking to you."

"Aaah... well, she's been acting just fine around us. We even had a sleep over a few days ago at my house. Oh! She did feel icky that night, and she threw up in the morning. Maybe she has food poisoning?"

"Maybe... oh, she said she was sick this morning, too. That's twice in a week. Food poisoning is very likely. Well, I'm going to go check on her, I'll call you if anything else happens."

"I can come over there right now, actually-"

"It's ok, I don't want her to be crowded, and we already have Haruka and Hotaru-chan hovering over her... but I'll call if there are any changes."

"...Okay then. But call me! I want to know!"

"I will, have a good day, Minako-chan."

"You too, Setsuna-chan. Bye!" They bothhung up the phone. Setsuna went back to the living room, where a disappointed Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru sat.

"Well, how is she?"

"She woke up, then fell asleep about five seconds later," Haruka said, and sighed. _I wonder if it was due to stress because of Mamoru... I bet it was... he's a dead man!_ Haruka frowned. _I can't leave her... but I can't stand it anymore! That's it! I'm going to see Mamoru right now!_ "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go out for a bit," Haruka said, quite calmly.

"Haruka..." said Michiru, following her lover's train of thought and wanting to stop it. "I don't think you should-"

"I'm just going out for a bit. Maybe you should take Koneko-chan to a doctor, I'm worried about her."

"I have a concert in two days, I should probably practice... Setsuna, could you take her?"

"I want to come!" said Hotaru.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll take her... but Hotaru-chan, I think you should stay here."

"But I wanna come..."

"Hey, you can help Michiru practice, I'm sure she would like that."

"Yes, Hotaru-chan, could you help me find my music? And... I also need to clean my violin. Why don't you stay here with me?"

"Okay! Take care of Usagi-chan, Setsuna-mama!"

"I will."

Setsuna and Haruka excited the building, Haruka insisting on carrying Usagi down for Setsuna.

"Haruka, please, don't do anything you'll regret..."

"I promise I won't! Take care of her, Setsuna, and call me as soon as you find out what's wrong!" Haruka put Usagi inside of Setsuna's car and walked away. Butwhen Setsuna wasn't looking, she went into theparking garageto get her car and drive to a certain apartment across town. _I certainly won't regret anything I do, you can count on that. _

"I will..." Setsuna said skeptically, knowing Haruka too well to think she was just going for a walk, and turning away to get in her can and drive to the hospital.

Haruka'susual driving speed got her to Mamoru's quickly. She went into the building, and took the elevator to his floor. Upon arriving at his door, she knocked and waited. No response. She knocked again, but still, no one answered. She knocked again.

"Mamoru! If I find out you're in there and not answering..." Still, no response. Haruka growled angrily and walked away, and went home. He would have to come home eventually, or she run into him somewhere. She was going to talk to that man.

During the drive to the local hospital, Usagi conveniently woke up. Setsuna explained what had happened, and asked how she was feeling. Usagi was tired, but fine in general. She'd been feeling nauseous for the past few days, and had slept for a long time yesterday and slept late today, making it odd that she was feeling so tired.

They arrived at the hospital, and walked slowly to the entrance, Usagi lacking her usual energy. There was a short wait to see the doctor; a tall woman with short, black hair, and a smiling face. Setsuna went in with Usagi, where the doctor asked her questions and did some small tests. After a while, she excused herself for a few minutes to analyze blood and urine samples and record Usagi's vital signs. She returned with a neutral expression.

"I've analyzed and recorded data about the samples and your vital signs... don't worry, you aren't ill." Usagi let out a deep breath and Setsuna and she looked relieved. "However, there is something I do have to tell you. I'm not sure if this will be positive or negative for you, but nonetheless, I think thatthis will make you happy in the end. So either way, I'd like to congratulate you." As the doctor smiled, the two other women looked at her in anticipation.

"You're going to have a baby."

* * *

Wow, that chapter was solong for me... more than the prologue, even. It wasn't super fun to write, but the next one will be! I'm looking foward to it! More reviews is more happiness! And happy means productive! So review!

I'm thinking of updating once every week. But at the rate I'm writing, I'll have a lot of finished chapters just waiting to be published. But I like to let them sit and, marinate, if you will. They collect reviews a bit, before the story is back on the front page from a recent update. I'm currently done with chapter 2... haha, and already started on three. I finished this chapter right after I published the prologue. And it's funny, I don't really have the time to do it. But I still do. Aaah, procrastination.

Good? Bad? Lemme know!


	3. Revelation

Disclaimer: I wish. I don't own the song, Dirty Little Secret, by Sarah McLachlan, either. 

Notes: This story was downgraded from rated M to T, mostly because I don't think it's intense enough yet to be rated M. Though in later chapters I'll definitely have to bump it back up. Maybe soon, maybe not. Anyway, I like this chapter. It explains what's coming in the near future and develops the story more, and we see some Seiya in it, too. Very soon the story will take off. I'm excited! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Posted 11/5/05

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown boarding school, very far away. Only Pluto knows her secret, and promises to help her until the day Seiya will return- and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_I've analyzed and recorded data about the samples and your vital signs... don't worry, you aren't ill." Usagi let out a deep breath and Setsuna and she looked relieved. "However, there is something I do have to tell you. I'm not sure if this will be positive or negative for you, but nonetheless, I think that overall this will make you happy in the end. So either way, I'd like to congratulate you." As the doctor smiled, the two other women looked at her in anticipation._

"_You're going to have a baby." _

_-_

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

_But I denied in my capacity to love_

_I am willing to give up this fight_

-

Setsuna's eyes went wide, but not as wide as Usagi's. The blonde paled and her mouth opened in shock. She stared on numbly, completely speechless.

"U... Usagi-chan...?" Setsuna was also shocked, and turned to the younger girl. The doctor saw their reactions, figured the pregnancy was _not_ a good surprise, and decided to leave the two alone, slipping out unnoticed.

Usagi blinked a few times, Setsuna's words falling on deaf ears. _Oh my God... oh God... what? No... I don't... but no... this can't be happening! _"I-I... I..." She couldn't say anything. The news was just too much. This couldn't be happening to her! She was so unready! She was only sixteen! This was impossible... she couldn't even _imagine_ what was going to happen... it was so unreal... like she wasn't even there in that room anymore...

Setsuna was shocked, confused, and felt some other emotion at the same time. Was it dread? Concern? Anticipation? She didn't know, she could only feel.

Usagi, however, could only feel disbelief as pure dread settled in. _Oh, God... I wasn't thinking... I forgot protection... I had no idea what to do... it was my first time... this isn't happening... _Usagi covered her mouth and let out a chocked cry that was partly a sob. Unknown tears fell from her eyes, without her blinking to help themflow freely. Her legs seemed to disappear from underneath of her, and she collapsed to the floor.

The experience was not happening to Setsuna, and so she recovered first. "Usa... Usagi-chan... how... when? I don't understand... you, of all people... _Usagi-chan?_" Usagi looked up at her, tears in her eyes, which were full of so many emotions that it stunned the older woman.

"What am I going to do?" Usagi looked away, and her body began to tremble as the knowledge finally sunk in and she understood what would happen to her. Setsuna refrained from asking all the questions that were in her mind, and instead sat down, took her princess in her arms, and gently held her as she cried. She said soothing words, stroked Usagi's back, and they rocked back and fourth on the cold hospital floor.

- - -

Haruka arrived back at the condo, angry and unsatisfied after her trip to Mamoru's. The music coming from Michiru's violin abruptly stopped when the door slammed. Hotaru looked up with her large, questioning, violet eyes and the musician set down the instrument.

Michiru immediately assessed the situation. "I take it Mamoru wasn't home."

Haruka was surprised, as always, at Michiru's intuition. "What makes you think I went to Mamoru's place?" Michiru smiled; it wasa smile that resembled Haruka's trademark smirk.

"I just know." Haruka entered the living room where the other two females were, and plopped down on the couch next to Hotaru.

"Did Setsuna call?"

"No... why?"

"Really? That's strange..."

"Why?"

"I told her to call as soon as she found out what was up with Koneko-chan. It's been... over an hour," she said after checking her watch.

"Maybe there was a long wait."

"I don't think so... I'm going to call her." Haruka took out her cell phone, snapped it open, and dialed Setsuna's number- only to be immediately greeted by the answering machine. Frustrated, she violently snapped the flip-phone shut, and growled. "She turned her phone off!"

"Probably because she's at a hospital. You know they tell you to turn off phones there."

"Well, she could have just put it on silent. I hate waiting!" Haruka crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

"I'm sure she'll call when she can."

"Yeah..." Haruka stood up andwalked to the kitchen. Michiru sighed at her lover's demeanor. "Hey Michiru, Hotaru-chan, I'm making myself a sandwich. Want one?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Ooh, I want a peanut butter and jelly one! With the strawberry preserves you got the other day!"

Despite her foul mood, Haruka smiled. "Coming right up, my little firefly."

- - -

They stayed like that for a long time. Once Usagi had calmed down, Setsuna pulled back and looked at her. "Usagi-chan, let's go somewhere else and talk about this."

The girl could only sniffle and nod.

Setsuna led her out of the hospital, quickly and quietly thanking the doctor for her services. After getting in the car, she thought of some place they could go that was relatively secluded. She decided that they could find a quiet corner in the new park, started the car, and began the drive there.

Neither said a word, waiting until they reached their destination. The walk from the car to a spot under a cherry blossom tree away from people was also silent, and the two sat down. For a few moments, the silence remained. After awhile, Setsuna's questions got the better of the and she started the talk. "I'm guessing that this is why you were flustered earlier when Michiru asked you about Mamoru... tell me, when did it happen?"

Usagi shook her head, ashamed. She had not made love to the man she was engaged to, nor did she even love him anymore. "It... it wasn't Mamo-chan..." Setsuna gasped, almost as shocked as she was upon hearing Usagi was pregnant...

Usagi was pregnant.

_How will this affect her life? _Setsuna thought.

And Mamoru wasn't the father.

_What are you going to tell the other senshi, Usagi-chan? Your parents? Mamoru? When will you tell them? Are you even going to tell them at all?_ She would have to let the fact that Usagi had slept with another man go for now. "It makes sense now... You've been sick in the mornings, eating even more that usual, feeling tired, you fainted this afternoon..."

"How could I not notice? Now that I think about it... I haven't had my period since... how could I have been so blind? It was right in front of me! What am I going to do?"

"Usagi-chan, it's okay... all your friends will always support you, no matter what. Your parents love you, and would take care of you. And Mamoru..."

"Will hate me forever."

"No, he won't, Usagi-chan..."

"Oh, yes, he will! He'll never speak to me again! And the worst part... is that I don't mind as much as I should!" Setsuna ignored the confusion she felt at the statement.

"He'll understand eventually, I'm sure. He loves you, and-"

"But I don't love him!" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted saying them, clapping a hand over her mouth. Setsuna already knew she was pregnant, she didn't need to know just how bad the situation was. Usagi didn't want to have to go through her explanation a second time. She told Seiya, she didn't want to do it again.

"Oh, God..." _Seiya! _She thought. She was pregnant with _Seiya's_ baby! _What am I going to do? He's gone now. I'm going to have his baby and he's gone!_

_Flashback_

"_But nothing changed... I had started to fall out of love with him before, but then I did completely... and I didn't know what to do! I was supposed to love him, we were supposed to get married, we were supposed to have a child together... I've seen her! Pluto showed me the future, and I tried so hard to keep it safe. But I failed... I stopped loving him." Throughout her speech, Seiya's emotions went from sad, to confused, to heartbroken, to shocked, to sorrow for her, and ended with a mix of it all. "I promised myself that I would never give myself to a man I didn't love... and I don't love him. That means... that means Chibi-usa is gone! She's dead! I killed my own child before she was even born! And the worst part... is that I can't change it. I tried, but I couldn't make myself care about him that way anymore. Oh, God, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, I've ruined everything!"_

_I tried, but I couldn't make myself care about him that way anymore. Oh, God, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, I've ruined everything!"_

_Oh, God, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, I've ruined everything!"_

_End Flashback_

"I've ruined everything!" Usagi cried out, her frustration getting the better of her. "He's gone! I'll be shunned by everyone, kicked out of school, and the one person that could support me, the _father of my baby_, is gone!" Usagi began to cry for the second time that day, and Setsuna again reached for and held her. Through her sobs, Usagi managed to speak a little.

"I've really messed up this time, Setsuna-chan. Nothing can make this mess go away." She could have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption, she mused, but never would. Not to Seiya's baby. Not to _her _baby. _No, I'll keep it. This life is a part of me. It depends on me. No matter what it does to my life... I'm going to support and love it with all my heart. _

She wiped the teas away and moved back from her guardian's warm and comforting embrace. "But what can I do right now? I definitely have to break up with Mamo-chan, as soon as possible... I can't tell my parents. Neither Mamo-chan nor they can know."

"Usagi-chan, I think you should tell them-"

"There's no way I can do that. And... I'd rather not tell the other scouts, either. I can't let anybody know. _Anybody_."

"I really don't think it will be _that_ bad..."

"Yes it will! When everyone finds out who... they'll be shocked. I feel so ashamed of myself..."

"Usagi-chan... who's the father?" Setsuna nervously asked the touchy question. Usagi shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the reaction that Setsuna would soon have.

"I... well... it w-was..." Usagi's stutters clearly portrayed her anxiety. The young girl gulped and kept her eyes closed.

"It was Seiya."

A loud gasp came from Setsuna, who put a hand to her mouth as her eyes widened. There were so many shocking realizations today... "You mean that _you_ and _Seiya_..." Usagi nodded. "Oh, my... Usagi-chan, I don't know what to say. I never would have thought... I knew of his feelings for you, and that at some time you returned them to a certain degree, I can sense these things. But I never knew how much..."

"You don't have to say it, I know, Iseriously screwed up. I'm really in for it now... this is going to change the rest of my life, and-"

"No, my princess, you haven't... if you think about it, there's nothing wrong with what you did. Well, you did sleep with him under the age of 18, but then again, he was only 17, so I guess that doesn't matter. But you two loved each other, and it's only natural to have those feelings. I never should have shown you the future. I did it because it was falling apart... you shouldn't think that your life is set in stone."

"But I thought that Mamo-chan and I-"

"In one possible time line, yes. But that ending is just one of many that would lead to a peaceful future, and yes, Crystal Tokyo. Usagi-chan..." Setsuna reached over and held her friend's hands. "We can fix this. Everything will be alright, you'll see. You haven't ruined anything."

_Flashback_

"_Koneko-chan! What's wrong?" The over-protective guardian placed both her hands on Usagi's shoulders, very concerned. "You know you can tell me... please? Whatever it is, I can fix it... oh, don't cry, Koneko-chan!" Usagi cheered up a little at Haruka's antics, she really would do anything for her. It made her happy that she had someone in her life that would always be there for her, many people, actually. But she only needed one more... _

_Haruka wiped Usagi's tears away. "Cheer up, we've got a great day ahead of us! Everything will be okay, trust me." _If it's that Mamoru, I'll kill him. He's a dead man... _"We can work this out. Whatever it is that's upsetting you, you don't have to tell me now, but I'll fix it. But be happy now! I can't have my princess sad today." Usagi couldn't help but grin. She wanted to have these people in her life forever. _

"_Thank you, Haruka-chan. You don't know how much that means to me." Haruka smiled, happy that she had been successful-for now, at least._

"_Anytime." _

_End Flashback_

Setsuna had just voiced the unwavering support and loyalty that Haruka had expressed earlier that day. Usagi felt a wave of comfort wash over her as she thought of her two guardians, and friends, who both would always support her.

"Yes... we _can _fix this. I'll get through it all... but still, I don't want anyone to know. Not yet." Usagi remembered something. "But he's coming back... in three years, we made a promise! When he comes back, I can figure it all out!" Usagi became a little happier. "All I have to do is hold out until then... I guess all I can do is raise the baby." _Raise the baby._ It kind of sounded nice when she thought about it. _I'll be raising Seiya's and my baby... _the thought brought a small smile to her face, but Setsuna interrupted her thoughts.

"But eventually, no matter what you do, they'll find out. Usagi-chan, at around three months, you'll start to show."

"Then I won't let them see me," Usagi quickly said back. But there was only one way they wouldn't notice the very noticeable.

"How can you do that?"

Usagi finally said out loud what she was thinking, and confirmed her course of action. It was what she had to do.

"I'll leave."

- - -

Across the universe and in another galaxy billions of miles away, a young man stood at his window and stared out of it, leaning on the white marble windowsill. He'd done this every night, and several times during the day for the past few weeks. He would just stare at the sky and daydream. Sighing was frequent, as were wistful looks. This constant andmelancholy mood belonged to Seiya, and his fellow lights and princess knew why he was acting so depressed.

_Odango... it's only been three weeks and I'm missing you like crazy already. Hell, I missed you after _one _day! _"Damn it all to hell..." He grunted, frowning, and sharply turned away from the window, his back to the outside world. _What are you doing right now? How are you feeling? Do you still care about me?_ "Aaah, if only I didn't love you so much..." _I wouldn't feel like dying right now. _

They had managed to rebuild the castle where the three lights and the princess lived, it being the first thing they began construction on. There were many good workers on the job, and Kinmoku was recovering slowly-but faster than expected. They were making great progress despite the situation and near total destruction of the planet.

Seiya closed the window, and leaned against the wall beside it. He was very troubled, and could only think of his times and recent events with Usagi. Wrapped up in his own mind, he never thought about the fact that they had had unprotected sex. It didn't even occur to him. Seiya simply stood there frustrated, trying to make sense of the emotions whirling around in his head andgetting a serious migraine. He lay down on his nearby bed and closed his eyes, hoping to escape his turmoil and headache in a deep and very long sleep.

Seiya had no idea that his actions would cause ripples that would spread over time and have great effects on the lake that was his-and Usagi's-life.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 2!

I have no idea ifit's true about when you can see that a woman's pregnant. I totally made it up. Though I heard somewhere something about 14 weeks, I think...

I enjoyed this chapter and yet struggled with it at the same time. It was hard to get Usagi's feelings across and express the degree of her shock and despair, and then recovery, but fun in the end to see it wrap up nicely. Or so I think.

In parts of this we'll see Seiya's rough side, or at least some of it. You have to admit, he's gotta be pretty upset right now. And that's how I'll try to portray him. Don't get me wrong, he isn't gonna go on a killing spree and eat people's organs or anything, but he's not gonna make a petting zoo of fluffy bunnies and lambs for little kids.

In this, there are no previous, present, or future romantic feelings between Seiya/Fighter and Kakyuu. Just because I say so. And I like Kakyuu, I don't want her to be hurt. Cause you know this is an S/U story, and I plan on putting S/U in it. There's no room for dear Kakyuu in the relationship. More like best friends. So... yeah.. Ta ta for now!

Good? Bad? Lemme know!


	4. Plan

Disclaimer: I wish. I don't own the song, Dirty Little Secret, by Sarah McLachlan, either.

Notes: More Seiya and Kinmoku in this one. I had to get the basis of the story down first by only telling about Usagi's life, but now the plot (not really a plot, but you know what I mean. Maybe...) will get going.

Posted 11/29/05

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown boarding school, very far away. Only Pluto knows her secret, and promises to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_But eventually, no matter what you do, they'll find out. Usagi-chan, at around three months, you'll start to show."_

"_Then I won't let them see me," Usagi quickly said back. But there was only one way they wouldn't notice the very noticeable. _

"_How can you do that?" _

_Usagi finally said out loud what she was thinking, and confirmed her course of action. It was what she had to do._

"_I'll leave."_

_-  
_

**Chapter 3: Plan**

_Nothing seems to help me since you went away_

_I'm so tired of this town_

-

"L... Leave?" Setsuna was dumbfounded by the girl's quick decision.

"Yes. And I won't come back..."

"But Usagi-chan-"

"You said it yourself, they'll find out if I stick around. It's the only way to work out this whole... _mess_..." Setsuna looked very hesitant and thoughtful.

"I don't know about this..."

"Please... you have to help me... I can't do this on my own."

Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed. _How do I get myself into these things?_ "Alright. We'll figure something out-"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Setsuna-chan!" Usagi lept into her guardian's arms and gave her a tight hug, feeling loved and relieved. Setsuna simply smiled.

"But you'll have to lie to a lot of people. I suppose you could say..." she paused for a moment, thinking,"that you wanted to study abroad... and leave under the impression that you're going to a school... that's just far away. You'll have to be very convincing to your parents, what with your grades... being what they are, and then requesting to go to some special school."

Usagi let go and sat upright. "Yeah, that'll be kind of hard... I'll think of what to say ahead of time."

"You should do that. I can make arrangements for a place for you to stay. Right now what you have to do is figure out just what to tell your family, friends, and Mamoru."

_Mamo-chan_..._ I totally forgot_... "Yeah..."

"I'll deal with Haruka and Michiru; they already know something's wrong. Tell me what story you'll use and I'll feed it to them. Haruka is particularly good at detecting lies... I think you should refrain from telling them at all costs. They'll know. So... I'll do it. I think first tell your parents, then your friends, then Mamoru."

"I think that's a good idea."

"You should leave as soon as possible. Preferably by... say, next... Monday? That's a little more than a week, not much time."

"Yeah..." _Oh, God_..._ this is going to be hard._ "Setsuna-chan, can you take me home now? I'm tired and I want to start thinking about this in detail."

"Of course, Usagi-chan." The two stood up, went to the car, and to Usagi's house-where Setsuna dropped her off and then went to her own home.

_Three days later_

Usagi had been practicing and practicing what she was going to tell her parents all morning. After breakfast, she'd brought up the subject of going to a school for a year that was far off, and rather prestigious. She was surprised at two things: one, that she had been able to tell them with a straight face, and two, that they had believed her and agreed to let her go.

Sure it had taken some serious convincing, especially given that she was never one to care about her schoolwork, but she was successful nonetheless. Setsuna had made up fake papers for Usagi's parents to sign and made it seem as official as possible. Usagi was also surprised that her parents didn't ask endless questions.

In reality, Usagi was going to live in an apartment (or condo, it was undecided) far from Tokyo. Setsuna had picked Kagoshima because of it's extreme south-west location in Japan, far from where anyone that knew Usagi lived. It was as far as she could go without leaving the country, which she had considered. But in the end she knew she could somehow leave home, but not Japan. It would just be too far.

Setsuna had made up a small school called the "Korimoto Academy," saying it was a branch off the college, Korimoto (which was an actual college in Kagoshima). Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino had believed the time guardian when she gave them details about the school and all of its assets. She did a brilliant job, and if it wasn't Usagi lying straight out to her parents and in such a situation, she would have found it quite amusing how good at lying Setsuna was.

Telling her friends was much different. They were much more against it and inquisitive. At first they thought Usagi was joking, but became quite frantic and flustered upon discovering how serious she was. They had begged her not to go, but she refused to stay.

It had been hard, and she broke down after a while, as did all her friends in a huddle of tears. It was probably good that she did, for her friends automatically went into console mode and forgot about their anger. Promises to keep in touch and visit were frequent, and she told them she would be leaving the next Monday, in only six days. All she had left to do was tell Mamoru.

Setsuna's conversation with her fellow outers had been stressful. Haruka had thrown a fit, Michiru was shocked, and Hotaru started to cry. They did _not_ want her leaving, especially since she was now free to do anything she wanted and spend time with all of them. But Setsuna pointed out that since Usagi could do anything she wanted, she should be able to go to whatever school she wanted to. After fighting for two long years, she deserved to have a break. It was too bad that in reality, she was getting just the opposite.

- - -

Usagi had called Mamoru and asked him to meet her at the park. He could tell by the sound of her voice that something was going on, and that he wouldn't like it. His fears were confirmed when he arrived.

There she sat on a small, old, wooden bench. She wore faded blue jeans and a light blue, fuzzy turtleneck. Her hair shone in the setting sun as orange hues graced the sky. Her expression was the opposite of the cheery color. It was worried and nervous and sad. Biting her bottom lip and with her hands clasped tightly in her lap, Usagi kept her graze on the ground beneath her. She started to feel very sick to her stomach, and didn't know whether it was due to her current condition or nervousness from the upcoming conversation.

Golden and red leaves crunched to her left when flattened by a large, black shoe. Usagi looked at the shoe, and then at the person it was attached to. It was a handsome young man, with black slacks and a light grey dress shirt. A light breeze ruffled his dark hair, and he smiled down at the girl.

"Hey, Usako," he said softly.

"Mamo-chan." She smiled sweetly at him, feeling very small sitting down as her tall boyfriend stood in front of her. She was losing her resolve. "Come, sit with me." Mamoru quickly obliged, and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Isn't it beautiful? I love the fall."

"Radiant," he replied. But as she admired the landscape, his eyes were on her. She tried to keep a content countenance, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so with the knowledge that very soon, too soon, she was going to break his heart.

It was tearing her up inside.

But it had to be done.

"Mamo-chan..." she said, staring at nothing in particular off in the distance.

"Hmm?"

"Mamo-chan, I... you know that I... well..." Her courage was fleeing fast as she stumbled to find the words to express how she felt and what she had to do. Usagi wrung her hands and bit her lip again. He leaned in close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Usako?"

_Oh God, he's trying to comfort me. He thinks I'm sad and he's trying to console _me_ when I'm about to hurt him so much..._ The confidence was going...

And then it was gone.

Her resolve gone, she burst into tears, holding her face in her small hands. Strong arms wound around her, and she leaned into the embrace against her better judgement. She would let him comfort her one last time. It was cruel, really, though she had no choice and could not find the will to break away from him. Usagi loved Mamoru, she truly did. She just wasn't _in_ love with him anymore. So he could hold her for now, he could slow her tears and provide support for her, not asking why she was so upset. Just being there.

It ripped her heart apart. For after soothing her, after making her feel safe, she would break him.

It would break a part of her, too. She could only hope he would not hate her. And in that moment, she hated herself.

- - -

Seiya, lounging on his bed with a good book, jumped at the sudden loud knock on his door. Without warning or permission, the door opened and a head poked in, its silver hair looking recently brushed. Seiya was now very irritated, having his peace stolen from him in the intrusion. He had little break time due to the reconstruction and rebuilding of Kinmoku, and didn't want to be interrupted in his quiet time.

"Oi, Seiya, there's-"

"You should wait for a reply after knocking on a door." Seiya humphed out, and turned his attention back to the book. Yaten ignored the comment.

"There's somebody here to see you."

"That's nice."

"Seiya, stop being a lazy ass and-"

"Yaten," Seiya spat out, firmly putting down the book, "Go away. I don't care who it is, to tell you the truth, and I don't care to find out, either." Seiya glared at his friend.

"Well, that's too bad. I already told her you'd see her. Now get up and come out here."

"Her? Oh, don't tell me. If it is who I think it is, and I think you know who I'm thinking of, then I think I'd care to stay here."

"I think you should rethink that, you know how fussy she can get."

"I think you're thinking too much. And I don't know how fussy she can get. I think you're making that up to get me out of bed."

"Whatever. Well, I think she's nice, and so does Taiki."

"Enough with the thinking. Look, I'm pretty sure she has feelings that I don't return and I don't want to encourage them."

"Oh, I know she does. But you don't have to stop talking to her." Yaten sighed."Look, she came here to see you, so just do it, okay? I really don't feel like pleading her case here."

"Fine, fine. I'll be out in a minute." And Yaten was gone. This time, Seiya sighed. He didn't really care for Bella. She just wasn't his type, though she sure thought she was. She'd liked him before he'd gone to Earth, for a while, and when he got back, there she was. _Ugh, it's not fair. Go flirt with Yaten or something._ He_ seems to like you enough. _

Not that he hated her, he just didn't like her.

With another sigh, Seiya got off his bed, left the room, and went out to see his visitor. _Why me?_

_

* * *

_Ha, that took me a LONG time to get out. And rather short for me. 10 pages, double spaced. But I've been busy, what with college apps and whatnot. 

Korimoto is an actual college in Japan. Oh it is. I google'd A map of Japan, picked the city Kagoshima cause it's far far away from Tokyo, and looked up colleges there. So ha, it is real. The whole academy thing is not, that's just some random crap Setsuna made up as an excuse for Usagi to go over there. Yay.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. I'm introducing a new character who will serve as conflict later in the story. Ha, she's named after my neighbor's fish. Why? I dunno. Couldn't pick a name, but Bella just popped into my head. She really is a cute fish, a clown fish. Kinda like Nemo. Aw, I love that movie. But I digress.

The plot will get moving, soon. Not sure if I could call it a plot, but you know what I mean. Next chapter we should see the breakup (some angsty goodness), Usagi's new place, and some of Seiya's visitor. That among other things of course, but saying those might give stuff away. :)

Review! It makes me happy. Comments or (constructive) criticism or suggestions/ideas, you name it. It's all good. So do it!

Sorry again for the delay, I might be slow. College stuff is killing me. Aaaah.


	5. Breakaway

Disclaimer: I wish. I don't own the song, Dirty Little Secret, by Sarah McLachlan, either.

Notes: So, like, I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE I SWEAR! Well, not really. Two months is bad... I had finals, which took a lot of time up, and college, but besides that I was lazy and had writers block. I didn't really know how to make this chapter work. Like, I knew what was in it, but not how to write it. So yeah the first scene drags on cause I didn't know what to do. But it turned out ok. Sorry guys!

I'll try to be good! I'm excited for the awesome part that's coming but I have to get to it and aaaah I just want to write the fun part already, but I can't, and aaaaah! So, like, don't hate me, read, enjoy, and review! I also need some new ideas for random parts in the story, so suggest things!

Posted 1/24/06

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Only Pluto knows her secret, and promises to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

_Her resolve gone, she burst into tears, holding her face in her small hands. Strong arms wound around her, and she leaned into the embrace against her better judgement. She would let him comfort her one last time. It was cruel, really, though she had no choice and could not find the will to break away from him. Usagi loved Mamoru, she truly did. She just wasn't _in_ love with him anymore. So he could hold her for now, he could slow her tears and provide support for her, not asking why she was so upset. Just being there._

_It ripped her heart apart. For after soothing her, after making her feel safe, she would break him. _

_It would break a part of her, too. She could only hope he would not hate her. And in that moment, she hated herself._

_-_

**Chapter 4: Breakaway  
**

_There's nothing to be gained from this_

_But disaster.._

_-_

_I can do this,_ Usagi thought. _Oh, Mamo-chan, please forgive me. _She reluctantly pulled herself from his embrace, trying to remain calm. "Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry about all this..."

"Usako, you know you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't know what's wrong, but everything will turn out alright in the end."

_I hope it will, _Usagi thought. _But it will take a long time. _"Mamo-chan... I-I love you. Very, very much." He smiled at her. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you." She bit he lip at his statement.

_You may not love me so much in a few moments..._ She would go for the indirect approach. "Well, I've been thinking... about my future and all and what I want to study and do." It wasn't a lie. "So, I looked at some schools, and I found a... program... that has my interests." Not too far from the truth. She found a place where she could have and raise her child. "It's Korimoto Academy, in Kagoshima-"

"Kagoshima? Usako, that's very far away."

"Yes, I know. I'd be there for a while, too."

"How long?" She really didn't know. Usagi thought that raising the baby would take a while, not knowing exactly how long. The usual nine months for it to be born, and probably around two years after that... two and a half years? Three? She could always come back early, and decided to overshoot the time, just in case.

"Probably three years... maybe four. The average span of a college education." Usagi cringed on the inside at her statement. She hated deceiving people, and hated the fact that she was becoming good at it-weaving an intricate web of lies around herself that deep down she knew would come back to haunt her. She looked up at her boyfriend, who was looking off into the distance with a small frown on his face, not really focusing on anything in particular.

"That's a very long time... and... so far away..." He looked as if he were having trouble expressing what he wanted to say. "It's like... _almost_ like you being completely gone, you know." She held back a sigh. Her composure had already broken, and she'd be damned if she'd let it happen again before she'd done what she needed to.

"I know." Mamoru turned his gaze to her. "And that's why..." It was so hard, looking into his eyes and breaking his heart. Saying straight to those blue eyes... so full of love for her, that she didn't love him? It was beyond cruel. But as she stared into those blue eyes, she noticed something. They... they didn't quite look the same as before. His eyes were lacking in something, yet Usagi couldn't pinpoint it. Her expression changed to a more confused one. "Mamo-chan,"she said, breaking her previous verbal thought, "how do you feel about us?"

The man's eyes widened for a moment and his back stiffened, she could tell he had contained part of the shock he'd felt. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you feel about... me?" He smiled a little.

"Well, I love you, of course." Usagi hesitated as her heart and mind fought over releasing the thought lingering in her subconscious. She went with her heart and cautiously voiced the thought plaguing her mind.

"I know you love me, but... are you _in_ love with me?" Mamoru didn't hide his surprise as well this time and looked at her quizzically.

"Usako, why the sudden change in... what's going on? What have you been thinking about? You're confusing me..."

And then she knew. She'd found what was gone from his eyes. They weren't as magnificent before, drawing her in. They had lost their splendor that showed only when she herself was reflected in them. It was the love, the _passionate_ love, not the friendly or family love. He loved her, no doubt. And probably did, to some extent, have desire for her. But it wasn't the same. He just hadn't realized it yet.

"Mamo-chan... I think that we need to... to stop." Usagi couldn't say it. Even after realizing he had lost interest in her as well, though not as much and not for someone else, she couldn't leave him. He was a support for her, one that she was now selfishly clinging to.

"Usako, you're acting very strange. Why are you asking if I love you? Do you _doubt _how I feel? Why are you acting like this?" His frustration was beginning to get the better of him. She took several deep breaths and tried to speak steadily without crying again.

"I just... don't think that we should... see each other anymore..."

His girlfriend's words froze him on the spot, and all she said next was lost on him.

"I-I'm going to be gone a long time and we'll never see each other and I'll be really busy and I don't think we feel the same anymore and I'm really really really sorry and I don't know what to do and please don't hate me!" she blurted out, though he didn't hear any of it. Usagi saw the shock and disbelief in his eyes, and it broke her heart, if it was even possible for it to break more.

"Usa... Usako... I think that you need... some time to let the stress of the recent battle and all wear off." He tried to convince himself that nothing was happening. "I think you're going through a phase, and that we can get through this-"

"No!" The tears came again. "I can't do this! I know that we're supposed to be-destined-to be together, but don't you see! We don't have the same feelings anymore! We may love each other, but are we _in_ love? It's just not the same!" She abruptly stood up and faced him. "We had a love that burned, it was wonderful, it was like there was a spark in me when I was with you, but it's gone now... and you may not realize it, but I think you feel that way too! We've grown apart but stayed together!"

"Usako, you really don't know what you're saying, we _have_ to be together!" Mamoru's shock turned to desperation and anger, and he rose as well, suddenly _much_ taller than Usagi. "We're the God damned King and Queen of the Earth! We have a child! We have a future! You can't change that!"

_I already have. I'm having another man's child... it's too late now. There's nothing I can do. _"I have to change it." She started to cry again. "You may not understand now, but one day you will. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She started to back away from him, she had to leave before she broke down again. "I... I have to go!" She barely choked out her last words

"You can't go! I won't let you!" Mamoru reached out and held her tightly. "Please, think about this. You're wrong, we can work this out!" He clung to the back of her shirt desperately, willing her to stay with him.

_I can't let this go on any longer._ Usagi focused her energy and concentrated an a specific place. The gates of time, to be exact, whereSetsuna told and taught her she could teleport to if needed. "I will always love you, Mamo-chan." She slipped off the ring he had given her and gently placed it in his right pants pocket. "Never forget that. Goodbye." With a final sob, she squeezed her eyes shut, glowed for a moment, and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Mamoru's eyes went wide as he stared at the place where Usagi had just been. He whipped around frantically and scanned the area for any sign of her. "Usako...? _Where are you?_ Usako! No! Come back! _USAKO!_" His voice echoed throughout the park, and he collapsed to his knees, as a few tears escaped his eyes and fell to the ground.

- - -

Upon arriving at the gates of time, Usagi dropped to the floor. Setsuna was nowhere to be seen. Overcome with guilt and grief, she found herself unable to get up or do anything-except cry her heart out and lament the future and love that she had just lost. She had broken away from that life and destiny, and felt hopelessly lost and utterly alone. And so she laid there, breaking the silence with her sadness.

_- - -_

_Hmm,_ Seiya thought, _it never occurred to me to ask Yaten where she was waiting. Maybe I should have done that..._ He sighed, and continued down the hallway he was in. _I'll run into her eventually. _Seiya turned the corner, and ran right into someone. It was a light collision, and no harm was done to Seiya, and apparently none to the other, who just happened to be...

"Ah, there you are. How are you today, Bella?" _Besides annoying and clingy..._

"Oh I'm just fine, and you?" She had a sweet voice, but not too sweet. Bella was tall for a woman, and just a few inches shorter than Seiya. She had long and wavy platinum-blonde hair that almost reached her waist. Bella had silvery-grey eyes with long and elegant eyelashes. She had a fair complexion to compliment the rest of her light features, and was overall quite a striking woman.

Bella wore a light, icy-blue dress with see-through, long sleeves and a low v-neck. It was long ans slim, like her, and reached her feet. There were many men who desired her, and she managed to turn heads everywhere she went. Women envied her beauty and men lusted after it, but Seiya just didn't feel the same.

Out of all the men Bella had ever come across, she had picked one who wasn't interested in her to take an interest in. Yaten had expressed before that even he was somewhat physically attracted to her, but still had eyes for a different goddess of beauty. Taiki admitted that he found her attractive, but her personality turned him away from her, especially because he also had eyes for another.

Bella was gorgeous on the outside, but her persona wasn't up to par with her body. She wasn't a bad person, but she wasn't a wonderful one, either. Bella grew up wealthy and spoiled, and was used to getting what she wanted and not caring about anyone but herself. Thus, she had a tendency to pout frequently and was very stubborn.

She didn't like to read, or write, or make art, or anything of that sort. In her spare time, Bella liked to take long walks, shop, sleep, and attend various sorts of competitions (like racing and fighting.) In general, she wasn't very productive, and therefore, boring. She and Seiya had little in common, and he wondered why she liked him at all in that way.

"I'm doing okay," Seiya replied casually.

"What are your plans for today?"

_Not being with you._ "I'm not sure, actually..."

"Oh good! We can have lunch together then. It's a lovely day, we'll eat outside."

"Well, you see, I might not be able to-"

"You couldn't do it last time, so you owe me this one, Seiya!" She pouted as she put her hands on her hips.

"But that was ages ago!" _Before I went to Earth!_ How_ does she remember that? I only remember because of how hard it was to weasel out of it..._

"I know, and you still haven't given me that lunch! So now you have to pay me back!" Seiya groaned inside.

"...Well, I don't know..." She sent him a sharp glare that surprised him.He sighed inside and cursed her for manipulating him. "Alright... when?" _I can't believe myself. I am way too nice to her. Argh! Stupid..._

Bella clapped her hands together with glee. Well it's around ten right now, so how about at noon, in the palace gardens on the east side?"

"Sure... see you then." She grinned at him in victory before he turned around and headed back to his room, leaving her there. As soon as she couldn't seen his face, a scowl covered it. _Why me? Why? _Everyone _else would love to! Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Seiya reached his room, and went back to his book, brooding the whole time. _I wonder how Odango is doing..._

_- - - _

Usagi was miserable. It felt like ages that she had been in Pluto's realm, depressed and alone, though she had calmed somewhat. After her mysterious departure, Mamoru had gone to her house to see if she was there and left a message with her parents for her to call him when she got back. He called up all of thesenshi to see if they had seen her, and after Setsuna had spoken to him, she decided to find Usagi. She was most likely where Setsuna had told her to go if she needed to escape to somewhere, and so she headed to the time gates, automatically transforming into Pluto as she teleported.

When the time guardian arrived, she was shocked. There was her princess, lying on the floor in despair, like a broken doll. The older woman rushed over to the fallen girl with concern.

"Oh Usagi-chan! My dear child, what's wrong?" Pluto placed her staff on the ground and put a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"I... I did it." Usagi slowly sat up with Pluto's help. "I broke up with Mamo-chan!" Her voice cracked and she put her face in her hands, crying softly, most of her tears spent. "It was terrible... oh, Pluto! I think he hates me! I broke his heart... and it hurts so much! I feel like such a bad person, I feel so alone!" Usagi's guardian pulled her into a soothing hug.

"No, Usagi-chan. He could _never_ hate you. He loves you, he's just very upset right now. I'm afraid you did break his heart, but in time everything will work itself out, I promise. I know it was hard for you to do that. But it was necessary, and I'm proud of you." She sighed."You're a strong person, Usagi-chan, and you have many friends who love you. Don't forget that. And I'll always be here." She smiled at Usagi. "Don't worry, you're not alone in this. I'll help you see this through."

Usagi felt a rush of love for this woman in her heart and hugged her tightly. Pluto would be her support, she _wasn't _alone. She had to be strong, there was someone counting on her now even after the fighting was over. "You don't know how much that means to me, Pluto. Thank you so much! I'd be lost without you, you're a great friend. I'll find some way to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that for me. This is what friends are for! You don't have to repay me for favors, I want to help. You are my princess and my friend, you owe me nothing."

Usagi found a new warmth in her heart, and felt a new strength. "Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you packed! There's only a few days left until you leave." And they went.

- - -

It was noon, and so Seiya was walking to the palace gardens, on the east side. He was going as slow as possible, not looking foward to the impending meal with Bella. Unfortunately, Seiya had to resume normal walking speed as Bella caught sight of him.

"Over here, Seiya!" she called, waving to him. He waved back languidly and forced a smile. She had set up a traditional picnic, with a large, light blue cloth on the grass and the food out of a basket similar to the one at Usagi's recent picnic. She sat under a small tree that offered more decoration than shade from their sun. The blue blanket matched her dress and made a pretty picture... a picture that Seiya didn't really want to be part of. He approached Bella and stood at the edge of the cloth.

"Well," Bella said with a smile "sit down." Seiya reluctantly obeyed. "Let's see, we have lots and lots of fruit, freshly bought right before I came here! And there's bread and various meats for sandwiches, too!" The fruit and meat on Kinmoku was different from those on Earth, but still very tasty. The two ate the food while conversing, though it was mostly Bella chatting and Seiya pretending he was paying attention.

He had tried to leave when the food was gone, but Bella had insisted he stay to talk some more, and he grudgingly obliged. She talked about her new dresses, a recent sword fighting match she had seen, and the weather. They stayed there for just over two hours, when Seiya managed to get away when he got a call from Taiki. After returning from Earth, Princess Kakyuu had decided that the Earth Senshi's communicators were a brilliant idea and had some created for her own Senshi, though the three rarely transformed anymore.

Seiya's watch-like communicator beeped and Taiki's face appeared on the screen. He was brief and to the point.

"Seiya, Princess Kakyuu wants to see you. She's in her room. Hurry up." And he was gone. Bella had overheard the short and one-sided conversation (much like hers with Seiya) and didn't complain when Seiya stood to leave.

"Well, I better get going," he said. "It was... er... a lovely lunch. Thank you for your time." _Lovely? Riiiight..._

"We shall do it again sometime, then! See you later!"

_Great. Now I have to do this again. _"Bye." Seiya turned and left quickly. Bella smiled as he walked away.

"Ooooh, you're already falling for me!"

How wrong she was.

- - -

Mamoru had tried several times to get in touch with Usagi after the break-up, but was never successful. She never answered his calls, and wouldn't come to the door when he came to her house. One time he was bold enough to go up to her room when the door was open and her parents weren't home, but she fled to the time gates just as he has reached the upstairs. She decided that she would leave a day earlier than planned to prevent Mamoru from showing up when she was saying her goodbyes and couldn't leave.

When the day finally came, she was surprised that all of her friends had come to bid her farewell-_all_ of her friends, not just the senshi. She said goodbye to each of them, except for Setsuna, who was coming with her to help her settle in. She said the goodbyes to each separately while the others talked, giving her a small private time with each of her friends. ?Ami had told her she was proud that Usagi was so serious with her studies, which made Usagi grimace internally, knowing she was definitely _not_ going away to study. Rei said she was sorry for always picking on Usagi, then called her a brat for leaving, but only because she would miss her so much. Makoto said she was happy for Usagi, and had brought her some strawberry shortcake for the plane ride (which didn't really exist, as they were simply going to teleport.) Minako had cried the most and hugged her friend and promised to visit, also making Usagi promise to write so Minako wouldn't feel so abandoned.

Hotaru had cried a lot, too, but wasn't as dramatic as the other girl. She gave Usagi a necklace made out of many colorful glass beads that she had made herself. Usagi was touched by the display of affection. Michiru had also expressed how proud she was of Usagi for being more serious about her studies, and that she would miss her very much. But Haruka was different. Of course she expressed she was proud, and would miss Usagi, and that she would visit, but she seemed skeptical. Usagi knew that Haruka could tell something was going on that Usagi wasn't telling them. The older woman questioned Usagi when it was her turn to be pulled aside for final words.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, something feels weird about this... I think you're hiding something from us." Haruka raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "Am I right?" Usagi's face turned red. She had improved on her lying skills, which she wasn't very proud of, but she knew she couldn't fool Haruka.

"Hiding? Pah! What's to hide about going to a different school? Honestly, Haruka-chan, don't be silly."

"Honestly, eh? I have a sneaking suspicion that _you_ aren't being totally honest."

"Hey! Are you calling me a liar?" Usagi huffed, trying to look mad.

"No..." Haruka said casually, "I just think you're leaving something out. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"There's nothing to tell, Haruka-chan!" Haruka sighed, sensing Usagi wasn't going to confess anything... yet.

"Alright, alright... whatever you say! But I still don't believe you." She smirked. Usagi scowled. "Anyway, you better visit us! And be sure I'll come and visit you!"

_Uh... that would be bad. I'll have to find a way to keep them all away until... until my body is back to normal. _"Sure! I promise to visit!" _After a year or so..._

Haruka smiled a rare smile, a genuinely happy, and sweet one. "Ah, I'll miss you, Koneko-chan." She hugged Usagi briefly. "Now if anyone messes with you, _anyone_, just give me a call, okay? Eventually I'll need someone to take out frustration on! Anytime somebody causes you trouble, let me know... and WHAM!" Haruka pounded her right fist into her left palm in a violent gesture, startling Usagi. "I'll mess them up big time!" Usagi laughed after a wink from her friend.

"Aw, thanks Haruka-chan!"

Haruka dropped her voice to a whisper. "And eventually, you'll tell me what this secret of yours is, right?"

_Well, there's no way I can keep it from her forever, I know that. And it might be a good idea for her to know anyway, she could come in handy if I get in trouble._ Usagi sighed, giving in. "Oh, fine. Eventually you'll know, I promise."

"Aha! I knew it! I mean... good, I'm glad to hear that." They smiled at each other in understanding, then went back to the group.

After many more teary goodbyes from friends and family, Usagi got into Setsuna's car and they drove off. However, they did not go to the airport. Instead, they drove to the nearby mall and parked in the highest level of the parking garage, for two reasons. One, nobody would randomly see Setsuna's car there and be confused about it not being at the airport. And two, nobody was around there to see the two women disappear into thin air with five very large suitcases.

Why waste money on a plane flight when you can teleport to and from the time gates from anywhere? Thus, Usagi and Setsuna teleported from Tokyo to the time gates, and from the time gates to the inside of Usagi's new home in Kagoshima.

* * *

That was... hard. Gaah, so sorry for the delay. Just so much stuff going on! Anyway, not much to say. Like this chapter? I sure hope so. Freakin breakup scene is half of the whole thing... gaah. So review! And suggest! Next time, baby's coming along, Seiya gets hit on more, you'll see. Haha, it'll be FUN! 

-


	6. Arrival

Disclaimer: I wish. I don't own the song, Dirty Little Secret, by Sarah McLachlan, either.

Notes: I have no idea when you get ultrasounds and whatnot when pregnant, so I'm making it all up. Usually I'd look it up like I have been, but I'm too lazy right now. Hey, at least I'm getting my chapters out now! Also, this chapter _was_... lets see... TWENTY TWO PAGES LONG, so I cut it into three chapters. While it means you get no Seiya this time, it also means you get more chapters, and faster! Cause now I'm done with three! Reviewreviewreview! Happy late V-Day!

Posted 2/16/06

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

**  
**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Only Pluto knows her secret, and promises to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

_After many more teary goodbyes from friends and family, Usagi got into Setsuna's car and they drove off. However, they did not go to the airport. Instead, they drove to the nearby mall and parked in the highest level of the parking garage, for two reasons. One, nobody would randomly see Setsuna's car there and be confused about it not being at the airport. And two, nobody was around there to see the two women disappear into thin air with five very large suitcases. Why waste money on a plane flight when you can teleport to and from the time gates from anywhere? Thus, Usagi and Setsuna teleported from Tokyo to the time gates, and from the time gates to the inside of Usagi's new home in Kagoshima._

_-_

**Chapter 5: Arrival  
**

_Did you hear about my friend?_

_He's embarrassed to be seen now_

_Because we all know_

_His sin_

-

It was a small, but very nice condo. After some painting and putting in furniture, it would be a really nice place. All that day Usagi and Setsuna unpacked Usagi's things and went shopping for furniture. It took almost a week for the two to finish decorating and furnishing the condo. There was white plush carpeting everywhere in the condo save for the tile in the kitchen and bathrooms. The walls were an off-white, cream color, and had framed pictures of paintings hanging on them.

There was a kitchen, a living room, a master bedroom connected to its own bathroom, an extra bathroom, and two spare rooms for other use. The dinner table was situated just outside the kitchen, in the living room and main space. There was a medium-sized TV with a couch and coffee table in front of it along with three lounge chairs in that main room.

Usagi's bedroom had her queen size bed, a dresser for her clothes, a vanity, a small closet, a bedside table, and a small table for miscellaneous purposes. Usagi had yet to decide what she would do with the other two rooms. Eventually the baby could have one, but only after he or she was at least two years old, Usagi decided. But that was a ways away, and didn't need to be thought about much yet.

Seeing as she was settled in, it was time for Usagi to find a job. Setsuna had been teleporting to Usagi's place and back to her own instead of going to work each day, secretly using her sick leave days to be with her younger friend. Usagi had been living off of Setsuna's kindness as far as food went, and would have to start earning money to pay for her own food and upcoming electricity and water bills.

Her friends missed her dearly, but understood that she was very busy moving in and didn't have the time to really call or write, which wasn't really a lie. Setsuna told Usagi about how life was back in Tokyo. Apparently Minako had been "discovered," and gone to England to see about living her dream of being and idol. Michiru had gone on a tour throughout Europe, and brought Hotaru with her. Haruka still raced, Rei still worked at the Shrine, Makoto had become a chef at a local restaurant, and Ami was studying hard as usual.

They all tried to stay in touch, Usagi being the only one out of the loop.

On the eighth day after she arrived, Usagi went looking for work. It was hard, as she had no previous experience and no college degree. But after weeks of searching, she finally managed to get a job at a local place, which was a diner and café combined. It was a new place that had just recently opened and had been looking for help, and she was eagerly accepted.

It quickly became a very busy and popular place to dine, and as a waitress Usagi began making decent money through tips and long hours. She was beginning to show then, and in a way mourned the loss of her flat stomach as a small bulge developed. But at the same time she was filled with joy, because of what that bulge really was.

Usagi's luck grew. Only one month after getting the job at the diner, a very fancy and expensive Italian restaurant announced they were hiring. She jumped at the offer, and managed to get a job as a waitress there with her sensational personality and new experience. It helped a little that she was so pretty.Usagi worked Monday through Thursday for five hours on Monday and Wednesday and four on Tuesday and Thursday. Though the normal pay was low, she made most in tips.

Now, every night, Usagi brought home on average $200. This came out to be approximately $1000 a week, and she saved as much as she could for the expenses the baby would bring. Usagi had her first ultrasound at six months, with regular visits to the doctor, which Setsuna accompanied her to. At first she wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise, but couldn't resist when the doctor asked if she wanted to know. She was overcome with joy upon hearing that in three months she would be having a baby girl. Of course, she would love her child no matter what.

Usagi was determined to stay at her job as long as possible. She had saved up quite a bit of money, and had even more that she got from her parents. She felt guilty at first, as her parents thought the money was for tuition at school. But then she thought about where the money was going to, and realized that her baby was more important than anything.

But eventually, Usagi had to quit her job, eight months pregnant-her job didn't grant maternity leave. Her boss and coworkers had totally fallen in love with her-as a friend-and said that they would welcome her back whenever she was ready. She could tell they felt sorry for her to some extent, she was a single mother, and at seventeen!

She never explained their situation to them, though they figured that she had been raped and decided to go through with the pregnancy anyway. It was probably for the best, because she didn't really want to tell them that she had had unprotected sex, underage, with an alien man from another galaxy, that could turn into a woman at will; especially because it had happened when Usagi already had a boyfriend.

It was then that Usagi started having bad luck. Setsuna had run out of her days for sick leave. If she had no job, she couldn't support herself-much less support Usagi. Therefore, Usagi was alone almost all of the time. She hadn't really made any friends in Kagoshima, though it would have been easy if she had tried... maybe. Perhaps it was because she was a pregnant teenager? Sadly, she didn't know, or really have time for friends. But she had to prepare for her child.

She needed a crib, diapers, baby shampoo and soap... so much! Some parenting books would also be handy. She had enough money, and loads of time (as she had nothing to do all day, everyday), but not much energy. Setsuna had told her to take it easy, and that she would help as much as she could. But Setsuna's job had long hours, and randomly disappearing for a weekend would arouse suspicion among her current housemates and fellow scouts.

Usagi had fallen into quite a dilemma. She could no longer manage on her own, and wished with all her heart that Seiya could be there with her. But he couldn't, and she was alone. Her baby was scheduled to be born on June 3rd, thirteen days earlier than the usual nine months. Another week passed. It was now May 12th, and Usagi was struggling around her home. She didn't want to bother Setsuna anymore. Usagi was torn. She didn't know what to do! In less than a month she would give birth to a baby girl. She couldn't do it alone.

Another day passed. Usagi sat on her bed, looking out her open window at the sunset. A gust of wind blew by, and the heavy breeze came through the window. The wind ruffled Usagi's hair. She closed her eyes, and sighed as she frowned. The stress was too much. It was so frustrating! Another gust of wind entered her room and rustled her clothes and hair. It reminded her of something... of someone...

Usagi smiled as she remembered how the wind reminded her of Haruka. I wonder how she's doing... I wonder how all of them are doing... Then, suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized something. "Haruka-chan!"

_Flashback_

_"Koneko-chan! What's wrong?" The over-protective guardian placed both her hands on Usagi's shoulders, very concerned. "You know you can tell me... please? Whatever it is, I can fix it... oh, don't cry, Koneko-chan!" Usagi cheered up a little at Haruka's antics, she really would do anything for her. It made her happy that she had someone in her life that would always be there for her... _

_Haruka wiped Usagi's tears away. "Cheer up, we've got a great day ahead of us! Everything will be okay, trust me. We can work this out. Whatever it is that's upsetting you, you don't have to tell me now, but I'll fix it. But be happy now! I can't have my princess sad today." Usagi couldn't help but grin. She wanted to have these people in her life forever. _

_"Thank you, Haruka-chan. You don't know how much that means to me." Haruka smiled, happy that she had been successful-for now, at least._

_"Anytime." _

-

_"Hey! Are you calling me a liar?" Usagi huffed, trying to look mad._

_"No..." Haruka said casually, "I just think you're leaving something out. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."_

_"There's nothing to tell, Haruka-chan!" Haruka sighed, sensing Usagi wasn't going to confess anything... yet._

_"Alright, alright... whatever you say! But I still don't believe you." She smirked. Usagi scowled. "Anyway, you better visit us! And be sure I'll come and visit you!"_

_Uh... that would be bad. I'll have to find a way to keep them all away until... until my body is back to normal. "Sure! I promise to visit!" After a year or so..._

_Haruka smiled a rare smile, a genuinely happy, and sweet one. "Ah, I'll miss you, Koneko-chan." She hugged Usagi briefly. "Now if anyone messes with you, anyone, just give me a call, okay? Eventually I'll need someone to take out frustration on! Anytime somebody causes you trouble, let me know... and WHAM!" Haruka pounded her right fist into her left palm in a violent gesture, startling Usagi. "I'll mess them up big time!" Usagi laughed after a wink from her friend._

_"Aw, thanks Haruka-chan!"_

_Haruka dropped her voice to a whisper. "And eventually, you'll tell me what this secret of yours is, right?"_

_Well, there's no way I can keep it from her forever, I know that. And it might be a good idea for her to know anyway, she could come in handy if I get in trouble. Usagi sighed, giving in. "Oh, fine. Eventually you'll know, I promise."_

_"Aha! I knew it! I mean... good, I'm glad to hear that."_

_End Flashback_

Usagi grabbed the phone on the bedside table right beside her and dialed Haruka's cell phone number. She didn't really want Setsuna to pick up the phone and have to bother her friend more than she already had, so she wouldn't call the house phone. The phone rang on the other end.

Once.

Twice.

Oh please pick up!

Three times. Usagi bit her lip, anxious.

Four... and then there was a click...

"Hello, Haruka speaking."

* * *

Short, I know. But what can I say? Haha, I don't know! 


	7. Assistance

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song it mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: And finally it comes! In this chapter! Well actually I changed my mind, next chapter it comes. There just wasn't enough room, I want to have something to put in the next chapter! Anyway, I told you I'd get this out fast! Well, for me. So there's some new stuff, which is awesome, but then there's some stuff that gets found out... it's gonna be bad! Hmm... what should I do with Mamoru? Should he get someone, try to reach Usagi again and bring in some drama, or both? Or should I not mention him at all? Hmm, I don't know... help me out, tell me what you think. Long chapter!

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

And one last thing. So far I've been using the "chan" suffix for the outers, because I thought that after a while they'd be close enough to be that informal with each other, disregarding Japanese culture (which I'm ignorant about anyway). So, just asking, do you think I should revert to the "san" suffix like in the original series? It's like a mini-vote thing. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it!

Posted 2/26/06

**Dirty Little Secret**

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Only Pluto knows her secret, and promises to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

_Usagi grabbed the phone on the bedside table right beside her and dialed Haruka's cell phone number. She didn't really want Setsuna to pick up the phone and have to bother her friend more than she already had, so she wouldn't call the house phone. The phone rang on the other end. _

_Once. _

_Twice. _

Oh please pick up!

_Three times. Usagi bit her lip, anxious. _

_Four... and then there was a click..._

"_Hello, Haruka speaking." _

**Chapter 6: Assistance**

_They're telling secrets that should never be revealed_

As the months passed on Earth with Usagi's pregnancy, they passed just the same for Seiya-slowly and full of stress.At least once a week, Bella would come to the palace to visit Seiya. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with her, and though he tried no to show it, some of his irritation seeped through. Bella either didn't notice or pretended she didn't, because she continued to pursue him.

He had been forced to go on _three_ more picnics with that woman, two dinners, numerous walks, and to a few_ fencing matches-_he _hated_ those. Needless to say, Seiya was bored out of his mind. It had gotten to the point that one day she had without warning burst into his room while he was napping on his bed, and plopped down next to him. Her sudden boldness and actions repulsed him and he all but yelled at her to get out. Bella became clingy, and often tried to hang onto his arm. Usually he could shrug her off, but sometimes it was impossible without doing serious physical damage. Seiya was a gentleman, however, and would never strike a woman-even if he _did_ want to strangle her.

Luck had deserted Usagi for the time being, and decided to turn itself to Seiya instead. One day, Bella told him that she was going on vacation to visit her Aunt. She actually tried to invite him to come with her, but he firmly refused, though he gave no reason why. It was a miracle! Bella was going away for two whole months with no way to contact him-except letters...which he surely would not read. The _leech_ was gone... and he was free again!

The day Bella left found Seiya sitting at his window, gazing at the sky. He was feeling rather lost, mostly because of the reconstruction on Kinmoku.

Seiya had thought about the past few months, and realized that he had done almost _nothing_ to help his planet. He had sat around brooding over Usagi and being dragged places with Bella. He was feeling very unproductive, and guilty that so many people were trying so hard to get the planet back on track while he, the princess' official guardian (or one of three), hadn't lifted a finger. How long had it been? Eight months? Nine months? Ten months? Seiya didn't really know anymore, the year was divided differently on Kinmoku anyway. He decided he would check his log, the equivalent to the calendar on Earth. It was basically a notebook-like record of the days, a simplified version of Earth's day tracker that hung on walls instead of sitting on desks.

Both planets' years were the same length, but divided differently. Earth had twelve divisions-months, while Kinmoku had only five**-**which they called stages-each exactly 73 days long. Sure, it was unoriginal, but so was the weather there. There were no seasons, it was constantly spring-like weather. It was always pleasant, though after the various climates on Earth Seiya found the unchanging outdoors less interesting. Sometimes it rained, but there were never thunderstorms-only water. Every day of the year had equal sunlight and night time, the large sun rising around seven and setting twelve hours later every night. Technically, it could be called paradise. But it was beginning to bore the young man with such an active persona.

Seiya walked the short distance to his night stand and opened the thin, brown, leather-bound book resting there. Flipping to the marked page of the current day, Seiya found it to be the 133rd day of the year; the 60th day of the second stage on Kinmoku. He sighed, the time he would return to Earth was so far away! Seiya closed the book and tried to put the thought out of his mind for now. He would find something to do, something to occupy his mind instead of a cheery blonde miles and miles away. Though at the moment, the said blonde was far from the cheery edge of the spectrum, and much closer to the anxious one.

* * *

"_Hello, Haruka speaking."_

"Haruka-chan!" Usagi grinned and bounced on the bed happily at the friendly voice, before remembering how anxious she was-which she was reminded of because of her inability to... bounce, like she used too. _Oopmh... not trying that again. Ugh, I feel so FAT, _she thought.

"_...Koneko-chan?" _

"It's me!" There was a stiff silence on the other end.

"_Sorry, it's just you've never called us before since you left, we've always called you..."_

"Well, I'm calling now."

"_IT'S ABOUT TIME!"_ Usagi jumped a bit. _"You know, I was about to just randomly come over and visit you, since you've never let any of us come..."_ Usagi let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah... about that..." She bit her lip. _Well I have to tell her eventually, might as well get it over with._ "I'm sorry I haven't asked you all over, but I've been very busy-"

"_So it would seem." _Usagi could hear the playfulness return to the older woman's voice.

"Anyway, I was just thinking, you know, and... uh, so I thought that I could use some company, I suppose. Er, well, not really company... you see, I..." _am about to become a single mother of a baby whose father lives across the galaxy and I'm scared and I just want help because I'm all alone! _"... have been having a hard time recently on my own, right? And I was wondering if, well, you know, you might want to take a month or so off from... whatever it is that you do, and visit me?" The rest was said very quickly instead of hesitantly. "But I mean of course if you don't want to that's okay but I was just thinking you know it would be nice and it's a little lonely and I'm only struggling a bit but I've run into a little problem anddon't really know what to do and you see Setsuna was helping me for a bit but she couldn't stay with me any longer so she left but I was okay for a while but now I'm kind of spazzing out and I don't know what to do and could you maybe help me for just a little bit like a month or so because I'm kind of freaking out." Usagi desperately hopedher friend would not ask her to repeat anything as she tried to catch her breath. There was more silence, as Haruka was slowly processing the recent jabbering. After a moment though, she understood.

"_Trouble! What happened! Are you okay! I swear if somebody messed with you, I'll-"_

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" Usagi quickly countered. _Well it kind of is... in a way._

"_Don't you worry, I'll be over there right away! Let me just get my stuff together... wait... does this relate to that 'secret' of yours you had right before you left?"_

"Uh..." _Damn, she's good. No use hiding it now. _"Actually, it does."

"_Aha! I knew it! Now, will you _please_ tell me what's going on?"_

"Um..." _Whoa, I hadn't thought about that... _"Maybe... later? Like... how about in person. It might be easier that way..." _Oh God this is going to be so terrible. She's going to go bonkers! But after that, I think it'll be okay. She'll help me out... I think?_ "It's... kind of a big thing." _Huge is more like it!_

"_Okay now you're starting to freak me out. Just tell me what it is!"_

"I really don't think I can right now," Usagi said honestly. "I'm sorry... look, what I'm asking is really a LOT of trouble for you," she hesitated, rethinking her decision to call for help, "so I wouldn't be mad if you didn't come. I'd totally understand. I mean, asking you to come halfway across the country for a month? It's just a bit much. So maybe it's not such a good idea anyway."

"_Ohhhh no you don't, Koneko-chan. You're not getting away this time. I know when my princess needs help, so don't even try! I said I'd be there for you if you needed me, don't go trying to take it back now." _

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Um... right. Well... aaaah." _Too late now! _

"_Don't worry, everything will be okay! What kind of guardian would I be if I deserted you in you moment of need?"_

"But you don't even know what-"

"_Ok I've just about got my stuff!" _Usagi was surprised at how fast her friend was, even outside of the race track. _"I'm gonna make myself a sandwich and pop on over! Haha, but really. Just recently I found out that we can teleport to and from the time gates all on our own! Isn't that nifty?"_

Usagi laughed nervously. "It sure is! Imagine, teleporting all over the place! Who would've thought?"

"_Seriously!" _Haruka's voice became less clear as she talked while chewing, which was rather funny. _"You know, I kind off haff to know whur you are... to get... to you plafe." _Usagi chuckled at Haruka's in-between-bites speaking. _"Fo, desrife it to meh. Or if that part of your fecret?"_

_God, what is she, psychic?_ "Yeah, actually... it is."

"_Aha! I knew it! Okay, done with that. Who knew tuna could be so good? Well, tell me about your place now."_

_Here goes. Might as well tell her everything now except for the biggest part. _"Well, there's a lot. I feel really bad... I'll start off by saying that practically everything I told everyone was a big fat lie." _There, that wasn't so hard._

"_What!"_

_I'm on a roll..._ "Well, let's see... there is no Korimoto academy, it's totally made up. I haven't been attending any type of school since I came here, and didn't even come here for that."

"_Wow, you actually got us that time!"_ Haruka seemed surprisingly calm about the entire situation, regardless of how big of a deal it was. _"So what have you been doing this whole time?"_

"Just... hanging around..."

"_And you need help doing that?"_

"Well not just hanging around, it's... complicated."

"_Explain it to me then. Wait, just do it later. I'm tired of sitting around. Tell me your address and I'll try and pull a magic trick and just appear."_

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"_No, but I'll find out. It'll be an adventure... or something like that. Come on already, address?"_

"Okay..." Usagi proceeded to give Haruka her location and directions, making sure Haruka had a phone to call Usagi with if something happened or she got lost. After a few minutes of that, the two said goodbye and Usagi nervously waited. _Oh God oh God oh God what am I gonna do? She's gonna FREAK! Okay, just calm down Usagi. If she's willing to come this far for a long time just for you, without knowing why, she'll understand. Right? Ugh, why did I let Setsuna use her days off earlier instead of now? And I had intended to keep this a complete secret too... now _two_ people know. I guess it's better though, I have more help. God knows I need it.

* * *

_

"Taiki!"

The tall brunette glanced up from his book to see his brother approaching him. "Seiya."

"I was thinking just a few minutes ago-"

"Did you hear that, Taiki! He _thinks!_" Seiya glared at his oldest brother who was standing in a corner in the library.

"...Didn't see you there, Yaten."

"Well you won't for long, I was just leaving. See ya later!" Yaten smirked and waved cockily before walking out of the room.

"So, Seiya, you were thinking, were you?" Taiki asked with subtle sarcasm.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, I _was_ thinking, and I realized that the whole time I've been here since we got back from Earth, I haven't done a thing. I feel so bad! Here I am, a supposed role model and position of authority, and I haven't helped the reconstruction at all!"

"You're not supposed to," Taiki replied, as if it was obvious to the whole world.

"...What?"

Taiki put down his book and leaned back in his chair. "We're guardians, fighters, not workers.That may sound arrogant, but it's true. Our top priority and only job is make sure our planet is safe. It's an important job and a large burden, we don't have time to go out and patch up buildings and such."

"But there isn't exactly any present danger, don't you feel unproductive? Shouldn't we be doing _something? _I feel so useless."

"I do too. But you know, we deserve a break. We've done more then anyone on this planet ever has, and thus, this is our time to relax. Compensate for the lack of free time recently."

"I still feel guilty..."

"I feel that way as well, to a certain extent. But our princess told me, when I raised the issue to her and told her how I felt about the situation, that she wants us to relax, enjoy the peace. We created it, with help of course, and we've earned the right for some quiet time."

_I never thought about it that way... wait... does that mean that I don't have to be here? I'm not doing anything... couldn't I take a little trip back to Earth? _"Hey, Taiki, do you think that since I'm not really required here for work I could... take a vacation?"

Taiki eyes him skeptically. "I'm not sure, actually. I thought of that myself a while ago, but decided against it." He smiled. "Don't go telling Yaten this, he'd throw a fit, but I'll let you in on a little secret. I thought that it would be nice to go and visit our friends back on Earth... especially a very intelligent one."

Seiya was surprised that his brother would say something like that. "Well, what do you know, Taiki's admitted he has feelings for someone!"

"Oh, stop it. You know you want to go back too."

_You have no idea..._ "Yeah, I do. But why can't we? You said it yourself, it would be great to go back." Taiki smiled sadly.

"It's our duty to stay here. We have responsibilities, positions we cannot abandon. Trust me, I want more than anything towell, you know, but it's just not possible. Especially because of the recent battles. People are still disoriented. It will be a while until Kinmoku is back on its feet and its people content again. Until then, we must remain."

_Ugh! It's just not fair... after all we've done! I just want to see her again... _"Taiki, how long do you think it will take for this planet to be back to normal?"

"I don't think it will ever completely go back to the way it was before. But I know what you mean. And... I really don't know. Not soon enough, that I can tell you."

"No, definitely not soon enough. Tell me... do you think that in... say, in a little more than two years from now, uh, give or take a bit of course, Kinmoku will be stable enough for us to go on a... um, visit?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask? That's a very... specific amount of time. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Seiya turned to the side as a frown crossed his face. "No, there's nothing."

* * *

_Where is she? Did she get lost? It's already been... oh. Seven minutes isn't that bad. I could call her if I needed to. But wouldn't she get here fast if she just poofed? Oh, no... what if it didn't work! What if she got lost in some weird dimension in time! What if she messed up and got dissolved or something! OH MY GOD! I KILLED HER!_

_Knock knock knock_

The noise startled Usagi so much that she fell from the bed rather ungracefully and let out a squeak. Not that she was graceful in the first place. She scrambled up and shuffled over to the door as best as she could. Looking through the peep hole, Usagi saw the familiar face of her friend looking down at a piece of paper, which most likely had her address written on it. The woman outside frowned and knocked again.

"Uh... hello?" she asked loudly, then murmured, "am I at the right place?"

Usagi cleared her throat from the other side. "Haruka-chan, I'm here!"

"Oh good, I was beginning to second-guess your directions... can I come in now?"

_Here it is, the moment of truth... _"Um, actually, no." _Well there goes that. How did I know I would chicken out? _

"...What!"

"Uh, you see, I think I should say something first."

"Oh come _on_ Koneko-chan! Just open the door! I want to put my stuff inside already!"

"No, you really need to hear this first."

"Okay okay, shoot. But hurry up! This is weird..."

"Okay, I just want to say that as of right now, everything's okay with me. I'm fine. There's no reason to freak out. I've been going through some changes, and, well, this may be a little bit of a shock to you... so, I'm just telling you now, don't freak out."

"_What on Earth is going on!"_

"And... please please please don't be mad at me!"

"Koneko-chan, open the door."

"Promise you won't freak out!"

"Well I don't know about that anymore with the way you're talking! Now open up the damn door!"

"Promise you won't be mad at me!"

"_Open the God damn door!_"

"Promise!"

"I PROMISE!"

Usagi took a deep breath, placed one hand on the doorknob and the other on the lock, and turned them both at the same time. For a split second she saw the irritation on Haruka's face that lingered from just a few moments ago. It was soon wiped from the older woman's face with a look of pure and total shock. Haruka dropped both of her bags simultaneously, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

Usagi looked at the ground, biting her lip (which she seemed to be doing a lot lately) and fidgeting with her hands. "Please, say something. I... please don't hate me! Don't be angry with me!"

Haruka blinked a few times and slowly came to her senses, allowing her emotions to take over again.

"Angry, no. I'm... INFURIATED!" Usagi cringed, feeling terribly guilty and ashamed of her carelessness. Now her one new hope would desert her and hate her forever! "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'LL... I'LL KILL HIM! WHO WAS IT! WHO! WAS IT THAT STUPID ASS MAMORU OR SOMEONE ELSE!" Usagi immediately pulled her friend and the bags inside and shut the door to dilute the outbursts as much as she could for the neighbors. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her, her friend wasn't angry with her! All Haruka wanted to do was (supposedly) avenge Usagi, not condemn her!

_Oh thank God! But... but what do I tell her now? Will she be mad when she finds out who it was, and that I did it willingly?_ _Will she hate me then? Will she tell the others and reject me as a queen, abandon me as not longer their princess? Oh, no..._ Usagi's relief was short lived with these thoughts, and though she tried not to, she started to cry. Usagi's tears quickly dissolved Haruka's ferocious anger and she instead began to console the girl, bending over a little and placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. Concern completely replaced and hostile feelings within the guardian, she hated to see Usagi cry. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry.. b-but.. just don't hate me, please... I'm so confused..."

"Oh, no no no, Koneko-chan, please don't cry... _I'm _so sorry, I was just so mad... please, forgive me. It was wrong to blow up in you face like that..." Usagi only cried more, despite the even larger feeling of relief she had, the fact that she would soon have a baby was more real than ever. She was scared. Haruka was a little confused about what to do with the sobbing teen in front of her, and settled for a hug. "Oh, come here... it's okay, just like you said. Everything's going to be alright, you will-we-will get through this."

"I'm... so... afraid..." Usagi said muffled between sobs.

"Don't be... everything will turn out alright, you'll see. Everything will be okay, trust me. We can work this out."

_Those words... _Usagi calmed down a little, her cries subsiding for the time being. Haruka led her to the nearby living room and to the couch where she sat them both down. Finally taking the consoling hand from Usagi's shoulder, Haruka slowly stood. "We don't have to talk about this right now, it can wait until tomorrow. I think what you need is a nice big bowl of ice cream, no? And I'm almost certain you have at least three flavors here." Usagi's hiccuping turned into a small chuckle. Haruka found the kitchen easily enough, and the freezer. "Ah, I was wrong! You only have two? Now _that's _strange! Oh, wait, this one's Neopolitan. Technically, you have four. Well, that won't stop us from eating some, will it?" Haruka always knew how to make Usagi smile.

"No way!" _Thank God for this woman. After her venting, she was even more accepting and patient than Setsuna-chan! And that's really saying something. The shock wore off FAST. I'm really surprised... Oh, how I do love my friends... and this ice cream one of them has just brought me. _

"So," Haruka said, sitting down again next to Usagi with two large bowls filled with 4 flavors of ice cream, "details and technicalities aside, let's talk about this." There were so many questions Haruka had, but knew she had to wait to ask them.

"Okay... but talk about what, exactly?"

"Hmm... well, do you know what gender it is?"

Usagi beamed, suddenly very proud of her unborn child. "It's a girl."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"...Wow, I hadn't thought about that..."

"Good thing I'm here then! Are there any girl names you like in particular?"

"I'd have to think about it for a while, but I'm sure I could pick a few I really like."

"Well then, we'll do that later." She took a huge spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into her mouth, hardly chewing (or whatever it is one does to ice cream) at all, and swallowing. Her eating speed and mouth size rivaled Usagi's, not to mention her stomach! "What do you say to a funny movie to lighten the mood and make the evening more pleasant?"

"I say that's a great idea."

"Do you have any popcorn?"

* * *

"Seiya." 

The young man jumped at the new presence. His room had been very quiet and he had been absorbed in his book, and the sudden noise had startled him, no matter how soft it was. The speaker entered the room and approached him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no, it's okay, Princess. I was at a stopping point anyway." _Or not, but whatever. _"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to check up on you. You see, recently I've noticed that you demeanor has changed, is changing, and not in a good way. I understand that you are sad about leaving your... friends, but you seem to be getting worse every day."

"It's nothing to worry about really, I think it's just a phase-"

"I don't think so, Seiya. I do feel terrible, keeping you and your fellow guardians here away from your new companions. I wish there was something I could do... I wish I could let you go. For a while, at least. But I'm afraid that this planet's people are still afraid, unstable. They need you here. Eventually, they are bound to recover enough to feel safe without you, but I don't know how long it will take." Seiya was forlorn and it showed. "However, I am carefully observing our people, trying to estimate how close they are to reaching that point of security. And as soon as I believe they are ready, I want to let you three go back."

"But Princess-"

"Of course it is up to you, and I would like you to come back here frequently to ensure the people they are safe. But all in all, I want you to be happy. I love you all dearly, and want only the best for you." She smiled at him, a slightly sad smile. "So I hope you will think about it, though I already have an idea as to what you want. And that's all I have to say, really. So I must go, I have things to do. Have a good day, Seiya." And she gracefully exited the room.

Seiya sat on his bed, still thinking about what she said, not quite understanding all of it, how his Princess had just given him permission to do what he wanted to do more than anything. Granted it wouldn't be soon, but he could go back! Seiya felt happier, then, knowing that one day he _would _get back to his love.

But that time was far away. So, Seiya went back to his comfortable position on his bed, and resumed his reading.

* * *

Tada! Review, suggest, and go eat some unhealthy food! 


	8. Life

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song it mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: And now, what you've all been waiting for! Drumroll Anyway, going through the song lyrics this story is named after, I just seem to have a hard time finding lyrics to fit this chapter. I don't love song fics too much, so I'm not going to go find a whole bunch of songs and paste them up in hurr. Therefore, I think just the chorus will do. Not like it really mattered anyway... plus I'm lazy, haha. Some bad language in here, but not much. Just the bad ones. Another thing, I think that the whole "last chapter" bit needs to cover both the stories. Yeah, that's about it. I like this chapter a lot.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

And for the last thing (I always have one), I need some help. **I'LL USE ALL CAPS AND BOLD AND GO FONT CRAZY HERE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!****_ THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEEEEEEEASE READ IT._**Now that I have your attention, does anyone know how I can make these freakin chapters more spaced out? I try to do it, by double spacing and separating the paragraphs and dialogue even further, but it always squinches up. I don't mind so much about the paragraphs double spaced, but the paragraphs being so close to each other and dialogue so close the same way is SO getting to me. I'm about to throw my laptop out the window. And hey, that would mean no more of this story. So help me! I write and save and upload in Corel WordPerfect, maybe that's the issue. Can anyone help me? **PLEEEASE HELP OR I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!**

Not really, but argh! Hahaha...

Posted 3/7/06

EDIT: Sorry y'all might have gotten 2 alerts for this, I messed up. Haha.

**Dirty Little Secret**

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_Hmm... well, do you know what gender it is?"_

_Usagi beamed, suddenly very proud of her unborn child. "It's a girl."_

_"Have you thought of any names?"_

_"...Wow, I hadn't thought about that..."_

_"Good thing I'm here then! Are there any girl names you like in particular?" _

_"I'd have to think about it for a while, but I'm sure I could pick a few I really like."_

_"Well then, we'll do that later." She took a huge spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into her mouth, hardly chewing (or whatever it is one does to ice cream) at all, and swallowing. Her eating speed and mouth size rivaled Usagi's, not to mention her stomach! "What do you say to a funny movie to lighten the mood and make the evening more pleasant?"_

_"I say that's a great idea."_

_"Do you have any popcorn?"_

_**and**_

_"I don't think so, Seiya. I do feel terrible, keeping you and your fellow guardians here away from your new companions. I wish there was something I could do... I wish I could let you go. For a while, at least. But I'm afraid that this planet's people are still afraid, unstable. They need you here. Eventually, they are bound to recover enough to feel safe without you, but I don't know how long it will take." Seiya was forlorn and it showed. "However, I am carefully observing our people, trying to estimate how close they are to reaching that point of security. And as soon as I believe they are ready, I want to let you three go back."_

_Seiya sat on his bed, still thinking about what she said, not quite understanding all of it, how his Princess had just given him permission to do what he wanted to do more than anything. Granted it wouldn't be soon, but he could go back! Seiya felt happier, then, knowing that one day he _would_ get back to his love. _

_But that time was far away. So, Seiya went back to his comfortable position on his bed, and resumed his reading. _

**Chapter 7: Life**

_If I had the chance love_

_You know, I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

After chowing down on popcorn and ice cream, Usagi mentally vowed to eat a large portion of fruit and vegetables later that day. Considering her pre-pregnancy diet, Usagi had really changed her meals. Instead of all the unhealthy foods, she ate much healthier ones, the food pyramid hanging nicely on the refrigerator.

"Office Space never fails to crack me up," said Haruka, standing up and taking the dishes to the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. You're my guest, it's the least I can do, there's no reason for you to wait on me..." Usagi started to sit up, but found herself struggling, and simply fell back down.

"Right. I'll let you help out once you can get off that couch without any effort. Now, let's get me settled in. I'm gonna be here for a while, might as well do it now. And don't you even think of trying to get rid of me!" Usagi smiled, and finally got up with an exhausted grunt.

"Well, I've got a cozy extra room just for the occasion, I'll show you to it. There's a chest of drawers and a small closet and a bed, but not much else." Haruka grabbed her bags and followed Usagi to her new room.

As Haruka was unpacking, Usagi sat at the kitchen table eating a banana, looking at baby names in a book of names and their meanings (which she had finally picked one of!), and thinking about the day's agenda. She desperately needed to go shopping for the baby-clothes, diapers, baby shampoo, lotion, and soap, she didn't want to think of the cost right now. _Oh, joy. I'll have to learn how to change a diaper now... eww! _She sighed. _I could let her sleep with me for a while, then I don't need a crib. Though I'll need those things that go on the sides so she won't fall off._ She smiled_. My baby... _my _baby. _Usagi put a hand on her stomach fondly and felt some activity, much more than was expected of a baby. "Well, what _can _you expect from a child of two superior warriors? You would probably have been a good fighter," she said to the child, "had there been fighting for you to do. Though I wouldn't let you fight anyway! No way!"

"I wouldn't either," said Haruka, entering the room.

"Haruka-chan! Finished already?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too much to unpack anyway." Haruka looked at Usagi sitting there, content with her hand on her unborn child. Haruka smiled. "Koneko-chan, I think that only you could look so motherly and yet so young and innocent at the same time. Oh, and I mean that in a good way. You may be young, but I know you'll be a great mother. And don't let anyone tell you different."

"Thank you."

"So," she said, pulling up a chair and joining Usagi at the table, "what do you want to do for the rest of today?"

"Hmm... I think just take a day off. Relax and all, before I have to fill you in on everything tomorrow... haha, that may be quite stressful."

_Damn,_ thought Haruka. _I just have to know! There are so many questions... _"Until then, though, anything in particular?"

"Not really... maybe later I'll do some more research on baby names. But for now... I do have a few more movies that you might like, hah, or just that I like... and I am kinda hungry. Again."

Haruka laughed. "Movie marathon and more food it is!"

_A few hours later_

Usagi had announced that she was dead tired after three more movies and mass consumption, and retired to bed around 10:15, while Haruka decided to watch a little racing. During the movies, Usagi had thought about possible names for her child she had looked at, and finally decided on one.. But she put away the thoughts as she fell victim to her exhaustion. After getting settled under the covers, the mother-to-be quickly fell asleep.

_They were on the bench in the park that she'd confessed to him on right before he left. Everything was sort of hazy. Usagi looked up at the sound of footsteps to see a woman approaching them. _

_She was possibly the most beautiful woman Usagi had ever seen. Long and silky hair, gorgeous eyes, a curvy body, and a beautiful face. Her voice was also beautiful, though her words weren't._

_"Seiya, darling, it's time to go," she said.__Usagi looked confusedly at her love, who turned his gaze back to her with a sad look._

_"I'm sorry Odango... no,_ Usagi_, but I think I need someone more mature." Usagi was stunned._

_"Wh-what?_"

_"I just don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever did, actually. Lust, maybe. But love, no. I'm sorry, but I love Bella now. Goodbye." He stood up and__went to the woman._

_"S-Seiya... who is this Bella? What's going on? I don't understand..."_

_"Goodbye, Usagi." He turned and walked away, his arm intimately around this "Bella's" waist._

_"Seiya, wait! You can't leave me! Not again!" Usagi couldn't move. She was trapped. Crying harder than she ever had in her life, she never noticed the adorable child that came up to her._

_"Mommy... where's daddy? You said I could meet him today! All the other kids have daddies, but I don't! Where is mine, mommy?"_

_"I... I... oh, my angel, I'm so sorry..." Usagi looked up into the beautiful eyes of her child. "I'm so sorry..."_

"I'm so sorry.. so sorry... no, come back to me... I'm sorry!" Usagi awoke with a shock and her eyes snapped open. "I'M SORRY!"

Only moments later, a very tired Haruka rushed into the room in her men's pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. "Koneko-chan, what's wrong!" She went to the bedside and bent down to her princess.

"He's left me! I'm all alone! No.. no, no... why!"

"It was just a dream... it's okay now."

"He... he's gone..." Haruka knew she should comfort Usagi, but her curiosity got the better of her. She couldn't resist the opportunity to get some information out of the girl.

"Koneko-chan... who's gone?" Usagi's half-asleep state prevented her from logically thinking and not telling Haruka who exactly _he_ was.

"He's gone... gone... oh, Seiya, why?"

Haruka gasped loudly and stumbled back a little. There was nothing but shock on her face. Usagi began to weep softly because of the dream _and _because she was beginning to wake up and realized what she had just told her guardian, who couldn't do anything but stare with disbelief at the girl. Haruka lightly shook her head.

"No... it can't be true..." Haruka's disbelief and confusion intensified and it showed. "No, not _him _..."

Usagi tried to speak through her crying. "I... I'm... sorry... but... I just... oh, God..." She cried harder. "Y-yes, it was him. P-please... don't hate me... I... couldn't... stand it... please..."

"B-but... _how?_ No, it's not possible." Usagi shook her head. "But Koneko-chan, you... how could this happen? _Wha_t were you thinking! Were you thinking _at all!_" The shock turned to elevated anger. This was not how Haruka was supposed to find out.

"I... I love him..."

"No, you most _certainly_ do NOT! You are _deeply_ in love with _Mamoru_, your future_ husband and king!_ Granted I never really liked Mamoru that much, but you're _destined _to be together! I can't believe this. It has to be some kind of sick joke..."

"No..."

Haruka approached Usagi and bent to her level. "You're confused. The fighting and stress has got to you. You have to go back. You have to fix everything. Make it go back to how it was before." But then Haruka's eyes widened as she realized something. "Oh my God, you're about to have his child! This is so fucked up! You can't go back _now_! What the hell are you going to do! Hide away from everyone here and pretend it never happened! Oh, _damn it all to hell!" _She crossed the room and sat in the chair against the wall, her head down with her hands of both sides of it, elbows resting on her knees. Usagi was still crying. "What are you going to do, huh? _What _are you going to do?" She let out a frustrated groan.

"I don't know... I'm so lost..."

Haruka raised her head, her face crossed with anger. "Is that why you had sex with him? Because you were _lost?_"

Usagi was crying less now and tried to defend herself. "No, that wasn't it!"

"Oh REALLY? Then tell me, oh pure one, why did you go and get yourself knocked up! I can't believe you!"

"I wasn't _'knocked up!' _It wasn't just sex! It was love! I never meant for this to happen..."

"No, really?" The sarcasm was heavy. "What about Mamoru? Chibi-usa? The silver millennium? What about _Crystal Tokyo!_"

"You think I haven't thought of all of that!"

"I sure don't! This is so unbelievingly messed up!"

"It's not the end of the world!"

"Oh, but IT IS! It _is_ the end of the fucking world! Do you NOT understand that!"

"IT'S NOT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE _DENY_ THAT IT IS!"

"IT ISN'T!"

"Oh really! Well, then, enlighten me with your infinite wisdom!" She stood up from her chair violently with her hands fisted at her sides.

"There are other possibilities! The future with peace and prosperity can still happen!"

"Stop making up these fabrications, you and I both know what happens in the future, and that _bastard _isn't in it!"

"Don't talk about him like that! Just because you don't like him doesn't make him a bad person. He may be loud and annoying and persistent and energetic, but he's also considerate, respectful, polite, kind, warm-hearted, and everything else anyone would want in a partner! And Setsuna herself told me that there are different time lines, and numerous possibilities that yield very similar outcomes. I _haven't _ruined the future, I've only changed it. You can ask Setsuna yourself!"

"Oh, I _will. _Right now! "

"It's past two in the morning!"

"I don't give a damn! You're wrong and I'm going to prove it! Give me your phone. Now."

"FINE, but get it _yourself_! Go ahead, I hope you're happy knowing you've hurt my feelings and made a scene for no reason!"

Haruka angrily snatched the phone from its place on Usagi's bedside table and stormed out of the room. Usagi sat on her bed, hurt and lonely. She felt betrayed in a way, feeling the loss of trust her friend had in her hard. Tears still escaped from her eyes and she sniffled occasionally, though she didn't cry again. She waited there, for exactly 37 minutes, though it was hours for her.

Then, she heard the soft sound of footsteps on the plush carpet. Haruka slowly appeared in the doorway, her gaze on the floor, and a terrible look of guilt on her face. Sighing, she hesitantly came into the bedroom again. Usagi's despair faded and she felt more angry than upset.

"Oh, God, Koneko-chan. I'm so, _so _sorry..." She came up to Usagi, who only glared. "I was just so angry... please, please forgive me. It was terrible of me to just..."

"Yes, yes it was."

Haruka looked up to meet Usagi's gaze. Haruka's eyes were watering, and the expression on her face wouldn't let Usagi's anger stay. "I've failed you as a friend... there's nothing I can say to convey how much I regret everything. Do you think you could ever find it in you heart to forgive me?"

Usagi went soft seeing her tough guardian in such a weak state and completely dropped any hostile feelings she had previously felt, and instead half-smiled half-smirked. The specific line coming from such a tough woman would have been humorous to Usagi if it wasn't happening to herself. _Oh, maybe it _is _just a little funny. _"Oh, whatever. Stop already with the mush and the drama! I couldn't be mad at you for long anyway." Haruka smiled as she felt a great feeling of relief fill her. The older woman reached over and hugged her princess gratefully.

"Thank you," she said, sighing with more relief. But then, suddenly, she felt Usagi stiffen in her arms.

"Oh no... Haruka-chan, let go!" Scared that Usagi might have taken back her pardon, Haruka quickly pulled back.

"Er... I'm sorry! Um... look, about what I said-"

"It's not that." Haruka looked at her, confused.

"Uh... what?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Shit."

_Only ten minutes later..._

The two former warriors were in Usagi's car, Haruka driving. Being the professional racer that she was, Haruka was getting to the hospital in record time. Of course, her methods of driving were in no way legal, not to mention safe.

"HARUKA-CHAN SLOW DOWN!" The wheels squeeled as they rounded a corner. Usagi groaned at a contraction. They were quickly getting closer together. The stress from Haruka's driving didn't help.

"Don't worry, I do this for a living."

"We won't be living long if you keep this up!"

"No worries, you're safe with me!"

_Yeah, right! _Usagi tried to calm herself down as she thought of how odd her pregnancy was. _This baby is... 20-ish days early? and she was already scheduled to be 13 days early... that means she's about a month ahead of a normal schedule for being born!_ Usagi began to worry and bit her lip, which she had been doing a lot since she discovered the pregnancy. _These contractions are too close together, this is all too fast... what if something's wrong?_ "Oh, no.." _If something happens to my baby, I'll... what will I do?_ She shoved that train of thought from her mind as she concentrated on breathing regularly. The car suddenly screeched to a stop.

"'Oh, no,' what? Nevermind. We're here! I'll get your door."

Usagi looked up, gaping. "Uh..." _Wow, she's fast.__really fast.__That took... four minutes. ...Wow..._

"Hey, get out of the car already, unless you want to have your baby right here!" Another contraction encouraged Usagi to hurry. "Er, wait just a sec. HEY YOU! Yes, _you, _nurse! Quick I need that wheelchair! Woman in labor over here!" Even in the situation Usagi managed to chuckle. She was soon hoisted up by her strong companion and gently placed into the chair, then wheeled into the hospital.

Haruka whipped out her cell phone as she ran with Usagi and some nurses to the delivery room, and called up the time guardian.

"Setsuna, come to Kagoshima hospital, quick! How do I know? Uh... it's hard to say.. Ugh! I'll explain later, no time now! Hurry!"

_And..._

"Uuugh... this... is not... fun..." Usagi was on the hospital bed, all set up in that awkward position, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. A blue hospital blanket was covering the area with all the action, so she couldn't see much.

"Of course not! But you can do it, Koneko-chan! Oh... eww..."

"It's not that bad, you _know _we've seen worse... much worse. Don't worry Usagi-chan, you're just fine."

"Almost there, dear," said the kind and gentle voice of the doctor. "Just a little more, don't worry. You're doing great." Usagi groaned and concentrated on her current stage in labor, which happened to be her baby being... halfway "out."

It truly wasn't that bad. Usagi had been so scared, thinking it would be extremely painful and she'd scream in agony like in all the movies or on television. It wasn't really _painful, _it was only like having really bad cramps during a period. Considering her small size and youth, it should have been harder for Usagi than for an older woman, but it really wasn't. So it hurt a bit, but was mostly just very uncomfortable and weird. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable with their legs propped up with a thing, she didn't know what it was, and three complete strangers down _there _guiding a freaking baby out of her. The whole thing was too weird and strange and embarrassing to think about now. At least Haruka and Setsuna were by her side. It was comforting, but so was the fact that they were at her _side_, not somewhere else. There were enough people over there. And now Haruka and Setsuna had turned to look in that direction. _Oh, gross gross gross... _

Suddenly, something bright caught Setsuna's eye. She turned back to look at Usagi, and quietly gasped. _Oh, no... I had totally forgotten! _"Haruka," she whispered, as to not get anyone else's attention, "look at Usagi-chan."

"Eh?" She looked. "Uh... ahh! Um... quick, do something!" she whispered back.

"Like what? Oh!" Setsuna quickly grabbed a small cloth that had previously been used to cool Usagi's forehead and gently placed it there again. She hoped that no one had noticed. The twoboth sighed in relief. _Why didn't I think about that? Of course it would happen. When the Queen gave birth to her, the same thing happened. I should've known Usagi's heritage would show like her mother's did. Though it hasn't been there in a while... maybe just the situation, I don't know. _She leaned over to Usagi and whispered, "Usagi-chan... don't move this cloth. Your forehead is... you know." An angry grunt came from Usagi. What she needed: not more stress.

"Alright, sweetheart, just one more big push! You're almost done! Give us one more!" And with another groan, she did. Usagi felt a strange sensation as the baby finally emerged completely. She sighed, exhausted, and fell back against the pillows. The baby was quickly taken to the other side of the room and wiped off, then brought back immediately to her mother.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears of joy and love as the doctor handed her child to her. "Congratulations, Ms. Tsukino. She's beautiful, just like her mother." The doctor smiled sweetly, and she and all the other nurses backed away to converse while Usagi spent this precious moment with her child; Haruka and Setsuna right beside her. The baby did not cry. It was abnormal, yes. But Usagi's life was everything but that. As soon as Usagi laid eyes upon her child, she knew she had lost her heart again, now to her daughter.

The two older women couldn't help but notice the happiness that simply radiated off of their princess. She was almost glowing in her bed, overcome with joy. Her eyes sparkled, and even after just giving birth, Usagi was nothing less than beautiful. She spoke softly and with love that only she, as a mother, could speak with.

"Hey, there," she cooed, gently stroking the infant's face. "I'm Usagi... your mother." The tears in her eyes overflowed, and she didn't care at all to wipe them away. "You know... I love you very, _very_ much, even though we've just met." Haruka and Setsuna were on the verge of crying themselves at the touching scene. "And you know what else? I think you're an angel. I really do. Sent to me from heaven." Usagi let out a small laugh, a half-chuckle-half-giggle. The newborn simply blinked at her with round blue eyes, completely innocent and oblivious to the world around her. The baby never took her eyes off of her mother.

Usagi could feel the newness that her child felt, and also felt a connection, an unbreakable bond of unconditional love between them-and it touched her heart. Never had she felt so warm inside this way. It was the same degree of warmth as Seiya could give her, but a different kind. She marveled at the bundle of life she held, amazed that it _had_ come from her and not a higher power. Looking at the baby made her forget about everything that had been bothering her and all of her troubles. It was just them, mother and daughter, in their own little world.

"One day, you'll meet your father, too. He'll love you so much, I promise you that. I mean, how couldn't anyone love an angel? Such a sweet one, too..." Usagi gently caressed the peach fuzz-like blonde hair on top of the child's head. It was soft as only a baby's could be. With her other hand the placed a finger within her child's tiny hand, mesmerized my it's smallness as the baby squeezed her finger. "And so strong! Just as I expected."

Usagi finally brought herself to look up at her friends, and beamed at them. It was the brightest smile they had ever seen. Not just on their princess, but on anyone. Setsuna spoke.

"What's her name, Usagi-chan?" There was no end to Usagi's smiles.

"Kari. Kari Alana Tsukino." She looked back at the baby girl in her arms. "Kari means pure, Alana beautiful, and Tsukino, as you know, moon. I figured pure suited her. And pure, beautiful moon suited her as well."

Haruka spoke up. "That's wonderful, Koneko-chan. And hey, I was looking through your book, and her initials spell the name Kat, which also means pure and all that stuff."

Usagi giggled. "I know."

The two guardians didn't want to take Kari from her mother, but did want to meet her.

"Usagi-chan... can we touch her?"

"Of course."

Setsuna went around the bed to the other side so that they could both have room to admire Kari.

"Wow, Koneko-chan. She really _is _beautiful. And newborns are _gross_. But this one... she's special."

"I know."

"Usagi-chan, I know it's hard to tell, but she looks like you. But there's just one thing I can place..."

"I know what it is, Setsuna-chan. It's her eyes... their depth, their emotion..." Usagi never dropped the smile. "And already, the color! Not dark blue like every other baby's eyes... no. They're _his _eyes. My shape, but his color and content. I... I love it."

"You know, Koneko-chan, I think you're right. And as much as I dislike that man-" Setsuna glared at her. "I mean, though we never got along-those eyes, I think, suit her. And that's the truth."

"I agree with Haruka. She's a beautiful baby, Usagi. And if she's anything like you, she always will be. Both in body and in spirit. And I mean that."

"Thank you, that means the world to me."

The doctor approached them. "I'm so happy for you, Ms. Tsukino. Let's get you cleaned up and things settled and get you back home as soon as we can. I'm sure you'll want to be with your baby and get some rest. You deserve it." The room was all smiles. Only Usagi noticed the faint crescent moon gracing Kari's face, and she discreetly pulled the blanket down just enough to cover the symbol. It only made her happier, knowing that somehow she had managed to produce a daughter with most likely her same powers. And Usagi felt deep in her heart that her other, would-be daughter, Chibi-usa, was _not _lost forever. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Though all that mattered now was the baby in her arms, her little angel.

* * *

Awww, yay! Makes me so happy, what about you? I actually looked up names for this. I wanted something Japanese-ish for the name to fit the setting, but not too much so as I don't really care for those elaborate names. So this was one I liked that was Japanese but not overly so, Kari. Hope you liked it. 

I know this is true! At least my mom told me it was like that for me, and my step-mom (who is AWESOME) said the same, and she's had 3 kids (the best half-siblings everrrrr.) And I saw one being born-haha, it _was _kinda gross. But anyway, childbirth REALLY is exaggerated in the movies and on TV. Just a note! So review! and read that crazy bold message at the top if you haven't. Til next time... um, haha, I don't know. ;) Eat some healthy stuff to combat the last chapter's suggestion. Sorry for no Seiya. Next chapter.

And now, my social life is calling. Yes, I do have one. It's one of the reasons I'm sometimes slow, sorry! Hopefully this made up for a few short chapters earlier. I liked this one a lot. REVIEW!


	9. Kari

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song it mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: Wow! It's been a while! Haha, sorry about that. Moving on...

Just a quick thing: Haruka is NOT attracted to Usagi. She's just over-protective! She loves Usagi as her Princess and friend, and that's it. She has Michiru for all that other stuff. And concerning Usagi, I did put some religious stuff in here. But I never gave her a specific religion to not offend anyone, and because I do believe she'd have a hard time picking one with all her different beliefs. So I just kinda said she was undecided, but believed in Selene or whatever. Since Selene doesn't really exist and is a made up person, she doesn't belong to anything. I hope. So I hope I managed not to make anyone angry! Plus, I don't know much about any religion, I don't even know what I am, myself. So this way no one is offended and I don't have to research different religions and can remain ignorant in the area. Yessss, laziness. And the title doesn't really fit the chapter. Haha, I'm regretting doing only one-word chapter titles. Oh well.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 3/30/06

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_Usagi-chan, I know it's hard to tell, but she looks like you. But there's just one thing I can place..."_

"_I know what it is, Setsuna-chan. It's her eyes... their depth, their emotion..." Usagi never dropped the smile. "And already, the color! Not dark blue like every other baby's eyes... no. They're his eyes. My shape, but his color and content. I... I love it."_

"_You know, Koneko-chan, I think you're right. And as much as I dislike that man-" Setsuna glared at her. "I mean, though we never got along-those eyes, I think, suit her. And that's the truth."_

"_I agree with Haruka. She's a beautiful baby, Usagi. And if she's anything like you, she always will be. Both in body and in spirit. And I mean that."_

"_Thank you, that means the world to me." _

**Chapter 8: Kari**

_If I had the chance love_

_You know, I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

After the usual preparation for a day or so for the baby to go home, Usagi, Kari, Haruka, and Setsuna all went back to Usagi's apartment. Kari was a quiet baby, and fell asleep on the way back. The little girl had all of Usagi's attention, and was currently cradled in her mother's arms. Usagi was reclined on the couch in the living room comfortable, enjoying the feeling of a flatter stomach while holding the bundle of cuteness. Setsuna was sitting on the other end of the couch watching the two and Haruka was doing the same, but sitting on a chair which was pulled up to Usagi's side. All three were content looking at Kari, until Haruka felt her stomach grumble.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, think you could come out of that stupor long enough to eat something? I'm hungry, I _know _you must be. And Setsuna?"

"I'm fine, thanks," said Setsuna.

Usagi looked up, dazed, and said "What?" The older women laughed.

"I said, do you want something to eat? No, wait-_what_ do you want to eat? You _will _eat something."

"No problem there! Hmm... what do we have?"

"Dunno, I'll go look." Haruka got up and went to the kitchen, then opened the fridge. "Well, we have lots of ice cream, leftover pizza and Chinese, hot dogs, apples, oranges, lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, broccoli, cheese, more cheese, some more cheese, sliced bologna, salami, and ham, turkey, chicken, rice, beans, jam, preserves, cookie dough, pasta, something really gross looking-"

"Okay okay!" Usagi laughed. "Now that I know pretty much everything we have, how about some chicken and rice?"

"Haha, alright then..." Haruka proceeded to make Usagi some food. It was funny how she, a professional and famous racer, was now a chef. There she was, a famous racer, fierce warrior, and guardian of the planet Uranus, making chicken and rice. But it didn't matter, she was doing it for her Princess, and was in the company of two of her best friends, and she was happy. For now, being simply Haruka was fine. Sure, she was missing home, especially Michiru and Hotaru, but she would see them eventually. Plus, they were out of the country. "Well I'm done, what do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice!"

"Coming right up."

---

Seiya was bored. Usually to escape from everything going on around him he would pick up a book and read. Every time he felt troubled or needed an excuse to be preoccupied and stay in his room, he read. This happened a lot. A _whole lot._ Needless to say eventually he'd hit a dead end.

Seiya had run out of books.

_Damn, _he thought, after unsuccessfully searching the library shelves for books he found interesting, even anything _remotely _interesting. _Hmph... I'm reading more than Taiki is! I'll just have to go out and buy a few soon. Until then, I need something else to do... _

Sighing, he turned from the bookshelf he had been searching. Passing a small table on his way out of the library, a medium-sized, rather thick, bright blue book caught his eye. The shocking color had stuck out on the edge of his vision, and he moved to study it. The heavy book had a picture of a silver... star, or spark, on it, or at least what looked like one, surrounded by some sort of misty and swirly... stuff. Seiya quirked an eyebrow at the peculiar illustration, and his trademark curiosity getting the better of him, opened the cover. Expecting some sort of art book judging by the cover's elegant design and lack of words, he was surprised to discover the book's true topic.

"...The Magic and Sorcery of Kinmoku! What the hell!" Seiya immediately put the book back down on the table. _Great, I look for a good plot and I find some kooky magic book. No thanks, I don't need any mystical crap. A warrior like me doesn't need silly enchantments!_

Of course, he picked it right back up, went to the nearest chair, and started reading. Seiya felt a little childish, but his curiosity had gotten him again. _Just for fun. Not like I really care. _He opened it and flipped to the table of contents. _Introduction... Prologue... Chapter One..._ _what?_

"Finding the Magic Within Oneself? You must be joking!" And he turned to that page, and read it. "What is extremely helpful in mastering such magical skills is a background in the subject, or some previous power. If there is excessive experience, the user may be able to easily adopt new abilities or further develop their own... mmkay, that's a little wack. It sounds like Taiki wrote this book..." Seiya laughed at that, Taiki writing a magic book. It was pretty funny, indeed. _I wonder if that would work with a senshi's abilities... _Seiya shook the thought from his head. _Whoa, not thinking about that. That's so stupid... I mean, a senshi reading this? It'd be insane..._

And he turned the page anyway.

_Though it would be really cool if you could, like, laser something with... your MIND! Whooooaaaaa_ _that would be so cool! Like think at someone and have them evaporate! _"Er..." _Or something. Not like it's real. But... _

He looked back at the book, and read aloud again. "If you happen to have magical background, you will most likely be successful with this manual. Refer to the table for information regarding your background... magic from... inheritance... training... gift... birth..." _Hmm, I wonder... _"Magic from birth, page twenty-two." He flipped through the pages, and started reading halfway down the mentioned page.

"Being born with powers is perhaps one of the more desirable ways to obtain magic. It can bring forth the most power, depending on how a person uses their power. Please refer to the section below for details." _So many sections... Taiki would be better at this. Anyway... hmm, uncontrollable magic... spontaneous magic... situational magic?... summon-able magic... I guess you could call it that. Summon-able magic it is. I'm getting way to into this... _Again he turned the pages.

"Magic that a person can use simply by calling upon it at will is the easiest to work with." _Score! _"One of the ways this manual can help you is to teach you to call upon these powers faster, easier, and without any effort; also allowing you to strengthen them, and acquire new skills." Seiya's face was now quite close to the book as he read eagerly on, not caring anymore how frivolous the whole thing was becoming. He could just imagine himself doing his rounds, not even bothering to transform, because when a threat came around some corner... he just puts his bare hand out and _lasers it to death!_ "YES! SO COOL!" Light erupting from his hands, with no effort or required gadgets, just pure Seiya! He grinned like a little boy up to trouble. Never again would he have to worry about losing any transformation device or object to fight with. Seiya wouldn't have to rely on anything but himself! He could walk around without a care in the world! Seiya shot up out of a seat with a triumphant expression.

"I'LL BE INVINCIBLE!" After realizing his outburst and it's silliness, he quickly sat back down, embarrassed in front of no one. "Er... I'll be cool." _Haha, more then I already am, that is! _The most likely false look had boosted his confidence and ego a little too much. It was too bad, because the book had already drawn him in, and he was determined to see if it was right. And so the official guardian of Kinmoku's princess, a powerful warrior, an idol, and rather smooth man proceeded to sneak back to his room with a magic book. Of course, to him, it made perfect sense. To anyone else... his sanity would be questioned. But no one knew, so what harm could it do?

Maybe the burst in imagination was a side affect from separating from Usagi, just him thinking of the impossible instead of going crazy with longing. Maybe it wasn't him just being odd. Maybe it was just a peculiar phase.

Or maybe it wasn't.

---

While the love of her life was becoming occupied with the notion that he could have awe-inspiring magic powers, Usagi was occupied with staying awake. She longed for the long naps and full night of sleep she used to have. Fortunately, she was too in love with her daughter to be too frustrated.

She was currently sitting up in bed breast-feeding Kari, after the baby had woken her up with soft cries of hunger. Usagi had simply sat up carefully and made the milk accessible, as the newborn was already sleeping on her chest. It was soothing, having her child rest with her every night; whether she slept on Usagi's chest or cuddled up to Usagi's side. She felt and incredible peace around her as she watched her baby sleep before she fell asleep herself each night.

The adorable little girl has no trouble falling asleep cuddled to her mother's bosom, feeling secure and very loved. The love that the child invoked within her mother was endless, and kept Usagi happy every day. And so, Usagi felt no frustration towards the baby that had awoken her in the middle of the night. Plus, without a mother feeding her baby for a long time, the mother's breasts would become sore. It was quite unpleasant, and an awkward concept. Thus, Usagi felt very relaxed and happy at that moment. Especially because her stomach had finally resumed it's previous flatness.

It had been five days since the group of now four females had left the hospital. Setsuna would stay for a while longer until Usagi had gotten the hang of things a bit more, while Haruka had no other previous engagements holding her back from staying with Usagi. Both older women immensely enjoyed spending time with their princess and her new daughter. Kari's hair was, now that it was washed and dry, a little longer than the average infant's peach-fuzz hair. It was platinum blond-almost silver, as Usagi's had been when she was first born to her second mother, Ikuko, and would most likely darken a little when she grew older to match her mother's hair.

Usagi's hair, however, did lighten somewhat after having Kari, to a much lighter blond. Maybe it was because in the future, Neo-Queen Serenity had silver hair, as Princess serenity had before her death. Usagi didn't know, but she did know that she was becoming more like her old self physically. Her hair getting lighter at the indication of maturation (having Kari), and the incident during birth where a crescent moon had graced her forehead. It disappeared shortly after Kari was completely... out. This Usagi was grateful for, as the doctor may have been alarmed at a strange tattoo magically appearing on her patient's face. Kari's face had not yet shown her heritage, and Usagi hoped that if it did, it would be in private. Usagi also hoped that there would be no more fighting, fearing for her child being used against her. She didn't know whether she wanted Kari to have powers like she did, as there would probably be no use for them, but still...

_Will Kari be a Princess of Earth? If I do still become Queen even without Mamo-chan, I suppose she would. _Usagi felt a twinge in her heart thinking about her ex-boyfriend and how she had hurt him, though she didn't have the same feelings for him, and she didn't think he did either-not truly. She honestly believed that one day he would realize her wasn't in love with her anymore, just loved, like she did him. He was a wonderful man, but she loved another, who, she thought guiltily, was better than Mamoru. _Seiya never left me, and never would. And he paid more attention to me, and in general, I think, treated me better. Not that Mamo-chan was bad to me, but Seiya was, no, _is, _better. Forgive me someday, Mamoru Chiba. _

And Chibi-usa, Usagi wondered about her. How would she exist now? Her instincts told her that the pink-haired little girl would be, someday, and it relieved her. Even if she became the Virgin Usagi, like Mary, and become pregnant by herself, Chibi-usa would be born by her. She laughed at that. _If my mother knew I just compared myself to the mother of the son of God, she'd whack me and scold me. _Her mother wasn't a strict Christian, but was one nevertheless. Usagi was unsure about her beliefs, and settled upon believing at least in her other mother, and the Moon Goddess, Selene. But she did not deny the existence of another God, or pick a specific religion. Her beliefs and morals were so scattered and various, that practically every religion had a belief she shared.

There was, however, someone "up there," up above the Earth. It was a man named Seiya Kou, a man whom she loved very much. Usagi believed in her family, her friends, and her love, and it was enough for her. Her love was strong, and her family, friends, and Seiya would always be there for her. And now, she believed in love more. She believed in Kari, and the bond they shared. No one could break that; no person, no enemy, no higher power could ever do that. Kari was her last lifeline if all else failed, though Usagi was absolutely positive that would ever happen.

Kari make an adorable baby noise, turning Usagi's attention to her. The mother fixed her pajamas, and Kari quickly fell back asleep, cradled in Usagi's arms. Usagi looked out her window at the night sky, which was crystal clear. She knew that somewhere out there was Seiya, and it made her happy, and she smiled gently. Admiring the sky reminded her that Seiya was still with her, in a way, in her heart. But sadly, clouds eventually obscured the stars, blocking them from her. She frowned, irritated her entertainment was gone. _Stupid clouds... oh well, might as well sleep while I can. _And so, her star gazing abruptly interrupted, Usagi went back to sleep-holding her angel close. At least she had this part of Seiya with her, this wonderful piece of life that was more precious to her than anything else in the world.

---

"Star serious laser!" he shouted. Nothing. He directed his right palm a the innocent tree again, grunting in frustration. "Ahem. _Star serious laser!" _Nothing. "Aaaargh! Stupid powers, stupid book... stupid tree!" Seiya was about to just transform and blast the poor tree into pieces. But he wouldn't give in to that anger. Looking around to make sure he was still alone even in the later hours of the night, he went back to the rock which held the book.

"Hmm... maybe jumping right to using powers without transforming was a bad idea. I _guess _I could follow the instructions more strictly..." He sighed; he just wanted to do this so badly! Seiya had, when he was sure everyone was asleep, quietly left the palace and gone a few miles away to completely deserted piece of land. It was a huge field, isolated from civilization. Seiya really didn't want anyone to know about what he was doing, even if it was much less embarrassing then trying to do magic tricks.

After being male for so long and being with Usagi, he had become very uncomfortable with transforming into Fighter. Sure, he always could if her wanted to. But it would be so much better if he could do everything Fighter could do as just Seiya. _So _much better.

Thus, every night, he would wander off by himself any try to use his senshi powers without actually becoming a senshi. Seiya had only been at it for about a week, though. Of course he had made no progress, jumping right to what he wanted. It didn't help that the book wasn't official and might be completely bogus, and he was wasting his time and getting his hopes up. Still, he was determined, and wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Okay... so the stupid book says to try the simplest of my abilities without calling upon my full power first. I can do that easily enough. But... what's my smallest power?" He didn't really have one. Just his laser. "Damn." He sighed again.

"Oh!" Seiya brightened up as he got an idea. _I'll just try to get that feeling... that feeling of energy, of adrenaline, of boosted physical skill! _He grinned. _But how do I increase adrenaline! Damn. _He looked at the book. "Concentrate on the skill, imagine yourself doing it, having that feeling. Totally imagine actually, in this moment, having your power already. Believe you have it, and use it." He raised and eyebrow again, which was happening a lot with this book. "Right, pretend-time. Okay, whatever you say..."

And so he closed his eyes, and tried to think about how it felt to be a senshi. That strong power, endless energy, the rush. He took a deep breath and imagined himself as the transformed Fighter, ready for battle. And not thinking about anything else, he concentrated, as hard as he could... Seiya opened his eyes, and...

Nothing.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

* * *

Ok I'm done for now. Haha, this chapter was simply a cute baby and a crazy magic book. Good or bad? I don't know. Do you? Wow, this story is getting really long. And 93 reviews! Aww, I love you guys. And 6372 hits! Though that does mean that a lot of you aren't reviewing! Haha, that sounds so snotty. But anyway, please review! It makes me happy and the story look very popular and attracts more readers. So... if you read the very top of the page, you know what my favorite word is. 


	10. Longing

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song it mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: And now, the next chapter for you. It covers from where last chapter left off to a while later, and the next chapter will jump foward in time (rather a series of jumps covering a couple of years, then to the good stuff.) Next chapter will make you very happy. I hope. Considering it's only 3 pages long so far... but I like what I have planned. But let's do this chapter first before we get to the next one, eh?

I'm going to have Kinmoku have the same kinds of weather as Earth, except snow and all. Just rain and clouds and stuff. I don't remember if they do or don't in the actual series, manga or anime. So for this story it goes as I say. Because... I wrote it. Yes. Also, I just realized that one of my favorite songs fits Usagi and Seiya really well. If you haven't heard "I Swear" by All-4-One, then listen to it. I'll _see_ if I can get it uploaded on the net and give you the link. Though please use it just for listening and not re-distributing (don't know why you would), I don't want any legal trouble. Hmm... maybe I'll put Dirty Little Secret (the song) up for grabs too. It would make sense. Anyway, check out "I Swear" if you haven't. Lots of Usagi/Seiya can be found in there. Moons, stars, and loooove. Aw, I love it. Moving on...

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 4/16/06 (My sister's 2nd birthday!)

**Dirty Little Secret**

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

_Usagi looked out her window at the night sky, which was crystal clear. She knew that somewhere out there was Seiya, and it made her happy, and she smiled gently. Admiring the sky reminded her that Seiya was still with her, in a way, in her heart. But sadly, clouds eventually obscured the stars, blocking them from her. She frowned, irritated her entertainment was gone. _Stupid clouds... oh well, might as well sleep while I can._ And so, her star gazing abruptly interrupted, Usagi went back to sleep-holding her angel close. At least she had this part of Seiya with her, this wonderful piece of life that was more precious to her than anything else in the world. _

and

_And so he closed his eyes, and tried to think about how it felt to be a senshi. That strong power, endless energy, the rush. He took a deep breath and imagined himself as the transformed Fighter, ready for battle. And not thinking about anything else, he concentrated, as hard as he could... Seiya opened his eyes, and..._

_Nothing._

"_DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"_

**Chapter 9:** **Longing**

_If I had the chance love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

Usagi woke up the next day at 6:41 PM. She had enjoyed sleeping well past a normal time, especially after having a baby only one day ago. Kari had been born at 7:32 in the morning on Saturday, May 13th. It was now May 14th, and Usagi realized something as she sat up groggily, still holding Kari to her chest.

"Oh my God, it's Mother's Day." Usagi laughed a little and hugged Kari. "And... I'm a mother! Wow, what timing!" She laughed again, and looked at her daughter, who was still asleep. _And I thought babies were supposed to wake up more often. But I won't complain about getting lots of sleep... I always have loved sleeping in. _"Wow, Kari. You're taking after me already! Hopefully I can prevent my bad habits from influencing you. Sleeping is fine, but I won't let you procrastinate like I did in school. Although I was kinda busy saving the world a whole lot..." _But you won't have that problem. _

Suddenly, Usagi gasped. "Oh, no! It's Mother's Day and I didn't send _my _mom anything! Not even a phone call!" Usagi reached over to her bedside table and dialed her home back in Tokyo. She had been pretty good about calling her mother once a week to stay in touch, and responded to the occasional letters and calls from her friends when she received them, though she sent few out.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom! Sorry I'm late, but... happy Mother's Day!"

The two women talked to each other for only half an hour before Usagi stated she had to use the bathroom badly, but she would call her mom back right when she came back, because she still wanted to talk. In reality, Kari had just woken up. Haruka quickly took over for Usagi, and it was no favor, as Haruka adored the child already. Usagi's following conversation with her mother lasted for almost two hours, until Haruka told Usagi that she couldn't watch Kari any longer, because Kari was hungry and Haruka wasn't exactly the one to feed the child. So, Usagi said that dinner was ready and she had to go, which was sort of true. Kari was eating, wasn't she? Nonetheless, Usagi had greatly enjoyed speaking with her mother.

As Usagi sat, still in bed, feeding Kari, he thoughts drifted to a certain man miles away. She rearranged her shirt as Kari had just finished up, and staring into her daughter's eyes only reminded Usagi of Seiya more. Kari really was a miniature Usagi, but those eyes... every time Usagi looked at those eyes she had to smile. Not only because they reminded her of her love, but because it reminded her of what their love had created. Realizing she was rather hungry, Usagi stood and took Kari with her to the kitchen.

Setsuna had gone back to her place in Tokyo, but visiting Usagi every other day for an hour or two. Haruka at present was at the grocery store, or so she had told Usagi. Kari was a small baby, being so early-although she was perfectly healthy. Thus, it was quite easy for her mother to hold her easily, cradling Kari in the crook of her left arm, as the mother made herself dinner.

"And now, the world famous chef Usagi Tsukino will prepare... a gourmet... grilled cheese sandwich. A very delicious one. What a cook you have for a mother, Kari." Usagi laughed at herself when Kari simply blinked and stared at her mother with her big, round eyes. It was strange, how Kari's eyes were the color they were now from the moment she was born. Usagi was certain that all babies had dark eyes when first born, and technically Kari's should have been deep blue. Although, Usagi was also certain that all mothers were quite different from her.

After successfully making a "gourmet" sandwich, Usagi sat at the kitchen table and quickly polished it off. Before she could decide on whether to make another one, the front door opened.

"Koneko-chan, I have a surprise for you!" said a voice.

"Wow, that was fast. What store did you go to?" Usagi unconsciously decided that a surprise was more important than a second sandwich, and she immediately abandoned the table and empty plate, but still holding the child. "Did you say surprise?"

Haruka strolled casually into the kitchen, one arm behind her back. "I sure did. Now, close your eyes."

"But I don't want to!" Usagi was a mother, but she was still young, and... still Usagi.

"Oh, fine." Haruka then pulled from behind her back a dozen pink roses and handed them to Usagi. "Happy Mother's Day, Koneko-chan."

The younger woman grinned broadly and gave Haruka a one-armed hug before pulling back and taking the flowers. "Thank you so much! Can you hold Kari for a second? I want to put these in a vase."

"Sure thing."

The bouquet lasted for two weeks before finally starting to wilt, which made Usagi rather sad, as she found the flowers to be an especially lovely addition to her small kitchen. She made a mental note to go and get some more the next day to redecorate the table.

–

His right palm was facing the tree as his left palm braced his right one. This was it. If he didn't get anything this time, he was calling it quits-at least for a while. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he let out his building frustration from two weeks of unsuccessful attempts in an irritated shout.

"STAR SERIOUS..."

It had been exactly fourteen days since Seiya had started what was becoming a pointless endeavor. It had started out as a boyish and somewhat childish fascination with something that might be magical, something mysterious that a curious kid would be drawn to. But eventually Seiya had realized that unconsciously he had wanted this silly thing to work for another reason. He didn't want to be Sailor Star Fighter anymore.

It wasn't that he wanted to stop being what Fighter was, it was just that he enjoyed being Seiya more. He had come to the conclusion that while he thought he was drawn to the concept of something such as mentioned in the book, he had really been attracted to maintaining his sense of power, his identity as a fighter, without actually being Fighter. Seiya wasn't quite sure why he had the sudden desire to be both of his selves as just one of them, and was almost confused at the idea. But by now he had figured out one thing. He wanted his powers, and he wanted them without relying on anything but his own self. Plus, the idea of being both male and female was becoming more and more uncomfortable to him.

It was because of all this that Seiya had decided to practice every night using his powers without transforming. The previous day, Seiya has managed to get something like a part to emit from his hand, which was, if he thought about it, not bad-although he was sure if he hadn't stopped trying from surprise he could have done more. He had put the book back in the library three days ago, reasoning that it couldn't help him, as it was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo anyway. But he had a feeling that one thing it said was right: that what he was trying to do was possible. So Seiya had figured that instead of being a little insane and using some fake book he'd entertain one of its ideas. And so, with all the energy he could muster, he gathered what power he could summon in the same way he did as Fighter and channeled it to his hand...

"...LASER!"

And then, as if rewarding him for his intense determination and persistence, a spark formed in front of Seiya's palm. But he didn't stop there, like he had the day before. Seiya kept up his energy, until the spark grew, and there was a small ball of light in front of his hand.

And then, all at once, a beam of light erupted from the small glow and streaked across the dark filed. It lit up the scene much more then the stars and Kinmoku's moon ever had, resembling the light emitted from a violent strike of lightning. Seiya's eyes widened in awe as the beam crashed into the tree with a surprising force and snapped it right in half, the top half flying backwards a good fifty feet.

Just as soon as it was there, the light was gone. Seiya turned his palm to his face and stared at it, amazed. He glanced to the obliterated tree stump and the severed half. Before he could bask in the glory of his accomplishment, a wave of exhaustion hit him and he was forced to sit down. His shock quickly turned to a satisfied happiness, and he laughed out loud to the crystal clear sky, and a familiar face formed in his mind, which only elevated his elation.

_I'm thinking of you, Odango. And I wonder... are you thinking about me? _

A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to it, still a little dazed.

"Seiya? Is that you?"

–

Usagi and Haruka has conversed briefly on the subject of how long Haruka was going to stay. The latter had insisted she was staying as long as possible to make sure Usagi would be alright, and would go eventually. Usagi protested, saying that she was holding Haruka up, and that Haruka was being too generous in providing for both Usagi and her daughter. Still, Haruka insisted that it was nothing, mentioning that she has quite a lot of money due to her career. Usagi hesitantly agreed, but said that she would pay Haruka back someday, whether it was money or a favor. To this, of course, Haruka protested. It seemed both were too determined to get their way for either of them to get anywhere, so they dropped the subject and opted to watch a movie instead.

After the movie, Usagi retired to bed and Haruka stayed in the living room to casually flip through the channels. Before going to sleep, Usagi fed Kari. It was becoming usual for her to look at the sky at this time, and what she saw made her happy. For the first time in two weeks, the sky was clear. The stars were all out and twinkling, and the moon was full and bright. It was crystal clear and the night was full of peace and splendor. For the first time that day, she thought of Seiya. Like the sky, her image of him was very clear, and also very strong. She almost could feel his presence with her, almost. Usagi closed her eyes, imagining that he was with her.

And when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She knew he'd never really been there, but that strong feeling had left her, the feeling that he was beside her. Strangely, she felt very sad then. The sudden loss affected her more than it should have. Usagi looked out her window again. When she saw that the sky had become cloudy again, a tear fell from her eye. The moon was still there, glowing brightly, but she couldn't see the stars anymore. She didn't know why the sudden sadness had overcome her, and another tear fell. Usagi was very upset, and kind of upset with herself that such a small and insignificant thing was affecting her so. But still... she wanted to see those stars, and more now than ever before.

–

Seiya tensed when he heard the voice. Who could possibly be out this late, and all the way out here?

"Seiya?" the voice called again. He could tell it was a female now.

"Who's there?" The woman didn't respond, but he could now make out a silhouette approaching. Kinmoku's moon wasn't very bright that night, and he couldn't tell who it was. He could make out long hair, very light and shining. She was short to medium height, but he couldn't make out a physique. For a moment, it looked sort of like...

"O-Odango?" he whispered into the night.

"Who? Seiya, it's just me... you know, Bella?" Seiya blinked a little and stood up as the figure became more clear, and he couldn't help but feel intensely disappointed.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Finally he could see her clearly, and she stopped about ten feet from him.

"Why are you here?" Seiya asked bluntly, obviously not happy anymore.

"Well that was nice," she replied with sarcasm. "And I could ask you the same, and at this time of night?"

"Well, I asked you first."

"I saw a bright light and was curious..."

"You were looking way over here, and so late at night? So you decided to just wander off and investigate?"

Not wanting to answer, she changed the subject. "Seiya, is that... a _tree_ over there?"

"It _was _a tree. You see, a bolt of lightning hit it. I was out here because I couldn't sleep. I had too much energy and decided to go for a run, when suddenly this happened." _Take that, Bella. I can lie, too._

"Oh, I see..."

"And what about _you?_"

"I couldn't sleep either," she said, but with hesitation.

"Right. Anyway, you should get back."

"Seiya... there aren't any clouds in the sky... are you sure lightning struck here?" She asked skeptically.

"They moved away fast," he retorted.

"Oh, okay then... Well I'm going back, walk with me?"

"Actually, I want to stay here for a while."

Bella pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Well, do you want some company? I could st-"

"I'm fine, thanks." Seiya turned away from her.

"Suit yourself then. Goodnight." She frowned and walked away, grumbling a bit when he didn't respond to her farewell. Seiya looked back up at the sky, and felt at ease. Back on Earth, the skies cleared and a certain blonde smiled, feeling her despair simply melt away.

–

Evening the next day found Usagi and Kari Tsukino under a tree in Shiroyama Park (see below), with pastel pink cherry blossom petals lying around them. The blooms would be gone soon, and Usagi wanted her daughter to see them. The large park was only a couple of blocks from Usagi's condo, as were many other attractions. Usagi had decided that the following weekend she would take Kari to the coast for a day, and try to persuade Setsuna to tag along. Haruka already made sure she went everywhere with Usagi and Kari. But today, Usagi had finally convinced Haruka to stay at home while she went out with Kari.

Two weeks and two days had made Kari resemble a baby more than an infant. Usagi thought that the child couldn't possible be any cuter than she was the moment she first laid eyes on her, but she'd been wrong. Kari was growing more and more adorable every day, and the passerbys commented on it. Usagi had gotten many compliments on how her daughter was the cutest baby ever, how the baby looked just like her mother, what a picture they made; there was so much! At first it was a little weird to have complete strangers talking to her, but she got used to it; although she wasn't approached more than once since she had sat down in the shade.

As the sun set, the sky was graced with pink, purple, and orange hues. The pink matched that of the cherry blossom petals, and Usagi's dress. It was the same dress she had been wearing the day she had found out she was pregnant, and now that it fit her again, Usagi was happy to wear it. The weather had been quite nice as of late, though the park wasn't too crowded despite the serene atmosphere. Not able to support her own head yet, Kari remained in her usual position; cradled in her mother's arms. A light breeze blew some of the petals off of the tree and they swirled around the duo. Kari, still new to the world, was utterly fascinated by it. She stared at the petals with wide eyes, following them as they fell. Usagi, however, wasn't as at peace as her daughter.

Usagi had a dilemma. Michiru's tour had gone awry due to bad communication in scheduling, and she would be returning early. Haruka had to leave Usagi's place when Michiru and Hotaru got back. Thus, Usagi's helper was leaving much sooner than she thought. She would have to resume her job, which wouldn't be too much of a problem, as the kind establishment had promised to welcome her back. But still, it was too soon. Usagi wanted to be a full-time mother, not a part-time one. Sure, she needed money, but she _did _have what she had saved. Since the wealthy Haruka had provided for her while she was out of commission, Usagi still had her stash. But it wasn't enough. Eventually, she would have to go back to work. She let out a sigh. _I'll find a way to support us. It doesn't matter if we're just a tad poor right now. _"Well Kari, _daddy_ has a lot of money. When he gets back I won't have to work so hard." _Aww, daddy! That's so cute! I can't wait to see them together... _She smiled.

_I wonder what I'll say to him, though. _She frowned.

_Hmm, tricky..._ She sighed again.

_Whatever. I still have a while. Kari, he's going to love you so much... _She smiled again. The contrasting emotions were too stressful for such a peaceful evening. Usagi could settle on contentment for now. She looked down at Kari.

"You'll be _such_ a daddy's girl, I just know it! But my girl, also, of course. _Definitely _my girl." Usagi chuckled. "Wow, Seiya is going to spoil you _rotten_. I'm going to have to restrain him from buying you everything you see and doing everything you ask." Usagi stroked Kari's short hair. "But you know, he's the kind of guy that would give you the world if you just asked." _But I don't need the world, now do I? I just need him, and you. And of course my friends and family, too! _"Though you are my family, Kari. You and Seiya. And we're gonna pull through this together, just you watch. One day you'll meet my friends and my other family. I know mom will have a spaz attack when she sees you. From the cuteness, of course." _I'll just tell them all ahead of time about the situation... ugh, not something I'm looking foward to. But I don't think the method with Haruka is a good one... definitely not just showing up with a baby. Too cliché... and I don't have a death wish. I'd die from the awkwardness. _"You're my secret weapon, Kari. They won't be able to resist you. I can use your little, adorable self to my advantage!"

Another breeze blew around the two, and Usagi decided that it was time to head back. Standing up rather gracefully, Usagi began the short walk back to her home. _I can think about Haruka leaving and my friends and family and Seiya and all those troubles tomorrow. Right now, I'm getting a headache... _

Later that evening, Usagi looked at her calendar. It was Monday, May 29th. "Only... er... ugh. I hate math. More than two years left... Great." Usagi tried to stay cheerful, even though the time separating her from Seiya was staring her in the face. She missed his company so much, not to mention the way he made her feel. She missed his touch, his kisses... just thinking about it made her feel elated-only to make her feel equally depressed after she ceased her thoughts. _I want you to be with me, Seiya. I want you to be Kari's father. I want to spend every day with you. I want us three to be a family... _Usagi turned away from the day-tracker on her wall. _Kari needs a father, Seiya. And I need _you. _Come back to me... _

Usagi crossed the room to her bed, where a sleeping Kari lay. Picking her up, Usagi went into the living room, picked up a book Setsuna had brought her the other day, and began to read.

* * *

Shiroyama Park: 

Oh, it's real. I actually google'd Kagoshima to see if I could find a real park to use in the story, and tada, there it was! I am, however, unsure of the seasons that Japan's cherry blossoms are in bloom. I know in DC they are (or were when I went last week), but I'm not sure about overseas. Oh well, let's just pretend it works even if it's messed up. And there are actually quite lovely photos of cherry blossoms at Shiroyama park if you can find them. Google gave me ok ones, but gettyimages was awesome. So if you're bored, you could look at pretty trees! Or... something...

NEXT CHAPPIE JUMPS FOWARD IN TIME! IT'S FREAKIN AWESOME, MAN! STAY TUNED!

P.S.

Kingdom Hearts II is my life. (Other than this story, or course!) KH2 is teh sex. I -LOVE- Sora, Roxas, Riku, Axel, Cloud, and Squall (or Leon, whatever). Oh em gee. -dies from hottness-


	11. Time

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

-

**READ ALL THE NOTES PLEASE. TOP AND BOTTOM. **

Notes: Ok, here's how I've got it. All outers and Usagi and Minako use the "chan" for each other, and the other inners are different, but that's not an issue now. Each person may have their own customizations for names, using both "chan" and nothing and also the usual nicknames.

-

Anyway, **_HUGE_** CHAPTER. BIGGEST YET. LOVE ME. Why? Well, since I doubt I'd keep readers for 3 years or so while the time passes, and because I never planned to write 3 years of story, here comes the time jump. Or jump_s_, instead. There has to be SOME kind of transition, and I didn't feel as if just a "2 years and 4 months later..." was appropriate. So... yeah. You'll see. I used birthdays as a few days to write about die to lack of a better idea. Also, I concentrated mostly on Usagi, as Seiya's days were basically the same every day, so he's only mentioned a little in here. Usagi has some stuff going on, and it needs coverage. Thus, not a lot of my lovely Seiya, alas.

-

One last thing. **Here's a question for you: **do you want some side romance at all? I'd prefer not to write that in, as I feel it would take away from the story a bit, but I'd like your input. I do plan one some stuff coming in, but it would be very minor and more in passing. While I won't turn this into a three-story romance fic, I could add some other side stories in there, if you really want them. So, tell me what you want! I am at the mercy of my readers, and I care about what you say. Suggestions both on this matter and on other matters are welcome and appreciated.

-

But I digress, go and read. And enjoy! Because it took me _forever._

_- _

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

-

Posted 4/19/06

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_Oh, okay then... Well I'm going back, walk with me?"_

"_Actually, I want to stay here for a while."_

_Bella pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Well, do you want some company? I could st-"_

"_I'm fine, thanks." Seiya turned away from her._

"_Suit yourself then. Goodnight." She frowned and walked away, grumbling a bit when he didn't respond to her farewell. Seiya looked back up at the sky, and felt at ease. Back on Earth, the skies cleared and a certain blonde smiled, feeling her despair simply melt away._

and

_Usagi tried to stay cheerful, even though the time separating her from Seiya was staring her in the face. She missed his company so much, not to mention the way he made her feel. She missed his touch, his kisses... just thinking about it made her feel elated-only to make her feel equally depressed after she ceased her thoughts. _I want you to be with me, Seiya. I want you to be Kari's father. I want to spend every day with you. I want us three to be a family... _Usagi turned away from the day-tracker on her wall. _Kari needs a father, Seiya. And I need you. Come back to me...

_Usagi crossed the room to her bed, where a sleeping Kari lay. Picking her up, Usagi went into the living room, picked up a book Setsuna had brought her the other day, and began to read._

_- _

**Chapter 10: Time**

_If I had the chance love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

_- _

Usagi checked her calendar every day when she got up, and every night before she went to bed, counting down the days. She was just waiting, waiting... he said he would be gone for three years, and sometimes she wondered if she would be able to make it that long.

September 16th. When he would come back. Yet, she hadn't even waited a year-she still had almost two and a half left. And it was only May. May 29th, to be exact, a Monday. Usagi had just finished reading chapter seven of the book Setsuna had given her (yes, _Usagi _read books now-and for fun, to boot), and it was late. So, she went off to bed, and kept counting the days until she would see Seiya again.

-

**Year One: Tuesday, May 30th **

The next morning, Usagi slept in, for two reasons: one, because she was Usagi Tsukino and was partial to hibernation, and two, Kari had kept her up all night. Kari's progress was as such: moving arms and hands and wiggling toes, or... sort of wiggling. _Not too bad for less than a month old, _Usagi thought. Setsuna had come to visit that day for breakfast, and the three senshi discussed Usagi's situation during the course of the meal, which happened to be pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes, that Usagi had made, in fact-and they actually tasted _good. _

The result of the conversation was that Haruka would stay as long as possible, and would leave when Michiru and Hotaru would return. Setsuna would continue her visits, and Haruka would visit, too, as much as possible. Usagi had decided, after much hesitation, that she would soon start telling the others about her situation. Her first thought was Minako, simply because of the bond the two shared. But after further discussion, the three came to the conclusion that letting Michiru in on it would be most efficient. They would work on the rest later.

Hotaru, though, was too young to be entrusted with something like this that might slip out in front of company that was ignorant of the whole thing. So, for the moment, Usagi would only tell Michiru. Usagi also desperately wanted to tell her mother, who so wanted grandchildren, but was too scared to actually tell her. Usagi wanted the fun and the happiness of her mother knowing, without actually having to tell her. But, again, there was time for that later.

After deciding who would be the next to be "in" on the whole thing, the three talked about Seiya's return. Usagi explained to them the date and location she was expected to meet him, and asked for advice about how to actually tell him that he had a daughter. In the end, the decision for telling Seiya was to first only reunite him with Usagi, then later introduce him to Kari. How to introduce him to Kari was another thing to worry about later. After the discussion, Usagi felt much less stressed about the upcoming confrontations.

–

That day on Kinmoku, Seiya, Yaten, and their Princess were celebrating Taiki's birthday. Bella's clinging to Seiya was consistent, and he grew increasingly irritated with her, finding himself snapping at her a few times-or more than a few.

The next month went by peacefully and was very relaxing for Usagi, as well as for her daughter and the Princess of Uranus.

-

**Year One: Tuesday, June 30th **

Usagi was sad that she couldn't go back home to visit her family on her birthday, but Setsuna and Haruka made the day as exciting as possible. After taking their Princess out to a very fancy dinner, the three had a movie marathon at Usagi's and ate lots of ice cream, popcorn, and candy. During the day they had a picnic at the park, having all kinds of Usagi's favorite foods. On her eighteenth birthday, Usagi got many helpful baby supplies from Haruka and Setsuna, as well as other, more fun gifts. Except for Minako, all of Usagi's friends sent her cards and gifts (even Motoki and Naru sent cards, and Luna and Artemis and talked to Usagi through Rei's phone at some point), as well as her parents, and even Mamoru sent a card. The card was very interesting to Usagi.

Mamoru had written how very grateful he was to Usagi, as he had just realized a week or so ago that she had been right about them. He wasn't _in _love with her, but he did love her, like she loved him. He had said that she would always be his Usako, and his good friend. The card, also wishing her a happy 18th birthday, was her favorite of all the ones she received. Not only because it was nice and from the heart, but because it relieved her so much and removed the burden of breaking his heart from her shoulders. Usagi's happiness and relief made her eyes tear up as she finished reading Mamoru's long message, and she wrote him back. The two would become good pen pals over the next few years.

Ami and Rei had sent cards and gifts, while Makoto had done both _and_ called Usagi. The girls had talked for hours, though Makoto was unable to persuade Usagi to come back and visit or persuade her to let them come to visit her. Usagi had simply said she was too busy. Her mother also called, and she talked to both her parents and her brother for about an hour, catching up on each other's lives. Usagi hated lying to her family and friends, and tried to keep it to a minimum. Setsuna had left when Usagi started talking on the phone, knowing that Usagi would be talking for a while, and Haruka had taken Kari to her room to entertain her for a bit while Usagi used the phone.

After the talk, Usagi realized she still hadn't heard from Minako. She wasn't heartbroken, but she was a little sad that she didn't get to talk to perhaps her closest friend of the inners. Not five minutes after the phone conversations ended, a happy Usagi heard the doorbell ring, which kind of befuddled her. The mail had already come, and she wasn't expecting anyone...

She walked to the door and peered through the peephole, but no one was there. More confused, the curious girl opened the door and popped her head out. "Hello? Is anyone th-"

And then, seemingly from out of no where, popped out a very energetic teenager, who pulled Usagi into a bear hug.

"USAGI-CHAAAAAAN!"

Surprised beyond belief, Usagi pulled back quickly, and immediately recognized the face.

"Minako-chan!" _OH SHIT! _She began to panic.

"OHMYGOSH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Minako jumped on Usagi again and hugged her.

"Heh heh... I missed you too..."

"I decided that since it's your 18th birthday, I would come surprise you! I didn't tell anyone else, though."

_Oh shiiiit. _"Um, Minako, how about we... go somewhere? Let me just get my purse and we'll go around town, I can show you everythi-"

"Okay! Oooh, but first, let me see this place of yours!" Usagi's eyes widened and she hastily moved in front of her friend.

"Um, I think that's a bad idea. You see, it's quite a mess, and-"

"Oh, no, _my room_ is a mess. And..." Minako peeked behind her friend. "Hey, your place is super clean! Now, let me in, I've only got one day. Oh, and I'm spending the night. I hope you don't mind."

"Um, actually..." Usagi closed her eyes and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, not noticing Minako walking past her and into the condo.

"Oh, wow, Usagi-chan! This place is really nice!"

"Minako-chan, no! It's, um, really stuffy in here, let's go out somewhere-"

"Oh, no it's not, I'm fine. Let me put my suitcase down. I'll take the couch if it's what you have."

"Minako-chan!"

Then, a new presence entered the room-one who happened to be holding a sleeping Kari.

"Koneko-chan, what's all this racket? Do you _want _to wake up your daughter or are you just yelling for fun!" Usagi's eyes widened and she froze. Minako turned around to look at Haruka.

"Oh, hey, Haruka-chan! What are you doing he... wait, what did you say?" Haruka stepped back a bit in shock.

"M-Minako! What are you doing here! Koneko-chan!"

"I swear I didn't know-"

"Usagi-chan, I don't really care that you invited her... and not me... wait, who's that?" Minako's gaze turned to Kari. "Wait a minute... did you say... Usagi's _daughter,_ just now?" Minako spoke again before anyone else could. "You did, didn't you? Usagi-chan... what's going on here? I didn't know you could adopt when you were so young..." Minako approached Haruka and Kari.

"Um, Minako-chan," Usagi said nervously, "I think I need to tell you something..."

Usagi was spared telling her friend that Kari was _not _adopted when Minako had finally reached Kari.

"Usagi-chan... she looks just like you..." Minako turned to Usagi. "Is she... is she yours?" Usagi sighed as she approached the other three females.

"Minako-chan... I have some explaining to do..." Usagi took Kari from Haruka.

"She _is _yours! But... but _how?_"

_At least she didn't blow up like Haruka-chan did... _Usagi didn't notice Haruka leaving the room, letting Usagi have a moment alone with her friend.

"But... I thought you and Mamoru... wait, it wasn't Mamoru, was it?" Minako put down her suitcase and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Usagi-chan... _you? Of all people?_" Usagi sighed again, took Minako's hand, and lead her to the living room and to the couch, where they both sat down.

"Well, Minako-chan, you see..."

It took over two hours to tell Minako the entire story and explain everything. Usagi, despite her hard efforts, ended up shedding a few tears. At first, Minako had been very skeptical and looked at Usagi with a critical eye, still disbelieving the whole thing. But after a while, Minako had embraced her from the side, Usagi leaning onto her, Kari sleeping through it all. Usagi was relieved that Minako had been so accepting and understanding-she hadn't anticipated for so many people to take the news so well. Whether it was because she was just that kind of person, or because she was the senshi of love, or because she was both that she had understood so easily, Usagi didn't know. But it didn't matter; Usagi had one more friend to help her through her struggle-at least emotionally.

"So, Usagi-chan, who knows?"

"You, me, Haruka-chan, and Setsuna-chan." Minako blinked.

"Not even Seiya?"

"No. He was gone before I found out. But I already told you everything, so, yeah... I'm going to tell Michiru-chan, so that it won't be a secret between Haruka and Setsuna and she, though Hotaru I think not. At least not yet. Eventually my Mom, and Dad, and Shingo, and the rest of the girls too... and Seiya, when he gets back."

"I have to say, Usagi-chan, I... really admire you." Usagi looked at her, confused. "Like, I mean, how you've dealt with everything. I don't think I'd be able to make it out okay if I were in your shoes. You've really grown up, and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Minako-chan."

"It's nothing, really." Minako smiled. "Now, I think Haruka-chan might be a little bored, or frustrated, or whatever, so let's go get Kari, eh? Plus, I want to officially meet her!"

Usagi beamed at her. "Okay." _Wow, I love my friends _so much_. Just... wow._

_- _

**Year One: Saturday, July 30th**

Usagi and Kari were abruptly awakened in the morning by a loud yell coming from Haruka's room.

"OH SHIT!"

This word was becoming more and more regular in Usagi's condo. She only hoped that her daughter wouldn't one day say the word.

Usagi grabbed Kari from the bed and dashed to Haruka's room. It was good that she slowed down as she neared the door, as Haruka rushed out of the room at the same time, nearly knocking Usagi to the ground and hurting Kari.

"Haruka-chan, what's going on!"

Haruka spoke quite fast. "It's Michiru. She called the house and Setsuna picked up and Michiru got it out of her that I was with you but Setsuna said that I was just visiting for the day. Brilliant idea that was because Michiru immediately said that it was perfect then and she could see us both at the same time now that you were having visitors not to mention there was a discount on the flight here. So since she decided to come back even earlier than expected she wants to take us all out to lunch _and _spend the day with us. I missed her call on my cell and just got the message and she'll be here in less than half an hour." Haruka took a deep breath. Usagi spoke much more calmly and rationally.

"What so wrong with that? I was going to tell her about Kari, anyway."

"Koneko-chan, she's bringing Hotaru. I love that child to death, but she's young again and has a big mouth. I don't think she should know about Kari yet. Wait, didn't we already talk about this?"

"Yeah, we did. Okay, so we just... er... what _are_ we going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Crap!" Usagi groaned in frustration. "I know! We can have Setsuna-chan take Hotaru out for a while. I can't have anyone babysit Kari, I need to feed her every few hours or so-"

"Can't she have like formula for one day?"

"I don't know if she's old enough to have that. I don't think so. But I need to feed her for _me_, too. Because... yeah, it kinda hurts if you don't for a while."

It took Haruka a moment to understand. "Oh, right. Okay, so we'll just call Setsu... uh oh, no, we can't."

"Why not? We're running out of time!"

"She told us she was going out of town to visit family, remember?"

"Gaaah! Setsuna-chan, why?"

"Okay, so how about I get the door and you can explain to Michiru while I entertain Hotaru, and then you can stay here while I take Hotaru out and that will be you visiting with Michiru, then... hmm. Okay, then... uh, I don't know." Haruka was very stressed because she would have to leave Usagi eventually, though maybe not after Michiru knew, and maybe she could convince Michiru to stay with them as well, because she really missed her. But then Hotaru would be alone, Setsuna wasn't always home. _Argh! Why does this have to be so hard!_ _It's all Seiya's fault. Stupid man. Hmph, when there's no one else to blame, blame Seiya. _

"Alright, that sounds good enough. We don't have time to make a more elaborate plan right now, so it'll have to do. When did you say she was coming again?"

"In like... twenty minutes, now. Though if I know her, she'll be early, and-"

The doorbell rang. Usagi half sobbed and half laughed. "_How_ do all these people find my place!"

Haruka quickly and quietly ushered Usagi back to her room and closed the door, putting a finger to her lips to silence her, and then walked briskly to the door. Fixing her hair and clothes as to not appear rushed and disheveled like she was, Haruka took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, you guys, I missed you! Sorry I missed your call, come in for a second and I'll go get Koneko-chan."

Michiru's reaction had been very similar to Setsuna's, though she took a little longer to come to terms with everything. Haruka's plan to keep Hotaru from knowing all worked out, and in the end they decided that while Haruka had to go back, she and Michiru and Setsuna would take turns being with Usagi every day. So, she would never be alone for as long as she needed help. She was happy that even though people kept finding out about her and Kari unscheduled, they eventually were very accepting and helpful. Usagi was very relieved and grateful. Becoming a mother had matured her greatly both physically and emotionally, making her more graceful and more an adult. She was still a long way from being the Queen she would be in the future, but she was getting there nonetheless.

First it was Setsuna, then Haruka, then Minako, and now Michiru. The list was growing, and it was only a matter of time before it spread again.

–

On Kinmoku, Seiya was also awakened by a loud shout. It was, however, not a curse, but a great big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEIYA!" from Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu. Seiya's birthday passed much like Taiki's did, with a day off from work, spent doing things Seiya liked best. Though he couldn't help but think how much better it would have been if Usagi had been with him.

-

**Year Two: Saturday, September 16th **

While she had been pregnant, Usagi had experienced the eight longest months of her life. But the following four moths passed in a flurry of activity. Raising a baby was nothing as she had imagined. It was both easier and harder than she had thought it would be, though she could say that, in general, she had no problems with it. Well, besides being isolated from her friends, family, her original home, and the man she loved. But her current home had become as much as a home as her one in Tokyo, and her friends and Kari had become her family. So, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, being on her own. Because she wasn't really alone at all.

She was, however, seriously frustrated that she had only gotten through one out of three years in her separation from Seiya. It had been on this day exactly one year-and the thought that she had twice that many left was more aggravating than anything else. Sometimes she wanted to scream to let out her stress, or cry to let out her sorrow. Every now and then she shed a few tears, but not overly so. Only as expected for a woman in love who was missing her other half.

And Usagi _was _a woman now. Not just legally because she was eighteen, but because of her personality. It was strange (but in a good way) how the young woman had managed to retain her personality while taking on a more mature one at the same time. Maybe she had been forced to grow up too fast, but for whatever reason, she was becoming more of a role model and less of an impressionable teenager-despite her powerful position as the galaxy's guardian and having super powers.

Haruka had mentioned the subject in passing that day (it was her turn to visit the day before, but she had come that day as well, just _because_), though more to herself. While Usagi was chowing down on a fruit salad, Haruka had been on diaper duty for Kari. Mumbling in not-real-anger because of her dislike for changing babies, Usagi could make out her saying something about it being "stupid Seiya's job... should be here... should be slaving away... cradle-robber... I'm so awesome for this... oh, gross..." Usagi felt guilty, although Haruka had insisted on taking care of the child while Usagi ate, even though Haruka seemed to regret that decision when she had to change the diaper.

Usagi poked a slice of banana a few times absentmindedly, before spearing it next to a piece of a strawberry and popping into her mouth.

_365 down, 730 more days to go..._ _ARGH!_

She speared another innocent, unsuspecting piece of fruit with vigor. The poor peach slice... it never stood a chance.

-

**Year Two: Saturday, January 27th**

While Usagi was unable to do anything for Hotaru's birthday, on Haruka's birthday, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and she all went out to dinner. Usagi had barely finished asking Minako if she could watch Kari for an hour before an excited "OF COURSE!" erupted from the phone. While Usagi was reluctant to leave her young child with anyone (especially after her friend's excited outburst), Minako _did_ have some babysitting experience, and it was only for an hour, anyway. Usagi would have to come back right after dinner, and would give Haruka a gift before they (Usagi, Haruka, and Setsuna) left to meet Michiru and Hotaru. She had also made Haruka a chocolate cake, all by herself, and it tasted _great_. Usagi was so proud of herself! It was too bad that she ended up eating half of it without any help... and with Haruka's appetite, there wasn't much cake for anyone else. One small piece each for Setsuna and Michiru.

Usagi had explained to Minako how to use the time gates for transportation only after Minako had sworn not to tell anyone else, as she didn't want anyone just showing up at her condo. The distance was meant to prevent that. Usagi also felt guilty for using the time gates so freely for transportation, buy hey, it was efficient! Teleportation versus an airplane? It wasn't hard to pick the free and instantaneous one over the expensive one that lasted hours and required much preparation. Setsuna had also assured Usagi that since she _was _the future Queen of the Earth, she had a few more privileges than ordinary people.

And so went the day, ending eventually with Minako spending the night after watching a movie with Usagi and Kari. Usagi was glad that now one of her other friends could be with her, as Minako's company was different from the outers'. They were more best friends then good companions, being more silly together, and more girly and bouncy. Usagi liked the change, though still loved being with the other three, older women.

-

**Year Two: Sunday, May 13th **

Kari's birthday brought Usagi, Minako, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru all together at Usagi's for a day. There, Minako asked all about Kari's progress as the others listened. Months ago had been her first steps and first word, which happened to be "ma," much to Usagi's pleasure. Not even a week later Kari had followed up with "da," and after "ma" and "da," Kari imitated things Usagi said. They were sitting outside on the small balcony one night and Usagi pointed to the moon and said "Look Kari, it's a full moon tonight," and Kari had pointed to the moon and said "fuh moo!" Usagi assumed she had tried to say "full moon," and was elated. It was just _SO CUTE. _

Even further that night, Kari said new things. Usagi had talked to her all about Seiya, and said that "daddy" was "up there with the stars," and they would see him one day. Kari had said "da, sta," which was perhaps "daddy/da, star/stars." Kari now responded to and knew her name, as well as Usagi's friends' names and her parents' names and Seiya's name. Usagi could say a name and Kari could now match the name to a face, be it in person or in a picture. Usagi had gotten teary when she had asked Kari who daddy was with many photos in front of them, and Kari had pointed to a picture of Seiya.

Kari was also now walking (though mostly while using a wall of furniture for help), and she was a _very _energetic child. She babbled all the time and got into everything, needing constant supervision to prevent chaos-much like Usagi had been as a child. Usagi thought to herself that Sailor Moon may have to go back into business to save the world from Kari Tsukino, after the baby had broken a lamp and a vase at the same time when Usagi had turned her head away. Kari had pushed the vase over and like dominos the crash went on, and the decor in the living room became a mess. Still, the young mother couldn't help but laugh and fail to berate the child. Usagi's friends were throughly impressed with Kari's progress and had many laughs from all the stories Usagi told them about the one-year-old. She was a fast learner, and ahead of most kids her age.

After Usagi had spent most of the day with her friends and they had all returned to their homes, she took Kari to the park, as she had the same time last year. But this time, Kari was older and able to move about on her own. The little girl's blue eyes had not changed in color, and her platinum-blonde hair had grown a lot and only darkened a little, still being lighter than Usagi's. She truly was an _adorable _sight, stumbling around trying to catch falling cherry blossom petals, and failing miserably. The little girl was chasing (and stumbling along the way) a particular petal as it rapidly blew away from her, when a delicate hand darted out in front of her and caught it.

The untransformed Sailor Moon gently placed the tiny petal in her daughter's tiny hand, smiling gently. Kari looked at the petal in her hand like it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, then squealed happily and hugged her mother gleefully-though it was more of a weak tackle than an embrace. But at least she was walking, for only being one year old it was astounding that she could move about like a toddler. Usagi wondered if it was because Kari's parents were so... athletic? Active? Blessed with superhuman powers? But it didn't matter. Since Kari was so perceptive and alert, Usagi tried to teach her as much as she could and encourage her daughter at all times. Almost everyday now, Kari learned a new word, and Usagi figured out what today's word should be.

She turned Kari around and pointed to a cherry blossom, which she had plucked from the tree earlier.

Pointing to it, she said, "sakura."

Kari mimicked her mother's pointing and said, "arua!"

Usagi laughed. "Arua" was Kari's rendition of "Haruka." She pointed to the cherry blossom again. "Not Haruka, sakura."

"Ah-ku-ra!"

_Close enough. _"Yes! Great job, Kari! Sakura... cherry blossoms."

"Err lums!"

Usagi had to laugh at that one. She hugged her baby tightly, unable to express her strong emotions in a small way. At that moment, she did not think she was able to love anyone or anything more than the girl in her arms-save for the father, of course. And that was the same level of love, just a different kind.

Again, like the year before, the setting of the sun propelled the young mother to abandon the park and head home, Kari making cute noises the whole way.

-

**Year Two: Wednesday, January 31st **

At 9:14 AM, Usagi was eating a bagel with plain cream cheese while watching the weather channel, and Kari was on the floor next to Usagi, happily playing with a cute stuffed rabbit she got on her birthday. Usagi was seeing about the future day's weather conditions, as when she had woken up it was heavily snowing and a think layer already covered the ground. It was said on the channel that the snow would soon lighten up, but fall almost all day. Usagi found this to be absolutely perfect, because Kari had never seen snow before, and the conditions were just so that there was enough to play with, and the snow still falling lightly was enough to wonder the child without being too heavy to have a bad effect on Kari.

Just as Usagi had finished her breakfast (Kari had been fed earlier), she was surprised by a knock on the door. There was only one person who knocked on the door so sharply and that specific number of times and speed, though Usagi looked through the peephole anyway. She was greeted by the face of just who she suspected was there.

"Haruka-chan!" She grinned. "Come in, it's so cold out there... wait, wasn't Setsuna-chan supposed to come today?"

"Not happy to see me?" Haruka teased.

"Oh hush, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I do. Well, something come up, and Michiru was busy, so here I am! Also, I want to talk to you."

_That doesn't sound good... _"Well come and sit down, I was just about to make some hot chocolate. Well, warm chocolate for Kari, but hot for us."

Haruka went over to Kari and sat down next to her on the floor, picking the baby up and tickling her a little. "Will it poison me?"

"Oh hush! You know my cooking has improved! And I did it all by myself. I'll make this from scratch and you will _love _it. Plus, I made it yesterday and Kari loved it-she's so picky! Though I don't feed her much anything but breast milk still."

"Really? Isn't one year too old for that?"

"I wasn't sure about when weaning was supposed to start at first, but I went out and got some parenting books..." She laughed heartily. "Oh, the way the cashier looked at me! It's bad enough I'm only nineteen, but I still look fifteen. Anyway, they say that the longer you breast feed, the more immune your baby can be to sickness and stuff."

"Hey, that's pretty nifty."

"I think so." Usagi went to make the hot, and the warm, chocolate. "Though I'm not going to do it past two years. The books say two and a half _maximum_, but I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I have to get a job soon, and can't have my chest all painful because I haven't fed Kari in a while."

"Good point. Oh, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"...My breasts hurting?"

Haruka laughed loudly. "Yes! That is exactly why I came here."

Usagi quirked a brow. "Oh, of course."

Haruka laughed again. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your desire to get a job again so quickly."

Usagi groaned audibly. _Not this again... _

"As you may know..."

_Yep, this again. _

"Michiru, Setsuna, and I have more money than we know what to do with it."

"You are so humble, Haruka-chan."

"Oh, I know, Koneko-chan. Anyway, we three talked yesterday about you and came to the conclusion that until pretty boy comes back, we don't want you getting a job, working... anything of the sort!"

"But-"

"We insist! Look, we seriously have a lot of extra money. We need to do something with it. And trust me, even providing for the both of you leaves us with a lot of unneeded cash."

"Haruka-chan! I've told you a thousand times tha-"

"Don't even try! We aren't letting you work until that inconsiderate, undeserving twit comes back."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Okay, okay... I won't. Though you have to admit, it would be so much easier for you and Kari if he was-"

"That's enough now. Stop it or I'll... I'll... dump this drink on you!" Usagi came out into the living room with two steaming mugs and a small bottle.

"I'm so scared!"

"You better be!" They both laughed.

"I'll get you one day, Koneko-chan..." Haruka shook her finger at Usagi in mock anger. Kari, not understanding the playfulness, pouted and frowned cutely at Haruka.

"Na, Arua!" (This was, in KariSpeak, "No, Haruka!")

Usagi laughed again, and Haruka, expression faltered at the baby's scolding. "Now look what you've done, you've gotten on her bad side!"

"Meh, I can take you two."

"Are you sure about that? We make a formidable team..."

"You're right, Koneko-chan. I'll hesitate before I anger Kari again!"

"You better! Kari will _get _you, now, won't you, darling?"

Kari beamed at her mother, and tackled her like she does, saying, "Mama!"

"Damn, that girl is adorable, Koneko-chan. I might just steal her when you aren't looking."

"Such language!"

"Oh, she doesn't know what I said."

"If I hear her say any of your foul language... you'd better watch out."

"I'll keep my eyes open. Now, what do you say to letting us support you for just a little longer? Please, Koneko-chan? We _really _want to do this for you."

"I..." _I really don't want to accept their charity anymore... but I want to be a full-time mom even more... ugh, why do they have to be so nice? _"I guess so. But only for a little while longer!"

"Brilliant!" Haruka beamed at her, and Usagi smiled back.

-

**Year Two: Friday, September 7th**

Usagi had not been this nervous in a long time.

Kari was finally old enough for Usagi to go away for a weekend. Michiru was kindly babysitting her for today, tomorrow, and Sunday, while Usagi did something she had been dreading for months.

She was going back to Tokyo.

It was only to see her friends and family, and she figured an occasion such as a birthday was enough reason. Ami's birthday was in three days, but it was on a Monday, so Usagi decided to come back for the weekend before the special day. She had not seen Ami, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, her parents, or anyone else since she had left. She'd seen Minako a few weeks ago, and the usual three visitors all the time. But she hadn't been back to Tokyo in a long time. She packed lightly, only staying two nights, which she would spend at her old house. When she had told her mom she had planned to come back for a few days, Ikuko had been ecstatic-though Usagi made her promise not to tell anyone other than her Dad and Shingo. She wanted it to be a surprise.

But oh Gods, was she nervous.

Why?

Because today she was going to tell her family that she had a child.

Usagi was nauseous, had a headache, and simply terrified of the visit. She wasn't sure yet if she'd tell any of her other friends yet, and if she did, who it would be.

And so, at 2:57 PM, Usagi Tsukino was standing in front of her house in Tokyo, approaching the door.

Before she could even knock, the door burst open and three beaming people embraced her all at the same time.

"C-can't... breathe..."

Her family immediately released her, but only for Ikuko to grab her again, both women teary eyed.

"How I've missed you, my baby!"

"I've missed you too, Mom. More than you can imagine."

And so the day went, with the same greetings with Usagi's Dad and brother.

The family had a great, big, late lunch, then watched a movie together, played a board game, had a hefty dinner, the talked at the dinner table for hours. Usagi had strategically planned beforehand what she would say as to lie minimally, and talk more about what she had missed than what was happening in her life. To her surprise, it actually worked, and flawlessly.

Late that night when everyone was asleep, Usagi called Michiru on her cell phone to check up on her. With everything doing fine, Usagi went to bed a little less frazzled. The only thing stressing her out now was tomorrow's task of telling her family about Kari. If all went well, Michiru would bring the child to them. If not, well... then she wouldn't. Michiru was taking care of care at the outers' place in Tokyo, so they were close. Hotaru was spending the weekend at a friend's house.

Usagi would tell each member of her family individually, her Mom first, then her Dad, and then... maybe Shingo. She wasn't sure if he was ready to be an uncle yet; though the thought of Kari saying "Uncle Shingo" made her smile.

Morning came, and Usagi was unhappily awakened by nausea. It was like being pregnant all over again, as she promptly vomited after getting out of bed. The nervousness was overwhelming. She would tell her Mom sometime after breakfast, then her Dad after lunch, possibly after dinner-depending on how her Mother took the news. Usagi thought that her Mother would either have a fit and be more angry than Usagi had ever seen her, or be totally understanding and welcome Kari as a granddaughter with open arms.

Usagi prayed the was the latter. The former would break her heart.

She knew that at breakfast her Mother sensed her change in attitude. Lacking female intuition and acute perception, the other two males present were oblivious. After breakfast, Usagi volunteered to do the dishes with her Mother. When her Father and brother left, Usagi quietly asked her mother if they could speak in private.

Ikuko had been suspecting this. Something was wrong in Usagi's life and she wanted to know what it was, and what she could do to help.

"How private?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi bit her lip. "Um... very..." Her Mother nodded.

Hours later, exactly five hours and forty-five minutes later, Usagi had finished her whole story, spilling out _everything_ that had happened- from the moment she had become a sailor scout to the moment she had arrived back in Tokyo yesterday. Ikuko now knew everything her child had been through for the past five years-minus the minute details and... love scenes.

Usagi had started out saying she was about to tell her Mother a lot, and that some would be unbelievable at first. Some things she would say would shock her Mother, anger her, sadden her; some would make her happy, sympathetic, proud. But most of all, that it was a huge secret, and the majority could not be told to even her Father or Shingo. Ikuko was skeptical and frightened at Usagi's prologue, but eventually agreed to listen. Surprisingly, she hardly ever interrupted.

Usagi said that she would begin by informing her Mother of her "second identity." With that, she had taken out her broach and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Needless to say it took Ikuko a while to grasp the concept that her darling girl was a super hero-hell, it took her time to grasp _everything_.

After that revelation, Usagi de-transformed and began to explain some of her adventures, and the bigger enemies she had encountered, and the identities of all the scouts (as well as their corresponding planets and short biographies. Ikuko was _shocked_ to hear who they all were!). She then briefly summed up the Silver Millennium by saying that in a previous lifetime, she was Mamoru's soul mate, and that people had lived on the moon until it was destroyed. She didn't mention the Queen or her being the Moon Princess. Eventually she neared the topic she dreaded.

Usagi explained the Sailor Starlights, and how she had fallen out of love with Mamoru and in love with Seiya. She had said that on the day he was to leave she confessed her feelings to him and they had a heartbreaking goodbye. Her Mother had hugged her then, and though Usagi wasn't expecting to, Usagi cried. She cried for a good ten minutes, which was actually a long time. She was glad her Mother had accepted everything so far and had comforted her in her distress. Then, still sniffling, Usagi began the hardest part of her story.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about this... but.. I-I lied. About everything involving me moving away." Ikuko looked at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about?"

Usagi tried to prepare herself for the inevitable onslaught of emotions. "I didn't leave because of school. I left because something happened and moving away was the only thing I could do... you might disagree with me soon, or be mad, but please listen... this is... hard for me." Her Mother nodded. "I'm not stupid enough to think you'll hate me for this, although at first I certainly was." _Here goes... _

Usagi took a long, deep breath, before reaching into her jeans pocket. Pulling out what her Mom saw as a small piece of paper, Usagi clutched the photograph to her chest like it was her lifeline. "There's no easy way to say this, Mom. So... here, this is for you." Usagi handed the photograph taken just a few days ago to her Mother, who quietly took it.

Ikuko stared emotionless at the photo. It was of her daughter standing in the park, smiling happily. What stood out in the photo was the little girl that Usagi was holding. Ikuko immediately recognized the likeness. There was, cradled in Usagi's arms, an exact replica of Usagi when she was two years old. The only thing different was the baby's eye color, and just by a bit. Ikuko gasped and put her hand that was not holding the picture over her mouth. As completely flabbergasted as she was, Ikuko just could not feel any negative or hostile emotion. The child in her daughter's arms brought tears to her eyes, and Usagi was already crying.

The two sat there in silence for ten or so minutes. After that, Ikuko looked up at Usagi, whose head was bowed and eyes were red. The older woman lifted Usagi's chin with her hand. Usagi nervously looked into her mother's eyes-and was surprised at what was there-love and understanding. There was nothing else. Ikuko's gaze asked Usagi a question, and Usagi answered it.

"Seiya."

There was a pause. "Well I know that... and that's not what I asked, Usagi." Usagi only blinked. "What's _her_ name?"

Usagi's bottom lip quivered. "K-Kari..."

"Usagi..." Usagi began to cry again, and again lowered her head. "Shh..." Ikuko said, brining Usagi's face up once more.

"M-Mom... I.."

"She's beautiful."

Usagi's eyes widened and she almost gasped. Silent tears fell from her Mother's eyes. Only a moment later, Usagi lunged foward into her Mother's arms and cried tears of both anguish and relief. Ikuko simply held her daughter there, and they stayed that way for a long time.

Ikuko wouldn't ask for a while why Usagi thought she couldn't rely on her family for support, and tell her that running away didn't solve problems. But now was not that time.

"I love you, Mom... thank you."

"I love you, too, my baby girl. But I have one question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Can I see her?"

This, of course, made Usagi cry all over again.

But it was short-lived.

"Of course! When?"

"How about... now?"

"Okay."

Usagi and Ikuko had decided it was for the best not to inform Kenji or Shingo of anything yet, mostly because Ikuko thought it wouldn't be as bad if Kenji knew that the Father of his daughter's baby was actually _with_ his daughter. Usagi agreed. Ikuko was happy that Seiya would be back in about a year, though she said Usagi deserved more, anyway. But she would respect Usagi's decision and, if what Usagi said about Seiya was true, than Ikuko would welcome him as a member of the family.

Needless to say there were tears when Ikuko finally met Kari, but only tears of joy. Just like Usagi had, Ikuko immediately fell in love with her granddaughter, and promised Usagi that she would always be there for the two. And of course, Ikuko was _very _reluctant to let her little girl go away again, especially because of the little child that Usagi had brought along.

Relieved, content, and feeling very relaxed, Usagi decided her day with her friends tomorrow would be free from stress and worrying. And it was.

Usagi came back after that for each of her friends' birthdays. And every one was perfect. The only thing that marred the occasions was the lingering thought that Usagi would eventually have to fill in more people. The thought made her nauseous, and she chose to avoid it for the time being.

-

**Year Three: Monday, June 30th **

Usagi's twentieth birthday was a blast. Every person who knew about her situation had shown up at her condo in the morning. When she woke up, she was greeted by five smiling faces, a dozen presents, and a HUGE chocolate cake. The surprise had sent her into a fit of laughter and she hopped out of bed to embrace each person. That day was, by far, the best birthday celebration she had ever experienced.

Still, she couldn't help but think that it would be better if there was a certain guy there, too.

All day the sky had been clear and beautiful.

But the night had been overcast and cold.

–

While Usagi hadn't been nervous like she had been in a long time, the "certain guy" had not been as pissed as he was right now in a long time. Years of this torture was enough to make any man partial to violence.

_I swear, that if that _ridiculous_ woman touches me again, I'll laser her head off!_

The distressed Seiya was currently being pestered by Bella as he attempted to have his dinner, alone. There he had been, sitting under a small tree, enjoying his food, minding his own business, doing nothing to anyone, being perfectly silent, _everything _was perfect, when Bella had ruined it all.

She had pranced up to him, expressing her sadness at not being able to find him. After sitting next to him, rather close, he had told her to simply go away, because she was interrupting his meal. It was one of the harsher things he had said to her, but he sure wanted to say more. No woman had managed to infuriate him more. He was madly in love with a woman a galaxy away and there was no way he would become fond of the one next to him.

"But doesn't my company make your meal more pleasant, dear?"

"No. And my name is Seiya." He turned to her angrily, after she hadn't moved, to find her face awkwardly close to his. He took a sharp breath and backed away from her immediately, then stood up and backed away again, after seeing her face. Her eyes were opened wider than usual, making her look younger and innocent. The clear sky reflected it's blueness onto them, making them more blue than their actual color. The sun shining on her hair made it more gold than silver, a darker blonde rather than platinum. She almost resembled...

"O-Odango..." he whispered.

"Hmm?" She suddenly turned into Bella again.

Seiya shook his head, then quickly turned and briskly walked away, not sparing her a glance, though her could feel her gaze on him. _Damn you, wishful thinking. _He didn't know why she didn't pursue him, but it was probably for the better, as he would have had a violent reaction to anything she did.

-

**Year Three: Tuesday, September 16th**

It was marked in huge, bold, red letters on her calendar. Her alarm clock woke her at five, though she quickly smashed it onto the floor when it went off. Knowing this would happen, Haruka had come to Usagi's house at 5:05 to get her up. Haruka had done so much, and was now making sure Usagi was ready for this day and that Kari was being taken care of.

"Koneko-chan, you have to get up," she said, gently shaking Usagi. When the latter simply grumbled and turned away, Haruka snatched the covers off of her quickly like the wind she was associated with. "KONEKO-CHAN! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?"

"Mmph.. dark... and early..."

"Yes, and something else! You were going on and on about it yesterday, and the whole week, and the whole month! Now get up before the might Uranus strikes again!"

No response.

"Koneko-chan... someone's waiting for you in Tokyo."

She bolted up in bed.

"Or will be in a while. But hey, I got you up!"

Usagi frowned, but clumsily got out of bed anyway. The sun was beginning to rise, and the colors of dawn began to grace the clouds, which were in abundance that morning.

As soon as Usagi was fully awake, after the many attempts from Haruka to arouse the drowsy girl from her slumber, she went into her late-for-school mode (though she didn't have to run all the way to Tokyo, just to her little teleportation spot and then to the park). It seemed that she still had some skills from years ago as a teenager. But now she was a woman, having matured mentally and having filled out nicely after having her baby. But still, she was racing to get to a certain spot in a certain park in Tokyo to meet a certain person. Someone she loved with all her heart, someone who had been unconsciously tormenting her since their departure, someone who was the father of her child.

Someone she had not seen in three years.

* * *

PHEW! I now wipe the sweat from my brow and sit back in exhaustion! 

Man, y'all better review like crazy people for this... I almost died. Very close to death, I tell you. Writing this chapter almost made me flop over and die! 9319... words... WHOA.

One request before I go: read the notes! I have a question for you up in there and such. And that's it. I'd give you a preview of the next chapter (which is TOTALLY, like, the BEST chapter so far), but I'm a lazy bum. Also, be happy with what I just gave you. It was 30... no wait, I just edited. _31_ pages long. Exactly. Last chapter was 14. Love me.

Hang tight, the next chapter is the one you've been anticipating. I haven't decided whether or not to break it into two. We'll see.

* * *

PS! 

Ok so I was at one of my favorite places to munch, and they play oldies and a few more modern songs on there. Paul Simon's "You Can Call Me Al," came on, and I recognized it when I heard the "I'f you'll be my bodyguard" line. Being the Seiya/Usagi freak that I am, I thought, _hey, that would make a great storyline for a fic..._

So, what do you think?After this fic is over (we're about 2/3 done) would you want another S/U fic from me? And do you think it's a good basis for a storyline? I had already come up with so many ideas in my head, it's crazy! It was funny, me sitting there eating my ice cream while my -new and very attractive- boyfriend looks at me weird. Apparently I had zoned out. Haha, he has NO idea I'm into this sort of stuff. It's hilarious.

So, would y'all read Kaelien's newest fic, "If You'll Be My Bodyguard", if it existed? Do tell, and I'll start it when I finish DLS. Ah, Dirty Little Secret, how I love you!

Laters!

Ok one more thing. Y'all did so gret with review previously, but slacked on the last chapter! It makes me sad. You'd better review for this 31 page chapter, or you won't get the next one for while! Haha, I make such pathetic threats. But you should want it, because... I'll just say that instead of having separate scenes for seiya and Usagi, there are scences with both in them. Uh huh, you know what I'm sayin? Good!


	12. Dawn

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

SORRY IF YOU GOT 2 EMAILS! I messed up.

-

Notes: I lied. This chapter is even bigger than the last one. Over 11,000 words. 38 pages. God, you _have_ to love me. Review like crazy again, please? My brain hurts now. _I spoil you rotten! AND _I'm giving this to you a day after the last chapter. I couldn't wait, I was just so excited and hyped by your reviews.

WOW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Such great feedback, I love specifics. I love your suggestions, ideas, and speculations more than you know. I was totally gonna wait to more review on the last chapter before posting this, but you guys are just so good to me! I have to deliver to you! Aww, feel the love, man.

Though... gaah... my readers... you're on to me! Maybe not. My little system of when to update may have been figured out. It is based on chapter length, chapter content, and reviews. If the demand is high, I deliver faster. I wasn't expecting to get the number of reviews I needed two chapters ago to post last chapter so quickly. And this time... in the first 4 hours of last chapter being posted, I got 10 reviews, whoa, I love you. That means... you might get these chapters a lot faster then I thought! This means I gots ta go work on them more now, so I'll be prepared. Aw, I love you guys. Even if I do have to work a bit faster. Aww, feel the love.

_Another_ long chapter, I am so good to you. But you guys are so good to me! Whoo, I almost died writing this. It was hard. And long. So... yeah. Moving on.

And here it is-the chapter you've all been waiting for! Well, part one of it. Some parts of this really made me pull out my artsy side. I feel all creative-like and inspired now. I may have to write a poem and make my literature class analyze the hell out of it.

You might hate me after this. But come back and keep reading, I promise a happy ending. Now before I start giving things away...

Moving on.

If you've picked up on any foreshadowing, then congratulations.

Enjoy.

-

**And don't skip the notes at the bottom, cause I have a treat for you down there! But read the chapter first.**

**- **

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

-

Posted 4/20/06

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

-

Last chapter:

_She had pranced up to him, expressing her sadness at not being able to find him. After sitting next to him, rather close, he had told her to simply go away, because she was interrupting his meal. It was one of the harsher things he had said to her, but he sure wanted to say more. No woman had managed to infuriate him more. He was madly in love with a woman a galaxy away and there was no way he would become fond of the one next to him. _

"_But doesn't my company make your meal more pleasant, dear?"_

"_No. And my name is Seiya." He turned to her angrily, after she hadn't moved, to find her face awkwardly close to his. He took a sharp breath and backed away from her immediately, then stood up and backed away again, after seeing her face. Her eyes were opened wider than usual, making her look younger and innocent. The clear sky reflected it's blueness onto them, making them more blue than their actual color. The sun shining on her hair made it more gold than silver, a darker blonde rather than platinum. She almost resembled..._

"_O-Odango..." he whispered._

"_Hmm?" She suddenly turned into Bella again. _

_Seiya quickly turned and briskly walked away, not sparing her a glance, though her could feel her gaze on him._ Damn you, wishful thinking. _He didn't know why she didn't pursue him, but it was probably for the better, as he would have had a violent reaction to anything she did. _

and

"_Koneko-chan, you have to get up," she said, gently shaking Usagi. When the latter simply grumbled and turned away, Haruka snatched the covers off of her quickly like the wind she was associated with. "KONEKO-CHAN! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?"_

"_Mmph.. dark... and early..."_

"_Yes, and something else! You were going on and on about it yesterday, and the whole week, and the whole month! Now get up before the might Uranus strikes again!"_

_No response._

"_Koneko-chan... someone's waiting for you in Tokyo."_

_She bolted up in bed._

"_Or will be in a while. But hey, I got you up!"_

_Usagi frowned, but clumsily got out of bed anyway. The sun was beginning to rise, and the colors of dawn began to grace the clouds, which were in abundance that morning. _

_As soon as Usagi was fully awake, after the many attempts from Haruka to arouse the drowsy girl from her slumber, she went into her late-for-school mode (though she didn't have to run all the way to Tokyo, just to her little teleportation spot and then to the park). It seemed that she still had some skills from years ago as a teenager. But now she was a woman, having matured mentally and having filled out nicely after having her baby. But still, she was racing to get to a certain spot in a certain park in Tokyo to meet a certain person. Someone she loved with all her heart, someone who had been unconsciously tormenting her since their departure, someone who was the father of her child. _

_Someone she had not seen in three years._

_- _

**Chapter 11: Dawn**

_If I had the chance love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

As the sun came up over the horizon, brilliant beams of orange and pink light graced the city of Tokyo, and painted the numerous clouds resting in the sky with an unspeakable glamour. One such ray of light was rapidly dashing across the land, spun gold shimmering in the morning light trailing behind it.

Radiant sparkles were left in the light's wake, glittering as they fell from it. The sparkles that glistened in the upcoming dawn were the joyous tears of a breathtaking young woman. She did glow, and her attire matched that of the sunrise. She was like the light itself, an ethereal aura surrounding her in her eagerness to reach her destination. Her emotions were strong and powerful, penetrating the neutral nature of the new day fiercely.

She abruptly stopped, having reached her destination a little earlier than planned. Despite the coolness and added morning chill of the air, she couldn't possible shiver. Her body was too warm from her exertion and anticipation for any low temperature to affect her. Her presence was like a blazing fire in a snowstorm, silently but marvelously standing out in its glory.

And in only moments, the beaming woman would be greeted by a bright shooting star. She was bright, beautiful, and bursting with joy. She was strong-willed, lovely, and a force to be reckoned with. She was the past Moon Princess and the Future Queen of the Earth. She was a warrior who had saved all that existed, and had never ceased to shine through all of the trials she went through. And finally, she was being rewarded for her service. Finally, she would get something she deserved. Nothing could hamper her joy.

In that moment, Usagi Tsukino was nothing less than radiant. And there was no other person or other thing on her planet, in her galaxy, in her universe-_and beyond_-that outshone her. She was a sight to behold.

The young woman had sat down on a very familiar bench, her thoughts and emotions wild and floating about in a whirlwind of twists and splendor. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, and she welcomed it.

"_Never, I could _never_ be angry with you... Odango..." he whispered to himself. And with that Seiya wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush up against his chest, and kissed her. _

_A very surprised Usagi had wide eyes as the man she loved crushed his lips against hers. They fluttered shut and released the few remaining tears, and she raised her arms to rest on his shoulders. It was tender and passionate at the same time. She could feel the emotion from him as he poured his heart out again to her, this time through his actions. Seiya's warmth covered her, and his body stayed connected with hers as he lied her back against the bench. Usagi was strangely comfortable on the hard wood, covered in a blanket of love. She had never felt so close to anyone before than she was right now with Seiya, and wondered how long it would last. For this one moment in time, she was happier than she had ever been before._

Usagi sighed happily as she began to pass the time by bringing back memories from three long years ago.

_Seiya pulled his head back from her, just an inch, then returned his lips to hers, kissing her again. The gesture was repeated several times, some kisses short and some long. But all of the were full of their shared love, and their desire to stay on this high cloud forever. Usagi touched his hair, which she had wanted to do for a long time, and loved the feel of it's softness. Contrary to it's sleek look, it was actually a tamed, fluffy texture, and she loved it. _

_His lips were soft and the perfect size, and working wonders on her own. The kisses never went further then touching, though there was passion in each one of them. She became aware of Seiya's muscular build, surprised she hadn't noticed before just how sculpted he was. It gave her a sense of security, as well as adding to his attractiveness. Even though the man had muscles, he had been careful not to lay his full weight on her. Crushing her lips was one thing, her small body another._

She smiled, remembering the passion Seiya possessed and the feelings which that passion could awake within her.

"_Seiya... will I ever see you again?" The simple question hit Seiya hard, and he was smashed back to reality. _

"_I... I don't know..."_ Oh, God, if I never see you again I'll die,_ he thought. _

"_I don't know what I'll do if you leave me now... please don't go!" she cried._

"_Odango, I have to go. I want to stay, I really do, and you know that."_

"_But I _have_ to see you again! You can't leave me forever, I need you, Seiya." Usagi was surprised at her own words, though every one came straight from her heart. "Will you come back? At least come back... please?" Usagi became desperate as she realized more and more that he was actually leaving, today, and that today, he would be gone. _

_Seiya smiled sadly as he stood up, again pulling her up with him. _Odango, I never could deny you anything..._ "I... I will. In fact, I'll set the date! It will take a long time to get things back on track on Kinmoku, and a long time to rebuild our society... but I think that after a few years things will be good enough that no one will mind me disappearing for a while." Tears again streamed down the girl's face as she smiled at him."Let's say... five.. no, I don't think I could bear it!" He laughed, despite the serious situation. "But I fear that it has to be this way." She frowned at that number._

"_One!" she argued._

"_Five." She looked at him, frowning, but still with those puppy eyes, begging him to agree. "Aaah..." Seiya sighed. He wanted it to be short, like one year. But he knew he had to stay longer than that. "Four."_

"_Two!" Usagi looked up at him and clung to his shirt like a child begging for a toy at a store, trying to get what they wanted in a compromise._

"_Odango..." _

"_THREE."_

_He sighed again. He had become too soft because of this girl. But he wouldn't have it any other way. "Alright, three. Right here, this very spot! On this very day, at this very time!" Her lovely lips__curled up and she beamed at him, and he smiled back, hugging her for what would be the last time for a long time. Both of them were so incredibly sad and yet so undeniably happy at the same time, standing there together in the park. Usagi was the first to break the silence, but with a single word._

"_Promise?"_

_Seiya took one look at his Odango, and knew he would never love any woman other than the one right in front of him ever again. _

"_I promise."_

Usagi looked to the sky, and smiled gleefully as she realized that dawn had finally come. The sun had finally risen, even if by just a little bit. Seiya would be there any minute.

She was suddenly nervous. She had not seen him in _three years._ They had been the longest years of her life. Granted, with Kari, they had also been some of the happiest. She was also suddenly self-conscious about her appearance-but then she remembered that Haruka had told her how beautiful she'd looked. It was like Haruka was giving her away, like a father at a wedding. Although Haruka wasn't like a father at all. Usagi chuckled, Haruka was more like _Kari's _father at times. The woman acted like Kari's backup parent, filling in when Usagi could not be on the job. True that it was what Seiya should have been doing the past three years, but Usagi couldn't blame him, he didn't even know.

_But he will soon, _she thought.

Usagi continued to reminisce.

"_Seiya, I love you."_

"_Odango," he would never get tired of hearing her say that, "I love you, too." She walked over to him and rested her hands on his upper arms, her face looking up to his, knowing what was to come, and what she wanted. And he gave it to her. Gently winding his arms under hers and around her back, her brought his face down and she brought hers up, and their lips connected. Neither knew that it would go much farther._

_It started slow, and light. But both wanted more. Usagi didn't know how to get at it, but Seiya did. He lightly pinched her waist, successfully tickling her and making her gasp at the sudden feeling. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, and she nearly melted at the new sensation. His tongue stroked hers as they tasted each other. Seiya moved his right hand to her upper neck and gently tilted her head upwards, deepening their kiss, and earning a moan from Usagi. Never could he have ever imagined that he would ever be this close to her. Only the wonderful feelings he was having and the love he felt proved he wasn't dreaming._

_Seiya moved to her neck, kissing her cheek and jaw on the way there. She softly said his name as his lips caressed her. He placed feathery kisses along her collarbone, taking time to suckle the skin here and there. Usagi could feel his tongue like velvet on her neck, loving the feelings his actions were stirring in her. _

Remembering what had happened shortly after that, Usagi blushed. _Oh, my, _she thought. It was the night Kari had been conceived. _Little did I know... _She smiled knowingly, without a hint of shame.

_Usagi had been half asleep when he got up to leave early the next morning. He had gently awakened her, and walked her home. It was a teary goodbye, but both looked foward to the day when they would meet again. Usagi said she would immediately mark it on her calendar, though there was no way she could forget. Seiya had told her he loved her, and she told him the same. There were many hugs and kisses, and eventually they separated, and Seiya walked off as the sun rose to return to Kinmoku. Before he could get away, Usagi called out to him:_

"_Don't forget! If you don't come... I'll give you a week leeway, I'm coming to get you!"_

"_I could never forget you, Odango!"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

_And she stayed there on her porch until a few minutes later, when she saw a brilliant red light shoot into the sky and away. She smiled, and went inside her house, ready to tell her parents all about how she got caught in the heavy storm and spent the night a friend's house. She hoped that they wouldn't question too much, or she'd have to fake sick or cry to get out of it. Walking in, and seeing no one was up, she went to her room. Tired (and rather sore from her first-time experience), Usagi Tsukino went to her bed and slept, a smile on her beautiful face. In two years and 364 days, he would come back, on September 16th. _

"Today is a very special day," she said to herself. Usagi was wearing her infamous (to her) pink dress that day. It was the dress she had worn when she cried under the tree near Seiya's apartment until he had come back and found her. It was the one she had worn the day she had found out she was pregnant. It was the one she was wearing now.

That dress had brought her sadness and joy. Yet the sadness, only happening once, had only led to joy, anyway. And so she sat, her dress matching the colors in the sky.

Yet... the sky was becoming less blue and purple, and even the pink was beginning to fade. It was more orange now, the sun having risen much more. When Seiya had left, the sun hadn't been this high.

Usagi sighed. So what if he was a little late? How was he supposed to know _exactly _when the sun rose on Earth? He would be there any minute, she could wait a little longer. She had waited three years-she could wait a few more minutes.

But she never was good at waiting.

Perhaps she was on the wrong bench? No, _no way _she could forget this bench. She blushed again. Maybe _he _was at the wrong bench? Could _he _have forgotten about this place? The melodious sound of bird chirping stirred the twenty-year-old from her reverie. The sun was quite high now, almost free from the horizon's hold.

She shook her head. Today was not a day for such unwelcome, doubtful thoughts. She had great faith in Seiya, and trusted him with her life. He had her heart, and was the last person who would ever break it.

But... where was he?

Usagi kept on sitting on the bench, not daring to leave, lest he come and find her not there. She found an interesting spot on the ground and stared at it, zoning out completely. There was nothing else to do. Thinking was making her sad, so she decided not to think at all.

"Um... Miss? Are you alright?" Slightly startled, Usagi looked up quickly. She found a brown-haired woman about her age standing in front of her, bending over to see Usagi's face. The woman had a cute dog (it looked like a golden retriever puppy) with her, which was sitting down and wagging its tail.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, but thank you. I was just spacing out." Usagi looked around her at her surroundings. _How long have I been sitting here?_ The woman smiled, waved, and began to walk away with her dog. Usagi quickly called out to her again."Excuse me, but, do you have the time?"

The woman turned around a bit, and held her wrist to her face, looking at a small, silver watch. "It's 1:37 PM." She then waved again and left.

_It's... past dawn? Past noon, even? _She looked up. There were no stars, the morning was too far gone to see them. The sky was overcast, and it looked like it would rain soon. She looked around her, but Seiya was no where in sight. Usagi decided that the bench was uncomfortable, and decided to move a little, to a spot under a tree, not fifteen feet away.

Usagi began to worry. Had something happened to him? Had he gotten lost in transporting himself all the way to Earth? Was there a war on Kinmoku? Was he hurt? Was he out of town? Was he on a mission? Did he sleep in late?

Did he... _forget?_

Usagi shook her head when tears began to well in her eyes unexpectedly. He wouldn't forget. Not Seiya, not about something like this.

But... where _was _he?

"Seiya..? Can you hear me?" Usagi said to the sky. A gust of wind blew around her and she felt drawn to something on her left. She turned to look, and found Haruka standing there, about thirty or so feet away. Haruka was looked at her with concern, and approached her. Usagi could tell there was something else in her eyes, but it was restrained. She could only identify it as rage. But it was barely there, as if Haruka were reserving it for another occasion.

"Koneko-chan, it's time to go." Usagi frowned.

"But-"

"Please, come back with me. You can't wait here all day."

"But what if he comes back and I'm not-"

"Koneko-chan..." Haruka looked at her lost Princess sympathetically. "He's not coming."

"_Yes he is!" _Tears fell from her eyes as she expressed her frustration and denial.

"We'll come back tomorrow, I promise. But now, let's go home."

"But Haruka-ch-" Haruka cut her off and knelt down next to her.

"Look, I know that you've waited a _long _time for this day, and I'm surprised, and confused, as well. But sitting here is doing you more harm than good. He won't come... at least not today. Please listen to me... let's go back now. There's someone there who needs you. I know she prefers you over Michiru, over anyone. Come, Kari and Michiru are waiting for us."

"B-but... Seiya... he..." Usagi pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head in her arms, and wept softly. She wept out of fear and doubt and a growing insecurity.

Haruka's rage grew. _I'll kill the bastard._ She wrapped her arms around Usagi in a consoling embrace, pushing her fury down for the moment and focusing on what was more important to her. Usagi turned to Haruka and hugged her back, letting out her sudden sorrow. It was like he had left all over again. Except... he hadn't been there to leave. He hadn't come at all. Haruka stroked her Princess' back comfortingly, still trying not to think of Seiya.

_If he doesn't have a valid excuse for this shit... I'll kill him, I swear. This is the last time a guy will hurt her. After all this crap she's been through... the least that asshole could do is show up. _

- - -

Again, Usagi had cried on a friend's shoulder, releasing her despair. Eventually, it began to rain heavily, and Haruka helped Usagi up. Haruka looked around, and seeing no one in sight, transported them both back to Kagoshima. Both Haruka and Michiru had been living at Usagi's for the past two days. They were in separate rooms, as to not make Usagi... uncomfortable. It didn't bother them that much.

Before Usagi had left her house that morning, Kari had asked her, in KariSpeak of course, where she was going. Usagi had then said softly to the child, "I'm going to go get daddy." Kari had giggled, and repeated "Going to get daddy!"

And now, when she had returned to her home, the young woman silently took her baby from the concerned Michiru, who didn't say a word when she saw Usagi's state and Haruka's look at her. It was a "I'll-tell-you-later" look, and Michiru nodded. Usagi took Kari to her bedroom, and slowly and quietly closed the door. When she was out of hearing range, Michiru spoke.

"I can see by your new expression that you are very angry with something... or someone. Tell me, what did he do? I rarely see you so upset anymore."

Haruka grumbled, though it sounded almost like a growl. "That's just it," she said sharply. "He didn't do anything."

"I don't understand..."

"Bastard didn't even show up," she spat out. Haruka wanted to hurt something, and if Michiru hadn't gone and hugged her then, she might have punched a hole in the nearby wall.

"I'm sure he has a reason, I don't think anything could keep him from her unless it was a really big deal."

"That better be the case, if it isn't, I swear I'll-"

"I know, I know. You'll kill him, or castrate him or something. But let's wait on that. We can go back tomorrow. And like Usagi said, she told him she'd 'give him a week leeway,' then go get him herself. If worst comes to worst, we have that option."

"If we have to do that, I'll kill him. Slowly. It will hurt."

"Yeah.. I may slap him around myself." Haruka pulled back and looked at her strangely. "It's just... I hate to see her like this, too. She seems so... _shattered. _And she's still so young. She reminds me of a broken doll that doesn't know how to repair itself." She sighed. Haruka's anger returned, though with less intensity.

"Mmm." She ran a hand through her short, sandy hair. "I feel bad saying this, but part of me doesn't want him to show up."

"What?"

"Then I can beat him to a pulp for not coming."

"Haruka! Honestly!"

"I _was _being honest." Michiru rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant..."

"I know."

- - -

In the other room, Usagi was on her bed, curled around Kari in a fetal position, again using her daughter as her lifeline. The baby had immediately asked her where Seiya was, saying "Daddy?" Usagi had simply replied with a forced smile and "Not today, Kari. Soon." The perceptive child had picked up on the sadness radiating off of her mother and snuggled up to her, attempting to comfort her as best she could. Usagi simply hugged her daughter, squeezing her eyes closed, and trying desperately not to cry again. She had done enough crying for the day.

She was young and clueless and naive all over again. It was like when Mamoru had broken up with her years ago due to his dreams and she had become depressed; she had been scared and alone. But this time, it was worse. It was just as bad as when all of her friends had been murdered right before her eyes by Galaxia, and worse than any physical pain she had ever felt. He had always been there for her, except for now, when she needed him the most. The only true comfort she had was having her baby girl in her arms.

After hours of no sight of or sound from Usagi, Haruka and Michiru decided to check up on her. Haruka quietly opened the door and peeked in, only to find both mother and daughter fast asleep. She frowned at Usagi's distressed expression.

"They're asleep."

"It's probably better that way for now."

"I suppose."

Neither Kari nor Usagi woke up until the next morning.

- - -

Usagi woke before dawn by herself. She gently picked up Kari and walked into Michiru's room, placing her baby next to the Princess of Neptune-making sure she was safely positioned on the bed. It was chilly outside, so she dressed more warmly than she had the previous day. She wore black sneakers, light blue jeans, and a plain, long-sleeve blue shirt that matched her eyes. Usagi snuck out of the condo, and slowly made her way to Tokyo, her excitement not as great. She was more anxious now. She sat down under the tree and hugged herself, feeling chilly. The sunrise was not as beautiful as it had been yesterday. The grass was damp with dew, and she shivered.

And still, he did not come.

She waited until noon, when someone familiar showed up. This time, it was Setsuna, who looked down at her knowingly and offered her a hand up. Usagi took it, and went home. She felt the same disappointment.

And so the week passed in the same manner. Every day, it was the same. On the seventh day, All three of her older friends came to get her. They walked in silence. That night, Usagi felt empty inside, and almost numb. It was only because of Kari that she did not seep further into her growing state of depression. Minako called Usagi the next day, asking about how the week had went. Usagi had told her the story emotionlessly, and Minako, becoming very disturbed from the energetic girl's tone, rushed over. The spent the night, too, sharing Usagi's bed; there were no other places to sleep left save the couch. The extra friendly presence helped Usagi, and she was very grateful. When Ikuko called, Usagi had told her the same story, but not to worry about it. It took a lot of convincing for Ikuko to comply with Usagi's wishes for her to not interfere or do anything.

Usagi remembered that she had said to Seiya that she would come to him if he did not come to her, and she vowed that eventually, she would. But not immediately. She needed another day or two to get her emotions in check and figure out exactly what she would do.

Not one, not two, but three days after that, Usagi was preparing herself for the long journey to Kinmoku. After much discussion, and a few small arguments, Usagi decided that she would allow one of her friends to accompany her. At first, she only wanted to go herself, not even bringing Kari. But she was unable to persuade her friends to not follow her. She wasn't sure how it was _Minako_ who ended up being the one to come, but she was. Kari would come, too.

Usagi would go along with her original plan: go to Kinmoku and seek out Seiya upon arrival. Minako would stay with Kari elsewhere until called upon by Usagi. It was a vague plan, but it should work.

And so the day found Usagi and Minako atop Usagi's apartment building. Usagi was wearing a light pink skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, made of a light material that swished when she walked. Her snug (but not skin-tight) white shirt had a boat-neck, with short sleeves that had the same flow of her skirt. She dressed as such, knowing beforehand that weather on Kinmoku would be like spring. Minako was wearing a white sundress with sunflowers on it that reached her knees, and it had thick straps that went over her shoulders. Both were wearing white sandals with a little bit of a heel, but not too much of one-about an inch and a half high. They were dressed nicely, but not formally.

All five scouts had gone up, but only Usagi and Minako had transformed, as they were the only ones leaving. Usually they didn't have to transform, but they weren't teleporting to the time gates and then to a place still in Japan. They were teleporting across the _universe_.

Haruka had suggested that they test it out, and volunteered to go. Usagi saw right through her, and said that it was okay, she knew she would make it just fine, and she really did. Usagi knew Haruka wouldn't come back, but look for answers on her own, and Usagi didn't want that.

However, Setsuna had said she was worried about Usagi, internally wishing she could accompany her instead of Minako. She had said that they would give Usagi three days up there, and if they didn't hear from her, they would go and check up with her. Usagi hoped that wouldn't happen, as various situations popped into her head. None of them were good. So she reluctantly agreed, said her goodbyes, and then went off with Minako and Kari in a brilliant flash of light. Usagi holding Kari made her blazing white (with pink on the edges) star trail brighter than Minako's, which was golden.

- - -

Just as quickly and easily as they had left Earth, they landed on Kinmoku. It was only a flash of time for them, being in one place at first then in another only a second later. Unfortunately, since they were unaccustomed to cross-galaxy teleportation, the two women landed unceremoniously on the ground. Usagi had brilliantly clutched Kari to her chest as she fell, saving her from any harm. Usagi and Minako only had a few bumps, anyway.

They were in the middle of a large field, surrounded by lush, green grass. There was nothing in the field save a dozen or so trees, and one looked like it had been blasted apart. Half of it was several feet away from the rough stump. But the tree was not what captured their attention the most, but it was what they saw in the distance. Very faintly they could make out a city, and possibly a castle of some sort. De-transforming, as not to alarm anyone they came across, the two women walked towards civilization. Soon, however, they broke into a run, unable to retain a slow pace when they knew they could get there faster. Usagi briefly wondered if Minako had been so insistent on coming with her for another reason. Could it have something to do with a certain man named... Yaten, perhaps? She didn't know, and her mind was too full of Seiya to think about anything else.

They reached their destination faster than Usagi thought they would. Both women stopped, and Usagi turned to face Minako.

"Minako-chan, I have to go find Seiya, so can you take Kari now?"

"Of course! She's so adorable, anyone would take care of her if you asked." Usagi smiled and handed Kari to Minako.

"So, Minako-chan, did you figure out what you would do while I went to get Seiya?"

"Yes, actually. I really wanted to take a look around, and I'm sure this will be a great experience for-oh, look! It's an inn!"

"Really?" Usagi turned in the direction Minako had pointed... right behind her. Ten feet away. Usagi laughed sheepishly. "Yeah... right there, isn't it?" _I'm not blind... _Usagi thought sarcastically.

"Er... how do I pay for a room, though?"

"Oh... well... oh, I have an idea!"

"Hmm?"

"You wanted to take a look around, right?" Minako nodded. "Well, it shouldn't take too long for me to find Seiya, thirty minutes, tops. I'm sure after we... er... see each other again..." she blushed a deep shade of red, and Minako smirked, knowing exactly where Usagi's thoughts were. "Anyway! After I find him I can always talk to Princess Kakyuu, and I'm sure that after what we've all been through together she wouldn't mind us stealing a guest room or something. I don't know how long we'll be here, but eventually we'll check in with Haruka-chan and the others."

"Good idea. So... how will I find you?"

"Er... good question." There was a pause, then Minako giggled and bumped herself on the head.

"Usagi-chan, we're senshi! We have _communicators. _Wow, I feel stupid." Usagi laughed.

"So do I. So, I'll contact you when I'm ready?"

"Sounds like a plan. And if we need you, can we call you? We'll only contact you if it's important!"

"Sure, you can call. I'll at least answer and tell you it's a bad time if it is. So... I'll see you later, I guess."

"Wait... come here, give me a hug first." They embraced for a moment. "Now, go get him, girl!"

"Bye, Minako-chan! Bye Kari!"

"See you later Usagi-chan, good luck!"

The friends waved to each other, and went their separate ways: Minako and Kari to the market and to town, and Usagi... to Seiya.

Usagi soon found herself in front of what she assumed was the palace where Princess Kakyuu lived. Since she had no idea where Seiya resided or would be, she figured asking Kakyuu where he was would work out. Plus, she was fond of the Princess, and hadn't seen her in a while.

But then, Usagi decided against it. She would end up talking to Kakyuu, and then feeling bad for wanting to leave so soon to find Seiya. So... she could simply ask someone working at the Palace instead. If that failed, she could always consult Kakyuu, though she would try to avoid it. Usagi would visit the Princess later. She wanted to see Seiya, and she wanted to see him _now. _She had waited long enough.

The palace was simple, it looked like it was made of pure ivory, perhaps dulled marble. Usagi wasn't an expert on the subject. There were gigantic columns at the top of a long and wide set of stairs, which were surrounded by beautiful gardens. There were all types of exotic flowers and plants and trees around the palace, and they were very neatly organized. The palace was surrounded by a tall and elegantly designed golden fence, with large golden gates in front, which were shut, and guarded by at least a dozen Kinmoku soldiers. She approached them slowly. Years ago she would have been intimidated by them, but not today. Usagi, the petite and prettily dressed young woman, walked up to the guards. She certainly didn't look threatening.

Before she could say anything, one of the men said to her, "PLEASE STATE YOUR IDENTITY AND BUSINESS HERE OR LEAVE IMMEDIATELY." Usagi blinked.

_How welcoming. I'd love to transform and show him who he's messing with, but I'll let it slide._ _It'll be faster if I negotiate. _

"MISS, PLEASE LEAVE." Apparently, Usagi wasn't fast enough with her response.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"LEAVE."

_Ah, screw it, I'll just go see Kakyuu. This is to difficult. _"Um... no. I have business here, and it's none of yours, thank you very much. I need to pass through here to see the Princess, I am a good friend of hers."

"I MUST ASK YOU TO _LEAVE_."

_Oh ho ho, I don't think so." _She was getting _very_ mad. This jerk was keeping her from Seiya. Usagi's rage boiled within her and tension grew think in the air. She drew herself up to her full height and got closer to his face, glaring at him with all the loathing she could muster. "I most certainly will NOT leave. Now, you _will_ let me through these gates."

"LEAVE NOW OR WE WILL ESCORT YOU OFF OF THE PREMISES," he boomed, louder, now shouting and gaining the attention of several people passing by. Usagi's hands were balled into tight fists and she released her fury upon the man.

"Alright, buddy, listen up. If you don't let me in there RIGHT NOW I will do everything in my power to get you fired from this position, and I will _seriously_ hurt you. I have waited THREE YEARS to be with someone here, and I am NOT going to wait another_ MINUTE!_" The guard was quite flustered and also frustrated now, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE, OR YOU WILL BE-"

"Excuse me, _Sir_, but is everything alright?" A nearby voice cut in. It sounded familiar. The voice was coming from behind a pillar that was attached to the gate, and Usagi could see the edge of someone leaning/resting against it. It had seemed the person had heard the conversation. "Now, that is no way to treat a lady. Tell me, who is it? Sounds familiar. But... I'm not moving. Your racket is disturbing me." When there was no response, the person pushed themselves off of the pillar and turned around. "I asked you a question, you dimwit, now who-" They came into view. "...USAGI!"

She immediately recognized the shocked face and beamed, then ran to them and hugged them tightly, and they returned the gesture. "YATEN-KUN!"

"Wow, Usagi, it's been so long!" They parted and he laughed. "I should have known by that tone of voice it was you! You've changed, Usagi, your voice was a little different." She noticed that Yaten's eyes looked her over, and he faintly blushed when he realized that he was, _checking her out, _and he stopped. She only smiled.

"It's great to see you!"

"Wow... it's been, what? Three years? Four? No, wait, I heard you. You said three." Then, it seemed that something had just clicked in his head. "Hey! Usagi, you have _got _to go see Seiya! He's been so depressed since we left Earth! We thought he'd get better, but that bum, he's still sulking around. You should go see Mr. Mopey, like, _now!"_

"That's why I'm here! Oh, I guess he didn't tell you... he promised to...um, visit me, around now. But he didn't-oh, wait! I meant to ask you, how is he? Is he okay? Did something bad happen?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Usagi. He's just fine. Irritable and not fun to be around, but he's fine. Any particular reason?"

She hesitated to tell Yaten that Seiya hadn't shown, and decided against it. "No, I was just wondering, Yaten-kun. So... can I see him now?"

"Yeah, sure thing! He's going to, like, _explode_ when he sees you! Oh, I know, you should surprise him!"

"OKAY!" She grinned again, as the day had just gotten a lot better.

"Alright... now _move_, you big oaf," Yaten said to the guard, glaring at him. "You've just been unforgivably rude to the woman who saved our entire planet and pretty much everything else everywhere. You told off _the _Sailor Moon... I think you owe someone an apology."

The guard paled and stuttered out something that..._sounded_... like... an apology. Usagi just ignored him, she was too excited to really notice. Yaten grabbed her hand to take her out of her stupor and pulled her through the opening gates. He was happy to see Usagi, too, but he knew that Seiya would be completely dumbfounded. Yaten pulled her briskly up the stairs to the palace. Usagi made a mental note to tell Minako that she should come see Yaten, as he seemed much more friendly and polite, though it may have been due to the long-time-no-see thing. Nevertheless, Minako would be ecstatic to see Yaten again. But she would do that later.

- - -

Minako was currently strolling around in what could be called a marketplace, inspecting some of Kinmoku's jewelry. Most of it was simple, but elegant. There were rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings... everything a jewelry store would have-except watches. Minako figured that they had some other way of keeping track of time on the foreign planet. Kari also liked the jewelry a lot, and pouted when Minako wouldn't let her take some and play with it. They couldn't buy anything without the currency from Kinmoku.

Minako had thought that her Earth clothes would make her stick out, but was surprised when she saw that many young women also wore similar clothing. Yet, the citizens of Kinmoku also wore very different clothes then she did. She couldn't define the style easily. Many of the women were wearing traditional kimonos/yukatas, very elegant with intricate and beautiful designs on them. Some had golden or silver embroidered designs, and some had pictures. She saw a light yellow one with gold sakura flowers on it that was especially lovely.

Other women wore strange dresses, which resembled the style of Princess Kakyuu's, as Minako remembered. The women wearing these were a little older, and most likely more wealthy. The dresses weren't as big or fancy as the Princess', but still very nice. In contrast, the remaining women were dressed quite casually, in more modern attire (nice shirts, and skirts, and dresses; there were no pants for the women). They were dressed nicely, however, but not too formally. People on Kinmoku seemed to value attire and being dressed nicely in public.

The men's types of style matched the womens'. Some were dressed more modernly/casually (but nicely), some wearing more traditional clothes (hakama pants and haoris), and some wearing more formal traditional, Japanese clothing, that Minako might have seen in a history book-she guessed they were the male complement to the most formal women's dresswear. Thus, she didn't really feel singled out as she browsed around, especially because some of her attention was taken up by several of the men, who were _quite _attractive. Being Minako, she really wished that she could flirt around a little, but Kari looked like her since she and Usagi were similar, and any guy she approached may have thought that the child was hers. She also kept thinking how nice it would be if she just had some money...

How she wished she could buy things! There were so many pretty accessories and clothes and such interesting foods that Minako just wished she could purchase things! After seeing a lot of the different foods, Minako's stomach began to grumble. She thought of ways she might be able to get some money... but she couldn't think of any that would really work. She could grab some food and run away really fast! But Minako wasn't one to steal. She could... ask really nicely? Or, she could trade something she brought with her for some jewelry... but she hadn't brought anything.

"Oh!" Suddenly Minako remembered something. She was not alone on this planet, she knew people! She knew _four _of them, in fact, though she would only borrow some money from three. While Seiya would be with Usagi around now, Taiki and Yaten were probably free. _Wait a second..._

"Yaten!" _Oh my gosh, YATEN is on Kinmoku! I haven't seen him in so long... wow, I have to go and visit him! I've missed him a lot. I wonder if he missed me... argh, but I can't see him! _She couldn't go to any people she knew because she had Kari with her, and she needed to keep Kari away from anyone Usagi knew for now. _Darn... well, eventually I'll get to see them when Usagi takes Kari back. But how long will that be from now? _Though Minako loved the little girl, anyway. Kari also seemed to be eyeing some of them food, and Minako silently wished that Usagi would come back soon. Both females were getting hungry.

She was tempted to pull out her communicator and contact Usagi to check up on her, but decided not to, as Usagi might not have the time, or be busy.

Sighing, Minako switched Kari to her left arm, because her right one was getting tired. Soon she would have to sit down and take a break-the toddler was getting heavy.

Sure enough, Minako soon got tired from holding Kari. She sought out a place to sit down, and was surprised when she saw a park-and it looked just like the ones on Earth! The trees and plants were a little different, but very beautiful. She spotted an elegant, bronze bench nearby, and quickly sat down, sighing happily as she did so.

_It's so nice out here... though I would get bored with this weather if it stays the same all year round like Yaten said it does. Hmm... I wonder when Usagi-chan will be back... _

Again Minako fought the urge to get out her communicator, and played games with Kari instead. Surely the girl would be missing her mother soon. Minako wondered how Usagi was doing, and kind of hoped she could have witnessed the reunion between Usagi and Seiya.

Suddenly, her communicator went off. She grabbed it eagerly, and was a little disappointed to see Haruka's face and not Usagi's. But still, she smiled, also a little surprised that Earth could contact Kinmoku so easily.

"Hey, Haruka-chan!"

"Hey there, how's everything going?"

"It's fine. I'm just exploring with Kari while Usagi goes off to find Seiya. She hasn't contacted me yet, has she talked to you?"

"No, she hasn't... maybe I'll check up on her."

"Oh, no, please don't! I want to, too, but I think we should leave her alone for a while, let her contact us. If she doesn't for a while, we can. But I think we should wait for now."

"Whatever you say, you're the one up there. Though if for any reason you need-us just call. I'll be up there in a second." Minako knew Haruka would, too.

"I will, thanks, Haruka-chan."

"No problem."

- - -

Yaten pulled Usagi through the halls of the palace, passing by many large rooms that she couldn't but glance at, and many people stared at the starlight in male form pulling a blonde though the halls so quickly. Yaten stopped quickly, and Usagi nearly bumped into him.

"Shh," he whispered. "This is his room." Usagi made a lunge for the doorknob, but Yaten stopped her. "Let me knock first, you never know... I don't want you to burst in and have him be, like, indecent or something. Gross" He made a face, and Usagi blushed again. Yaten knocked on the door. "Oi, Seiya! I need to talk to you!"

No response.

"OI, SEIYA!" He knocked louder. "THE PALACE IS ON FIRE!"

Nothing.

"Oh, what the hell..." Yaten opened the door and stepped in. "...Eh?" He walked in further and Usagi followed. Yaten went to check the bathroom while Usagi marveled in her surroundings-Seiya's _room_. It smelled _so good. _She almost screamed in frustration. He was so close, she could feel it.

"Strange, he's not in here. But I promise I'll find him for you, Usagi. I can only imagine how eager you are to see him."

She smiled gently. "You know Yaten-kun, you've changed, too. You're much... nicer. I like it."

Yaten smirked."Well, we can't all be perfect, but _someone_ has to be." She laughed, and followed him when he motioned for her to follow him out of the room... only to be knocked over as soon as she reached the hall.

"Oh, Miss, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...USAGI!"

She looked up. "TAIKI-SAN!" Much like she had to Yaten, she tackled him with a fierce bear hug, and he hugged her back

"Usagi, it's been a very long time! I'm so glad to see you! Yaten, why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Hey, I just found out! I wouldn't have kept her a secret, Taiki. Don't be stupid! That's Seiya's job."

_Yep, he's still Yaten, _Usagi thought.

Taiki's face lit up at the mention of Seiya. "Oh, Usagi! You have to go and see Seiya! You _have _to see him! He's been-"

"Yaten-kun told me, and we're looking for him right now. Have you seen him?"

"He's not in his room?"

"No, he's not. Do you know where he is?"

Taiki scratched his head. "I don't remember him having any plans for the day... did you check that place outside that he likes? Under that tree, Yaten?"

"Ah, no, we didn't! Stupid..."

"Well, let's go check it together. I'll join you, if you don't mind."

Usagi popped back in the conversation. "Please do, Taiki-san." Taiki smile at her.

"Usagi, please, just call me Taiki. I think we're good enough friends to forsake such formalities. But you can call Yaten whatever you like, though I have a few names-"

"We're going now!" Yaten grabbed both Usagi and Taiki and dragged them out of the palace. Usagi decided she would just call Yaten, Yaten. Though... she might take Taiki up on his offer if Yaten kept pulling her aound like this.

- - -

Yaten stopped hauling Usagi and Taiki behind him when they got outside. Usagi followed the two men around the palace, passing by the beautiful gardens. Taiki noticed her admiring them.

"Do you like them, Usagi? They are the Princess' private gardens, only very important people are allowed here."

"Very much! Though... am I intruding? I'm not from Kinmoku..."

"Most certainly not! You saved our planet, Usagi, and are both our friend and a friend of the Princess; you are _very _important."

"Thank you." _Usagi began to daydream about what would soon happen. She would walk slowly to him, and when his gaze fell upon her, his face would light up_ _the world and his smile would be the brightest she had ever seen. He would run to her, lift her into the air, and spin her around. Seiya would then pull her into a bone-crushing hug, and whisper sweet nothings softly into her ear. She would cry more, of course. And he might, too. And then, he would pull her away from him, and close the distance between them, and then... _

"Stop!" Whispered Yaten hastily, stopping Usagi's imagining and walking. They had suddenly stopped at the end of a corner of the palace, and she had almost run into both of her companions. Usagi heard some noises coming from around the corner. "I think I hear him. He's not under his tree, he's among the willows over there." Usagi started foward but at Yaten's hand Taiki pulled her back. She glared at Yaten. "Look, Usagi, I think he's right there-"

"Exactly, now let me see him!" She whispered back, not really knowing why she was whispering.

"Wait! I'm not sure it's him yet. Well... you were going to surprise him anyway. You go first, I'm pretty sure it's him. I want to see his reaction to you, so we'll wait here for a second... but then we'll go away and let you two... catch up."

"Okay... now, can I see him? Please? I... I really can't stand waiting any more."

Yaten moved aside and Taiki let go of her. Yaten smiled and reached his arm out. "He's all yours, Usagi."

She smiled sweetly, and felt tears of joy welling in her eyes. Seiya was right around the corner from her. In only moments they would be reunited... and she would never allow him to leave her side again.

Usagi slowly stepped foward and rounded the corner. Her vision was blurry at first because of the tears, but she could see well enough.

She would know that figure anywhere.

That long, soft, raven hair, that tall and muscular build, even the way he was sitting... yes,_ it was him. _And he was only fifty feet away from her-no longer across galaxies.

_There he was,_ leisurely sitting on a blanket with his back to her, with his left hand propping him up. He was wearing the exact same outfit he had been wearing on the day her had left. Seiya work the navy blue dress shirt and black pants, and Usagi bet that the shirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top, just like it was when she had last seen him, _three long years ago. _She was finally getting what she deserved. She had forgotten that he had failed to keep his promise and meet her, being totally elated that she was so close to him now. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she fidgeted with them like a nervous schoolgirl, like the one she used to be. She had to use all her self-control not to simply run to him and jump onto his person, tackling him to the ground.

Usagi blinked, and two happy tears fell from her eyes. She let them fall, not caring a bit what her face looked like. He loved her, he had told her, _so much, _and would never judge her by her appearance. Without the liquid blurring her vision, it cleared, and her eyes focused. She could see that he was facing something white... strange...

As her vision became perfectly clear, she realized something. He was facing... a person. She couldn't see from the distance too well, as the person was lying down behind him, and he was blocking the person from Usagi's view. But she didn't really care, he could go back to his visit with them _later._ Right now was the time for him to be with Usagi. She decided that it was now the moment to make her presence known.

She started foward-then halted. Seiya was bending over the person... and he was really close... _Is he falling asleep?_ _Stay awake, Seiya!_

But then, his right arm moved to the other side of the person, holding his body suspended above the ground... so he _was _awake. And... he kept moving. Usagi took another step foward, suddenly feeling a little anxious. As he moved, Usagi could see the person's figure slightly. She squinted a little, but didn't move from her spot. Her eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath.

It was a woman.

And his face was awfully close to hers.

It was then that time slowed down. Usagi could see Seiya's eyes slowly close as he lowered his head to the other woman's... and Usagi took a step back as she recognized her. It was the one from her dream. The woman's eyes closed, and she titled her head up...

And Seiya kissed her.

Usagi had never been so _horrified_ in her entire life.

Tears suddenly ran down her cheeks in full force like water from a broken dam, and she choked on a gasp. Usagi let out a loud sob, covering her mouth to muffle her anguished cry. At the strange noise, a concerned Taiki and Yaten whipped their heads around the corner to see what was going on.

They were delayed from viewing the scene, however, when wind rushed past them as they stepped foward, caused by a white and pink blur passing by. The two turned took look at the retreating object, quickly realizing that it was _Usagi. _

They then turned their gaze to the scene that she had been watching. Both of them gasped loudly at the same time. With one quick look at each other, they silently agreed on action. Yaten ran over to where Seiya was and Taiki took after Usagi.

Yaten had every intention of physically hurting Seiya and giving him a vicious verbal lashing.

Taiki ran as fast as he could, not sure if he could close the distance between them, that woman was _fast_. He propelled himself foward with his long legs, desperately trying to reach her. He only hoped that he could get to Usagi before she did anything irrational spontaneously. He called out to her, but she didn't stop.

Taiki knew that Usagi would be in pieces when he found her.

And he wasn't sure if he could piece them back together.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

- 

WAIT! DON'T HATE ME! STOP THROWING THOSE THIN-OUCH!

Please don't leave this story because of what I did! Everything will turn out _wonderfully, _I promise.

So? Did I get you all? Did you see clues along the way in previous chapters? (Wasn't much in this one.)

Did I _get_ you? I tried to, though I did throw in some foreshadowing. Do you follow now, can you find where it is? There are a few easy parts to spot. But which did you get? I reeeally want to know. So tell me!

I actually had to google 'traditional Japanese clothing" to find out what they wear. Heh... yeah. I knew a little, but not much.

I don't know if the end of this was rushed or short or something like that. Was it? Or should it have been slower and more detailed? Tell me, so if I ever add to some chapters, I'll know.

This was, by far, my favorite chapter (well... part 1 _and part 2_). It was also the hardest to write (especially part two). Physically and emotionally. Emotionally though more in the next chapter. Physically because it's so long. I feel so drained!

Chocolate ice cream is the only thing that can cure this malady. This I know. Plus, I think that it was because of the school musical that I became a little underweight-or just lost a few pounds, and I really didn't need to. Not much, but enough to use it as an excuse to eat LOTS of ice cream. I will now go fatten myself.

Feedback is love.

-

PS!

So, again, I'm loving last chapter's feedback. Keep it coming! And... DON'T HATE ME! I just needed some angsty goodness in there, there were like, 5 chapters of straight happy/neutralness. So, yeah. KEEP READING! Don't stop reading this story! I PROMISE happiness soon and a happy end. I could never EVER write a sad end. And come on, they're just so awesome together. I love U/S. It makes me so happy. Like you guys! Next chapter has even more excitement, and the one after that (yes, I'm already on it) will make y'all happy. _I_ feel happy just _thinking _about it.

Ugh, here I go giving you insight to the story. I'll stop now.

Review! I'll post faster!

Laters!

* * *

_**PPS! READ THIS! PRETTY PLEASE?  
**_

I hope I got your attention, people tend not to read notes when there are a lot of them.

Anyway, since you guys said you'd like another U/S fic when I asked last chapter, I started it. It's titled If You'll Be My Bodyguard, and so far, I am SO in love with it. It's more of an AU, though. Usually I don't care for AU fics, but I _really_ liked the idea of this and so far I super like where it's going. There are so many idea in my head I might just explode. I've had a sudden urge to write lots, for both DLS and IYBMB. So, since I now have TIME, I'm doing it! I'm already a chapter ahead in DLS and half a chapter ahead in IYBMB. Though I won't publish the latter until DLS is done. Or maybe I will. Depends on if I have enough self-control. I tend to want to post as soon as I can, instead of letting a finished chapter sit for a while before posting it. So, yeah. Moving on.

Because you guys are so good to me... a preview! Here are two selected excerpts from the now completed chapter one of IYBMB. Enjoy!

-

**If You'll Be My Bodyguard**

-

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the President's daughter. When she is nearly kidnapped, her father immediately hires a personal bodyguard to protect her-the best in the business. His name? Seiya Kou.

-

**Chapter One:** **A Mischievous Girl **

-

Excerpt 1:

_He never lets me do anything anymore! _She walked to her room, giving the single secret service member standing outside her door a brief smile for politeness, then entered her room and closed the door after her. Once the door was closed, she let out a great "humph" and plopped down on her king-size bed. She looked out the window at the sunset, and enjoyed its beauty for a moment, before she heard a noise.

It was her cell phone going off, and she _knew _that ringtone. The cheery tune signified that none other than her best friend, Minako Aino (whom Usagi had called Mina since she had first met her when they were three), was calling. She sighed and flipped open the small phone.

"Hey, Mina, what's going on?"

"I'll get to that in a second. First, I want to know what your dad said about last night."

"Oh, Gods, Mina. He's just so frustrating sometimes. I know I'm still young and all, but I'm old enough to go to the movies with my best friend without a dozen men in black following me around."

"But hey, at least they're young and buff."

_The matchmaker, Minako. _"Hah! Only you would point that out. It's true, but I'm not interested in any of them. Plus... they're the secret service... that's weird."

"One day, I, Minako, the _Goddess of Love _will find you a perfect man!" Usagi laughed heartily. "And then I will probably become jealous and try to steal him away from you!"

"Alright then, you go do that. But what is it you were going to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Stupid Minako... anyway, I called because I wanted to see if you were free tonight. Though after your dad, I wasn't sure... but knowing you, I kinds _was _sure. We _are _partners in crime, after all."

"You know me too well, my dear friend. So tell me, what's on tonight's agenda?"

"I knew you'd say that."

-

-

Excerpt 2:

Finally she reached the stuffed bunny and picked it up. Glaring at it, she brushed it off, and sighed. She mock-scolded the toy. "Now, what's with running away from me, huh? I'll have you know that you can't escape from me!"

"And _you _can't escape from _me, _Ms. Tsukino."

Usagi whirled around to face the source of the deep and raspy voice. Upon seeing the tall and muscular man, she gasped loudly and took a few steps back. The bright street lamp behind him prevented her from seeing any physical features beyond his physique. But she wasn't stupid. She immediately turned to run and shouted out to her friend as loud as she could.

Unfortunately, for her, the man was too fast. She hadn't taken one step or even spoken one syllable of Minako's name when he grabbed her forcibly from behind with strong arms and covered her mouth with a huge and rough hand. His size enveloped her, and she felt like she was totally surrounded and restricted. She couldn't even squirm due to his proximity and size.

She was a small woman, and he was huge. She was weak, and he was strong. She was alone, and no one would see her anytime soon. She struggled and screamed as much as she could, but her cries were muffled and her movements uneffective. Terror gripped her, and she started to cry and increased her efforts to escape, but his grip held fast. He lifted her off the ground just enough to carry her, and she panicked. Where was Minako! Usagi couldn't think straight, her mind screamed at her to flee, to escape, to do something! But Usagi couldn't focus, she was too afraid.

She was being kidnapped.

- - - - -

Suggestions and ideas are welcome, as the storyline is still vague and the plot can be shaped by what you want.

Review!

Laters! For real, this time.


	13. Dusk

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

**READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. ESPECIALLY THE LAST ONE.**

Notes: DON'T HATE ME! I know last chapter made many of you go out to various weaponry stores and find torture devices and are now hunting me down. I can feel it! Or... maybe I'm just hungry. But don't be afraid-all will turn out fine! I_ tried_ to make you emotional and sad and upset, and as mean as it is, I hope it worked. I hope I pulled at your heartstrings a little. I've always wanted to be able to make people actually laugh out loud and make them cry from reading my writing. Apparently I can make you laugh, though I don't know about any crying. There are some stories that have gotten to me at parts, and they've always been great stories. So, yeah.

And here it is-the chapter you've all been waiting for (part TWO)! FINALLY. (read notes at bottom, there's now a part 3... eh) There's some pretty bad language in here. I may have to up the rating to M already. The language... It hurts me! I hardly ever curse, so, yeah. I'll give you a hint as to some stuff that does on next chapter... The language next chapter, is even worse. Who does it come from? Haruka.

YAY! 10,000 hits! I LOVE YOU.

Prepare yourself, folks. This one is a roller coaster. I only hope I can make you all emotional, because I sure tried hard to put feeling into this piece of writing which you are about to read.

Enjoy.

**IMPORTANT:**

**One last thing!** I was wondering if you guys would like Usagi and Seiya to have a veryveryvery intimate scene together. I've already planned some happy and fluffy stuff,but would you want a lemon? If you'd want one, I'd write it. It wouldn't be dirty (haha, screw the title-pun intended), but romantic. But still, a lemon.I planned to do one, but wasn't sure if I'd lose readers from it. So, I'm asking for you input. And I like you guys! Stay with me! So yes lemon or no lemon? Do tell.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 4/25/06

Depending on reviews, next chapter will be posted sooner or later.

Early PS:

Sorry this took a while to get out! I was really busy. I do have a social life, alas. So, yeah.

Is it just me, or do my notes get longer every chapter? ... Yeah, they get longer. But please, read them. I have messages and questions I'd like you to read. Ok, NOW, enjoy.

* * *

- 

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

-

Last chapter:

_Usagi had never been so _horrified_ in her entire life. _

_Tears ran down her cheeks like water from a broken dam ans she choked on a gasp. Usagi let out a loud sob, covering her mouth to muffle her anguished cry. At the strange noise, Taiki and Yaten whipped their heads around the corner to see what was going on. _

_Wind rushed past them as they stepped foward, caused by a white and pink blur passing them. The two turned took look at the retreating object, quickly realizing that it was _Usagi.

_The two then turned their gaze to the scene she had been facing. Both of them gasped loudly at the same time. With one quick look at each other, they silently agreed on action. Yaten ran over to where Seiya was and Taiki took after Usagi._

_Yaten had every intention of physically hurting Seiya and giving him a vicious verbal lashing._

_Taiki ran as fast as he could, and slowly began to close the distance between them. He only hoped that he could reach Usagi before she did anything spontaneously. He called out to her, but she didn't stop. _

_Taiki knew that Usagi would be in pieces when he found her._

_And he wasn't sure if he could piece them back together._

_-_

**  
Chapter 12:** **Dusk**

_If I had the chance love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

Never before had Usagi felt anything so intense. No emotion, joyous or sorrowful, had ever been so powerful. When she had seen Seiya kissing that woman, her heart had lurched in her chest and she felt violently sick. She could feel something clenching inside of her, and felt physical pain as well as emotional. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, which were very red, and her eyes were already puffy and bloodshot. The utter shock that had gripped her at the scene had blown something up inside her mind and she was unable to speak. She was only able to save herself as best she could. To avoid any further heartbreak or complete humiliation, were it at all possible, she had to get away.

And so she ran.

She had never run faster in her entire life. Not when fighting, not when going to see Seiya in Tokyo-though he never came-not ever. Usagi flew across the landscape, causing people that saw her fleeing to stare after her; but she didn't notice the murmurs. She had no idea what was going on around her as she fled.

Usagi felt completely numb. She ran on, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She didn't know where she was going, only that it had to be far, far away from where she was now. Anywhere but here. She quickly passed the town, and the inn, and was now flying across the field which she had arrived on. She passed the spot where she and Minako landed, and then passed a small cluster of trees.

Not paying attention, Usagi did not see the tree roots protruding from the ground. Her foot caught on a particularly large on, and she stumbled. At her speed, the root caused her to trip and fall to the ground with a cry of pain. She collided with the grass-covered earth harshly; the crash would result in several bruises later, and she was already scraped up. She could see her communicator fall and smash against the ground, breaking.

Usagi did not have the strength or will to stand up. She could not move from her position on the ground. And so she lay there, clutching the grass desperately, sobbing her heart out and releasing all of the unbearable pain that threatened to kill her if bottled up. The heartbreak Usagi felt could not compare to anything she had ever experience in her life. The despair reached every corner of her soul, permeated her being, and she had no room for any other emotion. Seiya's betrayal and vicious rejection had shocked her to the core, and she wanted to die. Usagi wanted to lay there and be killed by any force capable of taking her life, and she would not fight it.

Lying limply there, crumpled on the ground, she truly was a broken doll. Completely shattered, torn apart, and not repairable. Her anguished cries filled the silence around her, and, were she close to civilization, would have brought many people running to her aid. Anyone witnessing the sorrow of the girl would feel their own heart break, the powerful waves of her emotions reaching out in all directions. It was disturbingly beautiful, the loveliness of her despair. She still looked magnificent despite the terrible state she was in, regardless of the hopeless aura surrounding her.

Ignorant to the world around her, Usagi did not hear the running footsteps that had been following her slow down, nor hear the person crouching down next to her. But at the moment, she didn't care what happened to her. So, she didn't resist when two strong arms gently picked her up to a sitting position and pulled her into a soothing embrace. Her hands trembled as she shakily grasped the shirt of the man holding her, and she began to soak it with her tears. Usagi had cried hard in the past, but her sadness had never been expressed so intensely as it was being now.

It hurt _so much._

And if Taiki hadn't found Usagi, she surely would not have moved from her spot until death had taken her. Her thoughts were scrambled, and it was only when she remembered her daughter Kari, her light and joy, her little angel, that she did not have the desire to die. She couldn't leave her daughter alone. She couldn't orphan her only child. And that's what would happen if Usagi was lost, because as of that moment, Kari still had no father.

But not even the thoughts of her little girl could pull Usagi from her sorrow. It was far too great, and would not dissipate so easily.

_Seiya... _how_ could you do this to her? I can see how much she cares about you, now... she might love you, even. But... I don't know if even you can fix this. _

- - -

Minako was _hungry._ She was so hungry, in fact, she was now feeling very nauseous and didn't want to be sick in such a public place, let alone even vomit at all. She also felt bad for Kari, who had expressed her hunger in KariSpeak, with a demanding "Mina, food, mommy now?"

"Not yet, Kari-chan, we have to wait for mommy to call us first."

"Why?" She pouted. Minako could _not_ resist that face.

"Oh... fine, I'll call her. But if she's mad at me then it's your fault, little girl!"

Kari smiled. "Mommy! Minako took out her communicator, sighing.

But then she frowned. Her communicator wasn't working. Every time she tried to contact Usagi, she would get an 'error' message.

"That's strange..." Minako tried again, but nothing happened. She then mashed the button angrily. The communicator then gave her the message 'error: user not responding.' "Argh! She said she'd pick up if we tried to get in touch with her..." _Uh oh, what if something happened to her? What if she got lost or something? _"I don't know..." _Oh, great. Now I'm really worried about her..._ Minako fidgeted on the bench. Kari tugged on her arm and looked at her curiously. _I have to make sure she's okay! But I can't take Kari around with me in case I run into anyone I know... It's very unlikely, but still. Usagi was going to find Seiya, the other two are bound to be around there. I can't have them see me._ "Oh... what to do, what to do?" _I know!_

Minako focused again on her communicator. After pushing a few buttons, Haruka's face appeared.

"Hey, Haruka-chan, I need you to do me a favor..."

- - -

Yaten felt fury build within him as he ran down the slight slope to where Seiya was. When Yaten reached him, he roughly grabbed Seiya's right arm and yanked him away from the woman. Seiya stared up at Yaten, totally stupefied.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Seiya still remained dazed for a moment. "Wh-what?"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO COSY WITH THIS WENCH! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT A CERTAIN WOMAN YOU ARE HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH?"

Seiya turned wide, shocked eyes to the woman he had just kissed, who was surprised at Yaten's sudden actions and outburst. "I... BELLA?" Like he had been burned, Seiya jumped back. "_What the hell?_"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING YOU!"

Seiya squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head in disbelief. _I... I thought... _"No... no way..."

"YES WAY!"

"NO!" Seiya stumbled to his feet and looked at Bella with repulsion and disgust. _"What did you do to me? _What heinous thing... no!"

"Seiya, _you're _the one who's done something abominable! My God, Seiya, _do you realize what you have done?" _

Seiya did. And he was petrified. It had happened again. Seiya had been thinking of Usagi, and that _wretched _woman had simply turned into his love right before his eyes. Seiya had felt entranced, and could not help but get closer to her... "I... I didn't mean to! It was a mistake! I thought that-"

"You kissed her _by accident?_"

"No! I mean yes! She... she... I thought..."

"I don't think you were thinking at all!"

"I thought she was _Odango!_"

"That's complete bullshit. You knew exactly what you were doing! I saw with my own eyes! What, did you _fall _on her by accident?"

"No!"

"Then what the fuck were you doing!"

"I thought she was-"

"SHUT UP, SEIYA! The two look _nothing _alike-" Yaten turned to Bella, sneering at her, but his face went blank when he saw her. Her light blonde hair was put into two long braids, which fell from her shoulders much like the hair of Usagi. Her eyes that day were somehow strikingly blue, and the pink dress she was wearing made her look much younger. Never before had she looked this way. Bella looked _very much _like the Usagi he knew.

"I don't know what happened! All of a sudden I looked at her and she was Odango, I swear it! I have no idea why, it just..." Bella stood up and got closer to Seiya, obviously irritated that he was so put off by herm and that he had only kissed her because he thought she was someone else.

"Seiya..." Bella said quietly, though there was mad jealousy laced in her tone.

"Get away from me!" Seiya looked at her with disgust, back up a few steps, then turned and ran.

Yaten chased after him, much like Taiki did Usagi. "Seiya, wait!"

Seiya went a little farther, and then stopped. He growled in frustration and self-hatred. "AAAARGH!" Yaten looked at him with less rage and more sympathy, though his anger was still there.

"Seiya... I can't believe you. Really, they aren't identical. There was a resemblance today, I'll admit... but..." Yaten frowned. "But Seiya, you've just done something _terrible_."

"I KNOW, YATEN!" Seiya glared at the ground.

"LISTEN TO ME! It's _even worse than you think!_" Yaten's anger returned full force. "Someone special came to see you today!"

And then, Yaten realized something crucial, and he looked at Seiya, appalled. _Oh my God..._ _he didn't show, did he? That's what Usagi was saying._ Yaten remembered what Usagi had said.

_Flashback_

"_That's why I'm here! Oh, I guess he didn't tell you... he promised to...um, visit me, around now. But he didn't-oh, wait! I meant to ask you, how is he? Is he okay? Did something bad happen?"_

"_Whoa, whoa, slow down, Usagi. He's just fine. Irritable and not fun to be around, but he's fine. Any particular reason?"_

_She hesitated to tell Yaten that Seiya hadn't shown, and decided against it. "No... I was just wondering..."_

_End flashback _

And then, Yaten's voice shook with fury. "I talked to her, and _do you know_ what she said to me?"

There was a pause, and then Seiya slowly raised his head to look at Yaten, with sheer apprehension and terror on his face, slowly understanding who Yaten might be talking about, but not quite believing it yet.

"She said that you promised to meet her... BUT YOU NEVER SHOWED UP! She thought something bad had happened, she was worried about you! And you had simply _forgotten _about her!"

_Oh... my... God... no, there's no possible way that I could forget-"Oh my God!"_

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT HER? DO YOU _KNOW _WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SHE SAW-"

"Did... did _she see that?__"_

"SHE SURE DID! Seiya, I have _never, ever _seen ANYONE that heartbroken in my entire life!"

_No, no, no... Odango! _"Yaten, where is she?"

"How should I know! Taiki was the one who chased after her when you tore her to pieces!"

"Yaten! _Where did they go?_"

Yaten looked at Seiya disdainfully, not showing his newfound pity for his friend, and pointed a shaking hand in the direction the two had gone. Seiya took off after them, cursing himself every way he knew. They had gotten far, though Seiya didn't know exactly how far, or even where. He only had a hint as to where Usagi was, and he prayed he would find her fast.

In that moment, Seiya Kou hated himself. And he had never felt such hatred towards anyone in the course of his lifetime. _Oh God, Odango... what have I done?_

- - -

After Seiya left, Yaten had leaned against a nearby tree. He thought about the recent events, and possible future ones. He felt angry and sad at the same time, but he knew that two other people were feeling much worse right now.

"Stupid Seiya," he said to himself. Yaten decided he wanted to leave the place where he was, as it was too close to the place where the drama had occurred. He stood up straight, and began to walk back to the front entrance of the palace, talking to himself the while way.

"Stupid, _stupid _Seiya... going around kissing other women... amd I thought he _loved _Usagi... poor Usagi... stupid Seiya, breaking Usagi's heart... man, is _his_ day is gonna _suck-_"

"_WHAT... did... you... say?"_ Someone said, no, _growled, _cutting his conversation with himself short.

Yaten, stunned, whirled around to face the voice behind him. He laughed sheepishly and backed up a few steps when he saw who it was, not ready to face their wrath. Their steaming rage was coming off of them in waves, and their expression was deadly. Poor Yaten, he hadn't done anything bad himself. But now he was standing frozen on the spot, completely terrified, face to face with a _furious_ Haruka.

- - -

About half an hour ago, Minako had called up the outers, saying that she was worried about Usagi, who she could not get in touch with. After the other three women had tried several times to contact their Princess, and failing, Haruka immediately stated she was coming to Kinmoku. Before Minako could protest, Haruka was gone. Michiru said that it was good if they came up to help, and they would all go-even if Haruka had just gone by herself. Setsuna said that they would try to find both Usagi and Haruka when they arrived, as they doubted they would land exactly where Haruka was. Also, they didn't think Haruka would stay in one place for long. She would hunt down Usagi, and make sure she was okay. But no one was sure if they trusted the woman to keep her temper if something _had _happened.

Setsuna would come help Minako with Kari, so that Minako could be free for a while. She was hungry... and had someone she wanted to see. Setsuna had volunteered to take Minako's position, and the latter was very grateful.

So, Minako was free to go and eat and find a certain someone while Setsuna was taking care of Kari, and Michiru went to find Usagi and Haruka.

Minako, however, decided halfway to the palace (where she figured she'd find Yaten) that she really should be looking for her friend. Feeling guilty that she had put herself first, Minako changed her course of action and went to ask about Usagi instead of Yaten. She briefly wondered if she should seek out Haruka first, but ended up still going for Usagi.

- - -

Taiki heard Usagi say something, but her voice was muffled, as her face was buried in his shirt.

"Usagi?" Still crying, she said it again, a little louder.

"Wh... wh-_why?_" Taiki felt _his _heart clench, and he cringed at her question.

"Usagi... I-I don't know." Her speech was distorted and she stuttered when she spoke, her crying preventing her from speaking clearly and without breaking in her sentences.

"H-he... he promised me... that he w-would come to me... it was more than... a week ago... but... h-he.. he didn't come..."

"W-what?"

"I t-told him... that... that I loved him... and he... he said... that... he would... come back... in three years..." Taiki was shocked at the confession.

"You love him? But... what about Mamoru-san?"

"N-no... not for a... long time."

"Seiya promised he would go back to Earth... _and he didn't come?_"

"N-no... he didn't..."

There was now another person who was angry with Seiya. _Seiya, why? Usagi... she waited for him for three whole years... Oh, poor Usagi. That's so... _terrible..._ he never went back? _"Usagi, there has to be some logical explanation for this. He loves you, he loves you _so much-_"

"Then why doesn't he want me?" Usagi pulled away from him enough to scream out her sadness. _"Why?__" _

"Usagi-"

"I broke up with Mamoru for him! I threw away a future I knew existed for him! I sacrificed my future daughter to be with him! She might never be born now! The future I knew and was destined to be part of is gone!"

_What is she talking about?_

"I shouldn't have told him... I should have stayed with Mamoru. He doesn't now, but he_ would have_ loved me if I'd stayed with him. I wouldn't love him, but at least I would be safe... but now, Seiya doesn't want me, and there's no one!"

"Usagi, I know that's not... look, even if Mamoru doesn't love you, you _do _still have Sei-"

"It doesn't matter that he doesn't love me anymore! What matters is that _no one else does!_"

"Usagi..." Taiki pulled her close for a hug again. "That's not true, we all love you-"

"Not like Seiya does... _did..." _

"Usagi! Listen to me!"

"What am I going to do, Taiki?" she asked him, then asked herself a question. "Oh, God, _Kari..._ what am I going to tell _her?_"

"Usagi... who's Kari?"

Usagi gasped.

She had _not _meant to say that.

_What am I going to do, now!_ _Stupid Usagi! Seiya doesn't want you, Kari will be mad at you, and now you talk about Kari in front of Taiki! _"I... uhm..." A new voice saved her from answering the question when it called out to her, and the person ran up to Usagi and Taiki. Usagi quickly turned away and hid her face from view. She was still crying, and she was a mess. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

The person finally reached them, and saw Usagi's distressed state.

"Oh my God..."

-

- - - - -

-

The bad language... it hurts me!

I split this chapter in half because it was big. I won't have any chapters left if they keep being so HUGE!

Cliffies in three places! Yessss...

I told you it would get better! See, he didn't do it on purpose! All is good... _maybe_. Haha, I'm so evil.

This was, by far, my favorite chapter. Definitely part 2. But also not my favorite, because of the angsty sadness. I prefer happy parts. Which there will be many of! This part was the hardest to write. It really was.

I need more chocolate ice cream.

DUN DUN DUN! Aw, I simply_ love_ Haruka. She's so awesome. I want someone like that for me! Like, be able to point at someone and have the person just punch them in the face. Sweet. But I wouldn't do that, it's mean. But whoo, is Haruka gonna have her fun. Man, she's SO PISSED OFF. She's going to kick multiple asses.

ISN'T IT GREAT?

If she was a guy, I would totally date her. Oh, wait! But I have a boyfriend now! I'm so happy, I finally got a good one. I've gotten screwed over in the past, man (not literally-I'm waiting til marriage! Don't get me started on that subject, I can lecture forever). But he's sooo nice. Ahh, happiness. And now I;m going to call him and talk to him. Be happy, I put off talking to him for a few hours to edit and add to this.

Haha, I'm crazy.

Feedback is love.

**PS!**

I just split part 2 in half. This is the first part of part 2. Therefore, this chapter has... 3 parts. Ok. So this one _isn't _the one with the awesomeness in it. I ain't makin any more 38 page chapters! So I cut this in half. Whew.

**PPS!**

I love IYBMB so much... should I post it? I don't know. I wanted to wait until this is done, but DLS is longer than I thought. Also, I'm ahead on both stories. I'm just worried that my readers will split and DLS will get less feedback. So, do you want me to publish IYBMB? Do tell.

**PPPS!**

Oh, screw it. I'm posting IYMBM! Right now. **_Go read it!_** Now! Or.. or... I'll never update again! (Not really.)

See you next chapter!  
Love, Kaelien

Laters!


	14. Midnight

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: In this, the senshi use the Japanese versions of their attacks and transformation phrases. Might as well, their names and all are Japanese, too. Read the notes at the bottom, as always. I need help and have a question for you. But read first! Wow, short notes.

Whoa, I am so good to you. I posted only yesterday and am already poting this today. Why? So many great reviews! This is a good chapter. The next is better. I've already written it. Also, people are reading my new fic. But I'll wait a few more day to post the next chapter, I think. I'm aiming for 15 reviews. But if it doesn't happen, meh. I'll update anyway. But it would make me happy! (hint: a happy kaelien is a fast kaelien!)

Chapter two of IYBMB is up! Read it! But read this first.

Also... you know, if you don't like this story, then _don't read it!_ Saves time.

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 4/23/06

-

* * *

- 

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_Stupid Seiya," he said to himself. Yaten decided he wanted to leave the place where he was, as it was too close to the place where the drama had occurred. He stood up straight, and began to walk back to the front entrance of the palace, talking to himself the while way._

"_Stupid, _stupid_ Seiya... going around kissing other women... and I thought he_ loved_ Usagi... poor Usagi... stupid Seiya, breaking Usagi's heart... man, is _his_ day is gonna _suck-"

"**WHAT... did... you... say?"**_ Someone said, no, _growled,_ cutting his conversation with himself short._

_Yaten, stunned, whirled around to face the voice behind him. He laughed sheepishly and backed up a few steps when he saw who it was, not ready to face their wrath. Their steaming rage was coming off of them in waves, and their expression was deadly. Poor Yaten, he hadn't done anything bad himself. But now he was standing frozen on the spot, completely terrified, face to face with a _**furious**_ Haruka._

**and**

_Setsuna would come help Minako with Kari, so that Minako could be free for a while. She was hungry... and had someone she wanted to see. Setsuna had volunteered to take Minako's position, and the latter was very grateful._

_So, Minako was free to go and eat and find a certain someone while Setsuna was taking care of Kari, and Michiru went to find Usagi and Haruka. _

_Minako, however, decided halfway to the palace (where she figured she'd find Yaten) that she really should be looking for her friend. Feeling guilty that she had put herself first, Minako changed her course of action and went to ask about Usagi instead of Yaten. She briefly wondered if she should seek out Haruka first, but ended up still going for Usagi._

**and**

"_Then why doesn't he want me!" Usagi pulled away from him enough to scream out her sadness. _"Why!"

"_Usagi-"_

"_I broke up with Mamoru for him! I threw away a future I knew existed for him! I sacrificed my future daughter to be with him! She might never be born now! The future I knew and was destined to be part of is gone!"_

What is she talking about?

"_I shouldn't have told him... I should have stayed with Mamoru. He doesn't now, but he _would have_ loved me if I'd stayed with him. I wouldn't love him, but at least I would be safe... but now, Seiya doesn't want me, and there's no one!"_

"_Usagi, I know that's not... look, even if Mamoru doesn't love you, you _do_ still have S-"_

"_It doesn't matter that he doesn't love me anymore! What matters is that _**no one else does!" **

"_Usagi..." Taiki pulled her close for a hug again. "That's not true, we all love you-"_

"_Not like Seiya does... _did..."

"_Usagi! Listen to me!"_

"_What am I going to do, Taiki?" she asked him, then asked herself a question. "Oh, God, _Kari.._ what am I going to tell _her?"

"_Usagi... who's Kari?" _

_Usagi gasped. _

_She had _not_ meant to say that._

_- _

**Chapter 13:** **Midnight**

_If I had the chance love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

"Stupid, _stupid _Seiya... going around kissing other women... and I thought he _loved _Usagi... poor Usagi... stupid Seiya, breaking Usagi's heart... man, is _his_ day is gonna _suck-_"

_"__WHAT... did... you... say?"_ Someone said, no, _growled, _cutting Yaten's conversation with himself short.

Yaten, stunned, whirled around to face the voice behind him. He laughed sheepishly and backed up a few steps when he saw who it was, not ready to face their wrath. Their steaming rage was coming off of them in waves, and their expression was deadly. Poor Yaten, he hadn't done anything bad himself. But now he was standing frozen on the spot, completely terrified, face to face with a _furious_ Haruka.

"Eh heh heh heh... well, hey there, Haruka-san. H-how are you doing? I didn't know you were visiting the lovely Kinmoku today..."

Before Yaten knew what was happening, Haruka had roughly yanked him off the ground by the top of his shirt and slammed him up against the nearby Palace wall. He let out an 'oomph' as he collided with the hard surface. She put her face right in front of his, and sneered at him in a deep voice.

"I... _asked_ you... what you said... _Yaten._" With each word she got closer to his face, and was now practically growling out her words.

"Ah, f-fun-funny thing ab-bout that... _ack_!" Haruka had pushed him further into the hard wall.

"Hmm... why don't you tell me what it is that you find so _amusing..._"

"Er, well, you see... there was this thing, a-and then there was some stuff... some stuff, yeah, yea-aah!"

"You _KNOW _what I'm talking about, now _TELL ME._"

"Uhm, I don't know if that's such a good ideee-aaaah!"

"_YATEN KOU. IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO SNAP YOUR LITTLE NECK IN HALF!" _Yaten 'eeped,' knowing she would really hurt him if he lied-and she would know if he did. He took a deep breath.

"SeiyakissedanothergirlandUsagisawitandsheranaway."

"SAY IT AGAIN, YATEN."

"SeiyakissedanothergirlandUsagisawitandsheranaway!"

"Slowly."

"Seiya kissed another girl and Usagi saw it andthensheranaway"

"_... He... did... WHAT?"_

"He... h-he kissed another girl... and... can't breathe..." Haruka closed her eyes tightly and her fists clenched tightly.

"Yaten, tell me where he is."

"Heh... funny thing about that..."

"_Now, _Yaten."

"I-I'm not actually sure-"

"TELL ME WHERE THE BASTARD IS, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"He went after Usagi!"

_"__WHERE?"_

"Th-that... way..." He could barely breathe. With an angry grunt, Haruka dropped Yaten, who fell to the ground very ungracefully and rubbed his neck. Haruka sprinted in the direction that Yaten had pointed in. Poor Yaten, he had been totally innocent.

_Oh, GOD, what is she going to do to SEIYA? She'll KILL him! I have to find him, now! _Yaten chased after Haruka, hoping he wouldn't be too slow to save Seiya from his impending doom.

_- - -_

"Usagi... who's Kari?"

Usagi gasped.

She had _not _meant to say that.

_What am I going to do, now!_ _Stupid Usagi! Seiya doesn't want you, Kari will be mad at you, and now you talk about Kari in front of Taiki! _"I... uhm..." A new voice saved her from answering the question when it called out to her, and the person ran up to Usagi and Taiki. Usagi quickly turned away and hid her face from view. She was still crying, and she was a mess. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

The person finally reached them, and saw Usagi's distressed state.

"Oh my God..." Taiki looked up, surprised.

"Um... hello, Michiru-san," he said rather slowly.

"Taiki, move aside. Let me see to my Princess." Taiki moved away hesitantly, a little sad to leave the distressed girl so soon. Michiru sat in Taiki's place, and put an elegant finger under Usagi's chin. Raising Usagi's head to her face, Michiru had a sad expression, feeling sympathy for the younger girl. But the blonde did not raise her gaze.

"Usagi-chan, look at me, please." After a moment, Usagi did, and Michiru felt tears in her eyes when she saw the pain, sorrow, and betrayal in Usagi's. "My God, Usagi-chan... what has that man done to you?"

Usagi tried to speak, but she couldn't find the words. She looked up at Taiki, silently telling him that it was okay if he told Michiru what had just happened. The older woman pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and softly stroking her hair.

"Michiru-san," Taiki started, "Usagi and I met earlier today when Yaten was with her; he was trying to help her find Seiya. It took a while, but we did. I... never expected to see him do what he did, never. You see, he..." Taiki found it hard to continue when Usagi's sorrow increased. Taiki said in a more hushed voice, "...he was with another woman. Intimately. He kissed her. And Usagi, Yaten, and I all saw it. I... I was beyond shocked." Michiru gasped at the speech and held her friend tighter. She felt a strangely powerful anger build inside of her, and a need to release it.

_If this is how Haruka feels... then I understand her more. But when she hears about this..._

- - -

While Seiya was a fast man, he was no match for the wind senshi. He was also not as good of a tracker as she was. While he was looking around town for Usagi, Haruka had already passed it and was now entering the large field where so much had taken place. When she saw some figures far off in the distance, and saw that two had unusual hair color and styles, she instantly recognized them, but disregarded the man. He wasn't Seiya. Haruka kept running, eager to reach the three. She slowed and stopped, however, when she heard a voice call out to her from behind.

- - -

Seiya looked frantically around the market for a young woman with two buns on her head, but she was no where in sight. He began to ask around, questioning people if they had seen her, giving them a physical description. But no one had seen Usagi.

Someone, however, had just spotted Seiya.

Setsuna saw the young man, and in an instant hid behind a nearby, large tree. She knew he was looking for Usagi, and wondered why he looked so panicked. He was _very _close to them. Setsuna began to worry about Usagi. If he was looking for her so desperately... could something have happened? She held Kari in front of her, and motioned to her to be quiet. Setsuna would not let him see her. Not yet. That was for Usagi to do, and she would not go against her Princess' wishes.

And then, Setsuna could see him again. She saw an elderly female approach Seiya, but could not here what she was saying.

"Excuse me, sir, but I couldn't help but here your conversation with that man over there about a young lady with blonde hair and a certain hairstyle." Seiya turned to her, giving her his full attention. He put his hands on her shoulders gently and spoke very sincerely.

"Miss, please tell me, have you seen her? I... desperately need to find her."

"I did see her, in fact. It was probably... I don't know, but it was recently. She was in such a terrible state, the poor thing."

"Please, oh God, _please_ tell me where she went." She then looked at him strangely.

"...Are _you_ the reason she looked so terrible? You know, she was running so fast through here. The darling looked like someone had just broken her little heart... I don't know if I should tell you-"

"_Please! _I have to find her! There's been a _terrible _misunderstanding, and I'm so worried! You have to tell me where she went, I'm begging you! Please... I'll-I'll do anything... just tell me..." Seiya looked so incredibly devastated, so totally desperate, that the woman could not deny him the information. She sighed.

"The young lady ran that way," she pointed towards the field. "She was being pursued by a young man who... looked rather like you, actually. But taller. And brown hair. Now... you better make her happy again, just seeing that face hurt _me._"

"Thank you, _thank you so much._ I have to go now." Seiya turned from her and ran.

Setsuna, seeing the display, hurried to the older woman, very concerned. She didn't know how she could get the information fast, so she would flat out give critical information to get what she wanted.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I'm a good friend of the woman that man must have been looking for. This," she said, gesturing to Kari, "is her daughter. That," she pointed to Seiya's retreating form. "is this girl's father. I need to find them, I fear for the confrontation. Is he going to where she is? Did you see her?"

"Yes, I did. And I believe you, there's a striking resemblance. They all went that way."

Setsuna whispered a hurried thank you and followed after Seiya as best she could while holding Kari, who hadn't yet seen Seiya. This was probably good, because Kari knew his face now. She'd seen him in photos, and knew that the man was related to her.

Kari knew... she knew that Seiya was her _father_.

Setsuna had barely gotten out of the market when Minako found her. Setsuna explained the situation to her before Minako could speak, and the two took off together.

They stopped, however, when they heard the shout. It was a yell; a loud and angry one. It sounded like that of a soldier attacking the enemy on a battlefield. The women turned to each other, and whispered at the same time,

"Haruka."

Minako took off, as did Setsuna, towards the sound.

"Minako-chan... I'm kind of scared."

"If what I think is right, so am I." Minako and Setsuna neared the scene, and could make out two tall figures. One with black hair, the other with sandy hair. Setsuna abruptly stopped and told Minako to wait.

"Oh God, Minako... _she's found him_. We have to get her. She'll hurt him, I know it. Badly. Please, take Kari. I don't know if you can stop her... or if I can. But I think I might have a better chance."

"Alright..." Minako felt bad, but understood. She took Kari from Setsuna.

"Stay here, out of sight. Do not let him see you. There-do you see those trees? Go and hide." Minako turned, and saw them in the distance. She knew Seiya would be too distracted to notice her run to them at this distance. Minako thought she could make out a shape near the trees, but didn't put too much thought on it. She nodded at Setsuna, and headed for the place.

Setsuna ran to the scene. She would try her hardest to stop Haruka. When she got closer, she froze. She had never seen Haruka so furious in her entire life-never seen _anyone _so furious. The rage was coming from all parts of Haruka. Her face expressed the most intense anger, and her body language shouted 'danger' and 'ferocious outrage.' She knew that Setsuna could not stop the woman. There was only one thing she could do. While she wasn't enough, maybe Sailor Pluto was, although Uranus was a formidable opponent, especially when angry. But Setsuna had to try.

"Pluto planet power _make up!_"

Just as Setsuna transformed, she could hear Haruka shout, and became even more anxious at the words.

- - -

Setsuna had seen the current and still interaction between Haruka and Seiya. The exchage was only verbal at first. But she hadn't seen how it had started, the confrontation.

Seiya had been running, and seen someone in front of him. He recognized the form, and was curious as to why she was there, but wondered if she knew where Usagi might be. He hadn't thought that she might actually know what had just transpired. Hopeful, he called out to her.

"Haruka-san! Wait up!" Haruka had stopped. She slowly turned around, not yet identifying the familiar voice. It _had _been three years, after all.

And when Haruka laid her eyes upon the man, something inside of her snapped.

She felt red-hot fire erupt inside of her like never before. A drop of blood felt from her hand, her fists so tight that her nails had punctured the skin on her palm. The wrathful part of her personality was taking over. Haruka felt an adrenaline rush and a terrifying, intense desire to inflict serious physical damage upon Seiya's person. The hateful passion filled her eyes, which burned with a fierce madness. She was ready to express her disapproval of his actions and punish the man for the offenses laid against him.

Seiya had finally reached her, but only to take a step back when he saw her eyes. His own widened in astonishment. He had not thought anyone capable of such an emotion. There was an invisible storm around her, a whirlwind of negative energy that was directed towards him. He could only conclude one thing from Haruka's condition.

She _knew_ what had happened. And she was going to make him _pay_.

While Seiya knew he deserved the anger she felt towards himself, he really didn't want to face the woman in front of him. He didn't think he deserved death _that_ much. It was true that he would rather die then ever hurt Usagi, but he hadn't meant to, and already felt worse then he had in his entire life. Maybe she was right to hate him, to hurt him. But he wouldn't let her beat him to a pulp.

Though... Haruka looked like she wanted to do much more than that.

She was possessed by her anger. The boiling rage was driving her to the brink of insanity, to not knowing what was right and what was wrong. There was a strong gust of wind, ruffling her hair and suiting her mood. Her element reflected her fury, and whipped around her like a tornado. Haruka had never felt such a strong urge to transform and beat the shit out of a person before. She would unleash the beast that Sailor Uranus could be. She would let the madness free. But Before Uranus came, Haruka Tenou would have her turn.

Her voice was deep and rough, but only above a whisper, anger lacing it-though Seiya could hear exactly what she was saying, and she spoke her mind quite boldly and in detail.

"Seiya Kou..." Her glare intensified. "I don't know _why_ you did it... with _whom _you did it... and _how _you did it... But you did." She growled at him.

"Um, listen, Haruka-san, I-"

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" Seiya clamped his mouth shut, and Haruka continued. "Usagi Tsukino is the sweetest, purest, and most kind-hearted person I have ever known to exist. And I have known a _lot_ of people, Seiya Kou. There is no sane person, not anywhere, that would ever purposefully hurt her. She is too gentle, too innocent. She has enemies only because she is the guardian of all that is precious. She has only been taken away by those that needed her for something-never out of pure hate for her personality. Whether it be from a desire to take some part of her power or from a desire to have simply _her_, even the enemies want that girl. They want what she has, her planet, her crystal; and even her heart, her spirit, and her body."

"Haruk-"

"_Listen to me!_" She took a step foward. "...Yet _they_ have never truly gotten any of these. She is too loyal, too determined, too full of light to let them hurt her. She does not give them any of the things they want. Usagi would give herself up, her life, anything-to save her loved ones, her planet. She values life, even that of her foes. She can not hate. It is not who she is.

Even when she was taken by a man who was evil and corrupted, she could not hate him. He abducted her because he lusted for her, and then even loved her. He was kind to her in hopes of gaining her affection. But she was loyal to her true love then, and resisted him, even his powers. And later, when he died, she held him, comforted him. She was able to change him-he turned against his evil side and associates, and it killed him. So you see, even Usagi's enemies help her."

"Look, Haruka-san, I have to-" she cut him off again with a raised voice and a quick start.

"Once, someone very young and dear to her was turned wicked, from unjust manipulation, and thrust foward in time to become a woman. This new dark woman corrupted and stole Mamoru from Usagi, yet Usagi could not hate her. Even when Mamoru was brainwashed and made her enemy, she loved him. Both of them, she has saved. Physically and emotionally. She has saved her enemies from themselves, and released people from the clutches of evil. Usagi Tsukino is capable of many things, and is not a deserter."

_Stop this you stupid woman! I have to find Odango!_ "I know she wouldn't desert anyone!"

"And it would make sense that we; her friends, her comrades, her guardians, were the same. We, the senshi, had learned from her. She is our light, our Princess, our friends, our savior. When she is sad, we cheer her up. When she is lost, we help her find her way. She has always done the same for us. And when she is harmed, taken, we _always _get her back. We _always _take down our enemies. And you don't have to be evil to be against us."

_What is she getting at? ...Is she talking about **me?**_

"When the outer senshi, including me, first met her, we were her enemies. But we could not resist her for long. Her heart is so big, her generosity and consideration so endless, that we can not help but love her unconditionally. And so does she love. When she loves, she does so completely. Few men have had the ultimate privilege of winning her love. Mamoru was the first. He was turned against her many times, even killed, but she always found a way back to him. He would never willingly betray her. Her love is too precious."

Haruka's angry glare became more intense, and she walked towards him a little. Her voice became even deeper, and it was starting to scare Seiya.

"But for _some _reason, for some _uncomprehensible _reason, she transferred her love to you. She gave you her heart, her spirit, her body, and her _very soul_. Usagi gave you every part of herself, of her love. Even more than she gave to Mamoru, and that is impressive within itself. I have seen her sadness. I have seen her despair. It hurts me more than anything in the world. Usagi's sorrow is the most heart-wrenching thing anyone could ever witness. Such a kind creature should never have dashed hopes, never feel anguish, never be rejected. And yet, this has happened to her. It is a cruel, cruel twist of fate that has befallen her. The person she loves most, the one who she has loved more then anyone in the course of her troubled lifetime, has brought this upon her."

"No! You don't underst-"

"_It is harsh, and it is disgusting_. She is the last person who should ever feel such depression. And to think, how _you_, you the god damn biggest jerk I have ever come across, is the one she loves and yet has hurt her so much are standing before me completely untouched, really_ pisses me off._ Do you have any idea of what she has gone through? No, there is no possible way. You could not even imagine something so horrible."

"Now _you_ listen to _me!_"

She didn't.

"But I have witnessed it. For almost two and a half years, I have been with her. For two and a half years, I have been doing _your_ job! I have brushed aside my life, forsaken my own happiness, and even neglected my own lover, so that I could take care of _yours_. But I love her, we all do. So it wasn't too much of a burden."

"HARUK-"

"But_ what gets me is THIS_. While Usagi was on Earth, longing to be with you and waiting to see you, checking her calendar _every day_ to count how much longer she would have to wait, while she was crying herself to sleep, you could have fucking cared less. If you _knew_ was has transpired with her these last three years... if you had _any idea_...

But you don't! Because you left her. And then, you forgot about her. And you found someone else. _Do you know what she has done for you?_ What she has sacrificed?"

"I..."

"_NO! DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING TRY!" _She took a deep breath. "For _you_, she had to basically _ruin her life_. Usagi gave up a safe, secure, peaceful future for you. She broke up with Mamoru for you. She cut all ties to her friends and family for you. She moved miles away from her old life and home for you. She didn't continue her education for you. She left all the people who loved her for _you_. She lived on her own for you. She worked _so god damn hard_... for _you_. And I can not think of anyone _less deserving_."

The last part made Seiya cringe. Had she really done all of that? Really? And _why?_

"That girl went through so much shit, so much total _shit_. For three YEARS. You hurt her, you_ tossed her aside!_ And now, you've done it again. You have hurt her in the worst possible way. You do not deserve her, you do not deserve that treasure which she has. That beautiful, pure, wonderful thing can not _possibly _be connected to you! But still, she loves it. And you. She shouldn't, but she does.

And_ that_, Seiya Kou, is why I _hate _you. For every day she suffered, labored, and toiled, and that she sacrificed all the happiness in her life... all because of you. Why she had to do so is not for me to say. It is hers and hers alone. Although, I really don't think you deserve to know! You don't deserve Usagi, you certainly don't deserve _her!_"

"Haruka-san, what-"

"_Shut the hell up!" _she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Seiya, I am not a bad person. I do not purposefully hurt people, like someone I know. I am simply loyal to my loved ones. Usagi Tsukino is at the very top of that list, because she will not defend herself against bastards like yourself. She will not give you what you deserve. So, that is my job. She is my Princess, my Koneko-chan. I am her guardian, her family, and her _friend._ And I do not _tolerate _such treatment of my friends.

But you, you... _God damn fucking bastard, _you are full of shit and lies! _YOU_, you have committed the worst crime. You have... _broken _her. Destroyed her. Taken away her innocence and joy. Her light is faded, and only does not extinguish because of that precious treasure of hers... which you are also not worthy of."

"_What are you talking abou-"_

"YOU HAVE, in a sense, _killed her_. Seiya Kou, you've done more to her than any single person ever has. You are a complete _disgrace_, and I will _NOT LET YOU _get away with what you have done! You, Seiya Kou, will _never_ hurt Usagi Tsukino again!"

And with that, Haruka lunged at him. She was the senshi of the wind; the fastest and most agile of them all. He was no match for her speed. She grabbed him by the collar and threw her fist into his face as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, rubbing his jaw. He opened his mouth to speak, but was too slow.

Haruka yanked Seiya up by his left arm, and socked him in the stomach. He went back, clutching it in pain. As much as he though he deserved a punishment, he hadn't seen Usagi yet. He couldn't die until he saw her again. He hadn't meant to betray her, but he had forgotten the day. Yet he would fight back-or he would never get to see his Odango, and apologize for everything. Though it would never be enough.

Before she could make a well-placed hick into his already pained stomach, he dove to the side. But still, she was too fast. Gripping his shirt, she threw him far, and he collided with the ground hard. Yet, Haruka wanted more. She wanted to tear him apart. Her current strength and speed were impressive...

But they were nothing compared to that of Sailor Uranus. She fingered something in her pocket for a moment, then whipped it out and held it in the air.

"URANUS PLANET POWER... MAKE UP!"

A whirlwind enveloped her, and her abilities skyrocketed. Seiya's eyes went wide as anxiety grew within him. Sailor Star Fighter was a force to be reckoned with, but he wasn't sure if anyone could face the wrath and fury of an outraged Sailor Uranus. And to top it off, he couldn't transform. He had left that little tool in his room, not needing it. He couldn't increase his senses or abilities. And now that Haruka was transformed, he was no match for the woman. Seiya didn't stand a chance. Haruka knew he could not transform and defend himself.

"WORLD... _SHAKING!_"

As the vicious attack flew towards Seiya, he could not move. There was nothing he could do. He was _going_ to be hit.

But then, Seiya remembered something.

In the instant right before Uranus' attack hit, Seiya's hands shot out in front of him. He acted on pure instinct alone, not having time to think. With every bit of energy, every bit of hope, and all the strength he possessed, Seiya channeled his very being to his outstretched palms.

"_STAR SERIOUS LASER!_"

The two attacks collided with force. There was a brilliant flash of light, illuminating the entire field. The intensity of the burst made the rest of the area as dark as night.

It was a shining light, big and white, like a blazing star at midnight. Setsuna was thrown back from the blast, cringing at the pain. When she had recovered enough, she scrambled up to see what had happened to the two fighting people.

When she saw the scene, she gasped in surprise and stared. And then, she was struck with terror, and shouted out;

_"__NO!"_

- - -

Yaten was running around in circles. He simply _could not find_ anyone. But he had gone in the same direction as everyone else had! He should have run into _someone_! Yaten, however, was still in town. He hadn't thought to keep going. Finally, he decided to just ask around.

How ironic... that a certain old lady approached _him_.

"Sir," the elderly lady said, "you wouldn't happen to be looking for a girl with blonde hair in ponytails, two men with long hair pulled back like yours but brown and black, or a tall woman with a baby?" Yaten looked at her blankly.

_...The hell? Wait! YES! _"Yes, I am!" _I have no idea about the woman and baby, but whatever. _"...How did you know?"

"Nevermind that, just go that way. Everyone else is already over there." He was very confused, but didnt have time for other questions.

"Alright then, thanks, lady!" And then he was off.

She sighed. "Kids these days..."

- - -

Michiru's head snapped up when she heard Haruka shout her attack. She had very acute hearing, and Taiki and Usagi looked at her curiously, not hearing the noise. It was distant, but Michiru had heard it. And a second later, she heard another.

_Oh my God..._

Then they saw the light. The radiant blazing shocked them all.

"Usagi-chan, Taiki, I have to go." She closed her eyes, frustrated with a certain short-haired senshi. "And I have to go now. Stay here."

"What _was_ that, Michiru-san?" asked Taiki. Michiru gently pulled Usagi to her feet.

"Haruka has found Seiya."

- - - - -

Okay, this chapter is DONE! No more parts to it. Phew!

Haruka is so awesome. Even if she didn't let him explain. Oh, well. It's exciting! I love her. Huge speech though. Maybe too big, but whatever.

And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Yaten.

Hang tight, and see you next chapter-which is titled "Reunion." Self-explanatory. It's about time, too. It only took them like, 14 chapters!

Hmm... last chapter I wrote it was posted in the 25th. Um, yea. That's wrong. It should say the 22nd, thought it doesn't really matter. Too lazy to change it.

**PS! **

Go read If You'll Be My Bodyguard, if you haven't already! It's my newest fic, and, of course, accessible through my user info page. Chapter 2 has just been posted! Go read!

**PPS!**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

Are any of you having problems putting a "?" and an "!" next to each other and not having them both show up? For some reason, it won't let me put the two together, or multiple punctuation marks at all, except for periods. I hate it, because some of the effect if lost when it's just a question mark and not a question mark _and_ an exclamation point. Help me! Or I'll... die. (Not really.)

Laters!


	15. Reunion

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: The title of this chapter explains everything. Finally, geez. Crazy kids, so slow in getting there... oh well, what can you do? I may have gotten one or two parts wrong in Usagi's explanation to Taiki (you'll see it later), but they shouldn't mess anything up.

See what happens when you review more? Faster updates!

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 4/25/06

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_WORLD... SHAKING!" _

_As the vicious attack flew towards him, he could not move. There was nothing he could do. He was going to be hit._

_But then, Seiya remembered something._

_In the instant right before Uranus' attack hit, Seiya's hands shot out in front of him. He acted on pure instinct alone, not having time to think. With every bit of energy, every bit of hope, and all the strength he possessed, Seiya channeled his very being to his outstretched palms._

"_STAR SERIOUS LASER!" _

_The two attacks collided with a great force. There was a brilliant flash of light, illuminating the entire field. The intensity of the burst made the rest of the area dark as night. It was a shining light, big and white, like a blazing star at midnight. Setsuna was thrown back from the blast, cringing at the pain. When she had recovered enough, she scrambled up to see what had happened to the two fighting people._

_When she saw the scene, she gasped in surprise and stared. And then, she was struck with terror. _

"NO!"

**and **

_Michiru's head snapped up when she heard Haruka shout her attack. She had acute hearing, and Taiki and Usagi looked at her curiously. It was distant, but she had heard it. A second later, she heard another. _Oh my God...

_Then they saw the light. The radiant blazing shocked them all. _

"_Usagi-chan, Taiki, I have to go. Now. Stay here."_

"_What _was_ that, Michiru-san?" Michiru gently pulled Usagi to her feet. _

_"Haruka has found Seiya."_

_- _

**Chapter 14:** **Reunion**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

After Michiru had dashed to the scene, Usagi was again alone with Taiki. He sat down and leaned against a tree next to her.

"Usagi... I think that, in the end, everything will be alright."

She nodded a little, not sure if she believed him, also hoping that he had forgotten about...

"Hey, Usagi, who's Kari? You never got to answer my question." Or not.

Usagi's muscles tensed, and Taiki could tell she was nervous, but not about what. But she wondered... Taiki was a reasonable man... maybe, just maybe... _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him. He knows Seiya well, he might be able to help me. I... I could... should I?_

"Usagi, I know that something's bothering you. You know that you can tell me, I won't do anything or say anything if you don't want me to. But I'd like to help you, if I can..."

"I..." _Perhaps Taiki's right._ _I suppose I could... _"Well, um... er, this is kind of hard to say. Um... and it's a little... shocking, sort of..." _Sort of? Hah! _

"I'll listen."

"Yeah..." _Okay, yeah... how did I do this before? I don't remember! How did I tell everyone? Oh... yeah... well, here goes. _"I... I guess I have to start a while back." Neither noticed that someone was behind them, hiding, and hearing the conversation. But the blonde would not reveal herself, she would wait until her friend was alone. Unless... if her friend was going to tell Taiki anyway, maybe the blonde could come out...

"When you all left Earth three years ago... well, I talked to Seiya." _And a little more then talked..._

"Okay."

"And... er... he told me he had feelings for me. Yeah. And... well, I have to say first that I do love Mamoru. Very much. But... a while ago, I fell out of love with him. I still love him, but I'm not _in _love with him."

"I see." Taiki was trying to comprehend all that Usagi was telling him, it really was a lot to take all at once.

"The reason that I fell out of love with Mamoru... is because of Seiya."

"R-really?" Taiki found it hard to believe.

"Yes. I realized it when I talked to him that day in the rain... on the rooftop. He had asked me... oh, it was so.. _powerful. _He said, 'Am I not good enough?'" Taiki could see the level of emotion that Usagi was feeling. She chuckled a little, with a sad smile on her pretty face. "I don't think I've told this part to anyone before, not even Seiya... so I'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret." _She was surprised she was saying this all to Taiki, it was more of something she'd say to Minako._

"Of course."

"Well, when he asked me that, I pretty much froze. My _head _was saying that this was bad, that the way I was feeling was wrong, that I couldn't be with him... by my _heart_ was screaming yes. I... I have to tell you something about Mamoru. And our history, and all of our history from the past few years." _This will be fun. Ugh, not. _"Some of it is really hard to believe, but just hang tight."

"Okay."

"Well, a long time ago, people lived on the moon. There was Queen Serenity, and her daughter, Princess Serenity. The Princess fell in love with a man from Earth, Prince Endymion. It was a forbidden love, and there was a great war. The Princess had nine guardians-the Sailor Senshi. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They all fought hard and bravely, but they failed. Many people died, including the Prince and Princess. It was tragic, and the only survivor on the moon was the Queen. She used the famous silver crystal to have all of the dead be reborn in the future, and it worked. There was no Sailor Moon during Queen Serenity's time."

"Go on."

"Well, you can imagine that the senshi now are the same as back then. They were all reborn, and became senshi again when the Earth was in danger. They had no memories of the past on the moon, but were awakened one by one as they were needed to fight a rising evil. As for Sailor Moon..." she sighed.

"How _did_ you become her? Were you on the moon as well?"

"Yes. I was... I was Princess Serenity." Taiki gasped a little. "And Mamoru, he was Prince Endymion. So, when I say we go way back, I mean it."

_Wow. Just... wow, Usagi. That's... I don't know. _"I understand that now."

"Mamoru became Tuxedo Kamen. At first when I met him, we hated each other. But eventually, we found out who we were. For a moment we were happy, but we only revealed our identities because there was danger. The danger ended up hurting him when he saved me from dying. When he nearly sacrificed himself, I cried. My tears became the silver crystal, which we had all been searching desperately for. I turned into Princess Serenity, and regained some of my memories of the moon. Mamoru was badly injured, and the enemy managed to take him away..." Taiki could tell it hurt her to talk about that day.

"If you don't want to say anything, it's okay, I'll understand."

"No, it's okay, it helps a little."

"Alright, go on."

"Well, we... got him back, eventually. We continued to fight as senshi, now alongside Tuxedo Kamen. When we first met some of the outer senshi; Uranus and Neptune, they were our enemies. Can you imagine? Haruka and Michiru... attacking _us! _But eventually we became friends. The same with Sailor Saturn. They are very long, complicated stories, so I won't go in depth."

"Alright."

"Well, this is where it starts to get important. One day when I was on a date with Mamoru, we... er... met this little girl. She had pink hair, red eyes, and had basically my hairstyle. She was a huge brat at first, and somehow _brainwashed _my family to think she was a relative and she stayed with us. It was very stressful. Her name was Chibi-Usa."

"Chibi-Usa? Like... Chibi Usagi?"

"Exactly. You see, she was actually from the future. She was friends with the time guardian, Sailor Pluto. Her parents used to tell her stories about the Sailor Senshi and their adventures and how great Sailor Moon was. So, when terrible things happened and her father and mother... sort of died, long story, she went back to the past to find Sailor Moon. Chibi-Usa wanted to get Sailor Moon's silver crystal to help her parents. We thought she might be an enemy. But she wasn't, and we ended up going to the future to help her, once she knew our identities." Usagi laughed. "It turns out Chibi-Usa was hiding from us more than we thought! In the future, she is the Princess, daughter of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. One day, Tokyo will freeze over and the new Queen will save everyone, and there will be peace and prosperity.

But the peace in the future had been seriously disturbed. The Queen had been put into a protective crystal shell by her senshi to save her life, but they and the King were not so lucky. We met the King, but he was only a hologram. He was there in spirit, and told us a lot. He looked very familiar.

The most shocking part was finding out who the Kind and Queen were. I approached the place where the Queen lay, in her deep sleep. She was Neo-Queen Serenity, and my future self." Taiki sat quietly for a moment, quizzically staring out into the distance.

"Wow, Usagi... that would be really hard to understand."

"It was. And then, we found out that the King, King Endymion, was Mamoru's future self, my husband." Taiki blinked.

"...Wow."

"Yeah. And _then, _we were told that Chibi-Usa was our future daughter! It was very, _very _awkward."

"...Oh my God! Usagi... that's... big."

"Yeah... it was a very _emotional_ day, I'll say that. But then some bad things happened..." she sighed. "The enemies that had attacked the palace and Crystal Tokyo in the future... they weren't gone. One of them, Prince Diamond, had become infatuated with the Queen when he had seen her; it was something in her eyes. So, naturally, you know something bad had to happen to _me_. Right after the King had told us we were King and Queen and Chibi-Usa's parents, he disappeared. Diamond then entered the scene. Seeing the resemblance, he put me in a trance, and almost kidnapped both Chibi-Usa and myself. Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, managed to distract him and Chibi-Usa fell from my arms. But they could not stop Diamond from taking me."

"I'm sorry, Usagi. That must have been horrible for you."

"It could have been worse. He could have hated me. I awoke later, dressed differently and in a bed somewhere I didn't know. Diamond tried to hypnotize me into wanting to be with him and all, but when he kissed me, I pushed him away. Tuxedo Kamen then came and rescued me, as I couldn't transform. Eventually we defeated that enemy, and in the end, Diamond and his brother weren't so evil. He died in my arms, and I truly felt sorry for him." Taiki looked at her sympathetically, she had such a big heart.

"Well, the years went by and we encountered more enemies. Eventually, Chibi-Usa left to go back to the future, but soon came right back. The Queen wanted her to train as a Sailor Senshi with us... more long stories. But eventually she left us again, and we were sad to see her go. But Mamoru assured me that we would see her again one day, as she was our child."

"Wait a minute... if you aren't with Mamoru..."

"That's just it..." a few sad tears escaped her eyes. "She... I can't have her with Mamoru anymore. And now the future we saw, that we knew, is gone. I only pray that we still find some peace."

"You gave that all up... for Seiya?"

"...I did. And this is where it all comes together. Things happened, I'll get to that. But after them, I talked with Setsuna. She... she wasn't supposed to, but she looked into the future. What she saw made me so relieved. Apparently, there are many possibilities. The future is not set in stone, and could still happen without me marrying Mamoru. Even more so, though I don't know how this is possible, that future won't_ even be affected_ by this. It makes no sense at all. But the timelines are separate... or something. Ask her. So, the future I make now will differ from the one I saw, and Chibi-Usa, still exists then. And I have a feeling... that I still may have her, somehow."

"Well that's good, however strange."

"Yeah. So now, the stories connect." She took a deep breath as she reached the hardest part of her story. "The reason that I fell out of love with Mamoru... was because I fell in love with Seiya."

"You... you _love _Seiya?"

"I do, very much..." she sniffed a little. "When he asked me on the roof that day if he was not good enough, I realized that I loved him. He _was _good enough. But I said nothing. And it hurt, to know that he loved me... because I could never be with him. I listened to my mind, because it said that if I was with him, the future would be ruined and all would be lost. I was... bound, to my destiny. My fate was to marry Mamoru. And I wasn't supposed to fall for someone else. It just was _not supposed to happen. _But it did. So I didn't do anything. I felt so terrible, letting him love me while I pretended not to love him. But it was the only thing I could do."

"I understand how you could feel that way."

"So, like I was saying, we talked before he left." _Haha, talked._ "He told me that he loved me, and I... I just couldn't let him go without telling him. I told Seiya that I loved him."

"Wow... he must have been _happy_." She smiled sadly.

"He was. But sad also, because you were leaving us. And I would never see him again..." She wiped away a tear. "So we said goodbye... and... er... yeah." _And we made out on a bench, but you don't need to know that._ She blushed though, thinking about it. Taiki smiled at Usagi's minor embarrassment. "So, you all left, and... I was depressed. It didn't hit me for a while, that he was really gone. But when it did... I crashed."

"Usagi, I... sorry, please continue."

"It was raining. A lot. I ran... I ran because I couldn't do anything else. I was just so sad..." Taiki put his hand on her shoulder. "I guess it was wishful thinking, because I was running without a destination and ended up in front of your house. I could hear Seiya calling out to me, I imagined he was with me... but it hurt. I wanted it to go away! But then the voice came again. And... it was Seiya. He _came back._" Taiki's mouth opened wide, remembering that day.

"And he said that he was going for a walk! Oh, I should have known..." Usagi laughed, and remembered when he had come back.

"_Odango..." She closed her eyes and shook her head, she wanted his voice to go away!_

"Odango!"_ There it was again! She gritted her teeth in frustration, but stopped when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. Usagi opened her eyes... and right in front of her... was Seiya. Not an_ _illusion, the real Seiya. She was still in shock when he pulled her up to him, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. _

"_Odango?"_

"_Seiya? How? But, why-" It was his turn to throw himself at her, as his body engulfed hers tightly. She stood speechless, barely able to move. _

"_I couldn't stay away... I had to come back one last time.. I knew I would come back in a few years, but I had to be with you again..." And he was kissing her all over. He kissed her lips, her nose, her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her whole face. Usagi was wrapped up in his love and intoxicated, returning his kisses with her own as their lips met for the second time that day. It was more powerful this time, with more desire. _

_Seiya noticed that she was trembling in his arms, and it wasn't because of anything he was doing. He now saw how wet and cold she was, in such skimpy clothing and soaked from the rain. Seiya stopped, much to her displeasure, put his arm around her, and began walking to his apartment-conveniently right across the street._

"_You're soaked, Odango."_

"_I don't care."_

Usagi smiled at the memory. "He had promised the day before to come back in exactly three years... but you know about that..." There was another tear, and Taiki squeezed her shoulder for comfort. _Thank you, Taiki. _"Anyway, he came back. It was cold, so we went inside. He let me borrow some of his clothes so I wouldn't get sick..." Usagi suddenly blushed a deep red.

"Usagi... are you okay?"

"Yes!" she squeaked, then cleared her throat. "Uhm... this is the hardest part to explain." _Heh heh heh... yeah..._ She bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. "You see, um... well, you know."

"What?" Taiki didn't get it. Usagi took a deep breath.

"Er... well, he spent the night on Earth." _Got it now?_ "Okay?"

"Okay. So what's the point?"

_You're supposed to be the smart one, Taiki. _She groaned and covered her face with her hands, it was just so incredibly embarrassing. "_Seiya and I_ spent the night together." He blinked a few times.

"And? What..." Taiki's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little as he blushed, sort of understanding it. "Um... so... wait." Something clicked. "Oh_... OH. _I... get it now... er... _whoa. You two_... _really?_" Usagi groaned again.

"Yeah..." Usagi did think it was a little funny how Taiki was so uncomfortable now.

"Oh... I see... right then."

"So, yeah. Anyway..." she tried to get away from that subject. "...I couldn't be with Mamoru. Not after... I couldn't. I didn't love him that way. But it took a greater force to give me the courage to actually break up with him."

A little less flustered, Taiki let her go on. "Alright... but what greater force?"

"I'll get there. So, the next morning, I didn't feel very good, and I was sick. After being sick, I had no appetite. So, I just went on with my day. I went to see Haruka-chan race at the track with Michiru-chan, Hotaru-chan, and Setsuna-chan. Afterwards, we had a picnic, during which I fainted. Setsuna-chan took me to the hospital, and they checked me out."

"Nothing really bad happened, right? Are you okay?" _Hahahahahahaha... _

"I am now. But then... far from it. On that day, I would have done anything to change it. But today... I would do anything to keep it the same. Whenever I was sad, depressed, lonely, all I had to do was look at her, and I was okay. I don't know if I could have made it without her..." Taiki... wasn't very bright that day.

"What was wrong with you, Usagi? And who would you not have made it without?"

"Nothing was wrong with me, not really. I was just different. And the one who saved me... that is who Kari is."

_Please connect the dots yourself so I don't have to spell it out for you. _

"But... _who _is she?"

_Figures._ "Well, that's why what Seiya... did... why it hurt me so much. For three years, Kari and I were basically on our own. I left Tokyo, feeding my friends and family lies upon lies. I got a condo in Kagoshima, I told them I was going to a school there. But really, it was just Kari and me. Setsuna-chan helped me, and eventually Haruka-chan, during the hardest parts. Later, Michiru-chan and Minako-chan helped me. And just recently, I told my mom all about what really happened. Why I left. And who Kari is." Taiki couldn't take the suspense. He wanted to know what she was talking about!

"Tell me, Usagi. Tell me what happened."

"I made a decision, Taiki..." She was about to tell him the rest when Usagi heard a noise. It was very quiet, and Taiki didn't notice. Usagi saw, out of the corner of her eye, Minako holding a finger to her lips. She focused again on the man next to her. "Taiki, you have to _promise _that you will not tell a soul what I am about to tell you."

"I promise, Usagi."

_Thank you..._ "Kari... Kari is..." Usagi sighed. Why was this so much harder than before? "When I went to the hospital, the doctor told me I was fine... but... then she told me that..." _SAY IT, USAGI! _"Well, she told me that I was pregnant." Taiki breathed in sharply and looked at Usagi, bewildered. "Kari is my daughter. She is two years old." She bit her lip, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Seiya is her father."

Taiki's astonishment grew. "Wh-wha...what?"

"Kari is my daughter, and Seiya is the father. She was conceived the night he came back, and she was born on May 13th, two years ago... I was only seventeen years old." Again, Usagi started to cry. Not very much, but there were a few small sobs... of loss, of being lost.

Naturally, it took Taiki a few moments to recover from the statement-although it was much better with him than anyone else, really. Usagi wasn't sure why, but Taiki seemed the least upset about it, the most accepting.

And then, Taiki gasped. "Usagi... you were here to get Seiya because he never came back... and to tell him about your daughter, weren't you?"

"I was."

"But then... oh, my God, Usagi! I'm so sorry! I can't believe that..." _How horrible! _He hugged her, but after a moment she pulled away.

"Taiki, I thank you for listening... it helped me more than you know. But... I'd like to show you something. I think it would make me more confident, really. Taiki, would you like to see her?" Usagi wanted to hold her daughter so badly, that she didn't care if Taiki saw her. She _did _want to let him see her, too, but Usagi wanted the comfort Kari could give.

"Usagi, I really would like that." She turned to her left, where more trees were. She spoke into the shade.

"Minako-chan, stay there for a moment." Usagi got up, and went to the edge of the trees a few feet away and was about to take Kari from Minako, who had just emerged a little. Taiki couldn't see the girl because she was in front of Usagi and Usagi's back was to him. He heard a voice call out, and stood up.

"MOMMY!" Kari squealed. Her pronunciation was getting better every day. Usagi laughed loudly and hugged Kari tightly after the little girl had lunged for her mother, whispering to her.

"I missed you so much, my little angel. But I'm here now... it's okay, I won't leave you again. I love you, Kari. Now come, I have a friend I'd like you to meet."

"Friend!" Usagi smiled, and this time happy tears left her eyes. She turned around, and slowly returned to Taiki. Minako followed.

"Kari, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Taiki."

"Taiki hi!" said Kari, relatively clearly.

"Hello, Kari." Taiki's mouth slowly formed a smile.

"Mommy, Taiki?" This was, in KariSpeak, Kari expressing she wanted Taiki to hold her. It was how she met people.

"Taiki, she wants you to hold her. Will you?" Usagi was reluctant to let Kari go, but it was just for a moment.

"I'd love to, Usagi." She gently handed her daughter to him. He felt... strangely elated when he held the cute girl. "My, Usagi... she looks _just like you."_

"Thank you, that it means a lot to me. But... her eyes, they're the same color as Seiya's... _oh, no! Seiya! _We haven't heard from Michiru in a _long _time! What if something happened to any of them? Taiki, Minako-chan, we have to go see. Even if... ah..." _Minako-chan, please forgive me for burdening you so much... _"Minako-chan... you've done so much for me, and I feel so bad asking-"

"Usagi-chan, I'll take care of her, I love the kid anyway. Now go! I _know _that when _you _get there they won't fight... mainly because everyone will stop what they're doing."

_She's right... this is going to be hard, though. _"Minako-chan, thank you... I only hope everything works out. Taiki, could you come with me? I'd feel better if I had at least one more person who knew about everything with me." _Hell, you know more than everyone else, now. I'd feel bad leaving you with Kari here and brining Minako-chan with me, so it'll have to be this way._

"Of course, Usagi." She took her daughter back and kissed her head gently. Usagi took a few steps away from Minako and Taiki, with Minako holding Taiki back when he took a step. Usagi wanted a moment with her child.

"Kari, baby... I know I promised I wouldn't leave you again, but I have to... I have a good reason, though," she said quietly.

"Mommy stay! No!"

"Kari, I have to go and..." she whispered even more softly, "I have to go see daddy, okay?"

Kari's face lit up and she grinned. "Daddy?"

Usagi couldn't help but cry a little. "Yes, Kari, daddy. Now, you be good for Minako-chan, okay?"

"Okay mommy! Good for Mina!"

"That's my little girl. I love you, and I'll see you soon." She came back and handed Kari to Minako. "Bye bye, Kari, I'll be back. I love you."

"I love mommy!" And Usagi cried more. She kissed Kari's forehead, and put her hand on her daughter's cheek for a fleeting moment. It was touching to Taiki and Minako, this interaction between mother and daughter.

"Take care of her, Minako-chan. Let's go, Taiki."

"Good luck, Usagi-chan!"

"Thank you, Minako-chan. Bye..."

Then the two ran together to join the others. Minako sat down on the lush grass, and leaned against a tree. She set Kari down on the grass, and the girl found a few flowers about five feet away. Kari began to pick them, sometimes plucking off their petals and tossing them into the wind. Minako happily watched the cute girl playing, but was soon startled.

"_Minako?_ Is that _you?_"

- - -

_(Meanwhile)_

"WORLD... SHAKING!"

As the vicious attack flew towards him, he could not move. There was nothing he could do. He was going to be hit.

But then, Seiya remembered something.

In the instant right before Uranus' attack hit, Seiya's hands shot out in front of him. He acted on pure instinct alone, not having time to think. With every bit of energy, every bit of hope, and all the strength he possessed, Seiya channeled his very being to his outstretched palms.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

The two attacks collided with a great force. There was a brilliant flash of light, illuminating the entire field. The intensity of the burst made the rest of the area dark as night. It was a shining light, big and white, like a blazing star at midnight. Setsuna was thrown back from the blast, cringing at the pain. When she had recovered enough, she scrambled up to see what had happened to the two fighting people.

When she saw the scene, she gasped in surprise and stared. And then, she was struck with sudden terror.

"_NO!" _Setsuna screamed, her gaze falling upon two figures sprawled on the ground, unmoving. Their clothes were torn in places, and dirty. Seiya's jaw was red from Haruka's punch, and she had a bump on her head from when she hit the ground. They both had a few minor cuts from the blast and falling, and were generally equal in injuries. Haruka had come out a little better off due to having been transformed.

Setsuna scrambled to her feet and ran to them. She could see Haruka moving a bit, but not Seiya, so she went to him first. _I wonder what happened... why she attacked him like this... _"Seiya, can you hear me?" She bent down to him and shook his shoulders a little. "Seiya..." He groaned in pain and opened his eyes.

"Se.. Setsun.. what happen..." He cringed when he tried to move, and she let go of him.

"You and Uranus attacked each other at the same time. Seiya, what's going on? What happened?"

"I... O-Oda... Odang-" He stopped when his head turned and he saw the de-transformed Haruka, who was almost sitting up, and holding her head. Seiya slowly and painfully managed to move into a sitting position. He glared across the field at Haruka, who was in the same state, and had just looked at him. She was distracted, however, by Michiru coming up from behind her. Michiru bent to Haruka's side and asked if she was alright.

"I'm okay... aah!" Haruka moaned when she tried to stand up and failed. Michiru put a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard your attack... what happened?"

"Ugh..." Michiru steadied her so she could sit more comfortably. "Seiya... the bastard..." She squirmed a little. "H-he... hurt Koneko-chan, Michiru.. so.. so I hurt him... ack!" She clutched her head again. "Ass... how did he..."

"Haruka?"

"He... he used his.. attack. But he didn't transform first. You can let go, I'm feeling better." Haruka moved a bit to see if she could do so without serious pain anymore. "Can you... _ow_. Can you help me up?" Michiru nodded. Haruka had picked something off of the ground and fumbled with it in her hand.

Setsuna was helping Seiya do the same thing. "Seiya, what in the world did you _do_ to make her so mad?"

"Ugh... there was a really _bad_... misunderstanding." He finally regained his footing and stood, slightly hunched over, one hand holding his stomach. "But... also my fault... I lost track of the days... I swear, it was because it hurt me to know it was so far away... when I would see her... I swear it..."

"Seiya, what was the misunderstanding?" He heard Haruka speak weakly before he could talk again.

"Ura... Uranus Planet Pow... aaah! Michiru, what was that for?" Michiru has lightly whacked Haruka on the shoulder.

"Don't transform, you're too weak. And we can't have you fighting right now." But Haruka was recovering, and fast. She was now standing on her own, and almost straight up.

"Michiru, just hold on a second." Haruka took a few steps foward, not showing the pain she was feeling-though it was getting less and less painful to move now. "Seiya! I'm not finished with you yet! And _how the hell did you attack me?"_

Even though he was pretty much in agony, Seiya managed to stand up straight for affect, and he smirked. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I won't go down that easily, Haruka-_san_." The last past was said with heavy sarcasm. He stepped foward, mimicking her, showing that he would not back down. Now, they were only ten feet apart, and the tension was high.

"Haruka, don't do anything foolish!"

"Michiru, leave us be! This is my battle!"

"Haruka, stop this. We need to talk about what happened. Seiya said that this is just a big misunderstanding, now-"

"Setsuna! You stay out of this, too!" Setsuna glared at her friend for the rudeness. Haruka's anger still showed, especially in her eyes. Knowing Seiya wasn't expecting anything, she suddenly tried to catch him off-guard, and threw a punch at his face.

His quick reflexes allowed him to catch her fist, however, and he smirked again-even though it was hard to, as his arms hurt and Haruka was relatively strong. But she wasn't unscathed, either-just not as much as he was. She yanked her hand from his, only to fully lunge at him a second later. He wasn't anticipating such a quick rebound, and barely kept himself from falling.

Stumbling back, he put his hands on her shoulders, like hers were on his, and pushed back. She tried to shove him, but was too weak to push him over. Seiya did stumble back a little, however. They were almost wrestling-and they would be more energetic had they not almost killed each other.

Just as Haruka had let go of Seiya and prepared to hit him again, a voice stopped her.

"Haruka-chan! No!"

All four warriors turned to the voice, and the sudden appearance had a grand impact on them. Her eyes were a little red, and her cheeks were still more pink than usual. She halted immediately in her steps when her eyes fell upon Seiya, who was looking at her like she was unreal; not believing that she was there, right in front of him, for the first time in three years. He could feel the tears form when he saw her, and he felt his very heart break from her expression, from the look in her eyes. Seiya's voice was hushed, deep, and ragged from the recent events.

"O-_Odango?_"

- - - - -

Woot woot!

Hahahahaha, I would SO hate me if I were you. Cliffhangers always make me argh. But you can't live without them!

So, yeah. Go read If You'll Be My Bodyguard! Especially because once I get enough readers, I can stop saying this every chapter, haha.

Next chapter awesome. Like, whoa. Totally my FAVORITE. I love it. Aw, yay.

**PS!**

**WHOA, **is anyone else not getting story alerts and review alerts? A few days ago they stopped coming to my inbox, so it's harder to check reviews and see if my favorite stories are updated. Is it just me, or yahoo, or this site? HELP ME.

**PPS!**

I hope you liked this, because it's leading up to the climax of the story, or the 'crisis' as people who can't hear the word climax without thinking of sex might say. But that's ok, I am a corrupted person, myself. Alas.

Laters!


	16. Turbulence

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS! THE SITE IS BAAAAAAAAACK! OH EM GEE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM! Ahem. Alright then.

And now, the happy will go away. Prepare for angst. But hey, you knew it was coming. But wow, the site is back. Wow, awesome. Wow. Wowwowwow.

**READTHISREADTHISREADTHIS**

Because of the importance and emotion of this chapter, I feel that being able to have heard the song this story is named after is crucial. Thus, look in my profile for a link to it, and listen. You actually have to open it with the directions given, and aah, I hate how it won't let me make links. Grr. Anyway...

So, like, strawberry rock candy is really good. And since you've been so good (most of you... heh...) with the angst and all, still being loyal readers, this one's for you. Savor your little treat for waiting so patiently. Y'all have requested this for a long time. And now, here it is.

Enjoy.

**AND **there is an important "PS" at the bottom! **READ IT. **

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 4/30/06

-

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_Take care of her, Minako-chan. Let's go, Taiki."_

"_Good luck, Usagi-chan!"_

"_Thank you, Minako-chan. Bye..." _

_Then the two ran together to join the others. Minako sat down on the lush grass, and leaned against a tree. She set Kari down on the grass, and the girl found a few flowers about five feet away. Kari began to pick them, sometimes plucking off their petals and tossing them into the wind. Minako happily watched the cute girl playing, but was soon startled. _

"Minako?_ Is that _you?_" _

**and **

_Just as Haruka had let go of Seiya and prepared to hit him again, a voice stopped her. _

"_Haruka-chan! No!" _

_All four warriors turned to the voice, and the sudden appearance had a grand impact on them. Her eyes were still a little red, and her cheeks were still more pink than usual. She halted immediately in her steps when her eyes fell upon Seiya, who was looking at her like she was unreal, not believing that she was there, right in front of him, for the first time in three years. He could feel the tears form when he saw her, and he felt his very heart break from her expression, from the look in her eyes. His voice was hushed, deep, and ragged from the recent events._

"_O-_Odango?_"_

_- _

**Chapter 15:** **Turbulence**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

_Cause I've relied on my illusions_

_To keep me warm at night_

_But I denied in my capacity to love_

_I am willing to give up this fight_

-

Minako jumped up and rotated to face the voice, and went rigid when she recognized him. He was just an arm's reach away.

When she firstsaw Yaten, she was ecstatic. Minako wanted to throw her arms around him tight, she had missed the man so much.

But quickly another emotion took over-anxiety. Kari was _right there_, and Yaten would not doubt question the young woman about her. Before Minako could do anything to distract him, Kari giggled, and Yaten turned his head. Minako felt the dread sweep over her. _Oh, great, another one! Another person who knows... Usagi-chan will be so upset! What am I going to do? _

But Yaten was different from the others. It was so very odd, how he was the one with the smallest reaction. She would have expected something huge, but.. he totally disregarded the girl, and turned his full attention back to Minako.

"Yaten-kun, I-" She was cut off when he did something very out of character. He reached out to her, and grabbing her by the shoulders, and pulled her towards him into a tight hug.

She gasped at the very sudden, and very unexpected movement. _Yaten-kun... _

"I... I missed you, Minako," he whispered to her. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows rose.

_...What? This... this isn't like him. Why is he acting so strange? _Though Minako didn't complain, she was perfectly content at the moment.

Unknown to her, the man had changed over the years. Sure, he was the same old Yaten they all knew, but he had matured in aspects. He was more considerate, though not nearly the perfect gentleman. Yaten was more in touch with people's emotions and feelings, and was less selfish. In general, he was a nicer person, and knew that he had been unnecessarily mean to people in the past; though he still wasn't keen on admitting it. But he _had _missed Minako. Three years had shown him that he had taken a lot for granted on Earth, and he regretted it. Unfortunately, he had not completely gotten rid of that attitude. But it was part of him-that stuck up, irritable, grouchy little man. Yet, Yaten had gained a little on his personality, making him, in general, a nicer person.

But... he was still _Yaten._ Therefore, he couldn't be so cuddly and nice for too long.

He let go of Minako and backed away a bit, slightly embarrassed. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I missed you, too, Yaten-kun." He grinned sheepishly, then tried not to be so interested. "How have you been?"

"Uh... well, okay, I guess. Not much happening around here. Anything exciting on Earth? Have you encountered any enemies?"

"No, and thank God. We all needed this break. Though it's strange, now. Our time used to be filled with fighting and meetings and all, but now that it's all over, things seem boring."

"I know what you mean. Even with Seiya's stupidity for entertainment, it's been dull here, too." She laughed a bit, and tried to hide the fact that the mention of Seiya's named increased her nervousness.

"We've adjusted, though. It took a while to get used to... being normal again. But we're all finding our place."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we're all doing what we want to do. I studied at a college for a while, but then somehow managed to 'get noticed' when I was singing karaoke with the girls. I've done some small acting parts in movies, though sometimes only as an extra. I want to put being an _idol_ on hold for a while." She laughed as she said the last part with added emphasis. "What about you?"

"We haven't been up to much. There's nothing to fight, save for fighting with each other, so we just hang around. We just can't seem to find any real activity that interests us, and I don't really like some people enough to ask them if I could do stuff for them. I don't help people out, I'm not a servant. So I'm basically bored most of the time. Annoying Seiya is one of the few joys in my life." She laughed.

"That's... kind of sad, really. You seriously have nothing to do?"

"Yeah... the reconstruction is pretty much done, and we didn't help with that, anyway. We patrol like usual, but there's nothing to watch for. Princess Kakyuu told us we didn't have to keep watch for the time being, she didn't 'sense any danger.' But we still had to stick around and do our little protecting job, to keep the people at ease, you know."

"I know. Our lives are pretty pointless, now, aren't they? I mean, compared to what they used to be."

"Yeah, they are..." Then something clicked. "Wait... Minako, why are you here on Kinmoku? I mean, not that we don't want you here or anything."

Her breath caught in her throat. _Oh, no... and I had totally forgotten he didn't know... _"Hah... you know, that's a good question, Yaten-kun!" she said with overloaded, false glee. He looked at her strangely.

"Eh..."

"I'm... I'm just visiting, you know? I really missed you guys, and thought it'd be pretty darn cool to just surprise the lot of you!"

"Really? And just you?"

"Oh, no. I came with Usagi-chan and K-" she stopped, barely catching herself. "I came with Usagi-chan, and... k...ept wondering where you guys were, so we split up. Yeah, and that's what's happened so far today!"

"I saw Usagi earlier... wait, have you seen her recently?" His cheery mood suddenly changed to a worried one. "Something terrible happened!" Minako gasped and began to feel scared.

"Oh my God! What happened? _Is she okay?_"

"I really don't know. Physically, yes. Emotionally, I don't know... you see, Seiya-"

"I know... I know all about that. She was just here, actually, with Taiki. But something happened with Haruka and Seiya and they went off to see if they could stop it."

"_Haruka found Seiya? _Oh, God! She's going to _kill_ him! When she simply _heard _what he had done she nearly killed _me!_" He grunted in aggravation. "Where did they go, Minako? We have to go and help them!"

He paused for a moment, then gave her a confused expression. "And why are you _here, _and not with them?" Minako felt a little apprehensive when he started down that specific track again. She turned to look at Kari, whose presence Yaten had ignored throughout the long conversation.

But when Minako looked to where the girl was...

There was nothing.

She looked around frantically, Kari nowhere in sight. Minako felt worry creep into her as she still failed to sight the child. Yaten stared at her, confused.

"Minako, what's wrong? Why are you-" No longer caring about Yaten knowing, Minako became more desperate to find the girl, and ran to the trees behind her.

"Kari! Kari_, where are you?_ KARI!" There was no response.

"Minako, what... who the hell is Kari?"

_She's Usagi and Seiya's daughter... and she's gone! _Minako did not answer his question out loud, and stopped looking into the trees. She paused for a second, contemplating something, before she totally froze. Where would Kari go? There was only one answer. _Usagi-chan!_

"Oh,_ no! Oh, HELL, no!" _

"MINAKO, WHAT IS-_wait! _Minako! Where are you _going?_"

She had run off in the same direction as everyone else had, completely dreading the immediate future. How long had Kari been missing? Surely she couldn't have gotten too far, right?

_SHIT! Oh my God! _

Kari had gone to her mother, because it was what she wanted most. But the little girl had no idea what she was heading into.

"Kari!"

Minako kept going, still not sighting the child. She ran faster, knowing that if Kari reached the scene before she did... it was be disastrous. _Oh, Kari... please don't go to Usagi-chan. You can't be there, not yet... _

- - -

When Usagi and Seiya's gazes locked, time stopped. They were oblivious to all else. It was just Usagi and Seiya, and the world around them disappeared. Usagi felt so many memories flash by her and intensify the emotions she felt. The freedom, the belonging, the trust, the joy, the love, the passion, the anger, the loneliness, the sorrow, and the betrayal. But the memories eventually faded, and only negative feelings remained.

Neither spoke, unable to find the words to express what they felt. For Seiya, the overwhelming rush of love from the long absence, and for Usagi, the same love, but also betrayal to the same degree. The others just watched the silent exchange between the two would-be lovers. The tension hanging in the space between them was heavy, full of unsaid words and held-back feelings. Even Haruka could not bring herself to break the moment. It was too meaningful, even if it wasn't exactly a happy reunion, as it should be.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't blink; it was all too unreal. Seiya couldn't fully comprehend that she was actually there with him, really _there_, really, finally, _now_. Not ten feet from him. They were together again, after three years of separation. Three years of isolation, of loneliness. It was... unfathomable.

His breathing slowed, and two tears silently fell from his mesmerized eyes. Seiya was stunned where he stood, unable to do anything but look at her. She had changed a lot, physically. Usagi was much more developed, with a more full shape. She was still slim, but now had curves to accompany her petite form. Her hair was shining, and her eyes were radiant. She looked simply heavenly, possessing beauty greater than that of the heavens. The young woman was almost glowing in his eyes, sent to him from an angel.

He took a single step towards her, afraid that any sudden movement would make her vanish. When she remained, he took another. But when he approached her this time, she broke their eye contact and turned slightly away, not wanting him to see the hurt, the betrayal, and the sorrow in her leaking eyes. The gesture gave him a pained expression; her turning away from him having an incredible impact.

Outside of their world, Taiki, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna all backed away, retreating a decent distance to let the two have their moment, but still staying relatively close. They noticed a fifth member join their group, who had somehow escaped their notice in getting there. Apparently the other two at the scene hadn't noticed either. Though, it would have been hard to be distracted when in their situation.

Yaten and Taiki exchanged sympathetic and worried looks, feeling very apprehensive in the tense moment. Even though he had only just arrived, Yaten knew that the unanimated interaction between the two was intense.

Seiya again began to approach her, stopping when he was not three feet from where she stood. She was _so close_, so _unbearably_ close to him He stretched his right arm out to her, reaching to grasp anything she could give him.

"Odango..." his voice was barely a whisper, and full of the emotion that he was feeling. It was desperate, sad, and loving. When she heard him call out to her softly, the pain hit her once more. She sharply turned away again, now completely facing away from his cringing face and mournfully retracting arm. Usagi remembered when she had seen him kissing another woman, willingly, and even initiating it.

She remembered the sorrow she had felt when he hadn't shown up that morning in Tokyo, when she had waited so patiently. She remembered the sudden pang in her heart, how the sadness had struck her so forcefully. Usagi had her arms wrapped around herself slightly, her hands reaching the sides of her waist, trying to provide some self-comfort. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight, blocking out the cruel memories.

Usagi turning her back to him was like a slap in the face to Seiya, and he recoiled a little from the gesture. But he couldn't back down now, not when he was so close.

He wanted nothing more than to simply grab Usagi and trap her inside of his arms, holding her tightly and never letting go. Seiya wanted to crush her to him and kiss her senseless, to release all of the built-up passion that had collected for three years. He wanted to whisk her away and never come back. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, to just _be _with her. It took every ounce of Seiya's self-control to not yank her to him and do just that.

Usagi, too, only wanted to be with him. She wanted him to hold her, and make all of the pain go away. She wanted to jump into his waiting arms and be joyfully reunited with the man she loved. But it could not happen. Not after what he'd done. Before, yes. But now... she wasn't sure she could forgive him. She wanted to, and her heart ached. Usagi was torn between the two feelings. She had an urge to run far away, not stopping for anything.

But, still, she wanted _so much _for him to make the hurt disappear. The loneliness had been intense for those years that she was without him, and he was the only one who could eradicate that feeling of isolation. Half of her wanted to run away and leave all of the emotional turmoil behind, fleeing from her problems, while the other half wanted to just jump him. But the anger, the hurt, and the tension was rapidly building up and she wouldn't be able to contain the horrible emotions much longer.

And then, he had closed the remaining distance between them. Seiya reached out for her again, slowly and gently placing his right hand on her right shoulder.

Usagi whirled around in an instant, and released all of her grief by striking him clear across the face. There was a loud noise of her palm connecting with his cheek, and the other five cringed at the display. With the hit, Seiya's head had been turned diagonally down and facing the ground. His blue eyes were almost closed, but could not completely do so, lest Usagi and the world around him disappear. He left his gaze there for a moment, letting his flesh sting as a reminder of his carelessness.

When he did look at her, he felt his heart clench again. He could not verbally express the degree of pain in Usagi's eyes. She had been hurt in so many ways, and it showed. Storms raged within them, holding a vengeful fury and a hopeless despair at the same time. He had completely deserved the expression of pain, he knew it.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Taiki, and Yaten (who had forgotten about the still-missing Minako for a moment) all decided that this was not something that they should be watching anymore, and headed back in the direction of town. It was not their moment, and the two needed to have it to themselves.

Seiya's voice was full of guilt and regret when he spoke. "Odango... please, I-I have to explain-"

"_You've done enough, Seiya!" _A new onslaught of tears came forth at her outburst, and he stepped back this time. He had not expected the power behind her words. "You've taken _so much_ from me! You took my heart, my soul, and... and just _all _of my love with you. You took me on a different path then I was supposed to. You took my safe future, my life in Tokyo, my friends, my family, and, not to mention, my _virginity_. And I had promised myself to give that only to the man that married me and that I was hopelessly in love with. You made me depressed for the longest time. You... you truly do not know what you did to me." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"But you know what? At the same time... you haven't done _nearly _as much as you _should_ have." Her hands balled into tight fists. "You weren't there when I needed you the most." _When we needed you the most, _she thought. "I am so incredibly _disappointed_ in you." She fought with herself to keep her emotions in check, and was barely succeeding.

"Not only did you not come back like you _promised _me you would, but you chose to be with someone else. I don't know which one is worse." _Though... I think it was you betraying me, tossing my love aside for someone else's so easily. _

"Odango, I-"

"You _promised _me, Seiya! And I trusted you, I believed you! I had so much faith in you. I knew you were the one person who would always be with me, always stand beside me. No matter what, you would always be there for me. I waited three years for you, and then you never came! I went to that park every single day, but you never came. And still I waited, but you _never came. _So I went to you instead... only to find you intimately with another woman. Do you know how that feels, Seiya? To have someone pledge their love to you and then outright betray you? Do you have _any idea?_"

"Odango, listen to me!" She glared at him as he pleaded. "I counted _every single day_ that went by, not a single one passed without you being in my thoughts. In fact, you dominated them. In the last stretch, I simply couldn't stand it anymore; it truly was unbearable. I couldn't remind myself that I still had another year to wait; I stopped counting. I swear, it was only because I _could not stand_ knowing I could not have you that I lost track of the days. I _swear_ it, Odango." His eyes were full of sincerity through the confession.

"You have to believe me... please, there's nothing else I can say..." Seiya really was at a loss for words, only wishing he could convey the regret and guilt he felt inside.

She put her hands over her now lowered face, trying to hide from him. The feelings were too intense, and too overwhelming. She _wanted_ to be angry, she had tried to be. She had been successful to a degree, but slowly the more sad feelings were overpowering the angry ones. Usagi's body trembled a little, on the verge of breaking from all the conflicting emotions.

Gently, like no one else but he could, Seiya placed his two hands on her smaller ones. He fought the feeling building inside of him when their skin connected. He was _touching _her. For the first time in _three years _he was touching her. He wanted to go farther, to snatch her from that spot... but he knew that would be a risk. She might push him away.

Seiya lightly wrapped his fingers around her hands and slowly pulled them away from her pretty face. She kept her head down, her bangs shielding her eyes from his view. As much as she wanted him to stop, to cease what he was doing because he had hurt her so much, she didn't want him to let go.

And she realized, then, that she had already forgiven him for missing the day. He was so sincere, so terribly upset, that she had to believe him. It made her mad at herself, that she could have forgiven him so easily for such an offense. But she could not help it, and her heart had already forgotten that trespass.

Seiya released Usagi's left hand, and brought his now free right hand up to her cheek. He gave her face a lover's caress, and tilted her head up so that he could see her face again.

Usagi became more angry with herself. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but think of how strikingly handsome and kind he looked. But there was still another thing that he had not explained, that she had not forgiven him for. It was hard, but Usagi managed to pull away from him, both of his hands leaving her person. She shook her head sadly, backing away.

He had kissed another woman.

And Usagi had spent three years raising_ his baby_, raising her _alone, _while he had been doing this.

He looked at her, confused, and a little hurt. The reason dawned on him a moment later, and a new guilt and terror seized him. He couldn't lose her again when he had been so close.

"Odango! That was a _complete _mistake, I never-"

"_No_, Seiya! That... I saw it. It was not an accident..." but then something caught her attention. "...What?" Usagi's statement faltered when something else distracted her. She looked to the left, stared, and listened. And there it was again. Usagi's eyes widened and she felt fear grip her like never before. She stood like a deer in the headlights, not able to take the intense dread that hit her so suddenly.

She would know that voice anywhere. Usagi had known it for two and a half years. And she would recognize that small, energetic form anywhere. _...Oh... no... oh, God, NO... not now!_

Seiya turned his attention to what Usagi was looking at. He couldn't see more than a small... something, a small... _creature_ moving, nor could he hear what noises it was making. But Usagi knew what it had said. She was well aware of what the creature, what the_ tiny child_ had spoken, having heard it countless times before.

Every single day she heard that voice, the voice which could pull her out of whatever stupor she was in, whatever sadness she felt, the voice that was so precious to her. She loved it... so very much. Like no other thing in the world. But now was the only time she hated to hear it. It meant terrible things were about to happen. It was an adorable voice, a heart-melting one, one that was a part of Usagi herself.

And as she heard it, she had never felt more anxious in her entire life.

"Mommy!"

- - - - -

Oooh, tricky.

I'm such an evil jerk, haha. I don't remember off the top of my head any recent chapter that didn't end with at least one cliffhanger. One cruel, terrible cliffhanger, that didn't make people go aaaaaaaaaah!

But I was going to wait, you know. Until like.. a long time from now. But I was prevented from doing that anyway by wack no-logging in thing. I was like, what? That was the worst ever! Especially because of how powerful and important this chapter was, how crucial to the storyline.

Ooh, such an angsty one. Hah, when I re-read it for errors, I felt like crying. It's probably only because I myself wrote it that I didn't. What can ya do? I cry easily at movies and because of sad books. But I love this chapter. And you know, this 16 page chapter was harder to write than the 38 page one. It was really hard. Considering how important it was (truly the most important), I read this chapter over and over again and kept adding and editing to make it as close to perfect as possible.

My favorite part is where she totally slaps him. I was like, "Ooooh, she just _owned_ you! PUNISHED!" Well, sort of. So, yeah. I'm SO LOVING this part of the story, you don't even know. Now I'm off to edit chapters 16 and 17, (which are 17 and 18 on this site) and later start 18 (19 here)!

So, yeah. And you _know _what my favorite word is. It's at the top. (Actually, my _real _favorite word is plethora, for many reasons. Awesome word, really. But you know what I mean, right?)

And don't forget to read my new fic! IYBMB needs you! So, yeah.

VERY AWESOME AND IMPORTANT** PS!**

Yeah, I know this isn't done (5 or 6-ish chapters?). Yeah, I know IYBMB is still just warming up. But... I have _another_ idea for a S/U fic, haha. They just keep coming in! In fact, in my "notes" file on my computer, I have several titles with rough ideas. The one I'm going to mention is the most developed, and I think I will start it when DLS is done. The start I am sure about, and the general idea. Possibly write a bit before, but no publishing yet. So...

April Showers

Summary: Seiya/Usagi. She was dancing in the rain... it was refreshing, renewing, and purifying. It was an escape from her horrible life, it gave her hope. Through the heavy raindrops she saw a mysterious figure. Little did she know...

Ooh, I am so excited. I have so much in my head for this. Wow, I'm like, in love. Oh hell, I'm writing the prologue. No self-control, I tell you. None. But first, I will complete chapter 6 (yes, 6!) of IYBMB. I refuse to let a new story distract me from current ones. But still, I'm writing the prologue! Sorry, but I just can't help it.

Suggest now before the storyline is set!

But oh, how I love you, DLS. And IYBMB. And now, you too, AS.

I'm S/U like crazy.

Laters!


	17. Ardor

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: Finally, some S/U goodness. Phew, I was getting so impatient with myself. But I had to get there at the right pace, I couldn't just jump to a certain scene. But YES I finally got there! Sit tight, you'll love this one. Ooh, steamy. And read the **PS! **at the bottom, please.

Chapter 4 of IYBMB is up!

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 5/3/06

-

* * *

- 

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

_Usagi became angry with herself. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but think of how handsome and kind he looked. But there was still another thing that he had not explained, that she had not forgiven him for. It was hard, but Usagi managed to pull away from him, both of his hands leaving her person. She shook her head sadly, backing away. _

_He had kissed another woman. _

_He looked at her, confused, and a little hurt. The reason dawned on him a moment later._

"_Odango! That was a _complete_ mistake, I never-"_

"_No, Seiya. That... I saw it. It was not an accident..." something else caught her attention. "...What?" Usagi's statement faltered when something else distracted her. She looked to the left, stared, and listened. And there is was again. Usagi's eyes widened and she felt fear grip her like never before._

_She would know that voice anywhere. And she would recognize that small, energetic form anywhere._ ...Oh... no... oh, God, NO... not now!

_Seiya turned his attention to what Usagi was looking at. He couldn't see more than a small... something, a small... _creature_ moving, nor could he hear what noises it was making. But Usagi knew what it had said. She was well aware of what the creature, the _tiny child_ had spoken, having heard it countless times before. _

_Every single day she heard that voice, the voice which could pull her out of whatever stupor she was in, whatever sadness she felt, the voice that was so precious to her. She loved it, so very much. Like no other thing in the world. But now was the only time she hated to hear it. It meant terrible things were about to happen. It was an adorable voice, a heart-melting one, one that was a part of Usagi herself. _

_And as she heard it, she had never felt more anxious in her entire life. _

"_Mommy!"_

_- _

**Chapter 16:** **Ardor**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

_- _

_How did that girl get so far? HOW? She must have left as soon as I wasn't paying attention _and_ run_ _faster than she ever has... or whatever you call what she does. Not really a run. Could Kari really go so far in only fifteen or so minutes? That child... she is SO her mother's daughter. _Minako huffed. She didn't think this was part of the average babysitting job.

She had decided halfway through her run that Kari might have gone into the small woods, and was terrified at the thought of what might be in there. Therefore, she had run all the way back (somehow missing Yaten, but the thought didn't enter her mind) and searched it, but had given up quickly. So she headed back to her original track, worry increasing with every step she took.

And then, Minako saw her in the distance. Kari was running as fast as her little legs would carry her to her mother. Granted, she fell over a few times, but got up in a flash. She was the fastest and most determined toddler Minako had ever seen, and were it in any other situation, she would have found it quite amusing.

When Kari called out to her mother at the top of her lungs, Minako flinched. _No, Kari! They'll see you! _The girl was still far from Seiya and Usagi, who were becoming more clear to Minako. But then, Minako saw Usagi turn her head. The mother had heard her child's cry, her maternal instincts heightening her hearing abilities for her baby's voice.

As involved as Usagi was in her current scene, she could not turn away from her child. First, because Kari wanted her and she could not deny her child almost anything, and second, she could _not _have Seiya see Kari. Therefore, Usagi suddenly took off towards the barely visible child.

Seiya was dumbfounded. He had been slapped, then touching her tenderly, then pushed away, and now Usagi had simply _left. _

"...What...?" He stared after her for a moment, before coming to his senses. "Odango, _wait!_ Come back!" He would not be separated from Usagi again, he swore it to himself.

Usagi bit her lip nervously when she realized he was hot on her trail. _Oh, lovely. He's following me. Well, it's to be expected. _But, luckily, Usagi reached Kari much faster than she would have thought. She easily scooped her child up as Kari jumped into her arms with a delighted giggle, and Usagi kept going straight, as she recognized Minako heading towards her. Kari clutched her mother tightly, nuzzling her neck and snuggling up to her, then saying a muffled "mommy."

Gods, how Usagi _loved _that child. The unconditional love was so intense sometimes she thought she would burst. If she had not been so stressed and in danger of being figured out by the worst person to know, she might just have done that.

"Usagi-chan! I'm so sorry! She ran away from me when I took my attention off of her for just-"

"Minako-chan, no time. Take her, and go. Seiya's close behind me." Minako looked behind her friend, and upon seeing the man, nabbed Kari and dashed back in the other direction.

Usagi, knowing Seiya would follow _her_, decided to lead him elsewhere. Her extra desire to escape his company because of the confrontation about his betrayal fueled her, and she was able to keep up her speed.

Somehow, Usagi managed to make it to the Palace. She'd taken a detour through town, and had lost him on the way. With one solid glare at the gate guard from before, the large gates opened wide for her. She dashed through them. If he did manage to track her, then he would probably go inside first. So, Usagi went around the side, earning some strange looks from workers and guards... who, quite strangely, did not stop her. She went to the left side of the Palace, having no desire to revisit the scene where she had found Seiya and that other woman.

Finally, a winded Usagi decided she was far away enough to stop. In a relatively secluded area next to a garden, Usagi leaned against one of the Palace walls under one of the many large willow-like trees, and slid down to a sitting position. The young woman hadn't thought it possible for her to cry another single tear of the rest of her life, having shed so many already, but she was wrong. As she sat there, alone, she cried again. They were tears of regret, of lament, of wishing things could have turned out differently.

Usagi desperately wished that Kari was with her. She needed that specific comfort and warmth. She needed to have someone who could provide that intense feeling of security. Only Kari and Seiya had ever brought that to her, and now neither was with her, in more than one way.

Something struck Usagi then, in her mind. She stood up with the horrible realization.

The dream she had such a long time ago... of Seiya leaving her with that woman, and Kari still being fatherless... it had come _true. _And it hit a nerve in Usagi, a very sensitive one. That the terrible omen had proved to be true in the future cut through her, destroying what parts of her ruined defenses she had slowly rebuilt. Her progress in recovery was almost completely wiped out, but now her depression was laced with resentment. Towards Seiya, Bella, the world... and most of all, herself.

_I'm a foolish woman... I shouldn't have come..._

Usagi, still leaning against the wall, put her face into her hands again, trying to shield herself from the harsh reality fate had thrown at her. The sky was getting very dark, night close at hand. The darkness combined with the tree's thick and full hanging branches almost completely concealed her from view.

The former Moon Princess lifted her head and turned a little, now leaning against the wall on her right side, slightly tilting inwards and facing it. Her crying intensified, as it had so many times that day, and she turned her face to the wall to decrease the distance the sound would travel. With her left palm flat against the cool surface and her right holding her forehead, she mentally cursed fate, destiny, whatever it was.

Because it really _sucked_. She had done so much for her planet, for the entire galaxy, all the galaxies, and had gotten so little in return. Maybe she was being selfish, but...

_It's not fair! Why can't I get some happiness for once? Why does everyone else have peace in their life except for me? Is it because I chose to destroy the future I knew? Did I bring this... this total _bullshit_ upon myself? Was_ I_ the one who forced myself to grow up too fast? Is it my fault? _Her thoughts stopped momentarily, until she had come to a conclusion.

"...No." _I may have contributed to it, but it wasn't all my fault. I did not make myself forgotten and I did not abandon my child. I stayed with her. I did what was right. But... _

"Oh Kari, my poor baby, I'm so sorry... I'm _so _sorry..." _I've failed you... I promised I would get Seiya back for you, that he would love you and love me... that it would be perfect... I was wrong. _

"Kari... forgive me..." Usagi stayed like that for a minute or two, quietly letting her regret and lament leak out, alone on that wall.

Her eyes snapped open, however, when a pair of hands took her by the upper arms and put her back to the wall, pinning her there firmly, but gently. She almost screamed with the jolt, and her heart rate increased rapidly.

_...How?_

"Odango, you _will _hear me out." His voice was meant to be commanding and confident, but bordered on pleading and instability. When she saw him there she narrowed her gaze.

"Seiya! How did you-"

"It doesn't matter." She struggled against him, but could not escape his hold.

"Seiya, let go of me! Can't you see you've done enough damage already?" _Why does he insist on doing this?_ "Just go, Seiya, just... go away..." Her words faded, and she lacked the strength to give them meaning. He shook his head.

"I can't do that. Not until you listen." Usagi struggled more against him, still attempting to twist out of his grip.

"Seiya-"

"No! _Listen to me! _That woman you saw me with, her name is Bella, and I hate her." His eyes conveyed his angry emotion when he spoke of the other female. "I _hate _her with a _passion. _A fierce and fiery one. She is the most infuriating woman to ever exist."

"But you-"

"I know, let me finish!" Usagi glared at him intensely, not liking being trapped, still teary. "What I did, it was because I was totally disoriented. I would never, _ever_ do something intimate with that woman willingly." He loosened his grip a little, but still held her in place, and spoke less firmly than before.

"Now you must remember how I said before that these years my thoughts are filled mostly with memories of you, and possible futures, of how much I care about you-just _you_ in general. Odango, I think about you _all the time. _Today, I was thinking about you while eating my breakfast, alone, like I don't get to do much anymore. Bella, she has a thing for interrupting my meals and making me angry, so she just plopped down next to me. I was lying down, and started to get up. But then, when I looked at her..."

Seiya's voice went down and octave and he spoke more slowly. "...my eyes were playing tricks on me. I was thinking about you, and there are some similarities between you and her, and when I looked at her, _I saw you. _And, naturally, I couldn't help myself. You and I were alone, and I had been pining for you for years. So I kissed who I thought was _you_, Odango."

Usagi shook her head, not believing him. It was too easy. A simple misunderstanding could not _possibly_ be true. Not in her life, not now. "Seiya, as much as I feel like dying to say this... you can't help who you love, and if that person isn't me, then-" He cut her off again with an angry, louder voice.

"_How can you say that? HOW? _Did I not completely pour my heart out to you years ago? Did I not confess my unconditional love and my passion and everything I felt for you? I did! You should know this, Odango, that I could never possibly love _her!_"

"But-"

"The only woman I will ever love is you, Usagi Tsukino! I could never love another for the rest of my life and beyond that, never have this feeling for any other person; not now, not for eternity." Seiya lowered the volume of his voice and the pitch and leaned closer to her.

"I don't know what else I can do to show you how much I love you, but I know that words can never express it. It is too powerful, Odango. And sometimes I cannot bear it."

Usagi's angry stare faded gradually, and she looked at him, not quite defeated, but more sympathetic and open to his statements.

"Seiya... I just... I saw it, with my own eyes, and it hurt me... _so much_... and I don't know if I-" She breathed in deeply, and continued. "I... I want to believe you, Seiya. Very much. But... I can't help but wonder if you do have feelings for that woman-"

"You are the most _stubborn_ person I have ever met, Odango!" Seiya practically yelled. A sad expression graced Usagi's features and she looked..._ hopeless_, lost, and even vulnerable; Seiya _hated_ to see her that way. It just wasn't who she was.

He stared directly into her eyes, and brought his face closer to hers. "Listen to me! I love you and only you, Odango... more than you can even imagine. There is _no one _else and there never will be! _You _are the only woman I will ever love, _can't you understand that?" _

Without giving Usagi a single moment to think, Seiya angled his mouth to hers and pressed their lips together with force.

Usagi was thoroughly surprised, but his rough kiss muffled the gasp. It was desperate, needy, and _very _powerful. Seiya had poured his heart out to her with words, and now with his actions. The fully-grown man had three years' worth of unexpressed feelings and built up passion inside of him, and was finally releasing it. Still holding her captive against the wall, he ravaged her mouth. His velvety tongue was inside of it and exploring, as it had almost forgotten what her mouth was like.

It was a deep kiss, and Usagi could feel Seiya's powerful jaw working to make the kiss as passionate and tender and as hard as possible, all at the same time. The man was _hungry_, and Usagi was the main course.

The young woman couldn't stay stunned forever, and soon, though gradually, adjusted to the change in mood. From wanting to be far from him and feeling betrayed, to having wonderful sensations awakened within her that she had not felt in a long time, Usagi eventually gave in with a pleasured moan. She was too weak to resist the man and his emotions, and would curse him for this power over her... if it didn't feel so very _nice. _

When he felt her submit with a sigh, felt her cease her efforts to escape him, Seiya released her from the wall. As Usagi melted into his kiss and molded to his body, he pulled her away from it and wound his arms around her small frame. Remembering the way he had held her that day years ago, Usagi mimicked herself in holding him the same way as she had then, like he was to her now. She lifted her hands and placed them on his upper arms, and finally responded to the kiss.

Seiya had already been encouraged enough to make the kiss more intimate when she had complied, but now that she was _responding_, his senses overloaded. It went from a bruising, and needy kiss of longing to a passionate one and now to just downright _sensual_.

Seiya decided that their current position just would not do.

So, he gently knelt down on the soft grass, taking Usagi with him, then placing her gently flat on the ground. He lowered himself on top of her at the same time, without separating their occupied lips. He was careful, as always, not to crush her with his full weight. She sought out his hair with her right hand, longing to feel its softness again.

And it felt just as wonderful as she remembered it. Usagi tangled her fingers in the strands with the one hand, and squeezed his shoulder with the other when he turned his attention to her slender neck. Usagi was glad that night had fallen and that the tree was like a tent, ensuring their invisibility, because she did _not _want to be disturbed right now. Not while Seiya was doing such _wonderful _things to her neck.

His kisses, touches, and little caresses were all even better then they had been before. They were only kids back then, really. _But not anymore, _she thought, _Now, it's all differ... oh, GODS, do that again. _

Seiya was currently suckling the skin just under her left jaw, near her earlobe. Apparently he had found a very sensitive spot, and she could feel him smirk into her neck... Her grip on his shoulder and in his hair tightened when he did it again, and more... thoroughly.

When he ceased pleasing her neck and pulled back, she whimpered in complaint. Seiya only smirked again before going back down to her and again crushing her mouth with his.

_Cocky jerk... oh, how I love him. _

She heard a noise come from outside of the tree's shelter, but disregarded it. At the moment, she seriously could not care less. It wasn't until she heard a voice that she did care.

"Hello out there? Koneko-chan, are youthere? We're all looking for you! Hello?" There was silence for a moment, then a "Damn."

The two lovers froze. It would _not_ be pretty if Haruka Tenou stumbled upon them like this.

It bad enough that she was the wind senshi and had lightness of foot on her side, but even worse that she could be deathly silent when she tried.

Thus, the looks on Usagi and Seiya's faces were quite animated when branches were pushed aside and she discovered them without warning. She obviously had not expected to find them, and was only looking just in case. Haruka stood there, blinked a few times, and then her eyes narrowed, her glare directed at the man who was _on top _of her_ Princess. _

"_Seiya... Kou..._"

Yeah, she was mad.

_Oh, no, _thought Usagi, with increasing dread. _I can feel the headache already._

_-_

_- _

* * *

- 

Hahaha, I think this is the only time I have ever _not_ liked Haruka. GOD, WOMAN, LEAVE THEM_ ALONE!_

Oh well.

Haha, and you thought Kari would finally enter the scene! I got you! Haha, I'm so mean. But what do you expect? What am I, a nice person or something?

Thank God they finally got together. I like, almost died from lack of S/U action. Ah, I feel much better now.

**PS!**

Again, a new advertisement for a possible new fic.

-

April Showers

Summary: Seiya/Usagi. She was dancing in the rain... it was refreshing, renewing, and purifying. It was an escape from her horrible life, it gave her hope. Through the heavy raindrops she saw a mysterious figure. Little did she know...

-

So?

Laters!

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


	18. Playful

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: This chapter is highly amusing. I likes it verrry much. Some happy fluff for you. A whole lotta fat waff. Like, I should name this chapter fluffwaffandfood. But it's a good change from the angst, no? Read the notes at the bottom!

Also, a note on Mamoru. I love the guy, I do. But I like Seiya more. MUCH more. Seiya's just... awesome. And I do think that he's a better match for Usagi, even though Mamoru is also good for her. Both are great guys in my mind, so I don't like making Mamoru the villain.

Anime Mamoru should die. Seriously, I DO NOT LIKE HIM.

But manga Mamoru is a real sweetheart and the one that I like to think of when I read about him (even though I hardly ever, haha.) If I couldn't have Seiya, I'd totally take manga Mamoru as an alternative... but... they don't really exist, so that's not really an issue.

It's a shame U/M fans want to murder S/U fans. (Weird how the U is first in U/M and second in S/U, eh?) Because I don't hate them!

But anyway, too bad for Mamoru, Seiya's just better. Than him, than everyone. Sorry, guys everywhere in Sailor Moon, BUT SEIYA IS BETTER THAN YOU!

And if he _was_ real, I'd totally forget S/U and make it S/MYSELF.

So all you U/M fans, don't hate me! I like him too. But sorry, my guy is just better than yours! That may be mean, but... yeah. So, yeah!

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 5/5/06

-

* * *

- 

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

_She heard a noise come from outside of the tree's shelter, but disregarded it. At the moment, she seriously could not care less. It wasn't until she heard a voice that she did care._

"_Hello out there? Koneko-chan, are you there? We're all looking for you! Hello?" There was silence for a moment, then a "Damn." _

_The two lovers froze. It would _not_ be pretty if Haruka Tenou stumbled upon them like this. _

_It bad enough that she was the wind senshi and had lightness of foot on her side, but even worse that she could be deathly silent when she tried. _

_Thus, the looks on Usagi and Seiya's faces were quite animated when branches were pushed aside and Haruka discovered them without warning. She obviously had not expected to find them, and was only looking just in case. Haruka stood there, blinked a few times, and then her eyes narrowed, her glare directed at the man who was _on top of her Princess.

"Seiya... Kou..."

_Yeah, she was mad. _

Oh, no,_ thought Usagi, with increasing dread, _I can feel the headache already.

-

**Chapter 17: Playful**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

"And to think I let you have a moment alone with her! I should have known you'd try to pull something once you got her all to yourself, you sick jerk!"

"No, Haruka-chan, it's not like that! Don't jump to conclu-_aah!_" Haruka had lept at the two and tackled Seiya, his face almost shoved into the dirt, with Haruka angrily poised on his back about to pummel the life out of him; leaving a startled Usagi behind to squeak. After recovering from the lightheadedness lingering from the kiss, she immediately sprung up before Haruka could punch Seiya in the face again, and mimicked Haruka's lunge. She dove on top of her friend, creating a quite pathetic dog pile of flailing arms.

"Too... much... weight..." Seiya chocked out, with the two females crushing him.

"Haruka-chan, let go of Seiya! He didn't do anything!" She tried to pull her friend off of the abused man by the back of Haruka's shirt, but was failing miserably. The scene was quite comical, in fact, and she would have laughed if it wasn't happening to her.

"Koneko-chan, leave this to me! You have to get off, I can't get to him with you pulling on me like that!"

"I _don't want_ you to hurt him!"

"Can't... breathe..."

"Good!" Haruka growled out.

"_Haruka-chan! _Let go of him!" Usagi half-screamed.

"No!"

"Aaaah... pain... elbow... in ... back... _aaaah!_" Haruka had shoved said elbow into Seiya's back forcefully, and Usagi increased her efforts to haul Haruka off of him.

"HARUKA, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" She dropped the affectionate ending to her friend's name, hoping somehow she could get Haruka to do as she said.

"He took advantage of you!"

"No he didn't! And... and... I order you to stop! I... I _demand _that you let him go! This is an order from your Princess and future Queen!" _YES! That's bound to work! _

"You aren't Queen yet, Koneko-chan! And what I'm doing is defending my Princess! So it doesn't matter!"

_WHAT? Oh, whatever! _"You're squashing him! And your elbow is still in his back!"

"Exactly." Usagi was still trying to pull Haruka off. "And I could do more if you'd just let go!"

"_Please, _Haruka-chan, stop. You don't understand," she said, as she used her full weight to pull on Haruka's shirt, "he hasn't done anything wrong! There were just a whole bunch of small mistakes and misunderstandings, and when combined they created such unnecessary drama! Just like _this! _Now, Haruka-chan, be reasonable, and _let the hell go_ of-EEP!"

Haruka had quickly stood up, not resisting Usagi anymore. As she had been tugging on Harukaas hard as she could, Usagi had fallen backwards when her friend stood.

_Ouch..._ she groaned after hitting the ground awkwardly. Sheepishly mumbling an apology, an embarrassed Haruka bent down and helped Usagi up. Usagi then went to Seiya, hoping he wasn't hurt too badly. He had only just begun to recover from the intense fight with Harukabefore.

Haruka sighed. Maybe it _was _a misunderstanding. But maybe it wasn't. She debated whether or not she should just take him far away when Usagi wasn't looking and kill him, or something. It was harsh, but Usagi didn't need to know, right? What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her!

Haruka didn't like leaving Usagi alone with Seiya, especially after finding them in such an... _intimate _position. Hell, she didn't like _Seiya. _But still, something inside of her told her that it was okay, and that her Princess was safe with this man... maybe. Also, she didn't want Usagi to be mad at her... that would be_ terrible_. Though, she certainly would not hesitate to beat him to a pulp if need be.

"...Alright, Koneko-chan. I trust you." Haruka sighed, still not liking the situation. "But if he does _anything _to you... you know what's going to happen." _Yeah, pretty much death. Three strikes and you're out, Seiya Kou. This is number two... watch your back. She can't protect you all the time. _Usagi smiled, while Seiya just sat there silently. He really didn't want to die.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan, for understanding."

"Yeah, yeah..." She shot one last glare at Seiya, promising pain if he messed up again, and exited the scene. "See you later... be careful, Koneko-chan." Usagi blushed lightly, a little embarrassed.

After a moment of silence, Seiya spoke up, his eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Wow, I can't believe she just let that go," he said. Usagi bent down next to him, inspecting him and checking for any serious injuries.

_I don't think she really let it go... I think she's just waiting for a chance to jump you, Seiya. But you don't need to know that... _"Seiya, how are you?" He sighed, then winced when he sat up straight.

"I suppose I'm alright, even if I've been through so much abuse today..." he smiled a little. "I feel like a... a... whatever those things are that you have on Earth. The things with candy in them that you beat with a stick... until it breaks open and is torn apart violently by ravenous little children. Yeah, I feel like one of those." Usagi laughed.

Then, suddenly, he realized something. Usagi was still there with him. Although the heavy passion had faded a little, his affection had not. He turned his disbelieving gaze back to her.

"Oh, God... Odango, you're here." She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Yes, Seiya, I am." But her eyes hardened, then, not quite ready to trust him so easily. She hadn't forgotten what had happened that day. "But just to let you know, I _will _leave if another bad thing happens, if I get hurt."

Usagi felt tears gather in her eyes, and tried to keep up her defenses. "I won't let you do that to me again. I forgave you once... but twice, I don't know..." It was still hard getting over the fact that he had kissed someone else... though that crazy kiss of his was pretty solid proof of his honesty and affection.

Seiya nodded, then paused a moment before speaking again. "You... you're really here?" His eyes were glazed over and he was looking at her like she was, well, out of this world.

Usagi decided that she could give him another chance... everybody deserved one in her opinion. She smiled at him, knowing that her heart was safe for now. And it had been broken so many times. She spoke quietly.

"I am."

In a flash, his arms were around her tightly and he swept her into his embrace. She gasped at his second surprising display of affection, then returned the gesture. Usagi could feel his body tremble slightly, and a tear fall onto her back. The fact that Seiya was crying, even if only a little, made her own tears fall. He tenderly stroked her back, burying his face at the junction of the throat and collarbone.

Before she knew it, she was hugging him back desperately, sobbing into his chest. They were finally together again, _finally_. The thought struck a chord in both of them, and they cried tears of relief and joy. While Usagi only felt a few of Seiya's tears, she knew that he could feel the many that she shed. The pain of his unintentional betrayal was fading fast, erased by all of the love he was giving her.

Before, Usagi had thought that she would never be able to take him back, that she could never accept the man who had done such things to be her daughter's father. But he had explained, and was now showing his true colors. Usagi believed Seiya, she believed every word. Maybe it was foolish of her to do so, as she had before and ended up in so much pain because of it.

But Usagi Tsukino trusted easily, and often irrationally and with bad placement. And thus, she had given trust back to him. But if he, if anyone, should hurt her _daughter_, there would be no forgiveness. Yet Usagi knew that Seiya would not be able to reject the girl, it wasn't like him. Unless his personality had turned around completely, that just wasn't his character.

Seiya pulled back just a little from her, and she saw his watery eyes and beaming face. He brought them both from the ground, then pulled her back into his embrace.

After a moment, he again separated them just a little. She looked at him, confused, until he picked her up and swung her around in the air. Seiya spun them around in a circle, and she laughed heartily, giving him a full smile.

When he returned her to the ground, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist, they looked into each other's eyes. Seiya lifted a hand to her face and brushed a stray tear away with his thumb.

"Odango..." he whispered. She giggled a little, the giddiness of being together with him bubbling over. "...I love you."

She took a breath and smiled again, hoping that this was the end of her sorrow. "I love you, too, Seiya." _You'd better not hurt me again, _she thought. _Not after I've forgiven you and fallen in love with you all for the second time._

For Seiya, it was just too good to be true. He still had a hard time believing that such a wonderful person, such an angel, would choose him. "Say it again," he said, though it was more of a question, a plea. Saying that she loved him was the best compliment, the most wonderful thing she could say. She gave him her rarest and brightest smile.

"I love you," she repeated. Seiya smirked, reverting back to the boyish part of his personality.

"Again." She quirked an eyebrow at him, but complied anyway.

"I love you." He gave her a huge grin.

"...One more time?" Usagi huffed in mock annoyance before returning his grin.

"Seiya Kou, I completely, unconditionally, and irrationally love you."

It was true, she did. And he hadn't been so happy in a long time. "Now, is that good enough?" she asked.

He nodded, even though he was still unsure _why _she loved him. Seiya was too scared to ask the question; in truth, he was terrified that she would realize she didn't love him and would leave. Or maybe that he wasn't worth her time after he'd hurt her, or that he really _was _a bad person, or... something like that, so he didn't ask why. The fact that she did was enough.

He moved his left hand that had touched her face to the back of her neck andwound his other all the way around her waist, and slowly closed the gap between them, pulling her body flush up against his. She had forgiven him, and it made him simply ecstatic. He thought that she was too nice for her own good, sometimes. But he was perfectly fine with her giving him another chance; it wasn't like he was going to complain.

Seiya gently pressed his lips to hers, giving her a tender and loving kiss. She sighed into it, letting him do anything with her that he pleased. Resisting would be a futile effort, she knew.

It only lasted a few moments, and then Seiya released her mouth from his captivity. As much as he wanted to continue and just go ahead and make love to her right then and there, he knew it wasn't really the time. Seiya didn't want that to happen under a tree, as romantic as it could be.

Feeling rather flirtatious all of a sudden, he leaned foward and put his head next to hers, and whispered into her ear.

"We'll finish this later, I _promise _you that." She blushed a dark red. "And that is a promise that I intend to keep, Odango." The red deepened, and she was glad that it was nighttime, that he couldn't see her face.

Then something clicked in Usagi's brain. Something very similar to that had happened three years ago, and a little girl named Kari existed because of it. But what had occurred to her, what she had really realized, was that she wasn't at risk this time.

Usagi praised the Gods, or more like she praised Minako, that she had started taking birth control pills to regulate her abnormal menstrual cycle. After years of having her period on an inconvenient schedule, Usagi gave up on keeping track of it and followed Minako's suggestion of how to fix it.And _how convenient_ it was now... after what he had said... and she only blushed more. It was _very _convenient. Possibly the best coincidence that had ever happened. Ever.

How strange it was that her fortune had plummeted that day and then soared only hours later. But Usagi never really thought that she'd use them for their real purpose, she _really _didn't. And it was weird that she would use them for that; Usagi just didn't feel like the kind of person to take _birth control pills_, she didn't. But... she was glad she did now!

It was unbelievably lucky... even though she was still very embarrassed when she thought about that specific situation, when they would come in handy. While she loved Kari more than anything in the world, another child really wouldn't be a good idea right now.

But... maybe later.

_Wow, I did not just think that... what's gotten into me? This is much more like Minako-chan would act._ _All flirty... it doesn't feel like my personality. _Usagi almost laughed. _But I don't think I mind being this way occasionally._

With one last quick kiss, he let go of her, save for the hand around her waist. "Now let's go, they're all waiting for us. And we have a lot to catch up on, Odango." Seiya still felt a little weird, still in awe, still amazed that his Odango was back. He prayed that it wasn't a dream. If it was a dream, he would die when he awoke.

"Yes, we do." The image of a little girl popped into her head and she grinned. _Oh, yes, we most certainly do. _

Finally letting his arm slide away from her waist, Seiya instead took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, intertwining their fingers. He led them both out of their hiding spot under the tree and back towards the palace entrance. They walked in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. He walked close to her, and their bodies were touching the entire way, Usagi leaning on him.

Seiya was _very_ happy. He was about to just spin her around again and blissfully laugh his head off in joy. He was holding her hand, just like a real boyfriend, lover, or even a husband would. They were together.Like, really _together. _Maybe as a real couple, even. _Odango and I... a couple... wow... _Seiya thought.

_But... what are we? Are we anything specific? Am I just the guy she loves, or am I more? Am I her boyfriend, her... anything? _Seiya thought more for a moment, not liking where his mind was going. _Will she really stay with me? Or will she go back to Mamoru?_

Oh, bad thought. Seiya felt a little scared, then. _Is she... oh, no. What if she's still with _him? _What if he's still her boyfriend? _His anxiety increased.

_What if he's more than that? _Seiya hoped, he _really_ hoped that Mamoru wasn't. But Usagi said that she didn't love Mamoru anymore, right? That she loved him now. Besides, he was just her boyfriend, they hadn't gotten married or anything. She'd probably had other boyfriends. Mamoru couldn't have been any different... right?

Seiya immediately shoved the doubts and fearful thoughts to the back of his mind. Usagi had made it clear that she loved him, he should believe her. He _did_ believe her. The topic would most likely come up when they finally talked about the past three years on their coresponding planets. He would find out then. It didn't matter now, because now, she was with _him. _And then, he smiled.

He was walking with the one person that he loved more than anything else, holding her hand, and she loved him. The beautiful woman _loved_ him, and was willingly touching him so closely. Seiya knew that she could have anyone she wanted, that any man would be attracted to her in some way. Usagi could have been with any man she desired, or most likely could.

But she, the woman who had saved everything in existence, and so many times, from so many enemies, without ever giving up, having a stronger will, a bigger heart, or a more friendly personality than anyone he had ever met, hadn't chosen any of them.

Usagi had picked _Seiya._

And he couldn't help but think himself unworthy. But, then again, no one really was. So maybe he was better then a lot of them. Maybe. Yet, he still couldn't figure out why she could love him so much. Though he did know one thing: that he loved her more than any other man could.

Usagi's thought were much less philosophical, much less analitical, and much less stressful.

However, that day had been the most emotional day she had ever experienced. She had gone from anxious and nervous, to excited, to shocked, to horrified, to depressed, to angry, to terrified, to weary, to surprised, and then... well, aroused. And now, she was content. Finally, she had gotten back for all she had given to the world. She had gotten a wonderful child and a wonderful man, even if he did make mistakes. And the worst ones. And at the wrong time.

But the differences were settled, and she felt that the day had a rather cliché happy end. Not that she minded, no, not at all. She was perfectly fine with the way things had turned out. Usagi had_ not_ expected the disaster to clean up completely, and so quickly. She could only imagine it being better if she had Kari with her, and that the three were together, as a family. But that would come later. For now, she would settle for this.

_I'm so unbelievably happy... and I was so worried earlier. I guess... that there truly are happy endings. _

And they both smiled softly as they continued on, hand in hand, side by side.

- - - - -

-

-

-

**The End.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

HAHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING!

- - - - -

"Well, it's about time!" said an amused Haruka, standing up with her hands on her hips. She and Michiru were sitting together on the left side of the palace steps behind a large pillar, and Michiru's head was the only visible part of her. Minako and Yaten were together on the opposite side, and Princess Kakyuu was in the middle with Setsuna on her left and Taiki on her right. They were all chatting quietly and rather aimlessly, until Seiya and Usagi joined them.

Usagi shyly smiled, while Seiya smirked... again. Yaten raised suggestive eyebrows at his friend, indicating that he had an idea of why they were so late. Minako winked at Usagi when she saw that her friend was holding hands with Seiya, and Usagi blushed. She felt like a little schoolgirl all over again.

But she quickly recovered, remembering that she was a woman now, and could take Minako's silly antics. Usagi winked back to show that Minako couldn't get her so easily, and her friend had a goofy grin. After all, Usagi could hint at something between Minako and Yaten just like Minako had done to her with Seiya.

"Nice to see you, too, Haruka-san." Seiya hadn't noticed how odd it was that Michiru hadn't moved from her position yet, though Usagi did. Also, he didn't notice Minako look up at Michiru and nod; though, again, Usagi did. And she knew what was going on. It made her uneasy and she became scared of the situation.

The guardian of Venus stood up and approached Seiya and Usagi. "Well, Seiya, it's great to see you again!" Minako said cheerfully, turning the man's attention to her and away from Haruka.

"Likewise, Minako." Usagi watched warily and with a little bit of worry as Michiru tried to casually enter the palace without being noticed. So far, so good.

Minako, acting very happy, slowly wandered around the two a few steps, making Seiya turn around, his back facing the others."How's it been with you all here on Kinmoku? Yaten-kun's told me a lot, but I want to know how you've been."

He sighed, his smile fading a little. "Well, it's been okay. A little lonely, if you know what I mean." He squeezed Usagi's hand again. Minako grinned knowingly.

"Oh, I do!" Minako saw over Seiya's shoulder that Michiru and Haruka had successfully and discreetly retreated into the palace. "Well, I'm sure you're both a little tired, and I _know _Usagi-chan is hungry. Let's go inside now, alright?"

Usagi smiled in relief, thanking the Gods that her friends were so wonderful. "Sounds great to me. Come on Seiya..." she trailed off as she gently nudged him, "...we'll go together." He nodded, and followed after Minako, who had walked past them.

"I'd only go, Odango, if we were together." _And I'll never leave your side again, I swear. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and it will be the last that I will ever make. _Still holding hands, the two followed the blonde into the palace. When they got inside, Taiki was waiting for them.

"We've all gone into the lounge, follow me." He led them to the room, where everyone was seated comfortably. However, Seiya finally noticed that one person was missing. Haruka realized what he was thinking.

"Michiru's feeling a little bad, and she's retired to one of the guest rooms here." She glanced around the room, and Seiya found her wary look to be strange. "In fact, I think I'll go and check in on her." Haruka made to go for the door, and gave her Princess one last glance.

Usagi silently mouthed _'thank you,' _and Haruka nodded and smiled before exiting. Usagi thought for a moment, then decided something.

_Tomorrow. I will tell him everything, tomorrow. And Serenity, give me the strength to do it. _

Tomorrow would be Seiya's turn to hear an explanation. And Usagi was _not _looking foward to it because of how hard it would be. On the other hand, she really couldn't wait. What would he do, what would he say, how would he feel? How would Seiya Kou react when she told him that he_ had a daughter?_ The thoughts crowded her mind, and a little more than she would like them to.

When she sighed, Seiya lightly nudged her. She looked up at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile. And suddenly, she didn't feel so nervous.

Seiya led her to a nearby, unoccupied love seat, and they sat down. Kakyuu was sitting in a large, fancy chair, Minako and Yaten together (but not too close) on a couch, Setsuna in another large chair, and Taiki reclining in a smaller love seat. He looked a little lonely and zoned out, and Usagi could only imagine why. But soon, she had a feeling, he might see the person he was thinking of again.

In fact, Usagi had a feeling it would be _very_ soon. On the walk back to the palace with Seiya, her mind got a lot of exercise. There were still a few people she had to tell about her daughter, and the father. There was her dad, and Shingo, then the three other senshi. She felt bad, having three of her closest friends not knowing her little secret.

But it was, in a way, a rather _dirty_ little secret. She had been a rebel for one night, and catered to her own needs... or just desires. She'd abandoned her future and destiny, and had been a little selfish. At first, she _had_ felt dirty, she'd felt impure. She had cheated on her boyfriend... and future husband... _and_ past lover for some random guy from another planet. Could Usagi have done anything worse than that?

Okay, probably. But still, she'd done a lot of things that messed with the future, and that weren't supposed to happen. She'd fallen in love with someone other than her intended, someone she wasn't ever even supposed to meet.

But you can't help who you love, you don't have a choice. Emotions are controllable to a certain extent, but Usagi simply could not help but fall head over heels for Seiya Kou. He was charming, funny, kind, witty, playful, a flirt, loyal, interesting, and strong-not just physically.

He had a strong will, and a big heart. Usagi admitted that Mamoru was the same, but her ex-boyfriend was so... serious, _too _serious, sometimes. Mamoru hadn't really treated her they way she would have liked him to, and Seiya had. The men had a lot in common. But what Mamoru did not have, Seiya did. And that was one of the reasons that she loved him. When she was sad, he could cheer her up. He was a great friend, and fun to be around. Mamoru had never been like that with Usagi. They never really had _fun_.

Maybe it was because Mamoru was, what, four years older than her? The age gap didn't make _that _much of a difference in the long run, but it did in the present. His more reserved demeanor clashed with her energetic one, and sometimes it wasn't for the best. While opposites attract, and Mamoru had been her opposite quite solidly, Seiya had been, too.

Seiya was cocky and flirtatious and loved being in the spotlight. She could be vain, sure, but not so much cocky or a flirt. And she wanted a normal life, while he was a celebrity. But, while they were different, they were also the same. They fought for the same cause, on the good side... but so had Mamoru. Yet it went beyond the battles, it went with personality. Seiya had more in common with Usagi. He was more playful, more like she was.

Less mature? Maybe. More fun? _Yes._

It came down to this: she liked being around Seiya more than Mamoru. He made her feel better than Mamoru could, and he could show her a good time. Mamoru never really took her on dates. Sure, the older man could be romantic and all when he wanted to be, but the constant flirting and teasing was rather flattering. She pretended she didn't like it, but she did.

There was another thing Mamoru had broken up with Usagi before because of a dream, and when she had run from him, hurt, he hadn't followed. He let her wallow in her sorrow without telling her why, letting her heart stay broken. And to this day, it still irked her. Someone who wasn't _real, _who didn't even _exist _thenhad told Mamoru to stay away from Usagi, and he had.

But when Seiya's _closest friends_ had forbidden him to see Usagi, he had done it anyway. Real people, who he cared about, who he fought with, told him to stay away from the young woman. But Seiya wouldn't have it. He went to Usagi regardless of their wishes, even getting hurt in the process. He was always there for her. Always. Even when he loved her and she had outright rejected him.

But Mamoru, he was different. Sure, he was there if she needed him (and also saved her life quite a lot), but not like Seiya was. Mamoru wasn't as caring, as considerate, or as concerned as _Seiya_ was. Seiya's mission in life was to do two things. One: find and protect Princess Kakyuu. Two: keep Usagi happy. Seiya was around all the time, and he was the one who came to her, called her. Not the other way around.

And also, while it wasn't really his fault... Mamoru was either dead or brainwashed half the time. True, sometimes it had been in her defense, but he still wasn't around nearly as much. Usagi had felt neglected and lonely a lot of the time.Mamoru wouldn't give up his studies for her, but Seiya would give up his entire mission.

She loved both men, she really did. Dearly. But the clear contrast made it easier for her to love Mamoru and be _in love _with Seiya. And also... she found that her love for Seiya was stronger than it had been for Mamoru, more powerful. She had one theory for this phenomenon.

She was Usagi, but also Serenity. The former Moon Princess' personality was still in her, even if not very much. Serenity loved Endymion. And Endymion was Mamoru. Usagi figured that those parts of them loved each other in the romantic way, but they were different people now. She wasn't that Serenity. She was _Usagi_. In the future, she was Serenity again as Queen, but an... Usagi-Serenity. Not a... Serenity-Serenity, as weird as that sounded.

After Pluto had told her that she hadn't ruined the future, Usagi could not have been happier. She would always love Mamoru, she knew it. Yet it was not the same way that she _had_ loved him, not like Serenity had. Her was one of her very dearest friends, and would always have a special place in her heart.

But there was only one man for her, for _Usagi. _Serenity had Endymion, and Usagi had Seiya. That was how it was, and how it would be. She only hoped that Mamoru had been honest in his letter confessing that he didn't feel the romantic love for her anymore, either. She knew he would find _someone_, eventually. Mamoru Chiba was a great man, just not the perfect one for her. In another lifetime, he was. But that was then, and this was now.

And now, she was sitting next to the man she loved in that special way, holding his hand, completely content.

"So, tell me, Usagi-chan, how have you been?" Kakyuu said, snapping Usagi back to the present, and making her smile at the affection the Princess placed on her name. "I'm really glad to see you. It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has, Princess Kakyuu-sama." The Princess laughed, and Usagi looked at her, confused.

"Oh, please!" Usagi blinked. "You saved our planet, and everything else! You did what I could not, what no one else could. If anything, it is I who should be using such formalities! There is no need for such properness here, my friend." Usagi beamed, so happy that her day was only becoming better by the second.

"Thank you, Kakyuu-chan."

"Now that's better! Now, tell me, what have you been up to these past few years?"

Usagi immediately paled and her expression went blank. Kakyuu looked at her strangely, as did Seiya, while everyone else in the room became nervous as well. Usagi was a little less happy about holding Seiya's hand now, as surely he could have felt her muscles tense and her mood change.

"Oh, nothing really..." _OH MY GOD, WORST QUESTION EVER. _She tried not to panic or show her sudden uneasiness."Life has been pretty dull, without any enemies and all." Setsuna, Minako, Taiki, and Yaten all fought to keep their worry in check and act normal."It's hard adjusting, really. I think we've all forgotten how to live a normal life."

_Right, normal life. Hah! Oh, worst question ever... _The pressure brought on a sudden headache, and Usagi's expression slightly showed discomfort.

Kakyuu, sensing this, decided something. Usagi's day had been rough and the poor girl deserved to rest, and not to mention, eat.

"Usagi-chan, I think that you need some rest, really. But first, you should get some nourishment... you don't look well."

_You're telling me..._ "I am a little hungry, and tired. Some food would be lovely." Usagi hadn't eaten in... more than twelve hours.

"Well, I'm sure one of my Starlights could show you to the kitchen. I'd like to stay and catch up with the rest, however. Taiki, would you mind?"

Taiki was never more happy to do someone a favor. The uncomfortable setting was _not_ something he wanted to be in. "Of course, Princess. Usagi, please follow me."

Usagi stood to follow him, and realized that she was still connected to Seiya when she tried to take a step. Seiya was not about to let her go anywhere without him, so he mimicked her action. Kakyuu smiled at the two.

"Thank you, Taiki. I'll see you later Usagi-chan, Seiya." Usagi bit her lip and smiled a little, while Seiya nodded.

The three left the lounge, and headed to the kitchen. Usagi wondered if she would get to see Kari before she retired for the night. But then, she remembered something, and her face became red in an instant.

"_We'll finish this later, I _promise _you that. And that is a promise that I intend to keep, Odango."_

Usagi fought to contain her developing flustered state. She was glad that neither Seiya nor Taiki had noticed yet.

_Oh, my. _Usagi bit her lip and breathed in deeply. _Oh, my, indeed. _Her blush only got worse when she felt something stirring within her. And she knew what it was. _I can't believe myself!_

Seiya then saw her face when he turned to look at her for a moment, and he became worried when he saw her state. "Odango, are you alright? Your face is all flushed..."

"I'm okay!" she squeaked out, very embarrassed. _Oh, God, this is so... humiliating... _

"If you say so." Seiya didn't believe her, but didn't want to be an annoyance.

_How cute... or not... I don't know. And to think this oblivious man was doing such intimate things with me so recently. _

They then arrived at the kitchen, and after Taiki showed them around, he left Usagi and Seiya to eat. It was strange, but no one else was in the kitchen at that time. Usagi sampled many different foods that Seiya was able to get a hold of and brought to their table, and she found that she loved Kinmoku's various dishes. One was very much like mashed potatoes.

Seiya ate as well, though he watched Usagi the whole time. When she realized that he had been sneaking glances at her more then not, she giggled.

"Odango..." he said in a singsong voice.

"Yes?" she responded enthusiastically.

"Guess what?" She was a little confused.

"Um... I don't know. What?" He gave her a goofy grin.

"I love you."

_...I love this man. He's so romantic, and funny, and charming, and ah, wonderful... I'm so glad everything has been patched up. _She laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, guess what, Seiya?"

"You hate the food and are about to start a food fight with me?"

"No, but that's not a bad idea!" She laughed again. "Guess again!"

"Oh, I give up. What is it?" She smiled at him.

"I love you, too." He beamed at her.

Then, after a moment, a mischievous smile spread across his face.

She looked at him skeptically. _Now what is going through that mind of his? _"Seiya? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied innocently. He still had a little bit of the boy in him that she had known years ago. And... she saw right through that act. "Just thinking about that freaky thing right behind you..."

Sadly, she was gullible (as well as perceptive, being such a contradiction), and whirled around, terrified.

But when she found nothing there, she frowned and turned back around as she spoke.

"Seiya, what are you talking abou-AAH!"

Seiya, the little devil, had flung a little bit of the mashed potatoes dish at her with a spoon, and it landed in the middle of her forehead with a _splat_.

She sat there, shocked, simply blinking. Seiya chuckled, and the laugh evolved quickly to a hearty one. Usagi's surprise gradually faded, and she growled. Her eyes found his laughing form, and she glared at it. He was doubled over in laughter, his eyes squeezed shut and his arm holding his stomach. He found it hilarious. She angrily wiped the food from her forehead. Wasn't he supposed to be thankful she had forgiven him and be totally nice to her? How could he become so playful so soon?

Usagi's anger increased as Seiya laughed ever harder, but then she evilly smirked. Using her actual hand to scoop up a huge portion of the dish, she stood up walked to him. Naturally, since his eyes were closed, he didn't notice her approach him.

When she reached the hysterical man, she quickly lifted his head with her right hand and then totally smashed the mushy substance into his face with her left, grinning evilly again.

Seiya immediately stopped laughing and his body froze. Usagi simply stood there, very proud of herself. But when Seiya's food-covered face came up to look at hers, her smiled dropped. Usagi backed up instinctively. Seiya had a _very _evil smile on his face, worse then hers had been.

He slowly reached over the table to a bowl there, which was almost full to the brim with the dish. Usagi's eyes widened and she stepped back further.

"Seiya... you wouldn't..." He made a noise that was almost a cackle.

"Oh, Odango, come here. I want to give you a hug, my love." He wiped the food from his face.

"Seiya..."

"Come on, Odango. Just a hug?"

"Uh... I think I'll pass..."

"But Odango, I thought you said you loved me!"

"Er... I do... but I'm not coming over there."

"Well," he said, standing up, "I'll just come to you then." She became frantic.

"Seiya, don't!" But he took a step to her anyway. "No, stop!" Seiya had started to advance on her, and she found that there wasn't much she could do.

So she ran.

Usagi dashed to the left, with Seiya in pursuit. She felt so childish, running around in a kitchen in a food fight. But... he had the entire _bowl! _What else could she do but panic?

But then, she had unintentionally made an opening for herself. Usagi sprinted straight for the table, and when she reached it, grabbed another bowl without stopping. She glanced into it to see what she had gotten, and smirked at the contents.

It looked like blueberry pie filling, and would do wonderfully for her next course of action.

Before Seiya had a chance to defend himself, Usagi halted in her tracks and whirled around, tossing the entire contents of the bowl at him.

It splattered all over his face, and his hair, and his shirt, and even onto his pants. He was totally covered in _purple goo._

Usagi was dumbfounded at what he did next.

Without any emotion, Seiya wordlessly smeared the stuff that was in his bowl all over his goo-covered chest.

And then, Usagi caught on.

Dropping her bowl, she fled from that part of the kitchen and around several other tables as fast as she could. Slowly, Seiya stalked her. She was a tiny little creature, and she was his prey. He was going to _get _her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Running away was futile.

Usagi didn't know how, but somehow she ended up with her back against the wall and tables on either side of her. He was getting closer. She scrambled over to the left, jumping over the table, only to trip and fall. She turned around on the ground, seeing Seiya advance on her. She quickly got up, and was about to run again, when, suddenly, his hands grabbed onto her shoulders and her turned her around.

When she looked into his eyes, she gasped. They were filled with revenge and playfulness, and she knew what would happen next.

"Odango, I've come to get my hug."

"Seiya, don't-"

But it was too late. When she struggled in his grasp, she stumbled and began to fall backwards.

Making no move to stop them from falling, Seiya allowed himself to fall on top of Usagi, though making sure not to completely lay his weight on her. He didn't want to hurt her, just have his revenge.

And as they hit the floor, Seiya's entire body covered Usagi's and she was smothered with food. The mushy white dish and the gooey purple one smushed onto her, and she grimaced in disgust. Her face squinched up and she groaned at the sticky and mushy and totally disgusting feeling.

"SEIYA! EWW!" she cried out, appalled, and stuck out her tongue to convey the grossness. Seiya smirked, his eyes saying 'that's what you get,' and he chuckled.

"Odango, that tongue should be down my throat right now, not sticking out at me." She gasped at his statement, not believing his boldness.

"Seiya! That was totally-" he quickly pecked her on the lips to stop her chatter. "Hey, that's cheating! Sei-mmmph!"

He silenced her again with a kiss. As icky as it was, having the food all over her, she let him kiss her. Even with the squishy food between them, he was still a spectacular kisser. _Damn you, Seiya. _

He moved his body a little lover on hers to have better access to her mouth, and it slid down with ease because of the food. This, however, snapped Usagi back to reality... because it was _really gross_.

"Ugh, Seiya!" She pulled back and stopped the kiss. "I love you and all, and kissing you is great, but this is _disgusting!"_ He sighed in defeat, agreeing with her. So, he stood and helped her up, but not before stealing another kiss.

Usagi looked down at herself and cringed. _Oh gross oh gross oh gross... _She glared at him when he laughed.

"Come on, Odango, let's get you cleaned up." Seiya then took her by the hand and showed her to a guest room where she could stay for the night, and it was relatively close to his own. Her left her to herself for a while, and she proceeded to undress and bathe.

"Oh, gross."

-

* * *

- 

Haha, "THE END." Hahahahaha, I'm so freakin mean. Please don't hunt me down! But hey! I didn't really leave it at a cliffhanger this time! Yes!

Seriously, eww. I'd like, die if that happened to me. So gross.

But now I am seriously craving blueberry pie.

Aw, fluff.

I only realized after I wrote this, while editing it, that I had put the "we'll go together" in there because it was something that Sora said in KH2. Wow, that game took over a part of my brain. I unconsciously quoted it. Heh... yeah...

And about birth control pills, they're awesome. Get your period at normal times. Sadly, sides affects involving appetite loss made them unappealing to me. But hey, I tried them for a while. But it was weird anyway, taking them, even though it was just to keep myself on a schedule. So, yeah. She's not taking them so she can have sex all over the place, ick. So there's the contraceptive. I tried not to put in a cliche way for her not to get pregnant, and I hoped it worked.

Hey kids, don't have sex before marriage! That's your lesson for today! Just say no!

And again, I advertise.

-

April Showers

Summary: Seiya/Usagi. She was dancing in the rain... it was refreshing, renewing, and purifying. It was an escape from her horrible life, it gave her hope. Through the heavy raindrops she saw a mysterious figure. Little did she know...

-

Feedback! Loved! Please!

Laters!


	19. Serious

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: You guys are so lazy! It hurts me, it wounds my very soul! Oh, the agony, the pain! Oh, it hurts! The lack of review-age... my heart is broken and I am _crushed!_

...Not really. But reviews make me happy and gets you faster chapters! That's why this one was so slow! And I was going to wait longer, too. But no self-control, I posted anyway. But man, this and the next two chapters are like, marinating on my computer in... not-postedness. Will they sit there forever? PLEASE NO!

Moving on.

Short chapter (EDIT: not really), but... uh oh! Getting a lil steamy up in hurr! Mmm, nice. Next chapter is bowchickabowwow, so, yeah.

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 5/10/06

-

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

_And as they hit the floor, Seiya's entire body covered Usagi's, and she was smothered with food. The mushy white dish and the gooey purple one smushed onto her, and she grimaced in disgust._

"_SEIYA! EWW!" she cried out, and stuck out her tongue to convey the grossness. Seiya smirked, his eyes saying 'that's what you get.'_

"_Odango, that tongue should be down my throat right now, not sticking out at me like that." She gasped at his statement, not believing his boldness._

"_Seiya! That was totally-"_

_He silenced her with a kiss. As icky as it was, having the food all over her, she let him kiss her. Even with the squishy food between them, he was still a spectacular kisser. _Damn you, Seiya, _she thought._

_He moved his body a little lower on hers to have better access to her mouth, and it slid down with ease because of the food. This, however, snapped Usagi back to reality. It was _really gross.

"_Ugh, Seiya!" She pulled back and stopped the kiss. "I love you and all, and kissing you is great, but this is_ disgusting!_" He sighed in defeat, agreeing with her. So he stood up, and helped her up, but not before stealing another kiss. _

_Usagi looked down at herself and cringed. _Oh gross oh gross oh gross..._ She glared at him when he laughed. _

"_Come on, Odango, let's get you cleaned up." Seiya then took her by the hand and showed her to a guest room where she could stay for the night, and it was relatively close to his own. He left her to herself for a while, and she proceeded to bathe. _

"_Oh, gross."_

_- _

**Chapter 18:** **Serious**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

Usagi sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, content and squeaky clean. She had dried her hair with some contraption... it was sort of like a hair dryer. It took her a while to figure out, however. But it worked faster then her dryer at home, and she liked it. There weren't any plugs in the bathroom, and she figured it must be powered by some other energy source. Maybe she'd ask Seiya about it later.

Usagi happily put her hair into the usual style, and then looked around the room. She certainly couldn't wear the clothes that she had been wearing before, there was no way. They looked more like a buffet or food collage then clothes. Usagi had hung them on a hook in the bathroom, not quite sure what she would do with the nasty pieces of fabric. And they had been some of her favorites, too...

She sighed again, and looked around the room once more.

Usagi spotted a dresser in the corner of the room (which bore a striking resemblance to Seiya's, though smaller), and she went to it. Opening the drawers, she found... clothes? That... fit? She tried some on, and was amazed. They were all perfect for her. There were shirts, and skirts, and even a pair of pants, and kimonos, and dresses, and nightgowns, and even undergarments (which she found a little strange). It really was amazing. She was currently wearing a satin nightgown, which was rather nice, and pretty fancy. It was light pink, and very... feminine.

While it had no lace, it was still... _lingerie. _Usagi blushed a little when she realized what she was wearing. It went down to her knees, and hugged her figure nicely. It had tiny straps, the same material and color of the nightgown. She'd never worn something like it before. While it was kind of fun to wear something so racy, she wouldn't actually wear it to bed. Or anywhere, really.

_How do all of these fit so perfectly? _

Usagi figured that Kakyuu had thought they would stay for the night, or more, and had clothes put into their rooms. Maybe. But it would be quite a coincidence for there to be a dresser full of clothes she would wear and that were exactly her size... Usagi wasn't sure, but thought that most likely the Princess of Kinmoku had prepared for their visit recently.

But it was really strange... because they sure had gotten there fast. The Princess had only just found out that Usagi was there, after all. And not only had the clothes gotten there so fast, but they were perfectly matched for her form, almost like they had been customly tailored.

She decided to take off the sexy sleep wear and search for something more like her pajamas at home, but she lost the thought when there was a knock on her door. She was rather startled at the noise, as the room had just been completely silent.

"Hey, Odango, you in there?"

Her eyes widened as she turned quickly to face the voice. Seiya was at her door, and she was clothed in something rather... indecent. She felt the awkwardness of the situation arise and became very uncomfortable with the fact that her attire was a little risque.

"I am, Seiya," she replied nervously, as she began to search for some other clothes to change into.

"Well, I thought that since it's not too late yet, I could show you around a bit. There are some really nice gardens that I don't think you've seen." He shifted around outside the door, with his hands in his pockets.

Seiya felt oddly nervous, kind of like he had three years ago on Earth. It didn't make sense to him, though. He was twenty years old now, not the teenager he once was. He shouldn't feel so uneasy around women, especially this one. Seiya had been a teen idol, loved and admired by girls everywhere! But now, he felt like the school geek asking out the prom queen on a date, except neither of the two fit the roles... and there was no reason to feel that way. Right?

"Um... yeah, that sounds nice." She was distracted and not really processing what Seiya was saying, as she was so absorbed in her mission to find better clothes.

"Odango... what are you doing? You sound weird..." Usagi looked faster, still wanting to retain her modesty... or what she had left of it. "Can I come in?"

"Er... no." She squeaked out the last part, sounding rather scared and vulnerable. Seiya didn't like how she sounded, and became worried. Did she... did she regret choosing him? Did she suddenly want to go back to Mamoru? No... she couldn't. Could she? Could Usagi leave him and go back to her former love?

"Odango, are you okay?" The tone in his voice suggested that he was about to come in anyway, because he sounded concerned and doubtful.

"I'm fine!" she said hastily with a high-pitched voice, still looking around for something to cover herself up better. She spotted a dark red robe hanging up on the bathroom door, and dashed to get it. Just as she had tied it around her, Seiya opened the door to her bedroom.

"Odango, what-oh." He blushed a little, embarrassed that he had walked in on her when she was indecent. "Er... sorry about that." He was wearing black pants similar to the ones he had been wearing before, and now a forest green dress shirt.

_Though, _he thought to himself, _it's not like I haven't seen her like that before..._

"It's okay," she said casually, trying to brush it off. "And I'd love to see those gardens. But first..." _I need to see Kari. I need to see my baby. _"...I'd like to see how Michiru is doing." _I feel really bad about lying, but... what else am I supposed to do?_

"Oh, alright. Do you want me to come with you?"

_NO_."No, it's okay, but thanks. She might be feeling icky, and I'd feel bad crowding her." _Liar. _Usagi's conscience was getting on her nerves."But I'll come right back, okay?" He looked at her skeptically, though inside he felt dejected. He had just been reunited with her, he didn't want them to be separated already!

"Sure thing. I'll be waiting in my room." Usagi paused briefly, before realizing she had no idea of what the Palace's layout was.

"Um... where is that?" He laughed at her innocent question.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know. Well, from here, go right, then take your first right, and..." he thought for a moment, then made pointing gestures with his hands to convey the directions, "...it's the second door on the left. It's a bit spaced out from the others, 'cause my room is pretty big. Yaten and Taiki's rooms are the same way, but in different halls."

"Alright, I'll meet you there in a bit." Usagi hesitated again, before biting her lip and laughing at herself. "Oh, hah... where is Michiru's room?" She smiled sweetly at him after he told her where it was, and he bid her farewell and left her to herself, missing her already.

- - -

Seiya slowly trudged back to his room, feeling rather depressed. He had _just _gotten Usagi back, and then she had left to go somewhere else. Granted it was only for a little while, but still. The man had been deprived of her love for years, and had seized it when it had fallen back within his grasp. And now, he had lost it again.

_AAH! Why does she have to go visit her friends right _now? _Can't she do that later and be with _me? _They've had her for a long time. It's my turn! _Seiya sulked in the hall, feeling even more neglected. He didn't feel selfish wishing that he had her all to himself.

When he reached his room, he opened the door lazily and closed it with a sigh. At least he actually had her back, she could have gone back to Earth. And he wouldn't be surprised if she had, after he'd forgotten about her and accidentally kissed Bella.

_Bella. That wretched woman... I should let Haruka loose on her. That would be nice. _

He casually leaned against the wall, staring at his feet, deep in thought.

He was angry with himself, very angry. He had forgotten about Usagi's and his date to come together again. It wasn't because he was careless; he was telling the truth about not being able to count the days because it hurt him. It really had. And Bella... that was true as well. He really had thought she was Usagi. So, technically, he hadn't done anything too bad. And definitely not on purpose. But... he really_ had _been careless, too.

He still should not have forgotten about the day. Seiya could have counted the days if he'd tried harder, even if it did cause him emotional pain. He pushed it to the back of his mind unconsciously, it was sort of a defense mechanism. He would have had some sort of emotional breakdown if he'd kept counting, and his mind must have known it.

But _still, _he should _not _have allowed that to keep him from her. And while he felt bad about thinking it, Seiya thought that he should not have let his Princess keep him on Kinmoku. He could've disobeyed her, but she'd meant no harm and was only looking out for the people. But Seiya knew that he could have gone for a day or two. Just to check in.

But he hadn't.

And now, he was able to realize why. He loved her _so _much... that another goodbye would ruin him. Seiya would not be able to get his spirits back up if he had to be parted from her again. It was easier to stay away than to go back and forth. It was selfish. Seiya should have considered her feelings as well, and gone to Earth to see her. Just because it would tear him apart didn't mean it would her.

But the damage was done; he had broken her kind heart. In his mind, it was the worst thing he could have ever done. Seiya felt a huge rush of self-hatred wash over him, and his hands clenched into tight fists. He squeezed his eyes shut, and cursed himself for so many things. And to think that she had taken him back, and so easily, only made him feel even worse. He hadn't deserved her forgiveness. Hell, he didn't even deserve _her_. The guilt was overwhelming, and his heart clenched in his chest.

_I'm a terrible person... I don't deserve her... _

He remembered the look on her face when he had talked to her earlier in the field, the pain in her eyes when she had struck him, just how utterly broken she was. And it was all because of him. Seiya tried not to grind his teeth together in his anger. The rage he felt inside directed at himself was strong, and he wanted so much to take back everything that happened.

But he couldn't. He would always remember the day that he had broken the heart of the woman that he cherished more than anything in the world. He'd smashed her love into pieces, and nearly destroyed any chance to be with her again. He was a terrible, _terrible_ person, he thought.

With an angry, animal-like growl, Seiya turned sharply to his left and violently slammed his right fist into the wall. His hand connected with it with a loud thud noise, and his knuckles were generously bruised. But the physical pain didn't register.

_Seiya... you idiot, you moronic jerk. How could you do that to your Odango? _The man tried to uphold his dignity and breathed in and out deeply, though his breathing was slow and ragged. _I deserve so much worse then what's happened to me today... _

The fact that he had done so much damage to her was so painful that he could almost cry. But he attempted to keep his emotions in control, already having exploded moments ago. If his nails had been longer, they would have punctured the skin on his palms long ago and drawn blood. He could feel himself shaking, unable to contain his feelings.

_I'm so stupid, I don't deserve her... why... _why _did she stay with me? What can she possibly see in me? And after hurting her so badly... _

He shook his head roughly, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He had things to do, he couldn't stand there and hate himself all night. Someone was coming to see him soon, and he had promised her a nighttime walk. Seiya needed to get ready for it; he certainly couldn't see her in this state.

Thus, the young man tried his best to calm down, massaged his sore hand a little, and went to look for some better footwear. He couldn't wear what he was wearing now, not after Haruka had "world shaking'd" him and all but destroyed his poor, innocent shoes.

- - -

_Meanwhile... _

Usagi hadn't changed, forgetting how much she had wanted to, because she was thinking about Kari. The young mother was totally absorbed with the thought. She _needed _to see her child. She just had to. So, after Seiya had left, she hastily made her way to Michiru's room, which was also Haruka's room. She laughed at the thought. They wouldn't do anything, though, with Kari around... at least she hoped they wouldn't. Not something for a toddler to see.

When she reached their door, she knocked on it and waited. Haruka opened the door, and grinned when she saw her Princess.

"Koneko-chan! Come to see your girl?" Usagi looked desperate and exhausted.

"Oh, Gods, yes. Where is she?" The younger woman pleaded.

"Right this way!" Haruka led Usagi to Michiru's bedroom (she and Haruka did have separate ones) and Usagi entered. When she saw Kari sitting in the middle of the bed next to a reading Michiru, she almost cried.

Kari looked up at her, and repeated the greeting she had when Usagi had seen her in the field earlier that day. But now, the mother had time for her daughter. Kari wobbly stood up, and after squealing "mommy!", ran to the edge of the bed. Usagi swept her child into her arms and held her tightly. Kari again snuggled up to Usagi, with another muffled "mommy," said blissfully.

"Oh, my baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you earlier." A joyous tear escaped Usagi's eye. "Kari, my little angel."

"Koneko-chan," Haruka interrupted (but not rudely), "why don't you go out on the balcony for a while? We have one, though I don't know if you do. There's a great view, and you two can be alone for a while. Plus, we can't get her to sleep."

Usagi smiled and nodded, and proceeded to the balcony.

When she got there, she opened the door, stepped through, and quietly closed it behind her. There really was a great view; it was of the beautiful landscape of Kinmoku. Usagi was jealous that her room didn't have a balcony like theirs did.

Kari tugged on the side of Usagi's robe, and got her mother to look at her. Usagi smiled down at the little girl.

"What is it, baby?" Kari said nothing, and just grinned. Apparently, she had just wanted attention. But Usagi was more than willing to give it to her. "I love you, Kari. My baby... aw, I love you so much!"

And then, Usagi realized something, and her face brightened.

"Kari! I have some wonderful news." The child looked at her with large, curious eyes. "Remember when I said I was going to find daddy for you?" Kari's eyes lit up and her entire face glowed.

"Well, my baby, I did." Kari squealed in delight, and Usagi giggled, beaming. "That's right, Kari. I found him."

"Daddy!"

Another tear fell from Usagi's eye. The happiness inside of her was overwhelming, and she laughed out loud into the night.

- - -

The two Tsukino females stayed out there for a while, simply reveling in each other's company. Eventually, Usagi was able to get Kari to fall asleep. The child, still clutching her mother's robe and the slender arms inside of its sleeves, had rested her head upon Usagi's shoulder and slipped into a deep slumber. Usagi reluctantly returned the baby to Haruka and Michiru, and thanked them greatly for their help. All three agreed that it would be a bad idea for Usagi to keep Kari in her room overnight in case Seiya decided to pop in, as Usagi still didn't want him to know.

The young woman then left their room, and headed to another's, who just happened to be the other half of the little girl she had just been holding. The half that had given that gorgeous, deep blue color to Kari's eyes. When she reached his door, she stood there for a moment, not doing anything. She wasn't sure why, but she felt nervous.

_It's probably because I know what I have to do tomorrow... and I've been reminded. Oh man, that's gonna be a tough one..._

But for now she would forget that, and focus on her future stroll with Seiya. She was looking foward to it; what girl wouldn't want to go on a stroll on a moonlit night with their true love?

Usagi softly knocked on the door, and it opened a few moments later.

"Hey there, Odango." He smiled, and she returned the gesture. Seiya backed up a little, and held the door open for her. "Come on in for a second, I have to find some shoes." She came in and he quietly closed the door behind her."Can't wear these, they've been pretty torn up... a giant ball of yellow energy and a huge explosion will do that to you." She laughed.

_Yeah... Haruka's a real shoe destroyer._

Seiya walked past her and to an open closet, then bent down and reached inside.

"You see, Odango, Yaten has been taking my stuff lately, that short jerk." Usagi laughed. "I think he's taken my favorite shoes, now... argh, the little thief!" Seiya sighed. "I'll get him back eventually. Take his hairbrush, or something..." Usagi laughed again, and he continued to search through his closet.

"So, how was Michiru doing?" he asked casually. Usagi tried to brush it off and avoid the topic.

_Er... haha, funny you'd ask. _"Oh, she was fine. Just a little sleepy, that's all." _Kari wasn't sleepy at all, though. But once I got her to sleep, she was out. She got that from _me.

"Well it's good that she's just tired." Seiya turned around to look at her for a second, and was skeptical at her expression. "Hey, what are you smiling at?"

"Oh it's nothing important, really. You're just so funny!" _Liar, _her conscience berated. He continued to search. Usagi, being impatient as she was, folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow._ God, is he ever going to find those shoes? _

"Ugh! I give up!" Seiya stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Well, it's not like there's anything I could step on, I can just go barefoot."

_He could at least put some socks on! The ground is cold! _Usagi decided she wouldn't let him go without some protection on his feet.

Seiya started for the door, but was stopped when Usagi reached out with her left hand and grabbed his right one.

"Seiya, wait," she said, and pulled him back a little. "At least put some socks on, I don't want you to hurt your feet. You never know what you could step on!" Seiya turned around, gave her a gentle smile, and it made her heart melt.

_Yes, this is the man who is the father of my child, _she thought, and she felt a soothing warmth inside of her at the idea.

"Aw, do you care about my feet, Odango?"

"Of course I do, Seiya. I care about all of you, don't be silly!" Seiya gripped her hand, and looked at her questionably.

"So I'm silly, now?" Usagi grinned, feeling rather silly herself.

"Yes, you are. Very." She giggled, finding the situation much funnier than it actually was.

"Well, maybe I am," he said, as he came closer to her, not letting go of her hand, "but you know what?" Seiya got very close to her, so that their bodies were only inches apart. He leaned over and put his mouth next to her ear.

Her heart beat faster, and she took in a deep breath. "Wha.. what?" she struggled to breathe out the words.

"Well, Odango, I _can _be silly sometimes..." He then whispered sensually into her ear."...but I can also be very _serious._"

He pulled his head back just a little bit, and let his eyelashes brush against her cheek. She could feel his breathing on her neck, and her eyes fluttered shut at the nice feeling. Seiya let his lips lightly graze over her jawbone, and put his left hand gently on her right shoulder blade, his other hand still holding hers.

_Well, there goes our nighttime stroll, _she thought.

She knew that this would happen eventually, and that neither of them had planned it to happen now. But it was... and she found that she really didn't care. He was just as eager to take the new opportunity. Seiya smirked as he spoke.

"I made a promise to you earlier today, Odango," he whispered. "And I intend to follow through with it... right_ now_."

-

-

* * *

- 

-

I'm the meanest person ever, aren't I?

I wonder why I have friends...

And FYI, next chapter is entitled "Passion." Ooh, tricky. Rating will be changed from T to M.

APRIL SHOWERS' PROLOGUE IS WRITTEN! HOLLER! CAN I GET AN AMEN?

Er... sorry if the amen offends you.

If it does, most likely the whole next chapter will. Ooh, tricky.

Hahahaha, "world shaking'd" sounds like a SM version of "owned/pwned," or maybe "punished" or something. "OH SNAP, SHE JUST WORLD SHAKING'D YOU!" Hahaha.

Laters!


	20. Passion

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: FINALLY!

If you don't want to read what's in this chapter, don't. I'll put a mini-summary at the bottom so you can avoid the mature part if you wish... which is pretty much the whole thing. I had to up the rating to M.

And for that official and required warning: this contains mature content, and I highly recommend you do not read this chapter if you are not old enough. How old that is, is up to you. People say 16, 17, 18, whatever. You know yourself better than I do!

I'M WANTIN' SOME **SERIOUS **REVIEWAGE HERE! Cause man, this was hard to write! I'm very proud of myself, and I hope you like this delicious chapter. And I swear this must be the longest sex scene on this site. It just_ has _to be.

And an early PS: Keith Urban's song, "Making Memories of Us," really fits this pairing. As does "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Especially for this scene. I was listening to them and was like "hey, these are great for S/U!" Hah, that's so on some "you know you write S/U too much when..." list.

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 5/27/06

-

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_Aw, do you care about my feet, Odango?"_

"_Of course I do, Seiya. I care about all of you, don't be silly!" Seiya gripped her hand._

"_So I'm silly, now?"_

"_Yes, you are. Very." She giggled, finding the situation much funnier than it actually was._

"_Well, maybe I am," he said as he came closer to her, not letting go of her hand, "but you know what?" Seiya got very close to her, so that their bodies were only inches apart. He leaned over and put his head next to her ear. _

_Her heart beat faster, and she took in a deep breath. "Wha.. what?"_

"_Well, Odango, I _can_ be silly sometimes." He then whispered sensually into her ear. "But I can also be very _serious._" _

_He pulled his head back just a little bit, and let his eyelashes brush against her cheek. She could feel his breathing on her neck, and her eyes fluttered shut at the nice feeling. Seiya lightly let his lips graze her jawbone, and put his left hand gently on her right shoulder blade, his right hand still holding hers. _

Well, there goes the nighttime stroll,_ she thought. _

_She knew that this would happen eventually, and that neither of them had planned it to happen now. But it was... and she really didn't care. He was just as eager to take the new opportunity. Seiya smirked as he spoke. _

"_I made a promise to you earlier today, Odango," he whispered. "And I intend to follow through with it... right _now._"_

_- _

**Chapter 19:** **Passion**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

Her face flushed again... it had been doing that a lot recently.

Seiya kissed the place under her ear that he had found to be a sensitive spot, and was rewarded with a small shiver from Usagi. Yes, it really was a sensitive spot... he could use this to his advantage in the future. Usagi placed her free hand on his upper arm, suddenly needing support to keep herself from falling.

But then, he did it again. And this time, Seiya actually had to let go of her hand and wrap that arm snugly around her waist to keep her up. After a moment, she took her now free left hand and put it on his other upper arm, like her right hand was. But... Usagi was still feeling a little wary. The effects of the day's emotional onslaught hadn't quite worn off, and she still felt vulnerable, her heart not yet fully mended. She whispered softly to him.

"Seiya... don't hurt me." His muscles momentarily tensed. "Promise me that you won't do that again..." Her words struck a sensitive nerve in Seiya, and guilt surged through his veins.

"Never again, Odango... I swear it." _I'd rather kill myself first... I'd kill _anyone_ before I could hurt you a second time. _

Seiya moved his head back a little again, so that it was now almost touching her lips. After a moment of holding himself there, teasing her, he slanted his mouth and placed his lips down upon hers.

Usagi would never get tired of his kisses. And as he engulfed her within his embrace, she knew should would never tire of him holding her, either. So many emotions were flowing through her and she didn't know what to do with them. She kept trying to think of what she should do, and what they were going to do... until she realized something.

She didn't have to think, she could just _feel. _

And as such, she allowed her mind to shut down completely, only paying attention to her lover's ministrations.

He was so very gentle, and yet so assertive at the same time. Seiya ran his tongue over her lower lip, and she opened her mouth in response. The young man took the opportunity she gave him, and initiated a deep french kiss. Seiya hadn't known he even possessed such a tender side; not until Usagi had unknowingly coaxed it out of him. Before he was just a flirt, a playful boy. But she had brought out something else in him.

_Seiya Kou the Seductive. Who would've thought? _Usagi mused to herself, while Seiya could only think about her in the moment.

She was his match, he realized. And he would never let her go again.

Seiya broke the kiss for just a moment to speak to her."Odango, I want you to know that after this... I'm never going to leave your side again. I swear upon everything I hold dear, I'm never going to be apart from you." Usagi's breath hitched in her throat as he trailed his fingers across her cheek. Seiya's eyes were noticeably darker, filled with a growing desire. She felt the feeling stirring within herself, as well.

"And I want you to know, that now, I..." he paused for a moment, and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and speaking with a deeper voice. "...I'm all yours." He held her tighter. "And you, also, are mine. You are no one else's, not now, not ever... only _mine_."

The words confused her at first, and she wondered if he felt that she might leave him for another. Usagi figured that he was still unsure of the strength of her bond to him, and decided that he needed reassurance. There was no way she could go back to Mamoru now, nor any other man. So she smiled and nodded gently, showing him her compliance.

At the sign of her understanding and agreement, Seiya seized Usagi with a passion that she had never dreamed of. He kissed her with a fierce possessiveness, staking his claim upon the young woman in his arms. He would make sure that she would stay his, forever. No other man would ever have the privilege of being so close to her, and he would hurt anyone who tried to do so without hesitation. Seiya finally had her; after so much wanting and thinking that they could never be, he'd actually gotten what he wanted. And he wasn't about to let anyone take her away from him.

At the sudden and rather powerful gesture, Usagi moaned deep in her throat and again fought to stand. The new feelings building inside of her were overwhelming, and she found that they were quite familiar. She had felt the same sensations three years ago in a small house in Tokyo, with the same man. It was, without a doubt, lust. Usagi recognized it immediately, but didn't give it much thought. She didn't have to think, after all. Feeling was just fine.

Seiya plundered her unsuspecting mouth once more, reveling in the fact that he was with Usagi again. The woman was tantalizing, divine, and completely enthralling. He was absorbed in the moment, and had no plans to stop. Seiya found her to be an enigma of some sort, being so carefree and sweet everyday... and yet, such a little vixen in the bedroom. Who would have thought that the bouncy girl was also a sexy woman? She didn't really know it herself.

He ceased ravaging her mouth for a moment, and instead moved to her neck. Usagi gasped when he started to please it, and her grip on his arms tightened. Her heart was pounding and her blood was rushing through her veins, making her feel hot and nearly overheated. The room was becoming increasingly warm for the young woman, and her breathing quickened.

Usagi had unconsciously seduced the man before her, and he was trying hard to contain his oncoming urges. Seiya was a man, after all, and he could feel his own arousal growing. He allowed his right hand to caress the skin on her hip through the robe and nightgown, kneading the soft flesh there.

A soft, feminine sound escaped her lips, and encouraged Seiya to continue with his actions. Even though she was barely touching him herself, Usagi's hands on Seiya's arms were stimulating and he bit back a groan while still suckling her neck. His hand still massaged the curve of her hip, and it was only making her feel more heated.

When she moaned again, he stopped what he was doing and nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. Still dazed, she didn't move from where she was. Usagi spoke in a hushed and heated voice, wanting to know why he had stopped.

"Seiya..." She said quietly, but he showed no signs of attentiveness. "Seiya." After she softly said his name a second time, he brought his face up to hers, with half-open eyes.

"Odango," he replied, in a similar but deeper tone, "I... really need you right now." She opened her eyes just a little.

"Help me, Seiya." He looked at her, somewhat confused. "I don't know... I... I've forgotten who we are." Usagi looked up into his eyes sincerely. "I need you to help me remember."

Seiya gave her no direct response, simply sweeping her into his embrace again and kissing her fully, inhaling deeply. Without releasing her, Seiya slowly moved his right hand downwards into the small space between them.

She felt the satin fabric sliding around her hips, then felt a slight breeze of air as the front of her robe was opened. After Seiya had untied the front, he slid the same hand inside of the garment and wound his arm around Usagi's waist. She felt his fingers travel across the back of her body, and it created a tingling sensation.

The feeling of his skin closer to hers made her shiver, with one less layer of clothing separating them. Every conscious thought escaped from their minds with the new, closer contact. Seiya could feel her, now, pulled flush up against him. He could feel her breathing, her breasts pressed into his chest, and the beating of her beautiful heart.

Still excited from the feeling of Seiya's lips moving against hers, Usagi leaned further and melted into his embrace, welcoming the warmth his body was emitting. The loss of heat that the robe had provided to her front was gone, and she felt a little chilly.

The coolness only became more prominent in her senses when she felt one of his hands slowly pushing part of the robe over her right shoulder. He gradually slid the fabric across her soft, fair skin, unintentionally increasing her desire. She was a pretty sight; cheeks slightly flushed, wearing a very feminine ensemble, and the crimson robe hanging off her shoulder.

Deepening the kiss, Seiya gently slid the edge of the robe off of her, and she allowed her arm to slip through and out of the sleeve. He then moved to the other side, without disconnecting their lips, and repeated the gesture.

Usagi whimpered faintly when the robe rustled softly to the floor, becoming cooler than she would like. Seiya didn't bother to create any additional heat or make a move to warm her up, as he knew that she would be warm soon enough.

She moved her two dainty hands nervously to the top button of his shirt, and hesitantly undid it. She didn't know why she was so nervous, they _had _done this once before. Perhaps it was because it had happened such a long time ago, and perhaps because she knew this would be much more meaningful, and much more full of feeling.

Seiya smiled into the kiss, and placed his hands on hers to guide them to each button on his shirt. He was burning up inside, and wanted Usagi to just hurry up and take it off. He never had been a patient man, and he was especially impatient now.

When she had finally undone the last button, Usagi allowed her hands to lightly graze over his chest. She had a feathery-soft touch... and it irritated Seiya to no end. He wanted her to really _touch _him, not tease him as she was doing now; albeit unknowingly.

As if she could read his mind, Usagi placed her moving palms flat against his skin instead of simply trailing her fingers over it. The small touches excited him, and Seiya's hands began to roam all over her body. At Seiya's sudden boldness, Usagi almost shied away. But when his fingers brushed against her sides, she found she couldn't back away; the feeling was too wonderful.

And while Seiya _loved _the feelings he was experiencing, he wanted more. He was just about to give into his desire, his self-control wavering. His assault on her mouth became more intense, and he gently pressed her even closer to him, lifting her just an inch off the ground. Slowly, he slid his right arm under her knees and his left under her back and around her shoulders, and swept her up into his arms.

Seiya almost took his time in approaching their final destination, carrying her across the small space between them and the place where he slept. When they did reach the bed, him holding Usagi bridal-style, Seiya carefully leaned over its edge. He delicately lowered Usagi down onto its fluffy surface, and made sure she was completely comfortable before releasing his hold on her. The bed's sheets and comforter were navy blue, and very soft to the touch. The two gazed deeply into each other's eyes, knowing that it was unlikely that they would turn back after this point.

When Usagi failed to protest or make any attempts to stop what they were doing, Seiya slowly climbed onto the bed after her. He couldn't help but admire her beauty as she lay there, on _his _bed. Seiya wondered exactly what he had done to deserve this wonderful woman, and why she would ever want to be with him. Surely, she could have anyone.

Yet there she was, beautiful and still on his bed, in his room, with _him. _Luck must have been with Seiya the day he was able to meet her, he knew it.

Leaning down, Seiya cupped Usagi's face with his hand and gave her a lingering kiss before sitting back up. She rose up as he did, and raised her hands to his broad shoulders. Usagi lightly grasped the edges of his shirt, and slowly slid it off, like he had done to her robe. She thought for a moment, then spoke in a quiet and shy voice.

"Seiya, your... clothes..." Usagi was too flustered with the words she was trying to get out to complete her thought out loud. But Seiya understood. He left the bed for a moment, and removed his pants, though still clothed in plain, dark blue boxers. Usagi blushed as he did so, and he smirked at her. He approached her again, and whispered sensually into her ear.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, love." Her blush only deepened, and she nodded, unable to reply verbally. "But I understand, Odango." He gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm a little uneasy, too," he admitted.

Usagi's eyes widened and she blinked at the confession, even though Seiya still wore his cocky smirk. And she found, then, that she thought that smirk was rather... sexy. But still, she was a little flustered, not being able to stop the thought that their bodies would be intimately tangled together in the immediate future.

But while she saw a dark lust inside of her lover's eyes, Usagi also saw something else there. It was a strong, deep, unwavering love, and it was all for her. Happiness surged inside of her, as well as a newfound desire.

Now that Seiya was only in his undergarments, he decided that it was her turn to remove some clothing. It was only then that he realized what she was wearing. And again, he smirked. His voice was deep and breathy as he rejoined her on the bed.

"Why, Odango, I never knew you owned such... _sexy_ nightwear." Usagi's face went red again. How many times could she blush in one night?

"There was nothing else to wear!" she said quickly, and fidgeted. He chuckled deeply as he crept over to her mischievously, soon hovering above her small body.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it..." and there was his trademark smirk again. Before she could make a retort, he claimed her lips with a hungry kiss. She let out a muffled noise, but he didn't give her a chance to continue what she was saying. He had waited a long time for this, and was not about to have a small, embarrassing moment take it away.

Seiya had never wanted anything more in his life than he did Usagi Tsukino in that moment.

Finally, he was able to begin removing her last piece of clothing. Seiya took her hands and gently pinned them above her head with his left hand for a moment, and used his right hand to find the hem of her nightgown. Usagi breathed in sharply and shivered when she felt his hand graze her upper thigh. He let his fingers linger there just long enough to get more of a reaction from her. Usagi squirmed a little, and he began to pull the edge of the dress upwards.

Releasing her hands, he used his now free one to remove the garment with more ease, all the while keeping their mouths connected. He was rather good at that. The nightgown rose above her thighs, and then began to slide over her hips. Seiya tasted her mouth without hesitation, continuing to pull on her last covering.

Usagi suddenly broke the kiss, and looked away, shyly. He frowned, and took a break from taking off her dress to turn her head back to him. With his right hand under her chin, Seiya brought her gaze back to meet his.

"Odango, love, don't be embarrassed." Seiya was a little surprised by her actions. "Like I said before, it's nothing I haven't seen." He grinned, then grew more serious and sincere.

"And, you know... you're absolutely beautiful." Usagi bit her lip and smiled softly at the compliment. "I mean it, Odango. You are the most lovely creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, and there's no reason to be ashamed. Not _you_."

After a moment's hesitation and a contemplative expression, Usagi moved her hands to hold his. Like he had helped her with his shirt, Usagi guided Seiya's hands to the hem of the provocative nightgown, giving him a trusting smile. She trusted him, and the fact made Seiya positively delighted.

As the garment slid further up her feminine body, Usagi began to blush again. It was reaching her chest, and she wasn't wearing a bra. Therefore, when the gown reached her breasts, she halted its movement. Seiya smiled, knowing that she was getting shy again.

"I love you, Odango. Every part of you." He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "...Will you let me show you how much?" She gave him no verbal response, and after a moment only looked into his eyes with her decision. She released her hold on the fabric, allowing him to move it again.

To make her feel more comfortable, Seiya closed his eyes and kissed her right after he had slipped the nightgown over her head and raised arms, not looking right at her bare chest. For this, she was thankful. Usagi felt like covering herself up, strangely bashful before the man she loved. True, they had made love before, but not like this. They hadn't eased into it so romantically or slowly; they had been young and naive.

Seiya let his hands wander to her waist, then up to her ribs, back to her waist again, then moving lower to her hips. Like he had before, he kneaded them with his thumbs, gently massaging the soft flesh. Seiya discovered that she liked that, and added it to his mental list of things he could do to her for extra affect. Usagi sighed into his mouth as Seiya explored her body, finding it much more developed then it was the last time they had been together like this. He couldn't help but think of how lucky he was, to have this sensational woman underneath him.

He put his left hand under her neck and tilted her head upwards to give himself better access to her mouth. She placed both of her hands on his shoulder blades, squeezing them gently when his tongue plunged into her mouth and he increased the intensity of the kiss.

Seiya put a little more of his weight on her, and Usagi sunk lower into the mattress. He found her to be trembling slightly, but quickly realized that it was in anticipation, and not from being cold. When his right hand came up her side and rested close to her right breast, Usagi's breath hitched in her throat. Seiya was almost _smugly_ satisfied that he could get such a reaction out of her.

It pleased _him_ to know that he could please the lovely and alluring woman, that he could satisfy her desires. Giving Usagi gratification was just as important to him as getting his own was.

Seiya pulled away from her, and smiled gently when he saw her flushed face and glazed-over eyes, no doubt from being aroused. He let go of her neck, and put his hand on her cheek.

"Odango, love, I just want to tell you that... you mean the world to me. You're my everything, my life." She smiled at him, and a happy tear nearly fell from her eye. "I'd kill for you, and I'd die for you. I'll do anything you ever ask of me, love, and I just..." he faltered near the end of the sentence.

Seiya took her right hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. "...I just need to know that you're sure about this. Because if you're not, I have to stop _now. _I don't know if I'll be able to later. I... I want you that much." He intertwined their fingers and grasped her hand, holding it to his heart. "And oh God, please, don't tell me that you want me to stop." He was almost desperate, and his statement was more of a plea then anything else.

Usagi gave him the best, brightest smile that she could. Oh, how she loved this man.

"Seiya... there is no other man in existence that I would rather be with in this way. And if you stop now... I may have to kill you. Don't you _dare_ stop now." Usagi barely finished her sentence when he brought his lips crashing down upon hers in a relieved, yet frantic kiss.

She whimpered, both in pleasure and in pain from his sudden aggression. But quickly the pain evolved into a strong and stimulating feeling, and she felt a heat building lower inside of her. With the soft sound, Seiya only ground into her harder. His tongue stroked hers, and she gave him complete access to her mouth, letting him do as he pleased.

As close as she was so him, Usagi wanted to get closer to Seiya. When he released her hand, she returned it to his shoulder, and tried to pull him even more near to her. She inhaled deeply, wondering if her life could get any better. She would find out that it most certainly could.

She whined when he sat up a little, but her discontent ceased when nervousness seized her again. Before she knew it, Seiya had them both completely nude and was back at her mouth, ravaging it again.

When she gently massaged his shoulders, he let out a deep groan. And Usagi knew why... she could feel it pressing into her upper leg.

And suddenly, she realized that she wasn't uncomfortable anymore. The nervousness had strangely vanished. Usagi loved Seiya, and she was no longer feeling awkward being completely exposed underneath of him. She felt safe, secure, and totally content. Seiya stopped his attack on her poor, innocent lips, and again went to pleasure her neck. He knew it was a serious turn-on for her, and he had to make sure she was ready for him before he went any farther. Seiya had decided that tonight was for Usagi, because he owed her so much. It was time he gave back a little, after all the pain that he had caused her.

Usagi gasped when she felt something lightly brush against the place between her thighs. Her fingers dug into his skin, and she unwillingly arched into him with a moan. Seiya gently placed his left hand on the edge of her nearby breast and lightly ran his thumb across it, tenderly stroking the sensitive spot.

Usagi cried out softly with delight when she felt another, more direct touch at her center. She tightened her grip on him, attempting to control her feelings and restrain the louder noise she had almost made. She wasn't going to shy away from him, but she didn't want to outright express how she felt. Usagi was still kind of embarrassed, even though she wasn't nervous. Seiya could sense her hesitation, and was not happy with it. He wanted to know how she was doing, how she was feeling, and if she was enjoying herself. Mostly, he wanted to know if she was enjoying what _he _was doing.

"Odango, love..." he said in a husky voice, "you don't have to hide from me." She gave him no response.

So, to see if she had complied, Seiya decided to test her a little. Kissing her temple, he let his hands roam over her body, his right one going lower...

He knew that she'd yielded when he elicited a long groan from Usagi after cupping her in his hand. Relieved that she wasn't trying to conceal her emotions anymore, he continued.

_Now that's much better, _he thought.

Seiya gently rubbed his palm against her, and she squirmed at the sensation. But he wasn't going to let her get away from him, not just yet. Using his index finger, he lightly traced her lower lips, and Usagi inhaled deeply. She whispered softly, her voice laced with a heated lust.

"S-Seiya..."

His name spoken from her lips so sensually had him struggling more to maintain his self-control. He wanted so badly to simply indulge himself and just go on ahead with her, but he refused to give into his urges; not with her, never with her. Usagi was too special. And not with anyone else, either. She was the only one for him; back then, right now, and for eternity.

He felt more of a romantic desire than a raw, animal lust. Seiya wanted her to remember this night forever, and was determined to make it the best night of her life.

Usagi was not expecting a warm thumb to run over her most sensitive spot, and almost jumped when it did. Nor did she expect for it to happen a second time, and her gasp was both surprised and delighted. Her instincts were screaming at her to make him do more of what he was doing, and right now. Seiya was very in tune with her, and could tell that she liked his ministrations. But he wasn't going to go faster yet, he could wait.

Thus, he did not hesitate to extend that same finger a little more and make light contact with her opening. But he did everything slowly, half to tease her and half to simply draw out her pleasure. Usagi had not known that the man had this... rather _naughty _side to him. Just... what he was doing to her, he must have _no idea._ If he did, surely he wouldn't be moving so slowly.

Wherever his hands were, her skin felt heated. And currently, part of her was positively on fire. She thought she might explode when she felt him take another unexpected, bold step. Seiya nibbled on her earlobe a little as he gradually slid his finger inside of her. She cried out softly at the intrusion, the finger scorching hot as it lit up her insides.

Her hands clenched tightly on his soft skin, leaving marks from her nails as an indication of her feeling. She buried her face deep into his neck and stifled a loud, sensual moan. He shifted a little over her, and then moved his finger only slightly, making Usagi exhale the deep breath that she had been holding. If she was like this now, he could only imagine how she would be later.

Slowly, he inserted another finger, and she cried out a little louder than before, now scratching his back. She softly said his name again, and he gave her a tender kiss on the neck in response. Usagi bit down on her bottom lip hard, fighting the urge to scream. It was _not _like this before, not even close. She heard muffled endearments come from her lover's soft lips, and she sighed into him. Usagi let her eyelashes flutter over Seiya's skin as she brought her right hand to rest on the back of his neck.

That hand fisted in his hair and the other almost punctured his skin when she felt him gyrate his fingers inside her, and she could not stop the groan from escaping her throat. She tried to close her legs around his hand, but he wouldn't let her, holding down one of her legs with a knee and the other with his free hand. When she ceased struggling with her legs, he allowed the unoccupied hand to rub and knead her hip again, knowing that she liked it very much.

"Mmm... _aaaah!_-" Seiya had to smother her mouth with his to silence her loud cry when he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Her continuous whimpers against his lips made his blood boil and his arousal soar. Her hand tightened in his hair, and the other she had to suppress from clawing at his shoulder. With his embedded fingers scissoring inside of her, Usagi felt like she was going to finish up right then and there. She was now feverishly writhing beneath him, praying to God that he would hurry up and help her over the edge.

It was pure torture, to be left teetering there. Seiya let his free hand stray to her breast, stroking it tenderly and making her shiver. He ran his thumb across it, gently crossing over the nipple. Usagi tried to arch her back into his hand, but he still would not let her move. It was both arousing and maddening, not being able to maneuver herself around and increase the intensity of the feelings.

When he took his lips from hers, she whimpered desperately, trying to wordlessly convey the message that she was getting impatient. She felt him nipping at her neck, no doubt leaving little love-bites there that would show tomorrow. But she didn't care. She just wanted him to get on with it, to hell with everything else!

It only got worse when the man rubbed his thumb over the most sensitive part of her body, the place that was the main source of her pleasure. With him applying pressure there in a circled massage and swiveling his other fingers inside of her, Usagi became more frantic. He was setting that part of her on fire, and was licking and kissing the soft skin in that special place underneath her jaw with his hot mouth.

Usagi tried to pull Seiya more onto her and push herself up to get him farther inside of her, but he held her down. Usagi whined, feeling more needy than ever from the blissful friction. And still, he would have none of it. He wasn't finished yet. She blushed deeply when she felt a sudden moistness develop in the place where Seiya's hand was. He smiled, knowing that she was ready for him now.

Ever so slowly and gently he removed his fingers, and enjoyed cleaning them with his tongue. She tasted sweet and wonderful, just as he would have figured. Both sets of Usagi's lips were simply delicious. Seiya gazed deeply into her half-open eyes. Her face was flushed, and like him, she was beginning to perspire. Her eyes were even more glazed over now, with a new depth to them and possessing a darker hue than usual.

Seiya's lover was panting underneath of him, in a state he hade never seen her in before... but he certainly wanted and planned to see it again. Usagi was nothing less than breathtaking, lying under him in the moonlight, feeling a little hypnotized. He was cruel to leave her hanging there, but would soon give her the gratification that she so desperately needed. She came to her senses for just a moment, then, knowing what would come next.

"Seiya..." she said in a quiet and somewhat timid voice, "it's been... a long time. I don't know if-" she paused, and then sighed. "I don't know how easy it will be for me at first..." Seiya smiled softly and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Odango, love, don't worry. I will... I'll be gentle." He dipped his head down and gave her a short kiss. "I love you." Remembering similar words, Usagi smiled a little herself and whispered to him.

"Show me."

It took a moment for the significance of her words to click in his mind, for him to understand that she had said the same thing to him those three years ago. When he did understand, he gave her another, longer kiss. Usagi arched up into it, and let her hands run across his strong shoulder blades. She could feel her fingers trembling slightly, knowing that the moment had finally arrived. Seiya broke the kiss from her lips, and shifted himself above her.

He buried his face in her neck, and she could feel his every breath. They were deep and somewhat ragged as her kissed her there. She closed her eyes, and turned her head a little towards his, leaning into his mouth's touch. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, making her sink back into the soft mattress as he moved again, finding the poised position that he needed to be in.

Usagi gasped when she felt him at her opening, her eyes opening for just a moment. That wonderful, burning sensation had flared up again, and she tried to push herself upwards to feel it more. But Seiya's hands prevented her from doing so, still gently pinning her to the bed. Impatient, she made a whine-like whimper that he could feel in her throat where his mouth was.

He tried hard not to tighten his grip on Usagi's shoulders as he fought for self-control. Her moving around and making such noises wasn't helping. Seiya wanted to go slow, and she was making it hard for him. But it was time now, and he would get what he had wanted for so long at last. He inhaled a deep breath, and ever so slowly moved his body.

And finally, he entered her, though agonizingly slow. This, however, was probably good for Usagi, as her body was unaccustomed to the activity. It had been so long since she had made love, and she had only done so once. It was only natural that she would feel the discomfort.

She cringed a little and bit her lip as he gently slid inside of her, not quite in pain, just very uncomfortable. But she knew the feeling would subside, and thus allowed him to completely fill her. She could feel every inch, every centimeter, every millimeter of his movement against her inner walls. And she wondered... had he really been this size before? He must have... _grown_. She did _not _remember him being this size. It wasn't really too much of a difference, but she could sure feel it. Maybe she had gotten smaller? Usagi didn't know.

What she did know is that she felt uncomfortable, and when he finally did enter her fully, she did feel a slight pain. Her grip on him again tightened, her nails lightly pressing into his back. It wasn't as bad as having her actual hymen broken, but it was the same kind of feeling. Seiya felt a little guilty when he felt her body tense and her fingers dig into his skin. He stayed there for a few moments, completely still, letting her body adjust to his. He suppressed a shudder that came from the feeling of her around him. She was tight, warm, and wet, and it was driving him insane. But still, he waited for her.

Eventually, he felt her muscles loosen a little, as well as her grip on him relax. Seiya felt a rush of relief wash over him, having been waiting for far too long... at least according to his body. It was only then that he spoke, and it was in a tender, loving voice.

"Odango, love... are you alright?" She did not answer him immediately, but opened her eyes halfway.

"Mmhmm... it's just... been a long time." He nodded a little, his face still against her slender neck. She seemed to recover rather quickly, and he finally felt her relax completely as she exhaled a held breath. She turned her head more to his, and kissed him lightly on his temple. She closed her eyes slowly, and put her arms more around his back and neck than only resting her hands upon it. She laced her fingers together behind him, enclosing his upper torso in a loose embrace.

"Seiya..." she whispered softly to him; it was her way of telling him that she was ready. He slowly put his left arm under her body and rested that hand on the nape of her neck, turning it more towards him as he kissed her there again. Usagi loved all the attention that part of her body was receiving. Seiya's right arm bent, and he put his elbow onto the bed and his hand to rest on the small of Usagi's back, supporting his body above her.

Yet he allowed his body to go down a little, lowering himself on top of her so that their chests were touching. He refrained from crushing her small body with the support from his right arm. Usagi shuddered when he shifted so, feeling him rock slightly inside of her. The discomfort vanished, and had been replaced by quite the opposite feeling.

But when she felt him move even more, when he pulled out of her halfway, her arms tightened around him again. It had _not _been like this before, not at all. This felt... absolutely amazing, exhilarating, and fiery. And when he slowly pushed back into her again, she could not hold back the loud moan that escaped her throat. It was deep and long, and she was sure that it was audible to anyone within the immediate vicinity of Seiya's room. And she couldn't care less.

While Usagi was in bliss, Seiya was so aroused, not yet having satisfied the urge he felt to drive into her, that it hurt. Her pleasured noise had made it even worse, making his desire skyrocket and eliciting from him a deep groan. If he didn't keep going, he was sure that he would go insane. Thus, he withdrew again just enough to quicken her breathing, then embedded himself within her for the second time.

She moaned loudly again, even more than before, but he made no move to silence her. He found he loved hearing her respond to him in this way, and began to pleasure her neck once more. The man really didn't give a damn who heard them right now, and he would seriously want to kill anyone who disturbed them.

The things Seiya was doing to Usagi were setting her on fire. She felt the sensations rush through her body; an aroused, liquid heat pooling to her center. He intensified his assault on her neck, attempting to release his sexual frustration. With him kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping on her neck, as well as moving inside of her, she couldn't help but cry out when he pulled out then thrust back in again a little faster than before.

One of her hands sought out his soft hair and fisted in it, breaking the connection her two hands had previously had. Her other hand returned to the back of his shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

_Oh God oh God oh God... Seiya... oh my God... _His soft, velvety tongue was pure torture, sweet torture, working its magic on her skin. _I... Seiya... oh! _She wanted to scream, she really did.

"S-Sei... Seiya..." Her breath came to her in short pants as she struggled to speak, though her words barely came out as more than whispers. "I... I-I... oh _God_..." Seiya groaned again as he continued to rock within her, earning several small, feminine noises uttered from Usagi's lips.

He had to stop kissing her neck, not being able to really focus with all the feelings surging through him. As he plunged into her once more, those intense feelings caused his supporting arm to give out a little and his shoulders pressed into hers. Seiya grunted as he almost fell onto her, but managed only to sink her lower into the mattress with his upper body. He actually found the position very nice, as it caused him to suddenly go deeper inside her than he had been able to go before. His upper body molded to hers, and she felt like she could simply melt from the feeling.

Seiya loved the feel of his skin against Usagi's, loved the feel of being inside of her, loved the way her skin tasted, the way _she _tasted, loved her hair against his cheek... he loved everything about her body. There was not one part of her he found unappealing. And he knew that he would have to hold back if he wanted her to be first, especially because he wanted it to happen several times. But he could wait, and he would wait, no matter how hard it would be.

Seiya did not cease his slow, deep thrusting as he kissed her on the lips with a fierce passion. His tongue plunged into her mouth as he did into her with the other part of his body. He explored every corner of her mouth, stroking her tongue and making her moan against his lips. Like before, Usagi's reaction only made him grind into her even more, and she hadn't thought it possible for him to go any further inside of her until that moment.

Again he pulled out, then filled her again. He began to thrust inside a little harder than before, though still slowly and deeply. The new intensity brought out Usagi's loudest cry yet, though it was muffled by his lips on hers. He said his nickname for her into the kiss, speaking mumbled words of his own.

Every now and then a groan would come from Seiya, as well as the moans and whimpers from the young woman writhing beneath him. One particularly deep plunge of Seiya's forced him to tear his mouth from hers so that he could release a loud and low-pitched groan of his own. Without his lips smothering her own, Usagi's pleasured cry filled the room. She started to rise her hips to meet him, desperately trying to get more of this feeling she was experiencing.

Their hands moved over each other's bodies almost feverishly as their lovemaking progressed, and as Seiya's movements became much faster. He could feel it building, that wonderful feeling, and he knew that she could feel it as well.

"Odan... Odango..." Seiya nearly growled after saying her name, the sensations becoming too great and overwhelming him. Noises filled the room, and the two were lucky that the walls were thick and the windows closed. As they gradually approached completion, Seiya had to fight again to hold his own release back. They were both so close now, so incredibly close...

He felt Usagi begin to tense, and her hold on him tighten. Now, _every_ time he filled her, she cried out louder. But still, he held back, wanting the woman that he was smitten with to finish first. She was his everything, and he would do anything for her. This was only one of the things he could do. She was very near to the edge, and he increased his efforts to help her over it.

But... she seemed to be holding herself back as well, her body un-tensing a little. Seiya had no idea why, but he wasn't about to let her do that. He did everything in his power to bring Usagi to finish, pushing into her as fast, hard, and deep as he possibly could without hurting her. His voice was low and tender when he spoke.

"Come, love." With his insistent movements and encouraging words, she could not resist him, and was forced to yield to his wishes.

And so, it was not long before Seiya felt Usagi's muscles seize up, felt her convulse around his member buried deep within her, and heard her most passionate cry of pleasure and bliss escape from her throat. It was his name, followed by another long, feminine noise. But he hadn't finished yet, and decided that he could hold on just a little longer...

Thus, he continued to thrust into her through her orgasm, sending her spiraling right into a second one. It was ever more powerful, as was her verbal response. But still, he continued.

With only a few more times of filling her, she cried out her loudest yet, and her inner muscles clenched around him tightly. A series of small shudders wracked her body, conveying how intense her final climax was. Feeling his own peak coming on right before her third, Seiya's hold on her tightened and he made a low noise deep in his throat.

But at that very moment when the woman underneath him finished for the third time, he was unable hold himself back any longer. With one swift, sure motion, he thrust into her one last time and came with a world-shattering orgasm. Seiya buried his face again into her neck, to unsuccessfully stifle his immensely loud groan that vibrated through his chest and forcefully pushed itself through his lips. His own body seized up as he felt himself release within her, heating her up where she already was hot.

She felt the wondeful eruption when he finally let himself go, and it nearly made her climax again. It was unbelievable, what Seiya had just done to her. Her small body quivered a little when he came, reveling in the feeling of completion. She loved it, feeling so filled and connected to him. She slowly floated back down from her high, liking the afterwards feeling almost as much as the lovemaking itself. But not quite, as she knew nothing could ever match up to it.

After feeling and passion had exploded inside of both their bodies with a powerful force, both Seiya and Usagi were promptly taken over by physical exhaustion. Seiya was hardly able to keep from collapsing on top of her, barely managing to only fall half onto her body. He succeeded in not crushing her, yet still pushed her down significantly with his weight. But it was a pleasurable feeling for her, him lying on top of her like so. Her breathing heavy and her body spent, Usagi went lax against the mattress and her head collapsed against the pillows.

They were both covered in a light sheet of sweat, bodies glistening radiantly in the moonlight. He had yet to pull out of her, having been too tired to even support himself. But as he attempted to withdraw, she stopped him.

"No, don't..." He stared at her when she halted his movement. "Feels... full..." Her tiredness and deep breathing prevented her from speaking any more. Seiya was also quite breathless, and gave no reply, only doing as she had requested and keeping their connection.

For the second time, Usagi had united with Seiya. And the fact made her elated. However, now it was different from that time three years ago. Back then, he had left the very next morning, saying a hasty goodbye and rushing back to keep his absence unnoticed.

But this time, he was going to stay with her.

And as if he were ensuring her of the fact, Seiya momentarily tightened his loving embrace around Usagi. If she were sleepy, she would have fallen asleep, then. But while both were physically tired, they were still very much awake.

Usagi snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth his body gave her. There was only one thing she could really think about, then, besides how loved and safe she was feeling.

What happens now?

* * *

Oh, my. I can't believe I wrote that! Hehehe, but it was fun. 

Chapter summary for y'all who didn't want to read the mature stuff: sex.

That's pretty much it. Is it hot in here, or is it just me? Yeah, it's hot. Pretty steamy around here, too. My screen's all fogged up... I must go and fetch a washcloth. But it was romantic, more making love than sex. You know what I mean.

But yeah, definitely the longest sex scene on this site. Tell me if you ever find a longer one and prove me wrong; I dare you.

Hahaha, don't, actually. Unless it's one of the couples I like. (Stated in my profile.)

Again, I'm needing serious reviewage here! **_REVIEW CRAZY PLEASE?_**

Also, please tell me if you find any spelling or grammatical errors.

And there it is. Oh, how I love this pairing. And hey, I didn't end it with a cliffhanger like usual! Again, just for you! And to repay me, you must read the below stuff! It's my newest idea for a fic, and I talked about it more in detail a few chapters ago. So...

-

April Showers

Summary: Seiya/Usagi. She was dancing in the rain... it was refreshing, renewing, and purifying. It was an escape from her horrible life, it gave her hope. Through the heavy raindrops she saw a mysterious figure. Little did she know...

-

And the prologue for AS has been written!

Preview next chapter, maybe. If you review here!

**PS!**

Hahaha, I remember saying like 3 chapters ago that this story would be done in 5-6 chapters... like that's gonna happen! We're getting there, but certainly not in 3 chapters. Or 6. Whoa, I love this story.

Feedback! Loved! Please!

Laters!


	21. Chatting

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: The steam goes down in here, but not entirely. Hopefully you can see now, whew.

I HATE ITUNES! GAAH!

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 6/2/06

-

* * *

- 

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_No, don't..." He stared at her when she halted his movement. "Feels... full..." Her tiredness and deep breathing prevented her from speaking any more. Seiya was also quite breathless, and gave no reply, only doing as she had requested and keeping their connection. _

_For the second time, Usagi had united with Seiya. And the fact made her elated. However, now it was different from that time three years ago. Back then, he had left the very next morning, saying a hasty goodbye and rushing back to keep his absence unnoticed. _

_But this time, he was going to stay with her. _

_And as if he were ensuring her of the fact, Seiya briefly tightened his loving embrace around Usagi. If she were sleepy, she would have fallen asleep, then. But while both were physically tired, they were still very much awake. _

_Usagi snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth his body gave her. There was only one thing she could really think about, then, besides how loved and safe she was feeling. _

_What happens now?_

_- _

**Chapter 20:** **Chatting**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

There was no way Usagi was going to sleep right away, she was far too awake. Her body was tired, but her mind wasn't. So, what now? She didn't know. Should she say something to him, or was silence better? Usagi wondered if he was tired, and thought that maybe he wanted to sleep. After his... sensational performance just now, he _had _to be exhausted. Who knew that he could have such stamina and strength off of the battlefield?

But she wasn't tired at all, and didn't know what was the best thing to do at that moment. Seiya solved her problem by speaking. His voice was soft, quiet, and loving.

"Mmm... I love you, Odango." She smiled into his bare chest, and she could hear his heart beating within it. Seiya kissed the top of her head, and absentmindedly traced little patterns on her back with his fingers.

She gave a muffled reply of "Love you, too," and happily sighed. Seiya thought for a moment.

"You know, I can't really remember what made me happy, what I did for fun, and what really motivated me before I met you anymore. Seems like so long ago... looking back, my life was pretty dull. It's too bad that we never got together earlier... but at least I have you now." She nodded. "And I'm not going to let you go, Odango."

_Good, _she thought. But then Usagi thought about what he had said, about not being together before the day that he had left, three years ago. It really was too bad, they could have made so many more memories together... but it didn't matter. What mattered was now.

But still, she felt bad for pushing him away. And he still didn't know the whole story about her past, and her future... not to mention about Kari. Should she tell him how strongly she had felt she was bound to Mamoru? Seiya already knew that she'd seen the future, but he didn't know about the past. Maybe it would make him happy to know that she had only pushed him away because of that, not because she didn't care about him. And also because of knowing the future, of course. Would it help him understand?

He already understood, she knew. But Usagi still felt like it wasn't enough. She was very close to telling him all about it, and about her past life on the moon, but she just couldn't do it. She wasn't sure where to start, and didn't know if it was something to say at a time like this. It probably wasn't, not now. But when _was _a good time to talk about it?

She had to tell him all about her past sometime, and she knew it should be before she told him about Kari. But... that was_ today._ It was a lot of information to take in, and she didn't want to tell him everything all at once. So, she had to tell him about her ties to Mamoru and pretty much the story of her life, before she could tell him about a certain little girl. Could she really do that right now?

Seiya could sense that her thoughts were elsewhere, and that she was stressed. He didn't like it, not at all. She should feel completely at peace now, content and relaxed within his embrace.

"Odango... what are you thinking about?"

_Should I really tell him? I don't think I should right now..._ "Nothing in particular."

"Oh come on, Odango. You're thinking about something, and it's troubling you. I can tell."

_Seiya... I don't know..._ "Seiya, really, it's nothing."

"I don't believe you. Please, Odango, can't you tell me what's on your mind?" Usagi sighed. Should she do as he said? Was talking about the moon and Mamoru appropriate at a time like this? She didn't think so. Having a conversation about her love for her ex-boyfriend while lying naked in the arms of her current lover seemed very out of place.

"It's not something right to talk about now." He frowned, and called forth the mental list of things he could do to her body to the front of his mind.

"It's bugging you, and I know talking helps. Just tell me, Odango. It can't be that bad..."

_But it can be! I don't know if-oh my... _Seiya had decided to coax the information out of her, because he _wanted_ to know and she wasn't telling him. Thus, he was preying upon one of her weaknesses. Usagi began to feel rather helpless as Seiya's head dipped down and he began to kiss her neck, knowing that it was one of her most sensitive spots.

"That... that's cheating..." she struggled to speak. Usagi really would hate how he had such power over her if it didn't feel so wonderful. And especially because he was still inside of her. It was a lucky thing for her that males took a while to recover... or else she would have even more problems develop.

"Maybe..." He didn't stop what he was doing. "Now, come on, what are you thinking about?"

"I... I can't tell you right now... it's not im... important..." Seiya was stroking her back tenderly, while maintaining his hold over her with his mouth pleasuring her throat.

"It doesn't have to be important," he said softly into her neck, in between kisses. "But it's bothering you... tell me what it is, Odango."

_Cheater... that's not fair... _

But it just felt so _nice_... she couldn't help but let him continue.

Usagi knew that if he didn't stop then, there would certainly be a repeat of last night. While she didn't really care, she wasn't really up to it yet... at least not mentally. The fact that they still didn't know a lot about each other was getting to her. But... Seiya suckling her neck was getting to her, too.

"Odango..."

"Okay, _fine..._" She felt him smile, or smirk, or something against her skin. _Such a cheater! I'll have my revenge yet, just you wait. _"But only because... well, not because of you." _I'm such a liar. _"Only because I suppose talking wouldn't hurt."

"Of course, Odango," he said, not believing any of it. Seiya let her out of his embrace for just a moment, and sat up a little against the pillows that he arranged against the back of the bed. It was then that he finally had to withdraw from being inside of her, and she slightly lamented the loss. He then pulled Usagi up to him, and into his lap, then allowed her to rest her head on his chest. He pulled the sheets up and over her shoulders, covering her nude body.

She slowly wound her arms around his torso, and relaxed against him. He wrapped his own arms around her smaller form, securing her in place, almost cradling her back in his left arm. A stray strand of her hair brushed his hand, and he played with it, twirling it around his fingers gently and feeling its softness. Seiya wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the fact that she loved him, and that she was with him like this. Here, and now.

But that wouldn't stop him from using what he knew about her body against her, no way. It was too much fun! He enjoyed touching her, kissing her, and just feeling her too much to let her be. Plus, she liked it. And making Usagi feel happy, safe, and loved was what made Seiya happy.

"So tell me, Odango, what in the world could distract you from being in the arms of an attractive, kind, and cunning guy like me? Certainly a wonderful, dashing man such as myself couldn't be too boring." Usagi scoffed.

_There's that trademark personality of his... such a smug guy. _She smiled._ But I love him anyway._ It was one of the reasons that she did love him, in fact.

"Oh, _no_. Never boring, not that!" she said, humoring him. Still, Usagi didn't tell Seiya about what had been bothering her.

"Odango, please, tell me what you're thinking about. I want to know..."

_Well, he asked for it. _She sighed, defeated. "Alright, then. But I still think other conversation is more appropriate right now." Seiya shrugged.

"Oh well." There was a glimmer in his eye, but she missed it, as the side of her head was flat against his chest and she wasn't looking at him. "We can just... recreate this situation again some other time." Usagi blushed. The man certainly hadn't gotten any less cocky over the years. If anything, he had gotten even more confident and bold. "Now, tell me."

_Here goes... _"Well, I was actually thinking about what you said, about us not being together earlier." He nodded. "And I thought about why. You know, why I didn't... why I pushed you away." She felt guilty at the end of the statement. He kissed the top of her head again.

"Don't feel bad, Odango. We're together now, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." _But only because __Setsuna-chan__ told me that this wouldn't ruin the future... only because of... of so many things. The future, and my friends, and Kari... _"...we are. But..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"Remember when I told you that Pluto had shown me the future? And that I was the Queen of the Earth, ruled over Crystal Tokyo, and that Mamoru and I..." she didn't care to finish, feeling pain at the loss of the future she knew and Chibi-Usa.. "Well, do you remember that?"

"Yes, I do. You and Mamoru were Queen and King in the future and had a child," he said in a neutral voice, hiding any emotion he felt. Part of him was feeling happy, because he knew that she had given it all up for him. But another part of him was sad that it bothered her still, and it reminded him of that feeling... the one that he would never be able to be with her. It wasn't like he was trying to break them up, though. Back then, he hadn't known anything.

From the moment that Seiya first met Usagi, he was attracted to her. It wasn't love, of course, just a simple attraction. He was a young, healthy man and she was a pretty girl. It was only natural. And he hadn't wanted to tear her away from any destiny, to break up a happy couple. Seiya had known so little. From what he did know, Usagi's boyfriend had left her to go study overseas for years, and was being a cruel and heartless jerk.

The man wasn't writing to Usagi, wasn't answering her calls, and didn't respond to either when she tried to contact him. Seiya seriously believed that Mamoru had run off and cut off all ties with the innocent and caring girl, and it infuriated him. Mamoru didn't deserve her, and Seiya had been determined to make her see it.

_He_ would be there for her, be the boyfriend Mamoru wasn't being. He wouldn't abandon her, not ever. Usagi was more important than some stupid college overseas! There were plenty of fine institutions in Japan. The boyfriend obviously didn't have his priorities in order. He clearly didn't love her enough to stay with her, and Seiya thought that the other man was just toying with Usagi.

And also, he couldn't understand why she resisted him. As an idol, he could get any girl he wanted, why not Usagi? Out of all the women in the world, he had to fall in love with the one that would not have him. She was hung up on some moron who wasn't around, wasting her love and energy on a man so inferior to her. So, the new guy had decided to sweep Usagi off her feet, and show her how a _real _man would treat her.

But Mamoru hadn't done anything bad to her in reality. He had _died_. He wasn't a complete asshole, he hadn't neglected his girlfriend. He was just... dead. So, all offenses against Mamoru had to be forgiven, and all of Seiya's hopes to be with Usagi crushed. How could Seiya be her Prince Charming and save her, winning her love in the process, if there was no villain to rescue her from? The answer was simple: he couldn't. And it tore him apart inside.

Never had he expected her to confess that she loved him. But she had, and Seiya was totally shocked. Stunned, but ecstatic. His ruined fairy tale of being with the woman he loved after saving the world and bringing peace had ended with a plot twist, having Usagi end up loving _him _and not her true prince. It wasn't a ruined tale after all. The twist at the end of that story had only been the beginning of a new one... he grinned deviously at the following thought. It was a new story that had a scene in it of them both naked on his bed. But the woman in his arms wasn't as happy as he was at that moment.

What Seiya said bothered Usagi even more, but she tried not to show it, and kept on talking. "Anyway, that's not the only reason I stayed with him back then, even though he was gone." This confused Seiya, and took him away from his previous thoughts. There was _another _thing that kept her from him? What else could have come between them? Well, besides being from different planets... but she hadn't known that at first, and had _still_ rejected him.

"Okay..." he encouraged her to continue. She realized she would have to explain pretty much everything to him, like she had to Taiki. Especially if she wanted Seiya to understand her actions with Kari later on. Usagi might as well just get it all over with, because she _would _tell him today, she wouldn't delay any more. He knew that she was the Princess of the Moon, but he didn't know that she had been for a_ long_ time, and he didn't know the entire story.

"I have to tell you a story first, for you to understand." He nodded. She took a deep breath and began the lengthy explanation. "A long time ago, people lived peacefully on the moon..."

Usagi continued her story, explaining in great detail everything she knew about the Silver Millennium. Seiya was surprised when she told him that the senshi existed back then, and that they were none other than the current ones, but reborn. She then told him all about the Earth and its relationship with the moon, and then told the tragic story of the Prince and Princess. She explained the great war, and how Queen Serenity had used the rest of her energy, had sacrificed her very life to send them all to be reborn and have new lives in the future on Earth. When Usagi finished that part of the story, Seiya asked a question.

"But there wasn't a Sailor Moon back then... right?"

"No, there wasn't." He was confused again. He knew that she was the Princess, but wasn't sure if this Moon Princess was the same as the one that she was. There was so much information to take in, and so many questions swimming through his mind.

"Then... how do you tie in with all of this?"

"Well, there was no Sailor Moon back then, and there also was no Tuxedo Kamen." He frowned, still not able to draw a conclusion. "Princess Serenity was the Princess of the moon, and Prince Endymion was the Prince of Earth. Sailor Moon is the senshi of the moon, and Tuxedo Kamen is the senshi of the Earth. I am Sailor Moon, and Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen..." she left the sentence open, letting him put it together, and he did.

"You were Princess Serenity, and Mamoru was Prince Endymion." She nodded. The fact struck a nerve somewhere in Seiya. He did _not_ like that Mamoru had been her lover in the past and would've been her lover in the future. "Then you two have a love that runs pretty deep, don't you? It's only natural..." It _really _hurt Seiya, and confused him as well. Why was Usagi with _him, _and not Mamoru?

"You're right, it is. But that's just it..." He was still puzzled, and she tried to help him. "I think that one reason I fell out of love with Mamoru was because of all of that history." It made Seiya grin. She had fallen out of love with Mamoru, she had said. Usagi had fallen out of love with Mamoru! Seiya's smile stayed on his face for a while, though she still hadn't looked at him.

"We were just _so _destined, _so _bound together, that it was too much. I really did love him, but I think that my love continued on longer than it would have normally gone on, because of that past. Had I not known about our lives on the moon, not had Serenity awakened within me, the feeling may have faded more quickly. And I know that I definitely wouldn't have felt so connected to him." She thought more for a moment.

"And even though I was a warrior and a princess and all of that, I was still a girl. And like many other girls, I wanted to love _someone._ Mamoru was there for me to love, and he was who I was supposed to love. So I didn't have to consider any other possible relationships, I already knew who I was going to end up with. Life is kind of dull when you know what's going to happen, all the surprises eliminated. And anyway, there wasn't really anyone else for me to love." She sighed again... it was happening a lot in the conversation. Seiya let her continue.

"Sure, there were other guys around. I used to have the biggest crush on this guy who worked at the arcade. But it faded, and he became more of a brother to me." Usagi suddenly laughed. "And ugh! There was this one really nerdy guy at my school who liked me a lot, though I don't really know how long. Eventually he got together with a good friend of mine, and I certainly was grateful. Ah, if only I had been interested in the little and annoying type. The kid was really book-smart, but he knew nothing about girls.

And there was actually an alien who liked me, though he was our enemy for a while, until he and his... I don't really know what she was to him, left. They disguised themselves as humans. They arrived right after we defeated Beryl and lost all of our memories. Thus, since I had forgotten all about Mamoru and Endymion and all, I was very flattered when he took a liking to me. But it didn't last when I got my memories back, anyway. So, I only really liked one other guy before Mamoru, and only two other guys really tried to win me over." But then, something else then popped into her mind.

"Ah, I almost forgot! There _was _one other guy who liked me. But... it's a long story." Seiya looked at her strangely. There was _another _one? Four men liking her may have seemed like a very small amount to Usagi, but frankly, it just pissed Seiya off. An ex-boyfriend, a nerd, an alien, and now_ another_ one? Now, the young woman was _his. _He didn't like the fact that four other men possibly still wanted her. So he encouraged her to go on, and kept listening to her carefully, learning as much as possible about her other admirers.

"As you know, we fought many battles before you came to Earth. Galaxia was the end of our two years of fighting. One enemy we encountered before Galaxia was from a planet called Nemesis. They were the Black Moon family, and quite the formidable foe. When the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium fell, many were banished to the planet. They made it their temporary home. But they weren't all that bad. Deep in their hearts, they just wanted to live happy and normal lives.

But they were still a little evil. They planned to come back to Earth like they had so long ago, but they would attack it and take this world by force. These people wanted to rule, not just live in peace. And so, they attacked. This was how we met Chibi-Usa. The Black Moon tried to seize Crystal Tokyo, and pretty much demolished it. We had no idea about this, of course, because it was all happening in the future.

Chibi-Usa went back to the past to get Sailor Moon, believing that it would save her parents and home. Her father had told her bedtimes stories all about the legendary warrior, and she got the idea to come and get me from those stories. Anyway, King Endymion was gravely injured and could only move around as a hologram, his body was too damaged. Queen Serenity, however, was much worse." This worried Seiya, hearing that the future Usagi had been attacked so fiercely.

"Did she get really hurt? Did she _die? _Is your future self _dead?_" He was very concerned now, feeling anxious knowing that bad things had happened to her.

"No, she wasn't dead, so don't worry!" He worried anyway. "You see, the senshi's duty was to protect the Queen. So, right before an attack hit her, they shielded her body from harm by encasing it inside a crystal shell. So she didn't get hurt. But she did fall into a coma, and remained unconscious even after the assault had ended. No one could wake her up. I must say that it was pretty weird, looking at my future self. Especially because that future me was stuck in sleep under a big chunk of crystal. It was really unnerving."

"Wow, I can imagine."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Before that had happened to her, being all crystalized, she was part of the great battle. Well, of course she did, being the Queen and wielder of the Silver Crystal and all. During the fight, one of the enemies she ran into was called Prince Diamond. He was infatuated with the Queen from the moment he first saw her. I don't really know what happened between the attack on Crystal Tokyo and the time when we went to the future with Chibi-Usa. But Diamond had never let go of his feelings for Neo-Queen Serenity.

When we arrived in the future, he and the other people of the Black Moon must have sensed us. Somehow he found out we were there, and realized who I was. Diamond never got to have Serenity, but was more than happy to settle for a younger version of her. So, naturally, something had to happen. He tried to take both Chibi-Usa and myself, but only ended up abducting me." Usagi sighed.

"I'll just say that I didn't have much fun after that. I blacked out sometime, and woke up in a place I'd never been before, wearing a fancy dress, and with no energy. It was pretty scary, not being able to transform. Diamond had this weird eye thing on his forehead that he used to hypnotize me, which sucked even more. Luckily Mamoru showed up before Diamond could really do anything. Sure the guy was attractive and powerful and all, but I'm not about to be with someone who tried to force me to love them against my will.

But even though he did all that, I didn't hate him. In fact, I felt sorry for Diamond in the end. He had been tricked and misguided by someone he trusted, and saw the error in his ways eventually. It was too bad that he came to his senses so late. When the person who messed with his head tried to kill me, Diamond took the blow instead and saved my life. He died in my arms, saying that he was sorry and that he loved me. It was so sad... the poor guy. But we toasted the other guy, the one that was really evil. So that was our battle with the Black Moon. But only part of it. And condensed." Seiya blinked.

"Thatwas a _condensed_ version?"

"Pretty much. Hah, I almost forgot what we were talking about. I do tend to ramble on. So that was the other guy who was interested in me."

"Interested? I think that's an understatement..."

"You know what I mean." He nodded. "So I guess there _were _other guys out there that liked me, but you can see why they don't really count. Two were bad guys and the other was... just not my type. I'm not quite sure which I'd be more reluctant to date! No normal men for me, that's for sure. They're all either entrusted with evil powers or gross. Thus, there wasn't really anyone else for me to love but Mamoru. So him being the only one available anyway only had me attached to him longer."

"Wow, Odango. I have to say that you've gone through a lot of nasty stuff. Jumping around in time and fighting everywhere and being kidnapped... it's a lot to handle, isn't it?" Usagi nodded, a little proud of herself.

"So," she started again, "I think the main thing that kept me from..." it was hard to say, but she managed to get the words out, "...loving you, was the future." Seiya couldn't help but grin widely at this. "But adding to it even more was the past. I still am Serenity, Seiya. And I will always be. In the past, in the present, and in the future, I am Serenity." Usagi told him what she had quite recently thought to herself. Her saying that she was Serenity, who loved Endymion, disturbed Seiya. She had just confirmed that a permanent part of her loved Mamoru.

"But while I am Serenity, I am also Usagi. And I am more Usagi than Serenity." This made the man holding her more at ease. "I have my powers now that I had as Serenity, and my crystal, my star seed." Seiya nodded in understanding. "And I still have a great responsibility, like I had as Serenity. To protect my planet... even though that isn't currently an issue." She smiled at the reminder that the battles were over.

"And also, I still hold the title of Princess Serenity. I still have the royal Lunarian blood within me, and will still become Queen Serenity. But I won't rule the moon, as I would have before when I lived there as Princess, making that similarity different... if that makes sense." Seiya only nodded again, actually understanding the "similar differences."

"So, the bottom line is that..." she had trouble finding the right words and settled for what was most prominent in her mind, "...well, that I love you." A happy Seiya gave her a quick, but very passionate kiss at the confession.

"I like that bottom line, Odango." He grinned down at her, and she softly smiled back.

"But I mean more than that. Like... hmm. What I'm trying to say... is that... I am... me." She frowned, not liking how she couldn't put what she wanted to say into words. "That didn't make much sense," she said more to herself than to Seiya.

"Okay, here. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom from years ago is only a small part of me... a sliver, really. The real me, Usagi, has Serenity's powers, station, and blood. But not her feelings. My feelings are my own, not Serenity's. My love for Mamoru lingered on because Serenity loved Endymion, and therefore it wasn't quite _true _love. It would have ended long ago if it were just Usagi loving Mamoru." It was strange referring to herself in third person.

"So, that past was another thing that stopped me from leaving Mamoru. I was scared to do so because of the future, because of Serenity's lingering love, and because of the past. But that part of Serenity has faded now, and began to fade some time ago." A smile began to form on her face. "Do you know when that was, Seiya?" She looked up at him, but he only shook his head, truly not knowing the answer to her question. Usagi gave him a bright and happy smile.

"It was when I met you."

A surge of happiness washed over him, replacing all other emotions, and he kissed her again. Seiya kissed her deeply and tenderly, and was reluctant to break it. When he did, Usagi saw his eyes sparkling and his face shining only with joy. It was his turn to speak, and he had no idea how closely he quoted her theory that she formed only hours ago.

"_Serenity _loves Endymion, but _Odango_ loves Seiya." She nodded, grinning.

"Yes, she does. Very much." Seiya hugged her tightly, not being able to get enough of her love. "But there's more, too." _I have to get into the more recent past, so that I can tell him about Kari later much more easily. _

"You know, Odango..." a devilish grin crossed his face as her spoke, "...if I wasn't so interested in what you have to say, I'd make love to you again right here and right now."

Seiya certainly did know how to make Usagi blush. Rather flustered, she tried to calm down before speaking again."So... um, that was just the background, actually." Usagi breathed in deeply. "I still haven't told you about... some other... things..."

"Oh, really?"

_Okay... oh, I can't do it! I'm too nervous!_ _I suppose... we'll get to Kari later today. Yeah, later. _Usagi was still a little flustered, both because of his antics and her thoughts about Kari."W-well... I still haven't told you why I was able to abandon that future I knew in the end. I mean, I was going to, since I didn't love Mamoru that way anymore, but I couldn't really leave him until..." _until I found out I was pregnant with your baby and spazzed and Setsuna-chan helped me and I almost died from the stress and I didn't know what to do and... _"...until Pluto, or rather, Setsuna, helped me out." _With your baby, not just the new future. _"She showed me that not being with Mamoru was okay."

"...What?" Seiya asked, rather stunned.

"Well, I was really relieved, I'll tell you that. You see, I was _so _worried that not being with Mamoru and keeping the future I knew intact would bring chaos. But _Setsuna-chan_ told me that my future wasn't set in stone. When she found out that I..." _was pregnant and didn't love Mamoru... _"...really didn't want to be with Mamoru anymore, she was shocked at first. But she sort of did something that she really wasn't supposed to do."

"Setsunadid something she wasn't supposed to? Setuna, as in, sailor _Pluto?"_

"Yes, she did. And I know what you're thinking, that she's the last person who would ever break the rules." Usagi smiled. "But she told me that she did it to help me, because she couldn't stand to see her Princess in such distress. It made me really happy to hear that." _REALLY happy. _

"Odango, _what _did she do?"

"She looked into the future again... but a different one. Apparently, there are many futures, which is very plausible if you think about it. But she, and I... and just _all_ of us only knew one. It was very, _very _unlikely that another future would ever come to pass. It has never happened before, the 'main future' changing into an 'alternate future.'" Usagi closed her eyes. It was a hard concept to grasp, and even she still didn't fully understand how it worked. "Anyway, so Setsuna-chan did what was forbidden, and... I am_ so thankful_. My gratitude for her actions is endless. If I hadn't known that my choice wouldn't bring ruin, I don't know what I would've done..."

Seiya didn't want to think about it. Not about the possibility of her going back to Mamoru. It wasn't something he even wanted to imagine happening, and it would ruin his good mood.

"But now, that's not an issue. I'm no longer bound to another future, I can do what I want. And... it makes me so completely happy..." she smiled again. _Now I'm free. Free to be with you, and free to have a family... with _you, _Seiya. And soon, very soon, you'll know. _

"Odango, love," he said, making her look up at his beaming face, "I don't think that you could ever know how much I love you, not if you sat and thought about it for the rest of your life." She returned the smile.

"Oh, I bet I can imagine." _Especially because I feel that love for not one, but _two _people. _"I really think I can."

"Whatever you say." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Now, don't you feel better after talking about all that? I know that _I _feel better." _Except for the fact that so many other men have been after you. _She nodded happily, and he got an idea. "In fact..." he said, his smile evolving into to a smirk and his voice becoming playful, "I feel _so _much better that I may have to do something about it." Seiya's mischievous grin faded to a normal smile. "But I'm getting really sleepy... and you should feel lucky that I am."

"...Why?" She raised a quizzical brow at his vague statement, and his devious grin returned.

"You never know what a man like me might do to a woman like you when you're naked in his bed, Odango."

A shocked and very taken-aback Usagi gaped at him, her face flushing deeply.

"Seiya!"

-

* * *

- 

-

And that's it. No cliffhanger, aren't you proud of me?

Aw, I like this chapter. And cause you're so good to me... next chapter previews (just a few one-liners):

"_Hey, listen to me! It isn't real!" he shouted, his frustration and worry only building. "Come back to me, Odango... leave that place, wherever you are..."_

"_Oh my God... Kari... please tell me she's safe, Seiya... please tell me she isn't hurt..."_

"_...It's fine, Odango," he said hesitantly, "...Kari's safe, you don't have to worry."_

-

Uh oh! What does _that _mean? You'll just have to wait and see!

This was me being happy making Seiya jealous/mad/something like that and stuff. Hey, we gotta keep him on his toes, right? He has to be ready to fend off other guys from Usagi! I promise it wasn't me having writer's block and just writing whatever! Hah... anyway, we are SO CLOSE to him knowing about being a daddy! YES!

Review!

**PS!**

And because I love you, a gift. I call it... "Gourmet April Showers Prologue Excerpts With Garnish."

Or just some bits and pieces/teasers from AS.

-

But the young woman hadn't always lived in that dreary place. Once, she had lived in a cozy, nice, single-family home with her parents and brother. They were a happy and loving family, hardly ever having fights or disagreements; save for her brother and her, occasionally. Her life was close to perfect, but she had only realized how great it had been when she had lost it.

-

She had only been seventeen. And now, she was twenty-one. But four years had not helped her forget that day. For a month after it happened, she had total amnesia. She knew nothing, except for this: her name was Usagi Tsukino, and she loved the rain.

-

She remembered faces sometimes, in her slumber. Flashes of happy memories in her dreams, and when she was awake. Smiling and laughing girls, going out and about on the weekends, and a couple of handsome faces that she might have had crushes on or romantic interludes with at some point in time. But that was it. Just flashes, no names. And she had no idea where or who they were.

-

Feelings... Usagi had them a lot. Hunches, intuition. In fact, sometimes she would have a very strong feeling that something was going to happen, almost like a sixth sense. Even her dreams could be like this. She'd had dreams before that were almost like... premonitions.

-

When she saw the heavy rain falling from the cloudy sky, she grinned widely. She ran to the edge of the porch, jumped down all four steps at once, and sprinted out into the warm, falling water. Usagi couldn't help but let out a loud and cheerful laugh when she felt the downpour touch her. She was immediately drenched, soaked from head to toe. Her hair was dripping, her clothes clung to her skin, and she was slippery from the rain. Usagi twirled around in a circle with her arms out and her head to the sky, reveling in the feeling. The morning air was full of fog, making the scene around her wet, misty, and utterly beautiful.

-

She was dancing in the rain... it was refreshing, renewing, and purifying. It was an escape from her horrible life, it gave her hope. And hope was something that she desperately needed.

- - -

That's it for now! IYBMB will be updated soon. My iTunes needs to die and work already.

Ooh, tricky. Review!

Laters!


	22. Dreams

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: I luurve this chapter. Review. Very much. REVIEW. Uh oh, Usagi lets Kari's name slip in front of Seiya... whazza? Review. And you know Seiya, curious as he is... awesome. REVIEW. Interesting stuff in this chapter. Review (ya think?)!

And ok, I'll admit it, last chapter was writer's block. So it wasn't _really_ filler. It was me writing stuff we already knew about the story of SM because I was stuck. BUT! I got unstuck and am now VERY happy, especially since I finished writing not too long ago a specific scene... aww, love is everywhere.

You guys are always so angry at me... I LOVE IT!

(Not you being angry, but being able to keep you in suspense. Sort of)

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 6/4/06

-

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_Odango, love," he said, making her look up at his beaming face, "I don't think that you could ever know how much I love you, not if you sat and thought about it for the rest of your life." She returned the smile._

"_Oh, I bet I can imagine." _Especially because I feel that love for not one, but two people._ "I really think I can."_

"_Whatever you say." He stroked her cheek. "Now, don't you feel better after talking about all that? I know that I feel better." She nodded happily, and he got an idea. "In fact..." he said, his smile evolving into to a smirk and his voice becoming playful, "I feel so much better that I may have to do something about it." Seiya's mischievous grin faded to a normal smile. "But I'm getting really sleepy... and you should feel lucky that I am."_

"_...Why?" She raised a quizzical brow at his vague statement, and his devious grin returned. _

"_You never know what a man like me might do to a woman like you when you're naked in his bed, Odango."_

_A shocked and very taken-aback Usagi gaped at him, her face flushing deeply. _

"_Seiya!"_

_- _

**Chapter 21:** **Dreams**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

After that, they had chatted aimlessly for a while, before both falling asleep. It was, after all, very late. In fact, it was so late that it was early. The two drifted into slumber, facing each other on their sides in a cozy embrace, just before daylight broke over the horizon.

Seiya, however, woke up only an hour later. He was still very tired and groggy, and settled for watching the sleeping angel wrapped snugly in his arms. Her smooth, fair skin was warm underneath his hands and against his body. Usagi's face was buried in his chest, and he could feel her slow breathing on his bare skin. She snuggled closer to him and his warmth, seeking it even when she was asleep.

Seiya softly smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, then let his head rest on the top of hers again. Usagi's golden hair was soft on his chin, and he found a few free strands of it behind her back to play with. He sighed deeply, feeling more at peace then he had ever been before. He still hoped with all of his heart that he wasn't imagining all of this.

If, on the day Galaxia was defeated and Mamoru brought back to life, someone had told Seiya that he would one day be lying in his bed with a nude Usagi Tsukino sleeping happily in his arms, he would have thought it to be a cruel joke. He would have thought that the person was _trying_ to make him depressed, reminding him of what he would never have.

But there he was, reclined on the soft mattress with the woman, and she was with him because she _wanted _to be. Usagi actually wanted to be with Seiya, not with Mamoru. And on top of that, she had just let him make love to her. She was so very special, and had allowed _him _to merge with her body. Was he dreaming? Surely one man could not be given so much, could not be so privileged.

Seiya tenderly brushed his fingers against her cheek, making sure that she was real. He was almost afraid to go back to sleep, lest he awake to find her gone. If he blinked for too long a moment, would she vanish? Would she disappear, along with his entire world? Seiya hoped not, because it would destroy him. She _was_ his world.

But as he touched her face, her soft skin slightly flushed against his hand, he knew she was real. There was no way that this could be an illusion. He could feel her small body next to his, feel her breath, feel her chest rise and fall with her every breath, and he could feel her heart. It was beating softly and steadily, as was his own.

Seiya nuzzled his face into Usagi's hair, and breathed in deeply. He loved how she smelled naturally, and how she also smelled like him. She was on _his _planet, in _his _room, in _his _bed, under _his _sheets, in _his _arms. And she smelled like _him. _

The young man smiled into her hair, closing his eyes in bliss. She was _his_, no one else's. And how he loved her so.

Content and convinced that Usagi was real, Seiya allowed himself to completely relax. He soon fell into a deep sleep full of blissful dreams, all the while holding her close to him.

But while Seiya dreamed only simple, happy dreams, Usagi's dreams were much more complicated and _much_ less pleasant...

_It was very nice outside, a truly gorgeous day. There were few clouds__in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly. _

_Usagi was sitting alone in a beautiful garden, located on a tall hill's cliff, and was surrounded by many flowers; they were all different, but all very beautiful. The diverse floral scenery was lovely, as was the young woman resting among them. She could see the entire city of Tokyo from her place on the high hill's cliff. _

_Her golden hair shone like the sun, and looked very light that day. It was more of a platinum blonde than yellow blonde, and it only made her even more gorgeous. Usagi was wearing a plain, white sundress, and had no shoes on. Her legs were stretched out straight in front of her, and she was leaning back on her arms, gazing into the clear sky. The grass underneath her was soft and full, making her position very comfortable. _

_It was peaceful and relaxing, just sitting among the many flowers in silence. She could hear birds chirping and saw them flying above the lush, green trees. It was a sweet melody, and she listened to the complimentary music with appreciation. It was like they were singing just for her, and she loved to hear the symphony coming from the sky. _

_A light and pleasant breeze blew by. It gently ruffled Usagi's dress, and her radiant hair swirled around her. It was pure bliss, and Usagi felt completely at ease. Her hair and clothes flowing in the spring air, the sun shining on her happy face, and the birds singing beautiful songs._

_And in a second, it all changed._

_The birds stopped their singing, and flew with panic into the trees. The wind picked up, and was more than just a nice breeze. It was cold and unfriendly, whipping mercilessly around Usagi's small frame. _

_Her cheerful mood changing, Usagi stood up from her spot on the soft grass. She suddenly shivered violently as the air became absolutely frigid in an instant. The woman gasped at the nonsensical drop in temperature; it had gone from being springtime to a cold winter's day. She hugged herself tightly, trying to stay warm._

_The wind became stronger, and she cried out in surprise when a gust of it almost pushed her over. Struggling to maintain her footing, Usagi looked up at the sky again._

_She gasped at what she saw. It was clouding over at an alarming rate, darkening the scene and only making it colder. Usagi felt chilly as rain begin to fall lightly, and it began to pour down only seconds later._

_In just moments she was soaked, and the weather only got worse. Being drenched made her feel like she was freezing, the cold air swirling around her and raising the hairs on her small arms. The rain got so cold that it froze, and hail began to fall down upon the small woman. The ice damaged her sensitive skin, leaving red marks wherever it hit. It hurt her, and badly. Her wet skin stung more each time it was struck, and felt colder every moment the wind touched it._

_Usagi cried out again when an unusually strong gust of wind blew her over and she was thrown to the ground._ _She landed hard on her stomach, and groaned at the added pain. The hail pelted her body even more heavily, and she could not get up. She was alone, cold, and in pain. Usagi began to panic._

_What was happening? Only minutes ago she had been basking in the sunlight and now the sky had opened up and unleashed its fury upon her. Terror seeped into the young woman when she looked at the grass in front of her face.._

_The very tips of the grass blades in front of her were becoming shiny, still, and thicker, and she quickly realized that ice was covering them. The temperature continued to drop, and Usagi's fingers and other extremities began to grow numb. _

_Another gust of wind came, flipping Usagi onto her back and a few feet away from where she had just been. Her teeth chattered when she shivered again. She tried to get up, but strangely found something was holding her down. _

_Usagi looked at her left side, and gasped in horror when she saw her hand was frozen on the earth, trapped to the ground in a thick case of ice. _

_The tips of the grass blades were now completely frozen, and the ice was quickly freezing the greenery solid, as well as trapping part of Usagi's left arm to the ground with her hand. The ice crept up her body, and she then felt it on her left leg. _

_Before she could do anything, her entire left arm had been pinned to the ground, as well as her right wrist and left ankle. Her right leg was slightly bent, but she couldn't do anything with it when ice seized its foot immediately after taking her other limbs captive. Panicked, she looked at all four of her pinned limbs frantically, bordering on hysterical with a realization. She was being frozen to the ground._

_Usagi struggled, desperately attempting to break free, thrashing and trying her best to sit up. But the ice had sneakily crept over her left hip without her noticing, preventing her from moving that part of her body. The only thing she could move was her waist, and she bent it to sit up just a foot, as any other movement was prevented by the cold, clear prison. _

_But she didn't even have that for long. A large chunk of ice suddenly burst up from the ground and formed behind her back, trapping her in an uncomfortable reclined position._ _She screamed at the cold, painful collision between her fragile back and the hard, frozen water. The ice was freezing against her bare skin that it smashed into. She arched her back, trying to perhaps free her arm or hip. _

_Usagi's fear only grew when ice sprung from the chunk that she was pinned upon_, _seizing her shoulders. It encircled her upper arms, and yanked them back down. It was almost like the ice had a mind of its own, trapping her so strategically and rapidly. Was it a monster? A new enemy?  
_

_At the rough movement, Usagi cried out in pain. How had she gone from freely sitting in the sunshine to being held prisoner to a block of ice?_ _She didn't know what was happening, only that she was starting to feel faint. Bound to the ground and to ice, the captured woman couldn't stop the thoughts spinning through her head._

_Where was everyone? What was going on? What was happening to her? She needed help! If it kept getting colder, her trapped body would completely freeze and she would _die_... she would die slowly and utterly alone. _

_Usagi began to cry, helpless to stop her impending death. She wanted to live, to be happy, to be with her friends and family. She would never see Seiya or her darling Kari ever again. This was it for Usagi Tsukino, and it was a very tragic end._

"_No..." she whispered, the tears falling from her eyes more freely. Usagi whimpered when she felt them freeze on her pretty face, only reminding her of her dreadful situation. The wind tossed sharp slivers of ice_ _around, and some sliced at her skin. Even the blood that slowly flowed from her new wounds froze, and it stung_. _It really, _really_ stung. Where was everyone?_

"_Help, please!" Usagi coughed, her throat cold and dry, as she felt her strength leaving her._ _She glanced around tiredly for someone, a savior from this captivity. But she could not see him, for he wasn't there."Seiya! Seiya, where are you?" she called out to the one she loved. _

_She felt tired, and her eyelids began to droop. She tried to fight back the feeling, to stay conscious. Usagi was so very sleepy, so totally exhausted... she was so cold, and in so much pain... all she could so was cry._

_She was dying, and no one was there to save her._

"_Seiya! S-_aaaah_!" Some of the ice on her left arm cracked and dug into the skin, crushing it. Her arm was in a vice, and she screamed in agony when it was jerked and bent a certain way, a sickening _snap _resounding in the air_. _She felt the bone violently break, and her eyes shot open at the intense pain. _

_Usagi was weak, numb, and gravely injured. Again she tried to struggle, but to no avail. She only made her hurt arm feel worse, and she let out a hiss of pain. God, she could _feel _where the bone had broken clearly in half, she could _feel _it moving underneath her paling flesh. _

_More tears fell from her eyes, and some managed to fall from her face before they froze. The frozen tears clinked against the frozen grass, the green color of it now invisible. Everything was covered in ice. The trees, the flowers, the city... and Usagi. She thought of the two people most important in her life._

_She saw the face of her baby, her darling baby girl's adorable face, smiling at her in adoration. She saw Seiya's loving eyes gazing into her own, and she saw his cocky smirk._ _But as quickly and clearly as they had appeared in her mind, they began to fade._

"_Kari! Seiya! NO, don't leave me! AAAAH!" The ice behind her back had thrust upward a few inches, stretching Usagi's arms farther then they were supposed to. With her back elevated so much and her wrists pinned to the ground, it was no surprise that her right shoulder was dislocated so easily. There was another grotesque noise, much like the one of her left arm breaking. Her second pained scream, again, brought no help. It was louder and longer, conveying the unmeasurable agony the small woman was feeling. _

_Never before had she felt so much pain. Not in her entire career as a warrior, not from any enemy, not from any natural cause. She had her very heart wrenched from her body, and it had not hurt this much. She had willingly let her star seed be taken, and it had not hurt this much. Even when she had _died _in the final battle, it had not hurt this much. In those circumstances, of course, the pain had been intense, _very _intense. No girl should have to go through so much!_

_But right then, it was much worse. Not only did her every muscle unbearably ache, making all of her body hurt on the inside, but every inch of her skin stung. Her flesh, somehow, was both on fire and numb at the same time. So, there was the pain in her muscles and in the skin around them, but there was even more. _

_Her broken arm hurt the most, because the bone had actually broken in two. The ends ground against each other and stabbed around at the organs in her arms. They probed her muscles and she felt them sliding around under her skin. It was _disgusting. _And then, there was her shoulder. Even if she shifted just the slightest bit a sharp pain would strike her body. With both sides of her torso either broken or dislocated, any movement caused a searing pain. _

_Then, there was the ice. It froze the blood on her small cuts, another stinging pain. It crushed her body, squeezing it tightly. The constricting substance clenched Usagi's injuries, gripping the most hurt parts of her relentlessly. When it tightened around her hurt arm and shoulder, she felt like she would pass out. She had no idea why she hadn't already; it hurt so much. _

_And then the darkness returned. Usagi felt it creeping into her senses, felt her energy leaving her... she felt her life fading fast. She had no hope at all, there was no salvation, and all was lost._

_Where were her daughter and lover? Were they alright? Were they in any similar situation? Could _this _be happening to them? Were they... _dead?

"_No!" she shouted, not wanting to believe it. Usagi saw them both in her mind, dead and frozen. They were lying still and sprawled upon the ground, not a speck of life within either of them._ _"NO!"_ _They couldn't be dead... they couldn't. Not Seiya, not him. He was too strong, his star was too bright. And Kari... her little girl, her angel, she couldn't be lost. She was too innocent and young, she hadn't lived her life yet! There was no way. If Kari was gone, then..._

"_NO! KARI! SEIYA!" _

_Ice crystals suddenly erupted from the ground around her, and everywhere she could see. Tremors shook the ground, and Usagi felt a strange, extra force come upon her. Some invisible force pushed against her shoulders, putting pressure on her dislocated one and making her scream again. A series of shudders wracked her body, her pained shoulders trembling especially. _

_The frozen pillars covered the landscape, cold and unforgiving. One burst from the ground right next to Usagi's head, and grazed her right temple. It broke the fragile skin there, drawing blood, which immediately froze in its place. She turned her face sharply, taking her bleeding head away from the ice. _

_The cold was everywhere. She was freezing, alone, and dying. And her child and lover might already be dead. Usagi fought to stay awake when the darkness threatened to take her again. She wasn't one to give up so easily. But her movements were weak and futile, bringing nothing but pain. As the light inside of her slowly faded, she softly called out his name. _

"_Seiya..." _

_She winced when the ice continued to torture her into death. It was tightening its hold all over her body, compressing more than ever before. But Usagi hadn't the strength to cry out again, she barely had the strength to stay awake, and was fighting to breathe. She was almost completely numb now from the chill, and as a result, the pain lessened a little. But she knew that it meant she wasn't going to be alive much longer. _

"_K-Kari... I'm... I'm s-s-sorry... my b-baby... I... I tried..." she shuddered from the cold. "S-Seiya... I l... I lo... love you. F-forgive... me..." _

_And as Usagi's eyes closed for the last time, she felt only the greatest regret that Kari, Seiya, and she had not been able to be a family before she was lost to this horrid day. The last things Usagi saw in her mind were her daughter's shining face, and Seiya's bright smile. Kari's face had given hope and happiness through the darkest of her days, expressing intense affection and an unbreakable bond between her and her mother. It was innocent, trusting, loving, and breathtakingly adorable. _

_Seiya's smile lit up his own beautiful eyes, the ones that he had bestowed upon their daughter. They were the eyes that shone with a deep, never-ending, and unconditional love for only Usagi. She saw in them true devotion, strong affection, and a mischievous sparkle. They also held that fierce, fiery passion that made Usagi feel so alive. But she would never have that feeling, never see the man she loved so deeply again. _

_And she would never be able to tell him that he had a daughter. The fact hurt her even more than the physical pain did, and the agony of the physical pain was unmeasurable. Usagi had never felt so miserable, so depressed, so broken. Seiya and Kari were her life, her everything, her guiding light in darkness. Yet she was alone. _

_And then, her consciousness began to drift away, the horrible and frozen world around her disappearing..._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of light under her eyelids, snapping her back to the real world. She gasped, feeling like she had been shocked with an electric charge. The bright light that had shone for a split second had opened her eyes wide with a jolt... before they began to close again. _

_But then, the light flashed again... and again, and it kept flashing. The light began to pulse, slowly pulling her back from the darkness.__ She felt a familiar warmth inside, and it spread throughout her body_, _bringing the feeling back to her. _

_Yet, now that she could feel, she felt the pain return, and the stinging of the cold. It came back so suddenly and strong, so overwhelming and unbearable, and she screamed even louder than before. The pain from before had hit her all at once, returning full force. She actually thought that her body would burst, not strong enough to sustain the torture. But then, she heard a familiar voice inside her head._

"Odango! Don't give up, stay awake! Fight it!" _The voice immediately got all of her attention, and sparked some hope within her. Usagi struggled to look around, to do anything but lie there helplessly, but she failed. Her words were soft, shaky, and she had to struggle to get them out._

"_Wha... S-Sei... Seiya, where... where are you?"_ _The ice clenched around her again, but this time it squeezed her entire body, only sparing her uncovered neck and head. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to take the pain. The rest of her was frozen in ice. It crushed the small woman, as if it were enraged that she was still alive. _

_She felt the pressure, the shaking on her upper arms again, squeezing her worst injuries. While she was stung by the cold, Usagi was also on fire at the same time, and a white-hot, searing pain surged through the veins in her delicate body. She couldn't stand it anymore, it had become too strong. And then, the ice crushed her again. _

_The agony ripped a heart-wrenching cry from her hoarse, burning throat, and the scream echoed across the land. It was long and terrible, expressing the woman's intense suffering as it sliced through the raging wind. _

_In the middle of her cry, in the heart of the horrible scream, something happened to Usagi. As she yelled, her forehead began to glow. The glow became brighter and brighter, until it was shining brilliantly. A dazzling crescent moon graced Usagi's forehead, and_ _a warm, piercing light burst from it. _

_It cut through the ice bonds holding Usagi down, and completely destroyed the block behind her back. But the woman did not fall down when it was gone. As her scream ended, all the ice touching her was gone, and her injuries healed. But she felt strange, like something invisible was shaking her again. The world around her was becoming hazy..._

_Usagi was suspended in the air, the symbol of her royal heritage blazing brightly on her skin._ _Her eyes slowly opened, shining radiantly and with a new purpose. She felt a great power, so great that it was agonizing and terrible, rush through her. A foreign energy surged through her veins, and a sudden urge overtook her. Usagi was just about to give in to the instinct, to release the building energy with fervor, as she knew holding it in would surely take her life..._

_But then, there was a blinding flash of white light_...

"ODANGO! _WAKE UP!"_

Usagi's eyes snapped open as she awoke with a start. She came face to face with a terrified Seiya, who was holding her shoulders tightly. She was sweating, and her heart was racing while she sat there in shock. Her breaths come shortly and quickly, and her eyes darted around frantically.

"Odango! Look at me!" She turned her panicked gaze to him, still dazed and trembling violently. "Oh my God..." Seiya was scared at the look in her eyes. It was like she wasn't actually there... and he quickly realized that she really _wasn't_ there. She was still trapped somewhere inside of her mind. "Odango, listen to me. You were just dreaming, snap out of it!" He shook her again, as he had been for some time now, but she didn't calm down.

Her heart was still beating way too fast, and the tremors refused to stop. She was crying hard, her body quaking with sobs. Usagi stayed in her state of distress, looking around in a frenzy and delirious while she cried and whimpered in pain. He had no idea what had happened. He had been peacefully sleeping only moments ago. But jerky movement and soft cries had woken him up, abruptly ending his dreams.

When Seiya had opened his eyes, he had gasped loudly and was struck with confusion. The woman still locked within his embrace was squirming around, and wept as she made noises of pain. He had immediately hauled her up by the shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position, and asked her if she was alright. Usagi had only been a little restless then, and her gently shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

Usagi had suddenly begun to move around much faster, struggling against his hold. She'd become increasingly distressed, but her eyes remained closed and her head down. Seiya had felt fear seep into him as her weeping intensified, as well as the volume of her cries and strength of her movements. He had kept shaking Usagi, and tried to talk her out of her nightmare. But when she let out her first scream, though it was soft, he realized that he really needed to wake her up.

The man had continued to try to rouse Usagi from her sleep, but failed to do so. Her second, and louder scream made him increase his efforts, firmly speaking to her with a deep and commanding voice. Still, she did not wake. Seiya was getting really scared, and hated the situation. He'd promised himself that he would protect Usagi, and right now he was failing.

When the young woman screamed for the third time, when she _really _screamed, something inside of Seiya snapped. She had cried out in genuine pain, in a terrible and intense pain. And so, he had yelled at her to wake up. Several times, in fact. After an especially loud shout, she had finally awaken, her eyes wide and terrified.

And so, now, he found himself in the tricky situation, with Usagi still half in her dream. Now that her eyes were open, he only felt more anxious. Her behavior continued, but the fact that she was like this and _awake_ made it worse. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut again, but did not cease her activity.

Seiya's concern for the hysterical woman only grew when she tried to get him to let go of her, wildly swinging her arms in his grasp and pushing on him with her shaking hands. He was able to minimize her movement and prevent her from hurting herself by lying her flat on the bed, gently pinning her there.

"Hey, listen to me! It isn't real!" he shouted, his frustration and worry only building. "Come back to me, Odango... leave that place, wherever you are... _wake up!" _But still, she could not escape the madness within her mind. She was trapped inside of herself, and could still feel the pain from the power within her and from the ice. And it _hurt. _Seiya didn't know what to do, and was starting to panic again. Her state was beyond disturbing to him, and he had to take her away from wherever she was.

"Oh God, please, Odango... come back to me..."

But she did not cease her crying and struggling. Usagi could not escape from the dream, even when she was half with him. She was still moving around, now lying on her side on the bed. Seiya's gentle efforts were doing nothing to fully rouse her from her nightmare, and he could only think of one other thing to do. After all, it had worked the last time when she was struggling against him.

Seiya pushed Usagi's body down again with her back flat against the mattress, firmly held her in place, and slammed his mouth down upon hers. She struggled, thrashed, and jerked around underneath him, desperately trying to escape. But Seiya's grip on her held strong, and eventually she could do nothing else but submit. The horrible dream yielded to Seiya's love, and Usagi gradually came back to reality.

Her entire body went limp, as her muscles gave in and the exhaustion took over. When he felt her go lax under him, Seiya loosened his tight hold on her and pulled back. She was still panting and her heart was still pounding, but she had come back to him, and he sighed in relief.

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she allowed them to focus when her vision started out blurry. When she had fully come to, she found that she recognized the face of the man above her.

"...Seiya?" she said weakly and quietly. He nodded.

"I'm here, Odango. Everything's alright now."

"Are... are you... okay?" She struggled to speak between breaths, and the question stunned Seiya. Was _he _okay? She was the one who had been hysterical only moments ago! Why was she asking about _his _welfare?

"Yes, I'm fine. But what about you? Are you feeling alright?" She nodded weakly, still dazed and disoriented. She wasn't really sure of what she was saying. "Oh God, Odango... what happened? You really scared me..."

"Ice... ice everywhere, it was so cold... trapped, and my arm was... my shoulder, it hurt... and it was cold. And there was ice, the ice hurt... where were you? But not... couldn't move, so cold... a bright light..." Knowing that it was hard for her to talk, Seiya gently put a finger to her lips.

"It's alright, Odango... tell me about it later." She nodded as best she could, then had on a worried expression on her face.

"You... you're okay?" He smiled a little, and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I'm fine, love. It's you that I'm worried about." He let his hand linger on her face for a moment. But then, her eyes were again suddenly struck with terror.

"Oh my God... Kari... please tell me she's safe, Seiya... please tell me she isn't hurt..." Seiya looked at her, confused. What was she talking about? Who was Kari? His expression and lack of response alarmed Usagi, and she assumed the worst. "NO! Where is she? Seiya, _WHERE is she?" _

Seiya didn't like how she was becoming frantic again, and was going to do all he could to keep her calm, even if it meant saying things that he was unsure about.

"...It's fine, Odango," he said hesitantly, "...Kari's safe, you don't have to worry."

New tears formed in her eyes, and she launched herself up to his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she flung her arms around it. He moved them to a more comfortable, sitting position, and cradled the crying woman in his arms.

The man soothingly stroked her back, whispering various words of comfort. For now, he would just hold her. He would be there for Usagi, and not just now. He would be there for her whenever she needed him, wherever, no matter what. He was really curious as to what had happened to Usagi in her sleep, but Seiya could question her later, as she was far too upset right now. He couldn't imagine what terrible things she could have dreamed about.

And also, he could only wonder about who this "Kari" that she had asked about was.

Seiya would make sure to find out when she was better.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Ooh, tricky. But whoa, another not-cliffhanger. Awesome. I know you hate me for still not having Seiya know about Kari, but...

The next chapter is called "Confession," and you can figure out what happens. It's not that hard. There was angst, fluff, citrus, fluff, then angst (sort of) again. So, naturally, the next thing _has_ to be good. It's exciting!

And one little quote from the next chapter:

"_Well, then," she said more excitedly than hesitantly, though still very nervous. "I have something important to tell you. Seiya..."_

Laters!

And if you want the next chapter fast... **_REVIEW!_**

And trust me, you _want _it. It's not a writer's block chapter.

PS (sort of)! Kaekilia, oh snap, I win! Hah, I'm such a competitive person. Your love scene is really _two_! What now? Hmm... I guess that just means you have to write another one. Not because I really want you to or anything, no way, that is very incorrect. I would never intentionally write something like this to make you write another one for me to read because there aren't enough. Nope.

**PPS!**

Happy late birthday, Taiki!

Now, for real,

Laters!


	23. Confession

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! NNNNGAAAAAAAHHHH I'M SO SORRY!

Hah, I know this is like, uber late, but at least it's an awesome chapter! Thank the people over at seiyausagi . net for coaxing me into posting this. My laziness had taken hold of me again. Heh...

Oh, SNAP! Here it is! Review, cause I'm so good to you. Except for the part that this is so freakin late... So, yeah. But I stayed up LATE getting this to you!

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 6/13/06

-

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"_You... you're okay?" He smiled a little, and cupped her cheek in his hand._

"_I'm fine, love. It's you that I'm worried about." He let his hand linger on her face for a moment. But then, her eyes were again suddenly struck with terror._

"_Oh my God... Kari... please tell me she's safe, Seiya... please tell me she isn't hurt..." Seiya looked at her, confused. What was she talking about? Who was Kari? His expression and lack of response alarmed Usagi, and she assumed the worst. "NO! Where is she? Seiya, _WHERE is she?"

_Seiya didn't like how she was becoming frantic again, and was going to do all he could to keep her calm, even if it meant saying things that he was unsure about._

"_...It's fine, Odango," he said hesitantly, "...Kari's safe, you don't have to worry."_

_New tears formed in her eyes, and she launched herself up to his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she flung her arms around it. He moved them to a more comfortable, sitting position, and cradled the crying woman in his arms._

_The man soothingly stroked her back, whispering various words of comfort. For now, he would just hold her. He would be there for Usagi, and not just now. He would be there for her whenever she needed him, wherever, no matter what. He was really curious as to what had happened to Usagi in her sleep, but Seiya could question her later, as she was far too upset right now. He couldn't imagine was terrible things she could have dreamed about._

_And also, he could only wonder about who this "Kari" that she had asked about was._

_Seiya would make sure to find out when she was better._

_- _

**Chapter 22:** **Confession**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

Shortly after she had calmed down, Usagi fell into a peaceful sleep in Seiya's arms. For this, he was thankful. Watching her in such a state had been painful for him as well, and he'd be damned before he let it happen again. She only slept for a few hours, but still got some of that much-needed sleep. Seiya watched her in her slumber, loving the feeling of having her within his embrace. Her bare skin next to his was comforting, which was some thing he desperately needed after what had recently happened.

He could feel her heavy, slow breathing with her cradled in his arms. She was beautiful lying there, with her golden hair draped across the bed and shining in the morning sun. Though... it was nearly noon.

And then, he felt her stirring underneath him, and soon her eyes slowly fluttered open... only to close a second later. She yawned into his chest, and snuggled closer to it. While Usagi was awake, apparently she had no intention of getting up. Not that Seiya minded.

But, he _did_ have questions to ask her. Lots of them. And he didn't know how long they would be able to stay there together undisturbed. Seiya was sure that someone like Yaten would ruin the moment eventually. Or even Bella. If that was the case, he would sick Haruka upon her, and openly express all of his passion for his Odango right in front of that wretched woman! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all... but still, he wanted to talk now. And so, he didn't let her try to fall asleep again.

"Odango, love... I know you're awake." She only nuzzled more into his warmth, and he could barely make out her words.

"Mmph... that's nice..." Usagi didn't move from her place.

"Odango, as much as I'd love to, we can't stay in bed all day."

"...Mmm... pssh." She yawned again. "Mmm... why not?" she whined. Seiya thought for a moment.

"Actually... you have a point." He grinned. "Well then, I guess we _don't _have to get up."

"Mmmnope." He laughed a little at her easy dismissal of the topic. She was just so entertaining!

"However, I do want to talk to you. We can stay here, though..."

"Mmmokay." Seiya pulled them both up into the same sitting position that they had been in before, when Usagi had talked about the various men in her life. As soon as they were situated, he noticed her trying to fall asleep again.

"Don't dose off again, Odango!" He shook her a little, then smirked. "If you do, I know how to wake you up," he said, his smirk turning into a devious grin. "...I don't suppose you're up for another round yet, are you?"

At this, Usagi's eyes snapped open and she blushed furiously, both in embarrassment and in anger. "_SEIYA! _My God, _fine!_ I'm awake!" _The _nerve_ of that man! Some times he's so... so... I don't know! UGH! _she thought. He only laughed again. Usagi calmed down shortly after. "So... what were you saying?" Seiya sighed, hearing that she hadn't actually paid attention to anything that he had said.

"Well," he began again, "I think we have a lot of catching up to do, what with the whole three years apart thing. And also... do you think you could tell me about your dream?" He was _really _curious about it, and she pondered his question for a moment.

"Yeah... but not right now. I think that's a story for a later time." And it really was. It had been a terrible dream, and she'd have to tell him about Kari first, since the little girl had been a part of the dream as well. "For right now, catching up is just fine."

"Great!" he said. _Damn, _he thought. "So... where do we start? Do you want to talk about what's been going on in the world of Usagi Tsukino?" It wasn't hard for her to decide that she didn't want to.

"Er... how about _you _go first?" She tried to turn it around, not quite ready to tell him anything yet.

"Uh... sure," he replied slowly, just a tad perturbed. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm..." Usagi didn't really know. "I guess just what you've done in the past few years. Like, from when you left Earth until yesterday." Seiya paused before speaking.

"Are you sure you want to know about that?" Usagi paused for a moment herself before continuing the conversation.

"..._Am_ I? Hah, I'm not so sure now... but tell me anyway."

"Alright, then." He took a deep breath before beginning his explanation. "Well, as you know, I went back to Earth pretty much right after I arrived on Kinmoku." She nodded. "When I came back here the next morning, Taiki confronted me about my strange... absence. I'd told them that I was going for a walk, but he asked me why it'd taken hours for me to come back." Usagi laughed at his bad excuse. Taking a walk certainly wouldn't take all evening and night and also the early morning.

"Now what did you say to that?"

"I didn't, actually. I just kinda shrugged and walked away really fast. They all left me alone in general right after we left Earth, because I was so gloomy. In fact, I pretty much stayed gloomy. Life is really boring when you go from fighting to save the galaxies to reading books and just walking around every day."

"Yeah..." she said slowly. Not that she knew, as she had been quite the busy one.

"But then there was Bella. That wretched woman... she added angry to my list of moods. After her, I was usually either depressed or furious." He laughed. "I don't think I was a very fun guy to be around... Taiki and Yaten and the Princess tried to talk to me about my personality change on numerous occasions, but nothing came of it." He smiled softly down at her. "I really was a mess without you, Odango." And she had to grin at that. Had he really spent three years moping around like that, and over her?

"That's kind of sweet, in a way. But... also very sad. You could've been doing so much, Seiya." He nodded.

"A little bit of both, I think. But anyway, that was pretty much it, nothing exciting... ah! There was something!" His voice became more excited.

"What?" She asked with great curiosity.

"You'll be proud of me, Odango, to hear that I learned to use my powers without transforming!" For a moment, Usagi simply stared and blinked at him.

"...You WHAT?" She said, both shocked and greatly impressed.

"It took forever, and it's kind of... embarrassing how I got started... but I can use my attack now without the aid of any tool. It's... pretty awesome, if I say so myself." He grinned, happy that he could still be such a show-off.

"But... _how_?"

"Well I can't show you right here, but later I will. I used my laser on a tree once... it was pretty much destroyed. I was really, really happy when it happened. It took months of practice, and weeks just to get a spark. I almost gave up a few times, and I'm glad I stuck with it. But anyway, besides that, my life hasn't been exciting at all."

"I suppose not, although using your powers like that is very impressive."

"Ah, thanks, Odango. Though I already know how superior I am to all mankind." She quirked an eyebrow at Seiya's statement. "Now, tell me about _your_ life." Usagi's mood changed immediately, and she bit her bottom lip, feeling a terrible dread and nervosa seep into her.

"Well... I'll start out saying that my life has been the complete opposite of yours in the... level of activity area. It's actually been really busy," she said hesitantly. Seiya nodded.

"Getting ready for the future, being Queen and all?" The thought made him almost frown, not liking the reminder that she was supposedly married to Mamoru in the future. Anything can happen... that future might not be lost.

"Not at all, actually." _Hell, I don't even know if I can still be the Queen now, _she thought. "Though I suppose you could say I prepared for the future... I suppose..."

"Tell me about it," he said, feeling much better after being reassured that she would stay with him.

"Eh... there's a lot to tell." _That was an understatement._ "And I have to say one thing first."

"Okay."

_Oh God... I don't want to do this... _"Well, some of the things I am about to tell you are rather important, and... they'll actually have a big affect on you and your life." She lowered her gaze so that he could not see her eyes.

"...They will?" Seiya said hesitantly; he wasn't feeling so sure that he wanted to know anymore.

"Oh, yes. Most certainly. But I'll get there. I guess I'd better start from the very beginning..."

He _really _wasn't sure he wanted to know what she was going to tell him anymore.

"Go on ahead," he said, though his mind almost wanted her to stop.

She sighed deeply, and raised her head again. "Well, I'll begin with the morning after you left. I sat on my porch for a bit before going inside. The next few days passed normally, and I spent lots of time with the girls and my family. It was really nice, being normal again. Though I did feel a little empty. Both because of you being gone and because of the lack of fighting. But the _real_ story begins about three weeks after that."

"Okay..." Seiya was actually becoming interested in Usagi's words now.

"I went with the outer senshi, minus Haruka-chan, to see her race. She's a professional, in case you didn't know." Seiya nodded. "Anyway, because of being normal again a few things slipped my mind..." _Like not getting my period... now, how do I tell him this?_ "...like how it was odd that I wasn't feeling well. After all, I was perfectly healthy. So, I'd actually thrown up that morning, and I fainted later that day after I joined them in the park. We were having a picnic, and I just passed out all of a sudden." Seiya became a little alarmed.

"Wow, Odango, were you alright? What happ-"

"I'm getting there." He nodded, though a little irritated that he was cut off. "Well, Setsuna-chan ended up taking me to the hospital. When the doctor examined me... well, she told me something very shocking. And... er... I'm sorry to make that a cliffhanger, but I really should say other things first."

"Okay..."

"Well, after that day I had to make a very hard decision. One that would affect my life in many ways." _Another understatement._ "Actually, I made many decisions. I decided that I had to stop seeing Mamoru, and I did. It was really, _really _hard, but I broke up with him. Then, I had to lie to a lot of people who are very close to me. I lied to both my family and my friends... to everyone except for Setsuna-chan. And then... I left."

"You _left? _What are you talking about?"

"I left Tokyo," she said simply. "I moved to a nice condo in a city called Kagoshima, which is a great distance from where I used to live with my family. It's very far south from there. But they all though I was going to a school there... I made up a lot of lies, and I feel bad about it. Today, I still live in Kagoshima. But it's nice there, really, so it's not that bad..."

"You... you _moved?" _He said incredulously with wide eyes. "Odango... you _left Tokyo_?"

"...I did. And I still live there, in Kagoshima."

"With Setsuna?"

"No, actually... by myself." He was almost gaping as he stared at her.

"You... you live _alone?" _

"Yeah... sometimes it's rather lonely there, but I get visitors."

"But... _WHY?_"

"I _had_ to, Seiya. But not for the whole time. Setsuna-chan stayed with me for a while, then eventually Haruka moved in for a few months. I needed help at a certain time, and there really wasn't anyone else."

"Odango, why did you lie to everyone, and about what?"

"I... I can't tell you what about yet, but I think I lied because... I was scared. I was afraid of what everyone would think of me, of how I ruined the future, of so many things..."

"Odango..." His face softened and he felt a sudden sympathy for Usagi, almost pity.

"I was _really _scared. You have no idea how hard it was to call up Haruka and ask her for help. And _wow_, did she throw a fit when I told her about everything..." _And when she saw my pregnant self..._ "but anyway, life was pretty hectic for a while... then just busy, and stressful. It was basically the same thing every day until recently."

"...Odango, _what_ did you lie about?"

"I..." Her voice became rather shaky. "I didn't exactly think I'd be telling you like this... I somehow imagined it happening much differently." _Did I really? How _did_ I think it would happen? But that doesn't matter, it's happening now, and there's no stopping it. _"Well, I lied to them about... a physical condition... sort of."

"Odango? WHAT are you-"

"I'm fine! It's just..." Usagi bit down on her bottom lip hard. _Oh God... what am I supposed to say? _"I... I don't know how I didn't see it really." _That's good, ease into it... _

"Didn't see what?"

"All the signs were there... I had morning sickness, odd cravings, heightened senses, I slept even more than usual, I fainted, and I hadn't gotten my period since..."

"Odango..." he said slowly, confused. Usagi frowned. Was Seiya _stupid? _It was quite obvious... did she really have to spell it out for him? It would be so much easier if he could just figure it out for himself...

"At first I thought that my life was over, that the world would end..." She smiled, then, and continued on. "But now, I wouldn't change it for anything. Not for one thing in the world, not even if I could have the world itself. You see, when Setsuna-chan took me to the hospital, the doctor told me that I was just fine. At this I was very happy, but still confused. I mean, all that strange stuff had been happening. So, I just kind of sat there on the hospital bed, really confused. But then she finally told me what was wrong."

"What did she tell you?" Seiya asked quickly, her story becoming too suspenseful for him.

"She said... she said that I... well, th-that..." Usagi felt tears well up in her eyes.

All of a sudden, she was a little schoolgirl again. She was crying, because she was scared and didn't know what to do. She just could not say what she had to say. It was very odd, not being able to find the words when they were right there in her mind. She knew _what _to say, but simply lacked the courage to say it.

"Seiya, I... I..." _Why is this so hard? It's not like he'll reject me or anything... right? _She looked up into Seiya's eyes, and his widened when he saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"Seiya..." she said in a weak voice, "how much do you love me?" He was very taken aback, his eyes opening even wider and a small frown on his face.

"Odango, what's going on? Why are you acting like this? You're really worrying me..."

"How much?" She replied quickly, and it almost sounded like a plea. He sighed, and his face softened again.

"Well, I believe that I told you this years ago, but I'll say it again. Odango, I love you. I will love you until the stars crumble, until the sky falls, until all the planets in all the galaxies collide and everything as we know it is destroyed. None of which will ever happen. That, love, is how much I love you." She smiled up at him, but continued her questioning.

"And... would you stay with me... if something happened to me? Like... something that would change your life forever? And... not necessarily for the better?" She stopped for a moment, then asked the question whose answer she was most frightened of.

"Tell me, Seiya, what is the one thing I could that would make you leave me?" At first Seiya was shocked at her question, and he paused before answering in a gentle voice.

"Odango, love, you should know by now..." he smiled down at her. "...that nothing you could do would ever make me leave you. There is _no _one thing possible that could do that." Happy tears fell from her eyes as her face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"Well, then," she said more excitedly than hesitantly, though still very nervous. "I have something important to tell you. Seiya..."

"Yes?" Usagi drew in a deep breath. This was it! She knew he would be accepting and understanding and happy, so she was prepared. She was confident, and was finally just going to do it.

"Almost three years ago, that doctor told me... she told me that I-"

But then, she faltered right in the middle of her sentence. Usagi just... _couldn't_ do it. In only seconds her courage had abandoned her. Just a moment ago she had been so ready to tell him! It was too much... but she had to! He had to know, and she _was_ going to tell him, and she would do it right _now!_ "...that..." But her hands started to tremble, and her eyes welled up again, and her voice became shaky. "...that... oh, God... Seiya, I'm so sorry..."

Usagi put her face into her hands and backed away from his bare chest, breaking free from his embrace and putting a good three feet between them on the bed. She had to struggle out of his grip a little, as he was very reluctant to let her go. "I know I should be able to say this to you, but I can't seem to find the words..."

"It's alright Odango," he said in a neutral tone, although inside he felt disappointed, not getting to know what she was trying so hard to say. "If... if it's really so hard, you don't have to-"

"No, Seiya! I _do_ have to say this..." she said quickly, cutting him off. An inner battle began inside of her mind. She wasn't going to let him stop her, but she couldn't find the will to make herself start in the first place.

_Just spit it out, Usagi! You can do it! Just say that she told you that you were pregnant! Just DO IT! _

"Okay."_ I'm going to say it. I am _going_ to say it. _

"She told me... that I was..." _Pregnant. PREGNANT!_

"I was..." Usagi's hands began to shake even more, and Seiya wanted to reach over and hold them still. But she was too far away. She finally raised her head, looking deep into his eyes, finally finding the resolve to reveal her greatest secret to the hardest person to tell it to.

"...she told me that I was pregnant, Seiya!"

As soon as the shocking words had so reluctantly escaped her lips, he gasped loudly, and his eyes went wide at her confession. He made no move at all, going completely still. Seiya's heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at her in shock, saying nothing at all.

Having said the hardest thing to say, Usagi took a deep breath and added on one final statement to her great confession.

"Seiya, I have spent the last three years pregnant with and raising a little girl named Kari. She is..." Usagi faltered again. _Usagi, if you don't say this... oh... I will never forgive myself if I don't say it._ "...she is your daughter. She is _our _daughter."

Seiya was completely stunned. He was totally unable to comprehend what Usagi had just said. It was hard enough to believe that she had been pregnant... even harder to believe that she'd had and raised a child for two years, and nearly impossible to understand that _he _was part of the reason why it happened.

All the thoughts raced through his mind and he could not get a hold on them. Usagi became worried as he continued to sit there, completely motionless and silent. Eventually, he cast his wide eyes downward to the mattress, a concentrated frown on his face. So many thoughts... so many questions... so much to take in. She... she had a child? _They _had a child? He just _could not _think clearly. It took many moments for his speaking abilities to return.

"...Wh-what... I... _oh my God..._" At his nearly emotionless response, Usagi felt the tears returning. It took no time at all for them to spill over and flow down her cheeks as she silently cried.

"Seiya..." she said, her voice shaky and hushed. This was all wrong. He was supposed to be beaming at her, jumping for joy, laughing loudly... anything but this. She felt like her heart was being torn in half all over again. How many times can a person's heart be broken in one single day?

But finally, Seiya's mind settled down for just a moment for him to grasp the most important concept.

Usagi, the woman he loved more than anything and more than anyone in all of the galaxies, had given birth to his child.

That was what he could understand, that was the fact that stuck in his mind. He looked back up at her, and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Odango, you... _really_?" She nodded a little, and very hesitantly, before lowering her head to hide her tears.

_Is he... is he having seconds thoughts? Will he take back how much he loves me? Will... will I have to raise Kari alone? _Inside, Usagi was panicking. Her stomach twisted as the emotional agony rushed into her. Twice rejected, twice brokenhearted, and twice wishing to be anywhere but here. She had failed her daughter.

And to think, that just for one moment, she had thought that everything was perfect again. That they would be a family. Usagi had promised Kari a father, she had _promised. _But she had broken the vow. _No, no...but... no... _Usagi cried both on the inside of her mind and out, her eyes scrunching up and pushing out more tears.

But, in reality, Seiya was thinking the exact opposite. His heart suddenly swelled with joy, with a most powerful and nearly giddy happiness, and with a surge of warmth inside. The love of his life and he had a child. A _child_. Together.

He, _Seiya, _was a _father. _

The sudden feelings that burst within him were like a wave of life, of rejuvenation. "O-Odango..." And so, his body was propelled to do something to express the wonderfully overwhelming emotions.

"Seiy-mmph!"

Seiya all but tackled Usagi on the bed, shoving her back against the mattress as he crushed her mouth with his. Completely in shock, her teary eyes snapped open. His hands were on her shoulders, forcefully holding her in place as he poured all of his love and passion into her through his lips. His kisses rained down upon her, and she felt a single tear drop onto her face.

When he finally stopped the assault and pulled back, she saw that his eyes were, in fact, full of glistening tears. Seiya was breathing heavily, and there was a small smile on his face. "Oh, Odango!" In an instant, it turned into a wide and gleeful grin, right before he kissed her again. Through the kisses that he showered down upon her lips, he spoke mumbled words. "Odan...Odango... I love you... so much..."

And Usagi cried joyous tears of her own. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed the father of her child back with fervor. The same joyous feelings that had burst within Seiya erupted inside of Usagi as well, and she could barely contain the feelings. She had not been so happy in the longest time.

The two were lying backwards on the bed, tangled up to the waist in the sheets, in complete bliss. They could feel nothing but happiness and passion in that moment, kissing each other senseless. There were very few people who could ruin the moment.

One of them was named Yaten Kou.

"OI, SEIYA!" There was a loud knock at the door to accompany the sudden shout.

Usagi momentarily broke the kiss with a gasp to stare at the door. At her distraction, Seiya frowned and narrowed his eyes at the door. But when he saw the doorknob, he realized that it was _locked. _How, he had no clue.

But he wasn't about to complain. Thus, he quickly turned back to the woman in his arms and kissed her again, effectively startling her. He'd found that shocking Usagi frequently got her to open her mouth, and took advantage of the fact immediately.

She resumed her previous activities soon after with a pleasured moan, also ignoring the knocking on the door. She was too content to let it disturb her, damn anyone else who tried to ruin the moment.

"Seiya! Are you awake yet? SEIYA!"

When Seiya broke the kiss this time to shoot a fierce glare at the door, Usagi yanked him back down to her, not about to have the moment taken away. He, of course, was more than willing to oblige.

"SEIYA KOU! It's past noon!"

No response. Yaten was becoming very irritated as he continued to knock on the door, occasionally shouting loudly. He had been sent to retrieve both Seiya and Usagi, and was mad when he couldn't locate the latter. But Yaten had figured Seiya might know where she was, and he had to get Seiya anyway. Thus, he had made his way to the other man's room, and was desperately trying to get Seiya's attention. He thought he heard a noise of some sort, indicating that Seiya was inside, just not answering. It only made him more angry.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Yaten wrapped his hand around the doorknob and turned it... but it didn't budge. "What?" He growled and kicked the door in anger. Still, there was no response. Inside, Seiya and Usagi were completely in their own world, enjoying the feel of their lips together and the happiness inside of them. Turning around sharply, Yaten almost collided with someone in the hall. He quickly stopped his current yell from coming out of his throat when he saw who it was.

It was a maid, and she had _keys_ dangling from an apron pocket.

Grinning evilly, he snatched them from the garment without warning, and shoved the key that he knew opened the bedroom door into the keyhole. He turned it sharply, unlocking the door. And with that, he twisted the knob again, and flung open the door, shouting as it opened.

"SEIYA! _What_ are you-AAAAH!" Yaten shrieked when his eyes fell upon the scene. Both Seiya and Usagi turned wide eyes to the new presence in the room. Usagi gasped loudly, and Seiya's surprised gaze rapidly evolved into a furious one as he hastily covered Usagi up with the sheets.

"AAAH SEIYA! Oh my God, my eyes! _AAAAHH!_" Yaten turned and fled from the room after verbally expressing the disturbing shock he felt. Successfully maintaining Usagi's dignity, an enraged Seiya sprang from the bed and nearly jumped into his boxers. Turning back to the woman on his bed, he gave her one last kiss on the lips before chasing after Yaten. Her wide, blinking eyes followed his form as he left the room.

When Seiya was out of her sight, Usagi grumbled, cursing Yaten for interrupting her most recent kissing session. But then she grinned. She had gotten to tell Seiya about Kari _and _been kissed out of her mind right afterwards. Perhaps it was good that they were interrupted, as she knew her lips must be swollen from the assault. Not that she minded.

Meanwhile, a nearly-naked Seiya was very close to catching Yaten. They dashed through the halls with great speed, startling all of the Palace workers that they passed by.

How _dare _Yaten barge in like that! Not only had he interrupted Seiya and Usagi, but he'd seen them... indecent! Seiya would not let the little man go unpunished, he would track him down and get his revenge.

"YATEN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he boomed, the fury evident in his voice. Yaten yelped upon realizing that Seiya was in hot pursuit, and so very close to catching him...

Seiya did catch up to him, and quite quickly, when Yaten abruptly skidded to a halt. Seiya collided with his back, tackling him to the ground on the stomach, much like Haruka had done to him earlier. With an evil grin, he smashed the smaller man flat into the hard floor. He grabbed Yaten's hair and yanked on it, making Yaten flail about and yell angry curses.

"That's what you get for barging in, you stupid idiot! You short little JERK! You are SO going to regret the day that you crossed ME! I am going to... AAAH!" Seiya yelled as he glanced upwards. Standing before him was a crowd with very mixed emotions.

Haruka was looking at Seiya's indecent form dangerously, with a hint of murder shining in her blazing eyes. Next to her was Michiru, gaping in shock and simply staring at Seiya. Then there was Minako, with a huge, mischievous, and knowing grin on her face. Princess Kakyuu simply rolled her eyes and sighed, while Taiki slapped his forehead with his palm and shook his head. Setsuna was nowhere to be seen.

The five watching simply stood there, unmoving. Seiya was squashing a terrified Yaten into the marble ground, his hand pulling on the silver hair. And he was in his underwear. Needless to say, the embarrassment set in very quickly.

Seiya's face went red as he yelled again, leaping off of Yaten and speeding away down the hall back to his room. He had just burst into the lounge room, half-naked, in front of all those people.

When he finally reached his room, he saw something shiny on the floor. He picked up the set of keys angrily, and took them with him to ensure his privacy. Seiya yanked open the door, dashed inside, slammed it behind him, and immediately locked it. He flung the keys across the room into the opposite wall angrily, his face red and his breathing heavy.

And then, he saw Usagi. She was sitting up on the bed, legs dangling over the edge, the sheet wrapped around her small body save for the shoulders and up. She had an amused and happy smile on her face, small and sweet. She looked both beautiful and adorable there, bundled up in the blue fabric.

Usagi slowly reached her arms straight out towards Seiya, gesturing for him to come to her. And he did, calming down and smiling as he closed the distance between them. Seiya enveloped her in a warm hug, lifting her off of the mattress and sweeping her into his arms. He pulled back from her for just a moment, then lifted her off of the ground and twirled her around in a circle in the air. She was beaming as he laughed happily, drawing her once again into his embrace. He squeezed her tightly, the mother of his child.

"Seiya..." she said softly, and he looked down at her.

"Yes, love?" he replied, grinning.

"I... I brought her with me, you know." After a moment for comprehension, Seiya's eyes widened and he could feel his heartbeat speed up.

"You did? _Here_?" Usagi simply nodded, her smile broadening and her eyes again filling with happy tears. "Odango, can... can I see her?" Crystalline tears shone as they fell from her eyes, and she only smiled at him more. Usagi backed out of his embrace, and quietly asked him to turn around while she put her robe back on. He complied, and when she was finished, she took his hands in hers, and walked backwards to the door.

Pulling him there with her, she let go with her right hand to unlock and open the door, then led him into the hall with her. Maintaining the connection between her left hand and his right, she gently pulled him through the halls in silence.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Yes, I know you hate me for ending it there. And being so slow. It was getting _really _long. But the next chapter will make you so happy that it will be worth all of the anger.

Oh, my. DLS is _the_ longest S/U fic on this site. Aw, my little baby is all grown up.

SIKE!

Not grown up yet! This isn't the last chapter, no way. There's still a lot to do. Plus, you'd kill me. Slowly, painfully, and many times. But anyway, we're getting there. Aw, I'm so proud of DLS. DLS, I love you! Ah, I feel so inspired! I have to go on a writing spree now. Excuse me while I do that.

**PS!**

Just a quick question, what time zone are you all in? I want to know when you are all online so I can post then. That's it!

Laters!


	24. Introductions

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

FINALLY! You can find out about slowness and my life at: kaelienl . livejournal . com, without the spaces.

Notes: I'm really sorry I've been so slow with both of my stories. Recently, tragedy has hit my family and none of us have been in the best of moods. To tell you the truth, I did not have the energy or motivation to do anything productive, and am still lacking in it. My family is dealing with this unbelievably well. But still, no parent should have to bury their child; I think it is the worst thing ever to have your child die. Thanks to my friends, other family, and even the wonderful people on seiyausagi . net I've felt much better. I hope now you understand my delay and I hope that I can catch up on my writing soon.

And now, I shall rant.

And after all that, I was violently sick with food poisoning. The world has not been kind to me lately. Be wary of store-bought sushi. AND I have gotten 5 vaccines withing the past 7 days. AND I lost my cars keys and have not found them (this happened almost one week ago). AND there is serious drama going on with me and one of my best friends.

To make it even worse (yup, worse), my grandmother and two of my absolute favorite teachers ever died this week. Grandma from old age, teachers from getting hit by a drunk driver. I am wondering if I did something bad to have all these people around me die, because four deaths in the span of one month is just plain absurd. So, that is why I've been slow. Okay, end of rant.

Moving on, because I am neither emo nor depressed.

And here it is! What you've all been waiting for! Review, or I'll cry and die and that will be the end of the world because this story will never be finished! ...Not really. But review anyway. When I re-read this right before posting, I cried. Not bawling, but there were tears, that's for sure. Okay, maybe my eyes just got a little misty. But close enough. It's so... so... _aww. _

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 7/19/06

-

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"Seiya..." she said softly, and he looked down at her.

"Yes, love?" he replied, grinning.

"I... I brought her with me, you know." After a moment for comprehension, Seiya's eyes widened and he could feel his heartbeat speed up.

"You did? Here?" Usagi simply nodded, her smile broadening and her eyes again filling with happy tears. "Odango, can... can I see her?" Crystalline tears shone as they fell from her eyes, and she only smiled at him more. Usagi backed out of his embrace, and quietly asked him to turn around while she put her robe back on. He complied, and when she was finished, she took his hands in hers, and walked backwards to the door.

Pulling him there with her, she let go with her right hand to unlock and open the door, then led him into the hall with her. Maintaining the connection between her left hand and his right, she gently pulled him through the halls in silence.

-

-

**Chapter 23:** **Introductions**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

They soon reached the entrance to Haruka and Michiru's room. Usagi knocked on the door twice, and after a moment it opened to reveal a curious Michiru. "Hello, Usagi-cha..." she faltered as she noticed Seiya standing next to Usagi when she opened the door wider. "Oh... hello, Seiya. What brings you two here?" Usagi grinned at Michiru.

"Can I come in for just a second?" Michiru nodded and stepped backwards, inviting Usagi in. "Seiya," she said as she turned around, "can you wait here? I'll only be a moment..."

"Sure." She gave him a quick smile before entering the room, and slowly and quietly closing the door behind her.

"Michiru-chan..." Usagi started quietly once they were inside and a distance from the door.

"I suppose you'll be needing Kari, Usagi-chan?" The younger woman nodded, beaming at her friend. "Well, actually, she's not here." Usagi blinked and stared at her friend warily.

"...What?"

"Oh, don't worry, she's just with Setsuna. She offered to take care of Kari for a little while, she loves that kid so much. They're actually in your room. Though I suppose you wouldn't know that... since you haven't been in your room for some time, right, Usagi-chan?" The younger girl blushed deeply. Michiru laughed a little. "I figured as much. Be happy Haruka's getting a snack, my dear princess, for she was quite mad at Seiya. Now go on, someone's waiting for you."

Usagi gave Michiru a quick and tight hug, thanking her in a hushed voice. The older woman went back to the door and opened it for her friend, who slowly walked out. Michiru closed it then, but only after flashing one last, and rather devious, smile.

Usagi turned her attention back to Seiya, who only stared at her with curiosity. She didn't give it a response.

"This way, Seiya."

"Okay."

Again, they walked through the halls. But this time, it was to her room. To Seiya, it seemed like hours that they walked. In reality, it was only minutes. Usagi's nervousness returned when she stopped at her door, and she again asked Seiya to wait. He agreed, though hesitantly, and Usagi went inside.

"Setsuna-chan? I'm back..."

"It's about time!" came an amused reply. "I heard about an incident that happened recently, involving a certain man in his undergarments running through the halls. I'm assuming that you are... finished, now?"

"Yes," came a quiet and meek reply, almost a squeak, from Usagi. She was blushing again. And she had been doing so well with the blushing for a while, too... Usagi crossed the room and got closer to Setsuna, speaking more quietly. "Um... is Kari here?" Setsuna smiled.

"She is, actually. Kari is, in fact, right there." Setsuna whispered, gesturing with her head to a small and moving bulge on the bed. Usagi laughed, realizing that Kari was _hiding _from her. "We were playing hide-and-seek, and my, I just can not seem to find her! Maybe you'll have better luck, Usagi-chan." The blonde smiled and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge. She placed a hand on top of the bump, and whispered to it.

"Hmm... I wonder where my little Kari could be? I can't see her... maybe she isn't here at all?"

At the sound of her mother's voice, the little girl quickly revealed herself and jumped into Usagi's arms. "Mommy!" she squealed loudly.

Outside, Seiya's heart jumped. He had clearly heard the higher voice, and what it had said. He felt butterflies fluttering madly within his stomach as his heart raced. Could that be who he thought it was? He shifted around impatiently, looking at the floor with a furrowed brow.

Usagi hugged her daughter tightly to her chest, closing her eyes in happiness. When she opened them, she addressed her friend.

"Setsuna-chan, I feel bad asking this, but would you mind if-"

"Usagi-chan, I know, and it's just fine." She went over to Usagi and gave both females a gentle hug. "I'll see you later." With that, Setsuna crossed the room silently and gracefully, but not before uncharacteristically winking at Usagi. She opened the door just enough to slip through it, and the extremely curious Seiya was prevented from seeing anything inside the room.

Usagi held the tiny girl in her arms and stood up, and turned her back to the door. She looked down at her beloved daughter, who was gazing up at her with those adorable blue eyes. "Kari, there's someone I'd like you to meet." The little girl simply stared and blinked at Usagi, innocent and unknowing. "He's very excited to see you." She smiled softly at Kari and stroked her cheek affectionately with a thumb. She kept her back to the door, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Seiya, you can come in now."

When she heard the door open and him enter the room, she slowly opened her eyes. Usagi could hear a few footsteps, indicating that he had gone no farther then simply coming inside. He gently closed the door behind him, his nervous gaze still on the floor. When he raised it, he saw Usagi with her back to him, holding something. He could imagine what it, or rather, _who _it was. The crimson robe she wore was tighter on her upper arms, conveying that something was pulling on it from the front. Could it be that a small person was clinging to her? One of his own flesh and blood?

She turned her head only slightly, not quite even to the side. "Seiya, come closer." He approached Usagi slowly, stopping when he was just five or so feet away. The young woman bit her lip, and looked at Kari one more time. The child was still staring at her, but her face seemed brighter somehow, like she knew something was about to happen. And so, Usagi turned right and around to the side, not quite facing him. She did so slowly, and very gracefully.

When Seiya Kou's gaze fell upon his child, he felt like his breath had been stolen away, as well as a piece of his heart. Just as it had been upon Usagi's meeting with Kari, for Seiya, it was love at first sight. There, held in his Odango's arms, was a miniature version of Usagi.

She said very softly, then, "You know, her eyes are the exact same color as yours..." He realized that they were, in fact, the same as his. It was the only difference between her and Usagi.

"Odango..." he said, his breathing shallow. "My God..."

And then, recognition graced Kari's face. She had seen this man before, she knew him. He was in many pictures in various places in her mother's room. She knew his voice from the songs her mother played. She knew his personality from her mother's stories. She knew, from her mother, who this man was. The little girl spoke in a hushed and child-like voice.

"...Daddy?"

Those brilliant blue eyes of Seiya's were suddenly full of shining tears. He took two steps foward, his attention still focused on the girl before him.

"Seiya... I would like you to meet Kari Alana Tsukino, our daughter."

Seiya let out a breath that had a small laugh in it, and a single tear escaped his eye. Still clutching her mother's robe and staying secure in her mother's arms, Kari reached her right hand straight out to him, just a little.

Seiya closed the distance between himself and the two females, and ever so slowly raised his left hand. He gently placed his palm flat against that of his daughter. Seiya felt a sudden warmth, a new surge of love rush through him as his large hand connected with her tiny one. Silent tears were now flowing freely down Usagi's face as she watched her daughter touching Seiya's hand.

He stared with a tender gaze at the difference in the size of their hands. And she was his daughter. His _daughter. _

"Kari, my little angel..." said Usagi as she looked down as her child, "I would like you to meet Seiya Kou." For a moment the child made no response. Usagi whispered something quietly into her ear, and immediately after, Kari's face lit up and she smiled brilliantly at the man in front of her.

"Daddy!"

A big, yet gentle smile came to Seiya's mouth, a genuine one that could not be held back. Usagi took one step towards him, making them only one foot apart. She raised her head and looked at Seiya, who was finally able to take his gaze away from Kari, for just a moment to hear the love of his life speak.

"Seiya... hold out your arms." And he did, slowly raising them and breaking the connection he had with Kari's hand. Usagi reluctantly took Kari away from her body, and gently placed her within Seiya's outstretched arms.

As carefully and as gently as he could, Seiya took the child from an overjoyed Usagi. He half held Kari and half cradled her as he stared down deeply into her eyes. Another single tear fell and rolled down his cheek when he realized that her eyes were, in fact, just like his. And she was absolutely adorable.

Kari suddenly sat up very quickly at latched onto Seiya's shirt, clutching it tightly and hugging him as best she could. As the little girl nuzzled into her father's chest, meeting him for the very first time. Seiya could not stop the rest of the tears from spilling over. His expression softened and showed only the most tender and genuine love.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" said Usagi in a hushed voice, watching the touching scene in front of her, nearly choking on her tears. She put a hand to her mouth to stop the overjoyed sob from escaping her lips. She was nearly in awe at the interaction between father and daughter, one step away from bursting with happiness. It took Seiya a moment to reply.

"She... she's perfect, Odango..." Usagi nodded, many tears falling from her own eyes. "just like her mother..." he added on with a whisper, which she barely heard.

Seiya's left hand strayed to the top of Kari's head, and ever so gently his fingers grazed over a small tuft of her hair. It was soft and fluffy, and its color was an exact replica of Usagi's. Seiya lifted his head to look at the mother of his child, his eyes still shimmering with tears. Usagi took a step foward, and Seiya used his left arm to pull her close to him. He wrapped it around her waist and held her to his chest, right next to his daughter. She rested her head upon his shoulder, and put her own left hand on Kari's back.

The child turned around, and upon seeing her mother, launched herself into Usagi's arms. The older female was used to this, and easily caught and held Kari to her chest. Seiya, however, was a little startled, though he quickly recovered. Before him were the two people that he loved most in the entire world; it was the most touching thing he had ever seen.

Smiling again, he wrapped both of his arms loosely around Usagi, lightly and gently with Kari between them. And in that moment, Seiya could not imagine any place he would rather be than there, holding both Usagi and his daughter within his loving embrace.

Burying his nose in Usagi's hair, he inhaled her calming scent and closed his eyes. She was so wonderful, so strong. How had she managed to have and care for a child all by herself for the past three years? At only seventeen, she had become a mother. Now, she was twenty. Where had the time gone? It seemed to have passed in both a second and an eternity.

Unfortunately, such sweet, peaceful, and silent moments as the one taking place are not as enjoyable for little children. Thus, Kari was looking around for something more exciting to hold her attention. She found it in the form of a nearby black ponytail, dangling just next to her hand... she stared at it blankly. And the more she stared at it, the more she wanted to touch it. When Kari reached out for the hair, however, she could not get at it. So she reached more... and more... and finally... she thrust her hand out...

"AAAH!"

...and yanked on Seiya's hair with all her might.

It was good that Usagi was the one holding Kari, as Seiya would have dropped her when he jumped back, hands flying to the new sore spot on the back of his head.

"Kari! Oh my gosh, Seiya, I'm so sorry!" He was still clutching his head, wincing in pain. Usagi quickly but gently put Kari on the bed, then turned around to face Seiya.

"Seiya, are you alright?" After a moment, he responded in a pained and rather high voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." His voice returned to normal. "She's a strong one, isn't she?" Usagi smiled.

"Of course! She does take after me." Seiya managed to grin despite the throbbing on his skull.

"You sure she gets it from you?"

"Positive."

"Oh, really? You actually think you're stronger than I am?"

"Definitely. I could take you right here and now!" she said playfully.

"Odango, don't you think that would be inappropriate to do in front of our child? Plus, I think she's too young to know about all of that..." he replied with a smirk. It took a moment for comprehension to dawn on Usagi.

"Seiya! That's _not _what I meant!" she exclaimed, embarrassed. "When did you get so... so... _perverted?_" she added, her voice hushed. He'd been like this ever since they'd become intimate again! What was _with _him?

"I wouldn't call it that, love. I'd say it was rather... alright, I don't know. But I think perverted is a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No." Seiya only shrugged.

"Well, what did you expect?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, here I am, a young, healthy man of twenty. I've been separated from the woman I love passionately for three years, the one I've been wanting to hold in my arms and kiss for the longest time." Usagi smiled at him. "Suddenly, she's right in front of me; gorgeous as ever, and as wonderful as I remember her to be. How could you _not _expect me to whisk you off your feet and do all sorts of things to you? I can't help it!" Her smile grew into a grin.

"Well I suppose it's okay," she said with a chuckle.

"In that case..." he trailed off as he closed the gap between them. Without saying anything else, Seiya swiftly placed his left hand at the base of her neck, and used his right on her jaw to bring her face to his. She closed her eyes as her drew her in for a deep kiss. It was brief compared to other kisses they had shared, but did not end before his velvety tongue had a chance to mingle with hers.

Usagi, in fact, was the one to break it. She would not do such things in front of her daughter... well, at least not too much. Seeing a little kissing wouldn't hurt her. Especially because she was so young. It wasn't like she would remember it, right?

Right.

Usagi happily snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. Seiya returned the embrace, holding her close to him.

"Seiya..."

"Hmm?"

"What happens now?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I guess... I mean, what do we do now?" She knew in her head that she was really asking, 'what do _I _do now?' but didn't want to say it.

"I suppose we can start with _really _catching up... I want to know everything you've been doing. I... I want to know all about you two, about _her_." Usagi smiled.

"I'd like that."

Seiya's gaze wandered over the top of Usagi's head and to the little girl sitting on the bed. Her blue eyes were round and curious, her head cocked slightly to the side as she watched them. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he stared at his little girl. His little girl!

"Odango, do you know how magnificent you are?"

"Oh yes, of course. But how am I magnificent this time?"

"You had _her_." His smile grew. "You made me a father," he said with overflowing pride. She almost giggled,

"Correction; _we_ made you a father. And while I went through the hard and lengthy labor of bringing her into this world, _you _helped make her too, you know." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I did." His smile faltered as a wave of guilt suddenly hit him. "Odango... I'm sorry." Her own smile faded as well as she pulled away to look up at him.

"...Why?"

"I'm sorry for... for not being there, with you. You know, when you were pregnant and having and raising her... I should have been there." She frowned at him. "A good father would have been there."

"Seiya, you know it's alright. You couldn't have known-"

"I know, I know... but really, I _could _have." Usagi didn't like where his train of though was going.

"Seiya, don't start that. We've gotten past all that drama."

"Yeah... but still... God, I wish I could turn back time. I really wish I'd been there. I mean, what kind of a father am I to miss my own child's birth?"

"Seiya-" she said with a warning tone.

"Sorry, sorry."He took a deep breath. "But I promise you, Odango, that it won't happen a second time." She looked at him questioningly. "I'm not going to leave you ever again." Usagi smiled softly.

"I know. And you've told me that already, Seiya. Multiple times." He thought for a moment, not quite remembering when he had said exactly that. "Oh come on, Seiya. Don't tell me you've forgotten! It was right before... well, you know."

After a moment of silence, a slight blush colored Seiya's cheeks.

"_Odango, I want you to know that after this... I'm never going to leave your side again. I swear upon everything I hold dear, I'm never going to be apart from you."_

"Oh, yeah... I remember now." He laughed sheepishly, suddenly a little embarrassed.

"Don't tell me _now _that you're feeling flustered! And after all the times you've said suggestive things and acted like a sex-depraved maniac?" He stood still, surprised at her comment.

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"A sex-depraved maniac?"

"..."

"Ah, I see you've finally calmed down. I figured that it was just a phase." After this registered in Seiya's mind, A small yet devious smile formed on his face.

"Phase? Oh, most certainly not. Odango, love, I don't think that I have been going through a phase." She looked at him with a blank face.

"Seiya..." His smile grew.

"Mmm... yeees?" Usagi eyed him suspiciously.

"...What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." She didn't believe him for a second. He was going to say something suggestive again.

"I don't believe you. But whatever it is that you're scheming, wait until Kari isn't here, please. I just _know _it's something inappropriate, and I don't wish to traumatize my child."

"You mean _our _child, Odango." Usagi smiled at his correction.

"Yes." He grinned back.

"...But do you really mind, Odango, if it _is _something inappropriate?" A rather mischievous smile of Usagi's own appeared on her face.

"Of course not."

"Excellent."

-

* * *

- 

What naughty kids they're turning out to be! Don't worry, they won't act like horny teenagers forever (...unless you want it that way, of course). ;) Though you have to admit that's it pretty darn funny. Or at least I think so. Plus, it's fun to write. And they're not too far out of being teenagers, anyway.

The Kari pulling Seiya's hair part goes out to Myri78, who gave me the adorable idea some number of chapters ago. Thanks!

And again, what time zone do you guys live in? I want to post when you are all online.

Aww, I have to wipe the tears away now.

Check out teasers for April Showers in my profile or at the bottom of chapter 21! Please?

**PS!**

As if I didn't have enough on my plate already, guess what?

...I started another fic.

What is WRONG with me?

Teasers for Under the Full Moon coming next chapter... maybe. What have I gotten myself into now?

**PPS!**

Uh... anyone on seiyausagi . net BBS having trouble with it? I can't get to the page at all; I get redirected to their LJ community every time:(

Dang it.

**PPPS!**

You can find out about slowness and my life at: kaelienl . livejournal . com, without the spaces.

Laters!


	25. Changes

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: I am so very incredibly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. College hit me full force, though I expected as much. I do love Georgetown, it's a beautiful place with wonderful teachers and students. It's just a lot of work, and hard work. I am quite happy that my brain hasn't exploded yet. So school had slowed me down, but I was determined to get this biatch out to you. Oh, and I had (have, actually) some issues in my personal life that have been messing with me. It's bad enough that I caught my boyfriend (who I very much cared about) red-handed cheating on me, but it's even worse that I have to see him almost every day. I'd love to scream and rip my hair out, but I need to talk and like my hair the way it is now. So, school is killing me and my emotions are a wreck. But writing is always good, and so are the feelings you get from providing others with entertainment. Or at least I think so.

So I'll try to be less dead to this site, because my stories matter to me! Not much else to say, save for I have a massive headache that hasn't gone away for days and I want to rip something apart. I suppose paper will do, because it can be recycled.

One last thing! You can all do me a favor to make me less depressed. You and read my other story! It's always gotten a decent amount of attention, but the most recent was pretty much neglected. Made me very sad. :( So, I'd love if you all would give it some attention! That's all for now, because I seriously need some pain killers.

Okay, I lied. One more thing! I snuck in a little (okay, a LOT... okay, so it's most of the chapter) Minako/Yaten goodness for those of you who requested it. And the chapter title sucks, but I really could not think of ANYTHING. And so...

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 10/16/06

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter: ( I am no longer going to italicize this, because I'm too lazy to make words italic again after making them ALL italic and... whatever)

"Ah, I see you've finally calmed down. I figured that it was just a phase." After this registered in Seiya's mind, A small yet devious smile formed on his face.

"Phase? Oh, most certainly not. Odango, love, I don't think that I have been going through a phase." She looked at him with a blank face.

"Seiya..." His smile grew.

"Mmm... yeees?" Usagi eyed him suspiciously.

"...What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." She didn't believe him for a second. He was going to say something suggestive again.

"I don't believe you. But whatever it is that you're scheming, wait until Kari isn't here, please. I just _know _it's something inappropriate, and I don't wish to traumatize my child."

"You mean _our _child, Odango." Usagi smiled at his correction.

"Yes." He grinned back.

"...But do you really mind, Odango, if it _is _something inappropriate?" A rather mischievous smile of Usagi's own appeared on her face.

"Of course not."

"Excellent."

-

**Chapter 24: Changes**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

-

"Now that that's settled," Usagi said, "I think some _real _catching up is what we need." Seiya nodded.

"I agree. I want to know everything, and I mean _everything_, that's happened since... I left." He wanted to cringe at his statement, still feeling a heavy guilt resting on his shoulders for his absence. Usagi only brushed it aside.

"And we need to get to know each other again," she said honestly. "I know that I've certainly changed. And Kari's been waiting to meet you-she's heard so many stories." Seiya grinned.

"Only good stories, I hope."

"In general, yes. I couldn't have her thinking you were a terrible person, now could I? Though she has heard about some of your more embarrassing moments." The guilt was there again, and Seiya tried to push it away for now. "But enough of that. I think the three of us are long due for some quality time together, don't you agree?"

"How could I not?"

"You make a good point." Changing the subject, Usagi went to the bed and took a seat on it next to her daughter. "Shall we begin?"

"No time like the present."

As Seiya joined the two females on the bed, Usagi scooted back towards the pillows, drawing Kari into her lap with a loose embrace. Seiya sat across from her with his legs folded in front of him, shifting a little to get comfortable. Usagi decided, while he was moving around, that she would go first. There was a lot to tell, as Seiya had missed out on three years of her life, and that of his daughter's.

"I'll start," she began, "from the very beginning of where I left off." Seiya only nodded and gave her his full attention. Kari had begun to nod off to sleep in her mother's arms, only half in the real world and halfway to her dreams.

"You left, life went on, I found out I was pregnant, moved to Kagoshima, and had Kari. I've told you all that, right?"

"Yeah. Though you sort of stopped at the moving and being pregnant part."

"Okay. It was rough at the beginning. Well, I suppose it was always rough, but it got easier. At first I only had Setsuna, after pretty much cutting off all connection with everyone else. I still feel terrible about it, both my friends and family were very sad." Seiya listened intently, but maintained his silence.

"But Setsuna couldn't stay with me forever, she had her own life. She'd already used up her off days from work, and had to go back when it wasn't the weekend. It wasn't hard, though, as she sort of broke the rules and used the time gates to teleport here." Usagi grinned. _My friends and I... we can TELEPORT. The sci-fi kid's dream. _

"Anyway, I had to quit my job in the later stages of my pregnancy, for obvious reasons. And I couldn't accept the money Setsuna was giving me anymore, I already felt terrible taking up her time. But eventually, I ran out of money. And I needed so many things for the baby that I didn't have. I couldn't buy those supplies, because I had to keep the little money I had left to feed myself. So the stress built up more and more, and one day I just couldn't stand it. I called Haruka, knowing that she would help me no matter what." _Well, she did eventually. _

"Of course, she was quite surprised to discover my situation. And mad, too. Anyway, after that I found myself letting more people know. Michiru was next, and the three of them helped me out a lot. Haruka convinced me to accept their charity for just a little longer, but I promised myself that one day I'd make it up to them."

"Minako found out by accident via an unexpected visit, and then I told my mother, too. I still have the rest of my senshi to tell, and the rest of my family. I have absolutely no idea what to say to Mamoru, but I'll think about that later." She sighed. When she turned her eyes to Seiya's, she saw an incredible amount of regret in them.

"Odango, I am so incredibly sor-"

"Oh hush, I'm not done." Seiya promptly stopped his apology. Usagi had brushed aside his heartfelt apology so easily! This made him a little miffed, but only a little. "Moving on..."

Usagi proceeded to fill him in on the past three years of her life, giving a very detailed account of her experiences with their daughter and their life together. As she spoke, Seiya developed a better idea of what his daughter was like, and what Usagi was like as well. She certainly was a different girl than the one he used to know. She was a woman now, regardless of having been forced into adulthood before she was ready.

But still, Seiya was more than proud of her. She had risen to the challenge, taken on all the obstacles thrown at her, made the best of her life. Usagi's carefree lifestyle had only just begun when it was taken away from her again. It wasn't fair to her, he knew. Usagi had fought the forces of evil for years, and finally saved the whole universe for good. She had been expecting peace and happiness in her future, but definitely didn't get what she thought she would.

By the end of Usagi's story, Kari had fallen into a deep sleep cradled in her mother's arms. The sight brought a warmth to Seiya's heart, and he found himself unable to stop smiling.

"Now it's your turn, Seiya."

The man's account of his life since their last meeting paled in comparison to Usagi's. Nothing extraordinary had happened to him at all, but Usagi didn't seem to mind.

After the two had shared their stories, they found themselves at a loss; the question "what now?" had arisen again.

Upon gazing down at her daughter, and seeing that the girl was sleeping, Usagi sighed.

"I wasn't really expecting her to fall asleep... I'd hoped we could all do something together."

"We can wait, you know." Usagi looked up at him questionably. "Until she wakes up," he clarified. Usagi nodded. "I'm sure there's something else we can talk about." The woman across from him smiled.

"Well, I can think of one thing."

"What's that?"

"You don't really know that much about Kari other than what you heard from what we've done together and all... I'm sure her personality would interest you?"

His smile lit up the room.

- - -

"I never want to see that man naked again." Yaten had a frown of both anger and sadness on his face, accompanied by a pout.

"I agree," Haruka said curtly. "And I don't like the implications of that... _scene_, either."

"Now, now, my friends, there's nothing to worry about!" said Minako in an overly-cheerful voice, happily closing her eyes and clasping her hands at her chest. "They're both adults and can do whatever they want to!" Her huge grin held through the intense glares sent to her by both Haruka and Yaten (Haruka's was more furious of the two, obviously she disagreed), and she fought the urge to twirl around in a circle with glee. Things were _finally _going well for her friend! And of course, being the senshi of love that she was, a successful love story would never fail to delight Minako.

"You're _awfully_ happy about this," Yaten drawled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms skeptically.

"Well, of course I am. How could I not be happy? A huge conflict has just ended and finally two people I care about have been brought a positive reunion! Two people in love who haven't seen each other in years are together again. Honestly, Yaten-kun. You should be happy, too." Yaten snorted in disgust, and Minako sent him her own glare. Apparently he hadn't matured as much as she thought he had. Her words weren't meant only for the situation between Seiya and Usagi. They were also for her.

"Whatever, I really don't care," he said with a very nonchalant voice. Minako felt a familiar anger brewing up inside of her towards the little man. His words were directed towards the pair who was_ not_ present, but it stung Minako to apply them to herself. Not wanting to show any sadness she was feeling, she turned it into anger and shot fire at him with her eyes.

"Yaten..." she ground out in a deep voice, with a definite warning tone attached. Said man dropped his aloof expression (as well as his gaze) as it was replaced by a much more sheepish one.

Sensing the rapidly rising anger in Minako, and the drastically rising tension in the small area, all others in the party discreetly took their leave. The wrath of the usually cheery blonde girl was not something to be taken lightly.

The man with silver hair forced a little laugh, aware that he had managed to really piss her off. He wasn't quite sure _how _he'd done it, but he had nonetheless. He lifted his head to look at her cautiously, not liking the feeling of dread seeping into him. But what he saw surprised him. Instead of a seething young woman out to kill, a much milder one stood before him. She was looking down, although her head wasn't bent. Minako wore a solemn expression, and he could not tell how she was feeling.

She let out a small sigh, almost feeling her emotions flow in and out of her with the breath. Minako smiled the smallest smile for just a moment, before letting it drop completely. Yaten looked at her, puzzled. Sure she had been bipolar in the past, but it was usually from angry to happy, not from angry to... blah.

"Uhm..." he started, suddenly rather nervous, "yes?" Minako did not reply right away, she only looked at him. But when she fixed her gaze on his tense form, he felt a heavy wave of guilt wash over him. And he had no idea why he felt this way. There was something in her eyes that seemed to shun him. It was almost like she was looking at him with... _disappointment. _He couldn't really think of anything at that moment that she would frown down upon him for, as his previous comments hadn't been too rash, right?

Minako shook her head, though it was more at herself. She wasn't sure why she had thought the man had matured. Just because Yaten had hugged her, and expressed in the most sincerest voice that he'd missed her, did not mean that he was any less of a brat. People can act unnaturally in odd circumstances. Obviously, he was back to his normal self now. The self that didn't really appreciate her presence here, the self that didn't care that it's been three years since their last meeting, and the self that definitely did _not _like her in the way she liked him.

Another sigh. And another small, albeit forced, smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just keeping you on your toes, someone has to do it, right?" He blinked at her, a little confused, though relieved that she wasn't about to kill him.

"O-of course..."

_Liar, _Minako's conscience chided. _You just don't want to confront him about his feelings. _She stomped on the voice in retaliation, frowning in the process. Yaten could see the inner turmoil in her eyes, and decided to stay out of whatever was going on in her head. But he didn't find it right to leave, either, so he simply stood there awkwardly, waiting for Minako to do something.

Not that she wasn't already doing something. Currently, the blonde was arguing. With herself.

Minako One was angry and yelling at Minako Two. Minako One was shouting about how stupid Yaten was and how stupid _she _was to have thought he had changed. Minako Two was weakly protesting and defending the man, saying that he _did _care, and just wasn't good at showing it.

Minako One, of course, was winning. And thus, Minako Two was squashed flat and Minako One seized the girl's thoughts. And so, she thought. And her thoughts were pessimistic, uncharacteristic, and angry.

Yaten didn't care about her. No, he didn't care at all. She had liked him before, as a little more than a crush. But even with his absence, three years had nurtured that crush well and it had grown up to be a genuine _love_. She nearly snorted. It wasn't like she couldn't get another guy, it was that she didn't _want_ another guy. So she'd dated here and there for the past few years, but not one relationship survived a week. Out of all the men to fall for, she fell for the jerk who didn't like her back. And her certainly didn't _love _her back. Minako's current train of thought was leading her to believe that he didn't like her in the slightest. He probably barely managed to _tolerate _her.

Now _this _made her angry. She was head over heels for the asshole in front of her and he didn't care about her at all. But he had lead her to believe that he did only earlier that day! A scowl quickly spread across her pretty face. How dare he hug her and act all sweet and then go back to being... being... _himself_?

Maybe she was just used to all the attention. She had, after all, been doing work in the acting field for a while. But still...

And it wasn't like she could say anything about it. She couldn't blame him for being a jerk, he'd always been one. And she knew it. It was her own fault convincing herself that he was different, that there was a possibility he just might _like _her. Just a little.

Apparently not.

And then Minako suddenly felt very stupid. There she was, angry at him, when she was to blame. She was stupid to be mad at him, stupid to think he liked her, and stupid to be acting like a drama queen. Yaten was still standing there, not quite knowing what to do with himself, waiting for her to make a move.

And so, she did.

Without another word or gesture to him, Minako turned on her heel and walked away. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, but it didn't matter as long as it wasn't where Yaten Kou was.

Yaten stood there, rooted to the spot, dumbfounded.

"...What?"

- - -

The conversation about Kari's character had lasted not too long, and was wrapped up with a cunning move from Usagi.

"Oh, and there's something I want to ask you," Usagi said in a tone Seiya couldn't place a name to; something devious and sly, but accusing at the same time.

"...Yes?" he replied hesitantly and with caution.

"Do you know what _birth control _is?" Seiya looked at her critically. Of _course _he knew, he wasn't an idiot.

"Yes... I know what contraception is."

"Well then, I suppose that you now realize that we forgot about it the first time, seeing as we have a daughter now." Seiya suddenly felt very sheepish, and grinned as such.

"Heh... yeah, I guess we did, didn't we?"

"Did it slip you mind to use it just a while ago? I don't know about you, but I'm not really prepared for another child." Seiya paled after she spoke so casually.

"Oh, shit." Dread seeped into him. What if she was pregnant again? She would be so mad at him for forgetting to use protection! And why hadn't he thought of that before? Was he an IDIOT?

Apparently, he was.

"'Oh, shit,' indeed. You need to be more careful, Seiya!" she scolded, barely holding her seriousness.

"I-I... oh, wow. I'm so sorry, Odango! I just... you know, right? You were, and I was... and we... and it just happened so fast-"

"It's okay, it's okay!" she quickly reassured him while laughing, seeing his distress. Usagi just wanted to nag him a bit. "Calm down, I'm not going to be pregnant this time." _Unless something went wrong... though I'm sure it worked. _

"...How do you know?"

"I'm taking a birth control pill, it helps to make my menstrual cycle more regular." Seiya's jaw dropped.

"B-but..." he blinked a few times in confusion, before becoming frustrated. "But you made me feel all guilty and scared! That's not fair, Odango!"

"What are you going to do about it? Punish me?" As soon as the words had left Usagi's mouth, she regretted saying them. A devious, sly grin worked its way onto the man's face in front of her.

"As soon as possible, Odango. Don't you doubt it." Usagi was suddenly very grateful to have Kari, sleeping, right in her lap. She was safe for the moment. A thought then popped into her head.

"Seiya," she began slowly, "what went on when you chased after Yaten?" Seiya thought about her question for a moment, then blushed deeply.

"...Nothing too interesting." Usagi quirked an eyebrow, but chose not to question him-she really didn't feel like it. A grumbling noise coming from her stomach saved her from any further talk on the matter. Seiya grinned again, while Usagi sighed.

"Hungry?"

"Hah..." she smiled a little. "I didn't really notice it, but I guess I am." Usagi yawned lazily, and let her gaze drop to the toddler in her lap. Kari was still cradled there peacefully, but seemed to be stirring. The young mother smiled softly at her daughter, and ran her fingers through the child's golden hair gently. Usagi leaned down a little, until her head was just above Kari's, and lightly blew on it. The small girl twitched a little and slowly opened her big blue eyes.

The look in her daughter's eyes said to Usagi, "I want to go back to sleep but I want something else, too." Usagi was an expert at reading Kari. They could have a conversation without even speaking. She grinned and nodded.

"Me, too," she replied quietly. Seiya watched, curious. "Do you want to eat?" Kari struggled to pull back the corners of her mouth into a smile that said "yes." Usagi turned back to Seiya, but he spoke before she could.

"...How do you do that?" She looked at him quizzically. "I mean, how did you know what she wanted?" Usagi grinned, proud of the relationship she had with Kari.

"I know these things. I'm a mother," she stated simply.

_And a damn good one, at that, _Seiya thought. Kari looked up at Usagi and pulled on her robe insistently, demanding attention. Of course, she immediately got it. Her mother looked down at her, amused.

"Seiya," Usagi said as she again turned her gaze to the man, "is there any way we can eat something here? Like... breakfast in bed, but dinner?" She looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, the ones that Seiya loved and wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.

He never could deny her anything.

- - -

While Usagi was lounging happily with her daughter in bed, waiting for her dinner to be brought to her like the princess she was, Minako was feeling less pleasant.

The other blonde was outside now, briskly walking down a path. She had taken the first exit she could find and went outdoors. The night air was cool and fresh, and smelled like flowers that she'd never smelled before. The serene setting helped to soothe her spastic nerves a bit.

Minako managed to find a small patio, rather randomly placed in its position against the palace wall. Usually patios were connected to a door, but this one was just... there. It was more of a place to sit and enjoy the outdoors than a patio, really. But it was good enough for Minako. All she wanted was to go somewhere and be alone and brood and calm down and perhaps something else, too, while she was at it.

But, unfortunately for Minako, she didn't quite get to said patio alone. Only twenty or so feet from the first white, marble tile functioning as the floor, a voice rang out to her.

"Oi, Minako! Wait for me!"

She groaned as she slowed to a stop, though not turning around. She wasn't going to run away from Yaten, even though it may have been a good idea. Because she knew that no good could possibly come from the kind of conversation she would inevitably strike up with him.

When Minako had left Yaten just minutes ago, he had stood still for a few moments without moving. His confusion got the better of him, and he sort of stared slack-jawed at the place Minako had been standing before she walked away from him. For a while he thought about what the hell had just happened.

First, he saw Seiya in only boxers. Then, he was hunted down. Then, he escaped. Then, Minako started to talk. Then, the other people disappeared. And then...

"What the fuck was that all about?"

Minako had gone through emotions like Usagi through cake. She looked like she was going to strangle him, to nothing, to sad-ish, to some inside-battle, then she just up and left. And Yaten had just stood there awkwardly.

Man, was he confused.

But eventually Yaten had come back to reality. Upon doing so, he was overcome with the urge to go after her. Naturally, he fought it. And of course, he ended up going after her anyway. It was lucky that she had been walking and that he had run, because Yaten (barely) managed to see her slip out a door.

And so, he pursued the blonde outside. He lost her for a bit, as by the time he'd reached the door she was gone. But eventually, Yaten spotted Minako again. A strange feeling of happiness cam over him when her figure came into his vision, and he ran to her as he shouted.

"Oi, Minako! Wait for me!"

All right, so it hadn't been the cleverest thing to say. But it served its purpose, and Minako halted in her steps long enough for him to catch up. When he finally did, he was breathing hard and slightly red in the face. She didn't turn around, so he had to locate himself around and in front of her.

"Hey..." he huffed, "uhm... so what's up?"

Again, not the most clever thing to say. Minako stared blankly at him, and he could clearly see that she was unhappy.

"Just walking. Why?"

Yaten was quite stupefied and felt quite odd. He had another strange feeling that he hadn't felt since he was a little boy; not since he had asked a girl his age if she wanted to eat lunch with him at school. He was seven years old then, but he could still recall the nervousness he'd felt and the great fear of rejection he'd held. But that was a different story. Now, Yaten was twenty-one. And he wasn't dealing with a seven-year-old girl, he was dealing with a woman.

His confidence was suddenly shot down. Not that he knew why he needed confidence, or that the situation now had similar motives to the one when he was seven. He was talking to a female who he felt a certain way for. Though Yaten wasn't yet sure what the feeling was.

"Uhm..." he faltered. What was he supposed to say? She was standing there, looking at him expectantly, and he thought that he probably looked like an idiot.

"Well..." Again, he couldn't find any words. Suddenly he was that little boy again, asking the prettiest girl in his class if she wanted to sit with him at lunch.

"Yes?" By now Minako had raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms neatly across her chest.

"D-do you mind if... I join you?" Dear God, he was stuttering! Yaten wanted to high tail it out of there, or bury his head in the ground, or give up and stop trying to talk at all, or just hit himself _really_ hard. He was a blubbering idiot. A complete dunce! Minako probably thought he was disgusting... and not to mention, ridiculous.

"I was just going to sit down over there," she said monotonously, gesturing to the "patio." Yaten grinned sheepishly yet again, putting on a brave front that was completely fake.

"That sounds great! It will be great. So, let's go and sit. There, on the chairs... you know? Yeah, great!" His enthusiasm was a little too high for a speech about chairs.

This time Minako did look at him critically. Something was very off; Yaten was acting quite different from his usual self. But she didn't complain, as his usual self was currently causing her a lot of grief.

Without saying anything, Minako slowly proceeded to the small area with a white marble floor, and matching white chairs and benches. There were six chairs, two benches, and three tables sorted to serve all the seats. Minako walked to a chair, and... sat on the bench right next to it. She had been _headed _for the chair, but her body had steered her towards the bench. She assumed that Minako Two had steered her there, hoping that Minako's unconscious desire to have Yaten sit next to her would be fulfilled. However, he took the chair that she had not.

And so, Minako sat on the bench and Yaten sat on a chair to her left. Neither of them said a word. This was typical, of course, because both were deeply absorbed in their own thoughts.

Minako One and Minako Two were at it again. Minako Two had somehow been revived by Yaten's recent behavior, and was back up and fighting. Yaten, however, was just trying to sort out the many thoughts crowding his mind.

The man had a furrowed brow as he tried to figure out why he had suddenly turned into a blubbering fool. He could admit to himself that he did, in the past, have a sort of a crush on the blonde to his right. But what he _wouldn't_ admit was that it hadn't gone away. And what he hadn't even realized was that it had grown into something much deeper, and much more serious.

Yet he was confused for other reasons. Just a few minutes ago he had been quite calm and collected around her, however... arrogant. Yes, he could admit now that he tempted to act childish at times. He _had _matured, it just didn't show much.

But now, he seemed to be unable to act normal around Minako. And it was seriously bugging him. He was saved, however, from having to think such frustrating thoughts; however strange his rescue was.

"Why did you hug me?" Minako asked bluntly from out of no where.

Yaten, having been yanked back to reality so sharply, started a little. He turned his head to the right to look at Minako, only to find her staring straight ahead, still expressionless. And he thought about her question. When had he hugged her? He didn't remember doing... oh, nevermind. He did. It was back when he had first seen her. Naturally, after three years, he was surprised. And the emotion he still harbored for her had sort of... taken over.

So, he hadn't seen her in three years. And he cared about her, a lot. And suddenly she was right there in front of him. His feelings for her (which he still hadn't figured out) had driven him to fulfill the need he was feeling; the need for immediate physical contact with the young woman. And so, he had snatched her from her spot and held her in a tight embrace. That was why he hugged her. And so, he spoke:

"...I don't know."

Yaten was not full of clever things to say today.

Minako sighed. She was afraid he'd say something like that. The little hope that she'd been holding onto, hope that he still just _might _be attracted to her in the slightest, simply died. It hadn't been much to begin with, and the day's events seemed to have put a damper on her energy level.

"Yeah," was the only thing she could bring herself to say. Minako suddenly felt very, _very_ drained, very weary. Like she had just worked herself to death then plopped down on this bench. Lethargy consumed her, and she could not find the strength to move or think. She could sit, and she could feel emotions. But she wasn't going anywhere soon, and she certainly wouldn't be doing any complex thinking.

If she had the energy, or rather any energy at all, Minako probably would have cried. Or run away. Or both, at the same time. Something so simple as "I don't know" had managed to dump a load of despair on her, however ridiculous that sounded. She certainly felt like she was overreacting, but she couldn't help but feel the was she felt.

Regardless, she simply sat. With another sigh, she put her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. Hunched over, she felt tears well lazily in her eyes, but none fell. They, like her, stayed where they were without any real movement. She wasn't crying, not really. She didn't have the energy, after all.

Minako spread her fingers and looked at the ground underneath her feet. It was very pretty, tiled so neatly with such clean, shiny marble. She wondered how exactly it stayed so clean, seeing as it was surrounded by grass and dirt beneath the green. For a moment she was afraid that it had been just for show, and not a place to actually sit. But then she remembered that Yaten was here, too, and that he wouldn't sit if it was something like that.

The blonde was surprised to find that when she drew in a deep breath, it was a little shaky. Her emotions were getting the better of her. But still, she wasn't crying. There were more tears, and she could no longer make out the lines in the marble beneath her due to blurred vision. And while she couldn't exactly feel his gaze on her, Minako was certain that Yaten was still looking at her.

He _was_ still looking at her. He couldn't see her face, and hadn't really noticed her shaky breath. To him, she was simply resting her head in her hands. But still, he didn't know what was making her... how she was.

They stayed like that for a while. Yaten had looked around the place they were in many times, and looked at Minako many times more. But still, neither spoke. And Minako hadn't moved. For all Yaten knew, she was asleep.

The night air was becoming cooler than Yaten would have liked, and he was sure that the woman to his right was feeling chilly, too. After all, she was wearing a sundress. He'd quietly asked if she wanted his jacket, but she had just as quietly (though politely) declined.

More time passed. Yaten, who never had been a patient person, was more than bored. And cold. And hungry, too. He finally decided that it was time for him to go inside. He spared Minako another glance, and held back a sigh of his own. He knew he'd feel guilty if her left her out there all alone, but... he really was feeling uncomfortable.

So, Yaten stood from his chair. He stretched his arms, then let them fall limply to his sides. Yaten looked up at the sky; the stars were shining clearly, and though Yaten wasn't one to appreciate the beauty of nature, even he had to admit that it was beautiful. He also had to admit, however, that the stars were not nearly as beautiful as what he was looking at now.

"Well, I'm going back inside," he said quickly. After a pause, he said more slowly, "You want to come?"

The girl only shook her head and gave him a mumbled "no, thanks." He asked if she was certain, and she insisted that she was. And so, Yaten proceeded to walk past her and into the palace.

But only a step after passing her, Yaten paused. A moment passed before he turned to her, taking off his jacket and placing it gently on her shoulders. She was obviously cold, and he'd be damned if he let her stay that way. She was going to wear that jacket whether she liked it or not, though she made no move to stop him. In fact, she made no move at all.

After setting the clothing on top of Minako's small frame, Yaten pulled back and started to leave again. But just as he took a step, something caught his attention. As he was taking his gaze away from Minako, his eyes fell to her feet for a split second. It was enough time for him to see something fall from Minako's hands and silently drop onto the marble.

Minako had not expected him to give her his jacket. And the gesture had more of an affect on her than she thought it would. When Yaten had leaned over her and draped the warmth over her back so carefully, she'd snapped. The one kind act had broken whatever barrier of apathy she had holding her emotions back, and the many tears resting in her eyes had begun to fall. Minako had desperately tried to hold back her actual crying, and had quickly closed her fingers to catch her falling tears. But she was too slow to catch the one teardrop that Yaten happened to see.

Yaten's eyes widened as he stared at the drop in surprise. Half of him wondered if it could be raining, but the other half wondered if it had come from Minako. The second half felt genuine concern for the sitting female, and made Yaten bend down to her. Gently kneeling, pushed there by a force he couldn't explain, he rested his hands on his thighs and spoke quietly.

"Hey... um," he started, feeling stupider than ever, "you okay?" He tilted his head a little to the right, to see if he could get a glimpse at her face. She merely nodded, and it was a curt nod. Minako knew that if she drew in a deep breath she would be given away, but she was having a hard time keeping her breathing shallow.

"...Are you sure?"

Another nod.

Yaten's brow furrowed with more concern, but he reluctantly stood up. Biting his lip, he opened his mouth to bid her farewell for now, but he was stopped by a noise she made. Basically, Minako had been holding her breath. Humans, of course, need oxygen to survive. And so Minako had found herself unable to keep from truly breathing, and took a gulp of air. Naturally, this resulted in a sniffle and a sob, and a very alarmed Yaten.

He immediately dropped to his knees before her, and rested his left hand on her shoulder.

"Minako..."

His voice was so gentle, and so full of care, that Minako only got worse. She couldn't suppress her emotions any longer, and softly cried.

"Hey, hey... it's okay, Minako. It's okay..." And that was all he managed to say. Yaten was not particularly skilled in dealing with crying women. Minako shook her head.

"No," she managed to whisper, "no, it's not."

Yaten's face, taking on a sorrowful look of it's own, got a little closer to hers.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her further. Again, she shook her head.

Yaten pulled away from her a little and took his hand off of her shoulder. Then, much like Seiya did to Usagi, Yaten gently placed his hands on Minako's and slowly pulled them away. The sadness on his face only increased when he saw her eyes squinched shut, pink and puffy around the edges, and leaking tears at a fast rate. She quickly bowed her head to keep him from seeing her tear-stained face. Minako was embarrassed enough, she didn't want his pity. Especially because he was the cause of her sorrow.

"Ah, don't be so sad, Minako..." he said feebly, not quite knowing what would make her happy. Instead, he opted to physically comfort her. Without releasing her hands, Yaten stood and sat next to her right side on the bench. Since he was still holding both of her hands in his own, she was turned to face him when he took a seat next to her.

Minako tried weakly to tug her hands away, but Yaten's grip held fast. She was feeling more and more pathetic by the second, and unwillingly bent her head even more as she hunched further, trying to curl into herself as much as possible. But as she did so, she was suddenly drawn foward by her hands and pulled flush up against Yaten's chest. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and her eyes went wide in shock, as she was pulled into his embrace for the second time that day. Her hands were stuck between them, as he held her to him tightly with both arms wrapped around her body.

And that sent her over the edge. Being in the arms of the man she loved so desperately, who did not love her, and did not know that she was crying because of him, brought on an onslaught of tears. And so, Yaten held Minako as she cried out all her sorrows; all of her despair that he would never love her. He pitied her, she just knew he did, and that fact hurt _so much. _But she didn't have the willpower to pull away, and allowed herself this one moment of comfort with him; she could pretend just for now that he was holding her because he _wanted_ to.

-

* * *

- 

Aw, WAFF. However angsty it may be.

Such a long chapter! And I promise the next will not take months to get out and will have more S/U in it.

Oh, and HAHAHA! When I wrote Usagi saying "I'm taking a birth control pill," I first accidentally wrote "I'm taking a bitch control pill." So funny. I guess it may be had to contain your attitude sometimes.

I've heard a few shouts for Yaten and Minako yumminess in the past, so... that was for you! But no worries, it's not over yet. Me n' unhappy endings don't get along very well.

Also, since I'm so busy and eugh, I didn't edit or proofread as much. Thus, there may be a bunch of mistakes that I didn't catch. If you see one, I'd love for you to point it out. Thanks!

Again, so sorry for the delay. There was also writer's block involved.

Laters!

AND READ MY OTHER STORY AAAAH OR I'LL DIE!

(Not really, but I would like it very much if you would. Please? Pretty pretty please? Ah, that felt good to let out. Pleeeeease?)


	26. Responsibilities

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the song is mine. But it would be sooooooo awesome if they were.

Notes: Um, hah. Well, you see, that is...

Er, hi.

So... yeah...

Yeah, I'm not even going to say anything. But I will tell you this: I finished this days ago, but hasn't been letting me upload documents. I get a 404 error page every time I press submit, so... sigh. But I got lunadoragon to upload this for me, so thank her! You wouldn't have it if it wasn't for her. Thanks, Luna!

Anyway, I didn't much like the last chapter, hopefully this makes up for it, because I am rather fond of this chapter. But not as much as I am of the next one! Heh... you'll see.

Oh, and by the way... DLS has had its very first birthday a couple of months ago! Happy belated birthday, DLS. I heart you.

Enjoy.

You know what my favorite word is? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an "r" and rhymes with "eview!"

Posted 12/21/05

* * *

- 

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

Summary: Alternate ending and continuation of the Stars season. Before the lights leave, Usagi confesses to Seiya that she returns his love, and he leaves with a promise to someday return. Soon after the departure, Usagi suddenly and strangely moves to an unknown university, very far away. Few know her secret, but they promise to help her until the day Seiya will return-and when he does, he will make a great discovery. A Seiya and Usagi love story.

Last chapter:

"Ah, don't be so sad, Minako..." he said feebly, not quite knowing what would make her happy. Instead, he opted to physically comfort her. Without releasing her hands, Yaten stood and sat next to her right side on the bench. Since he was still holding both of her hands in his own, she was turned to face him when he took a seat next to her.

Minako tried weakly to tug her hands away, but Yaten's grip held fast. She was feeling more and more pathetic by the second, and unwillingly bent her head even more as she hunched further, trying to curl into herself as much as possible. But as she did so, she was suddenly drawn foward by her hands and pulled flush up against Yaten's chest. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and her eyes went wide in shock, as she was pulled into his embrace for the second time that day. Her hands were stuck between them, as he held her to him tightly with both arms wrapped around her body.

And that sent her over the edge. Being in the arms of the man she loved so desperately, who did not love her, and did not know that she was crying because of him, brought on an onslaught of tears. And so, Yaten held Minako as she cried out all her sorrows; all of her despair that he would never love her. He pitied her, she just knew he did, and that fact hurt so much. But she didn't have the willpower to pull away, and allowed herself this one moment of comfort with him; she could pretend just for now that he was holding her because he wanted to.

-

**Chapter 25: Responsibilities**

_If I had the chance, love_

_You know I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

_- _

_I have to go back, _she thought. _I can't stay. _

As absolutely wonderful as it was to have just eaten breakfast in bed with her daughter and her daughter's father, the man she loved most in the world, Usagi knew it could not continue. She had no idea now what the future held for her friends, family, and herself; but she knew that she had to be on Earth. As much of a paradise Kinmoku currently was for her, it was her duty to go back to her own planet. It was going to be very hard to do.

After all, how could she separate Seiya from the daughter he'd just learned he had? Certainly she couldn't ask him to-

Wait, _could _she? Could Usagi ask Seiya to come back with her? Of course she could! She had mothered his child for three years, and he had promised to come back anyway, right? He owed it to her to help raise _their _child.

...Then why did Usagi feel so guilty about the thought of requesting Seiya to leave his home?

Of course, he had his own responsibilities. Like the ones to his princess. And he had his own friends. Yet _she _was the girl he loved. And he had responsibilities with her, and most certainly with Kari. But which set of responsibilities was more important to Seiya? Could she even ask him to choose?

_Of course not, _she thought dreadfully.

Usagi still knew that she had to do something about this situation, and do it soon. She had to go back to Earth, tell the rest of her friends and family about... a whole lot of things, and figure out a way to fix her jumbled mess of a life.

"Oh... _damn._" Usagi sighed. Good thing Kari was asleep. The last thing Usagi needed now was for her daughter to learn how to curse. "Perhaps I should have thought more about the consequences of my actions," she said a little bitterly. "It's just like me to learn that lesson in life now, now that it's a bit too late to patch things up." She sighed again.

Usagi's thoughts wandered to that dream she had. That horrible, horrible dream. That nightmare which still gave her shivers even hours after being estranged from it. Usagi sincerely hoped that the future wasn't going to be like that, for it would be a dreary future indeed. But if it was destiny, then she would have to give in.

...Since when did Usagi Tsukino listen to destiny?

Not lately, that was certain.

Regardless, her return to Earth in the immediate future was inevitable. She would have to talk to Seiya about it. And the others.

Perhaps she could do that now.

Usagi, dressed for the day and having done the same for Kari earlier, excited her room and headed to that of her friends (Kari was currently with her beloved outer senshi, bless their little hearts!). One day she would pay back the outer senshi for babysitting free of charge. And giving her a whole _lot _of money. And helping her fix her messed up life as best they could.

And so, the blonde was currently wandering around looking for Minako, who had not been in her room. She found her sitting outside, staring aimlessly into the distance. It was not a very Minako-like thing to do.

"Minako-chan, you're awfully quiet." Minako jumped in her seat, and whipped her head around to face Usagi.

"Dear God, Usagi-chan, don't do that!"Usagi laughed.

"Sorry. But anyway, you're being very odd. You're all... blank? I don't know. Anyway..." Usagi approached her blonde friend, walking around to face her, "any particular reason?" Minako sighed, and figured now was as good a time to come clean as any.

Well, perhaps not.

But she wasn't going to do it if she didn't blurt it out now without thinking. And so...

"Oh, I've just realized I'm in love with Yaten and it's pretty much the worst thing ever and yeah it's pretty interesting hmm," she replied casually. Usagi's jaw dropped, and she stood still in shock, mouth agape. It took her a moment to collect herself. She knew Minako had a _thing _for the man with silver hair, but... love was entirely different.

"Y-you are?"

"Oh, yes. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself," she added with exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So, um... how did you come to this realization?" Usagi questioned, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Not quite sure. Might have happened a while ago, without me knowing it. But now that I do, I'm feeling quite depressed." Usagi was a little weirded out by Minako's strange tone, saying something so... not cheerful, so cheerfully.

"Oh, no," Usagi said sympathetically, "what did he do now? I swear, sometime's he's so nice, but other times he's just-"

"An ass?" Minako supplied. Usagi nodded. "I think I'm beginning to understand how you felt, loving someone so far away."

"Oh, Minako-chan-"

"Ugh, listen to me, I sound like such a sap!" Minako shook her head at herself and hopped up. "Anyway, we need to figure out what we're going to do with... you know, everything." Minako really didn't want to deal with these thoughts right now. A change in subject would most definitely help.

"I was just thinking about that," Usagi said, resigned. She sighed... and then laughed. Minako looked at her skeptically.

"...Usagi?"

"Oh, _wow._ Look at us, Minako. We've picked the most difficult men to love. Like, the most difficult _ever. _Because of things in the way for me, and in your case, the man's stupidity." Minako couldn't help her own laugh.

"We are a little miserable, I suppose!" Usagi laughed again, and soon it had escalated into great guffaws and tears were welling in their eyes. Not that it was funny, but neither felt like they had any sadness to use up left. So they giggled and chuckled and bellowed and laughed hysterically.

"HAAAA... we... we... we are like, _totally hopeless_, Minako!" Usagi cackled.

"HAHA, I KNOW!" she blasted back, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"...Should I come back later?" asked an amused, yet slightly disturbed voice. The girls 'eeped' in unison, and quickly straightened up, attempting to save face as best they could without making themselves look too foolish.

"Oh hi there, Taiki," Minako said nervously, wiping the amused tears away from her face, "we were just having a go at jokes, weren't we, Usagi-chan?"

"Yes, yes we were." Usagi laughed sheepishly.

"Well," Taiki drawled, "if you're done, I believe lunch is being served."

"Oh, no way, I just ate," Usagi groaned. "Plus, I need to relieve a specific three females of one little girl. They've been babysitting way too much lately." Taiki shrugged, and Minako stifled a laugh. The funny feeling of hysteria still lingered, and she hoped that she wouldn't randomly burst out in laughter during the meal.

Minako followed Taiki with a wave to Usagi, and the latter smiled back. Usagi proceeded to go and fetch her daughter, grinning the whole way. The two blondes may be messed up, but they had a hell of a good time being that way.

- - -

"Usagi-chan, I need to speak with you." Usagi nodded at Setsuna, following her into a different room. Haruka and Michiru had actually been playing with Kari, and so Setsuna took the opportunity to pull Usagi aside for an important talk.

"Setsuna," Usagi said seriously as the two sat down on a couch, "why do I have a bad feeling about this conversation?" Setsuna sighed.

"Because you're not going to like it..."

- - -

Setsuna's words echoed over and over again in Usagi's mind. She was still blinking back the tears that they had brought.

_It will happen soon, Usagi, _she had said. _I don't know when, but it will happen very soon. And as much as it hurts me to say this... I don't think you can stay here any longer. We can't risk you not being on Earth when _it _happens. _

_It will happen soon. _

Usagi blinked several more times. She was completely unprepared for what she assumed "it" was. Which was the world freezing over and her having to save the entire population.

"Oh, God. Call me a whiner, but this is _so__ not fair," _she said to herself. "How the hell am I suppose to stop the second ice age? This is just great. Simply fabulous."

"Minako said you wanted to see me?" a voice said suddenly, as Usagi's door opened. She whirled around to face Seiya, futilely trying to hide the folded clothes behind her that clearly showed she was packing-to leave.

"She _didn't,"_ Usagi said in an accusatory voice, not happy with her friend. Usagi hadn't thought of what she was going to say to Seiya yet!

"Odango, what were you doing?" he asked skeptically, and she laughed sheepishly in return.

"Oh, um, nothing in particular. Just..." Seiya walked around her and looked at the folded clothes on the bed. "...doing some organizing."

"Since when do _you _organize?" he responded suspiciously. "And you hardly look like you're organizing, anyway."

_Might as well do it now while my courage is leaving, instead of completely gone._ Usagi put her hands behind her back and bit her lip nervously.

"I was sort of packing, you see. I mean, it's not like I have a bag or anything, but... oh, crap," she added quickly, remembering something. Seiya was thoroughly confused.

"...Eh?"

_I can't take the clothes they lent me back home! Stupid Usagi, ugh. I don't have to pack these, I have to _change into_ them._

"Scratch that. I was trying to get out any wrinkles so that... oh, whatever, no I wasn't. I was folding them because I was going to take them with me and _wanted _to have them folded, but now I'm just going to put them on," she explained.

"But there's a bunch of other things we have for you to wear," Seiya rationalized.

"Yes, but I need to have my own clothes on... because I can't take these back to Earth with me," she said while gesturing to her current outfit. "Because, you see, I have to leave soon."

"Well of course, they _are _your own clo-what?"

"I have to leave, Seiya. But surely you knew that, right?" she said sadly. He looked down at the floor with an expression Usagi couldn't really name.

"...Right," he replied reluctantly. "But really, so _soon?"_ Usagi's brows drew up in lament.

"Well, I can't stay here forever. Not that I don't like it," she added quickly, "but I have quite serious duties on my own planet to attend to..." Usagi nibbled on her bottom lip as she saw his expression evolving int something like her own. "I'm so, _so _sorry, Seiya." He didn't speak, and she felt terrible.

"I... I'm not quite sure what to do, actually. I mean, I absolutely have to be there for.. my... people, I suppose I could call them. Because eventually, something is going to happen that will put me in charge of the planet. That is the one concept of my destiny that I cannot escape." He nodded slightly.

"But about me being confused, you know, not knowing what to do... well, it's just that..." Usagi breathed in a deep breath. "We've only just gotten back together, and we haven't had the chance to really be with Kari and all, and you only met her so recently."

"Then don't go," he said simply, and it warmed her heart. Usagi wished with every ounce of her being that she could do as he wished.

"Seiya," she went on sadly, "you don't understand." He frowned at her.

"No, I don't. Tell me what's so important that you have to leave me, leave _us?_" To Seiya, it was simple: she should stay with him because they had a child and were in love. What could possibly make her need to part with him?

"Don't forget, Seiya, that you once left _me," _she said a little bitterly, taking her frustration out on him-and instantly feeling bad about it. But it wasn't like she _wanted _to go! She wanted to be with him, wasn't that obvious? "So don't get on my case, I'm having enough trouble as it is." _Ugh, I did it again! _she chastised herself.

"Fine," he said with dismissal. "Now, what's so important that you have to separate the three of us so quickly?" Usagi sighed-this man was so unbelievably stubborn. He'd just keep pressing on, and she didn't want to have another talk with him that was so drawn out. Best way to do this was to tell it like it was, right?

"I'll just say this as simply as possible, okay?" He nodded, and she took a deep breath. "Soon, my entire planet is going to turn into one giant ice ball, and everyone will freeze, and I have to stop it." Seiya did a double-take.

_"...What?" _

"The world's going to be an ice cube-er, sphere." Seiya gaped at her.

_"...How?"_

"Hey, I don't know how it's going to happen," she replied with a shrug. In his opinion, she was taking this way too lightly. Her _planet _was going to _freeze?_ "I just know it will."

"And how exactly are you going to stop this? _Can _you stop it?" he asked with disbelief.

"No idea. I've been thinking about that for years, and nothing's occurred to me." She sighed again. Twice. "So I suppose I'm just going to wing it." Seiya gaped at her again. The woman was nuts!

"You want to _wing it? _That's crazy!"

"You have any better ideas?" Usagi said dryly. _He _didn't have to worry about saving six and a half BILLION people. He opened his mouth, but no reply came out. "But I do have a favor to ask of you." His surprise faded a little as he asked about her request.

"Yeah?" Seiya became worried when sadness suddenly took over Usagi's face.

"I need you to take care of Kari for me," she said softly. "You know, in case I mess up the whole save-the-world thing this time. I know I'm not supposed to do anything drastic, and to just let the events unfold as they should. So I can't evacuate the planet or anything. But Kari... can I leave her with you?"

"Well of course you _could,"_ he said simply, "but there's no reason to. You're not going to mess anything up, Odango. You've seen it in the future."

"The future's been changed drastically, Seiya. Surely you should know that," she chided. "But anyway, just in case I fail, I won't let my daughter die because of it. She'll be safe on Kinmoku, with you. And she loves you, so it won't be a big deal." Seiya's eyes bulged-_what _did she just say?

_"Whoa,_ hang on there, Odango. No one is going to _die-"_

"Seiya, _please." _If he refused, she was going to... _whack _him. "I can't risk it." He frowned in contemplation, and took a while to respond.

"...I'm coming back with you."

For a moment, Usagi's heart soared. That was what she wanted him to do _so much! _They would all be together, like a real family, where she lived! Her heart was simply flying-but then it dropped to the pit of her stomach in just a split second. Seiya couldn't come with her-not at all. Usagi blinked back more tears. She'd sacrificed her own happiness before, why was it seeming so much harder now?

"You can't," she said quietly, and rather woefully. "If I fail, someone has to take care of Kari. You're the best person to do the job."

That hit Seiya like a bomb. If she failed... what was that supposed to mean? He hoped that she wasn't implying what he thought she was...

"Are you-are you suggesting that you're going to _die,_ Odango? I don't like that suggestion." He was trying very hard to hide the hysteria rapidly building within him, hearing her words. Just her _mentioning _something like that-the distress was unbearable. If Usagi were to die... Seiya didn't know _what_ would happen to him. And he didn't intend to find out any time soon.

"I'm sorry, Seiya," she whispered. "I don't like it either, but it's an entirely possible situation."

"No, it isn't," he replied stubbornly.

"Yes, it is. And I'll kill myself before I let my daughter die, and you."

"Fine, keep Kari on Kinmoku. But I _am _coming with you!"

"No!" she burst out. "If something happens on Earth, and we_ both_ die, she'll be an_ orphan._ I won't have that!" Seiya pretended that he hadn't heard what she had just said.

"You can't stop me from following you."

"Seiya, please don't fight me on this." Usagi felt her eyes watering, and prayed he would just let it go and listen to what she wanted him to do. Was it really so difficult to understand her frustration? To understand her _despair? _Good God, this wasn't a food fight! This was saving the world! By _herself! _

_"No," _he stated firmly."This is one thing I won't give in to you for."

"Seiya, do you want to _orphan your own daughter?"_ she nearly sobbed, feeling a rebel tear fall from her eye. He couldn't come, he had to listen. He just had to! Who else could she entrust her daughter to? And there wasn't much time-why did he have to be so_ stubborn?_

"Of course not!"

"Then you can't come with me! It's obvious, Seiya, you have to _stay here!" _Usagi wiped furiously at her cheeks, feeling one more tear escape. She was seriously fed up with this whole crying thing. Seiya stomped his foot in frustration and huffed, desperately seeking a solution.

"But I want to be with you-"

"I know! And you must understand that I want to be with you-but this is something beyond us both. I have a responsibility to protect the people of Earth, can't you accept the one responsibility of protecting your daughter?" she pleaded.

"Of course I can! But right now I am going to help you, Odango. I won't let you do this alone," Seiya said sincerely, and it hurt Usagi to protest.

"I'm sorry, but you have to. You are going to be here, I am going to be there. It's unfortunate, but nothing can change it. _All you have to do _is take care of a little girl for a while, is that so hard?"

"It is when you're off doing who know's what and possibly DYING!" Seiya burst out, suddenly very emotional. What was wrong with her? Usagi _knew _that he was a stubborn oaf when it came to her! He wasn't going to leave her alone in a situation like that, not unless he was dead. Usagi felt self-hate build within her as she came to a decision.

"Seiya, I have been a parent for _three years. _Three years during which you provided no help at all for me to raise your baby. I think it's your turn to do just a _little _work," she said scathingly. If there was only one way to get him to stay away from her, then so be it. She wouldn't have the love of her life and their daughter dying, not while there was breath left in her body. And so she would have to make him so utterly _infuriated _with her that he couldn't stand it. And then, he'd have no desire to follow. Seiya would be safe, and Kari would be safe.

And it was working. Usagi felt an onslaught of guilt strike her when she saw the hurt flash in Seiya's eyes. His mouth opened, but he couldn't find any words.

"It would be the least you could do, to babysit your own child." Usagi bit her lip to stay strong and not show how wretched she felt, tearing him apart. "But then again, I suppose it isn't too strange. After all, I've been the one with her since she was born, she doesn't know you at all." The guilt kept growing considerably within the two of them, and threatened to break both parents. Seiya for being absent from his daughter and love's life for so long, and Usagi for reminding him of the fact without mercy. But the next line was the worst of all.

"You're just a stranger to her, Seiya. Certainly not a father."

Usagi barely kept from cringing as she said the words. They were a dagger through Seiya's heart, and he took a step backwards from the blow. Usagi had to avert her eyes from his, because she could feel herself beginning to cry just looking at them. She had to be strong right now. Strong, and cold. Belittling him was something she would never, _ever _do. But desperate times, call for... drastic changes in character.

Neither spoke nor moved for what seemed to be the longest silence in the world. The most tense, and heartbreaking silence. Usagi had to close her eyes and pretend she was somewhere else in order to not be consumed by her guilt, and she clenched her jaw tightly. But, quite unexpectedly, Seiya broke the silence with a very firm, enraged voice.

"Now you listen here," he all but yelled, "I may have seriously screwed up, okay? But God DAMMIT, I am _trying! _I'm trying _so damn hard_ to make up for my mistakes-and it's pretty fucking difficult to repent for these 'sins' of mine with you acting this way!"

Usagi flinched, and bit her lip quite hard. Plan to piss him off so much that he deserted her: failure. Not-quite-planned plan to get him to explode with anger and unleash his wrath: success. She had two choices: give up and let him do whatever he wanted, or try harder.

"I don't know, Seiya! You figure it out! And in the mean time, I'll be going away for a bit. So stay here, with Kari. I don't want you to come. I don't want to be with you right now-don't you get it?"

"Yes, I do. I know what you're up to, and it _isn't_ going to _work! _You can't make me hate you, Odango, so give it up already! You're such a terrible liar-"

"Wh-what? I'm not lying!" she sputtered. Curse that man for knowing her so well!

_"Sure,_ you aren't. And I'm best friends with Haruka." Usagi blinked.

"...That's-that's just weird." She said monotonously, finally conceeding.

"Exactly. Look, how about this: at the first sign of trouble, I'll take Kari and go. Until then, I'm not leaving you. Don't you remember me swearing not to leave you again?"

_"Odango, I want you to know that after this... I'm never going to leave your side again. I swear upon everything I hold dear, I'm never going to be apart from you." _

Usagi remembered, and the guilt in her only grew more-and she had no idea how this was possible. It had skyrocketed already!

Seiya had just said that he'd leave when things went wrong, however...

This was a lie. But she didn't have to know that.

Seiya fully intended to stay even if there was trouble. He'd get his daughter to a safe place, but he was going to ensure Usagi's survival. There was no way he was going to let her die-not while there was still life in him.

"Seiya..." she trailed off in a weak plea.

"I'm not changing my mind," he said firmly.

But Usagi couldn't bring herself to persuade him otherwise. He was asking to come with her, which she had so desperately wanted. And as much as she wanted to keep him safe, she wanted him with her just as much.

"But what about your own duties? And everything you have here?"

"I'm free to do what I want," he explained. "First of all, the princess has released us of our duties. And second, you know that nothing can keep me from you. So don't even start with me." She smiled. Well, sisnce he was insisting so much...

"I suppose we could work something out, then," she said, defeated. He smiled back.

This was a lie.

Usagi fully intended to teleport that man back against his will when that time came, and she would force Taiki and Yaten to help her do it. She didn't care what they thought, because damn it all to hell, they would _do what she said! _She was the future Queen of Earth, and they'd listen whether they wanted to or not. And she could always set Haruka and her other senshi loose on them. They'd take Seiya back, or suffer the consequences.

But Seiya didn't have to know that.

- - -

"Well, my friends, I have a proposition for you." Seiya walked into the room where Yaten and Taiki had been talking.

"And what's that?" Yaten asked.

"How do you feel about taking a little vacation? That is, accompanying me on_ my_ vacation. Though it may be a long one."

"A vacation?" Yaten was skeptical of Seiya's 'proposition.'

"Yep. With myself and Usagi and her other senshi to Earth."

"...What?" Taiki asked.

"She has to go. Something about saving the world again. And I'm going with her. I figured that you might want in on the fun."

"YES," Yaten said very quickly. The other two men looked at him surprised. He suddenly looked embarrassed. "That is, I suppose that would be okay. Perhaps." Seiya grinned and looked at Yaten slyly.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain blonde named Min-"

"It has nothing to do with anything!" Yaten sputtered. "I just need a change in scenery. Taiki?"

"I would enjoy that as well, I believe."

"Good," Seiya said cheerfully, "because we're leaving in a few hours."

None of the three knew that someone was currently listening in on their conversation.

- - -

"They're in," Seiya said with triumph, strolling back into the room quite happily.

"But do they know that I'm kicking them off my planet when things get sketchy?" she questioned him. Usagi doubted he had remembered to tell them any details whatsoever... it was just his character.

"I... may have failed to mention that," he admitted sheepishly. Usagi rolled her eyes. This was not going to be a peaceful day. Or week. Or month. Or however long it took for Tokyo to get itself owned-and probably after that, too. Usagi had no idea if her life would ever be peaceful ever again. First with returning and going through her 'to-do' list, then with putting up with the results until the second ice age, then with dealing with whatever happened after that. How was she supposed to rule the world when she couldn't even cook pancakes?

"You'd better go and tell them!"

"Yeah... I'll go do that." Seiya walked back out of her room, and she smiled as she watched him go. He was so entertaining.

_Oh! _Usagi thought, hitting herself on the head,_ I have to go tell Minako, stupid Usagi! _She shook her head at her forgetfulness, and headed out to find the other blonde.

- - -

"Minako-chan," Usagi called softly, knocking on her friend's door, "you in there?"

"Yeah, come in," a voice sounded from the other side. Usagi turned the knob and opened the door, finding her friend casually sitting in a lounge chair in the corner of the bedroom.

"I'll just get this over with," Usagi said, feeling a little depressed. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Minako didn't like where this was going.

"...Bad," she said slowly. Might as well, right? That way the good news could cheer her up-supposedly.

"We have to go back to Earth today because Tokyo's going to freeze over from any time between one minute from now and like... years from now." Usagi said casually, as she had already had her turn to freak out over it.

"...Holy shit!" Minako exclaimed, sitting up sharply with wide eyes.

"Oh, yes," Usagi said with a nod. "I totally agree with that. The good news is that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are all coming back with us," Usagi said. But what she thought was, _but they won't be staying for long. I own that joint that is the planet Earth, and I have every right to kick them out. _

This would have made Minako very happy-had she not been so afraid of the whole impending tragedy.

"Oh my God, Usagi-chan. Are you sure that Tokyo's going to freeze over?" Usagi nodded curtly.

"Setsuna told me." Minako blinked, finding it strange how calm her friend was telling her about the end of the world.

"...Aren't you just a_ bit_ nervous?"

"Oh, I'm terrified," Usagi said offhandedly, a little bit of bitter humor in her voice. This did not reassure Minako. "Scared out of my wits." Minako groaned.

"We are _so screwed._ I mean come _on,_ what are we supposed to do?" Usagi shrugged, almost giving in to the urge to laugh at how unfortunate the situation was. Instead she looked to the side with an emotionless face.

"I don't know. My guess is just to do the best we can and hope we survive and manage to save the world just one more time."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Setsuna, Seiya, you, and I. But Seiya said he was telling Taiki and Yaten about it. Haruka and Michiru know we're leaving, but they don't know why so soon. I'm going to have to tell them shortly. Meanwhile, you should get ready to leave. I'll inform Princess Kakyuu myself about everything, I owe it to her."

"Even about Kari?" Usagi thought about this for a moment.

"Yes. But I have a feeling she knows more than she's letting on. Regardless, I'll update her on our situation. It will have to be a short debriefing, as we have to get back as soon as possible. Can I ask you to round up the others? We can meet outside the palace entrance."

Minako looked at her friend with sympathy, noticing how businesslike Usagi's voice was becoming through the conversation, and how serious she'd just sounded.

"I can do that."

Apparently, Usagi was going into battle-mode. Or perhaps she was simply evolving into her queen-self? Minako wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that.

- - -

Usagi sat on the edge on the edge of what had been her bed for the short stay on Kinmoku, writing on a small piece of paper on top of the small table beside the bed. Inside the top drawer had been a pad of paper and odd pen, and it had prompted her to do something. For some reason, seeing the two objects had propelled her to take them out and make something. And so, she had taken one piece of paper off of the notepad, and began to write down certain items she was thinking about.

"Is that... a _to-do list?" _Seiya asked incredulously, peering over her shoulder.

Usagi hastily turned the sheet of paper over with a startled 'eep', covering it protectively with her hands. When did _he _come in? He wasn't supposed to see that!

"N-no!" she stuttered quickly.

"Can I see it?"

"No!"

"Aha! It _is _a to-do list!

"Fine, so it is!" Usagi sputtered, seriously not wanting him to read it. "Now leave it alone, you don't have to see it!"

"Why not?"

"Because... because I say so." Usagi made a scowl-pout at him, childishly and rather stubbornly holding the small sheet to her chest.

Scribbled on the small piece of paper was:

_-Tell dad and Shingo about Kari and Seiya_

_-Tell senshi about Kari and Seiya_

_-__Possibly__ tell Luna_

_-Make sure Mamoru doesn't hate me_

_-Test out powers for the second ice age_

_-Send Kari, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten away_

_-Save the world_

Seiya had only seen the first two items. This was probably good for Usagi.

"I seriously do not believe that _you_ would ever make a to-do list, Odango. So, what is it?"

"...Grocery list. For when I get back." Seiya almost laughed. Usagi really had to work on her lying skills if she wanted to fool him. Grocery list, eh? Not bloody likely!

"I thought you were going back to save your planet, not to go shopping."

"Oh, whatever!" she sputtered, quite flustered for some reason. He had her there. "Go and... blow up a tree, or something!" Seiya raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Already did that," he drawled with amusement.

"I _know. _But leave me alone!" she said rather pathetically, hopping to her feet.

"Why?" Usagi pondered this for a moment.

"...I don't know. I guess I'm just a little stressed, you know? What with all this happening... how am I supposed to fulfill my duties if I'm _spazzing so much?" _

"Breathe, Odango. It's not the end of the world!" he said, trying to help Usagi collect herself. She looked at him critically, and said nothing-it took Seiya a moment to understand her look. "Er... well, maybe it is. But you know what I mean." Usagi sighed.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "Wait-no, I don't." Usagi shook her head. Was she really so out of it to auto-respond with agreement?

Apparently so.

"Oh, never mind," she muttered, putting a hand to her forehead as a dull ache began to take root. Why did everything have to be so rough? Usagi wanted her life to go back to normal more than anything. Just like it had been with just Kari and herself-but with Seiya, too. No monsters, no drama, no saving the world again. And she would take having to be Sailor Moon again over this stress. Fighting baddies was easy-she could do that. But patching up her love life... now _that _was hard.

Usagi could take out a youma ten times her size, but she couldn't take on one man and a little girl.

Why the hell was life so miserable for her? Hadn't she saved the world enough to get some peace and quiet? Apparently not! No happy ending for the heroine, that's what it was. Sure, she gave; but Usagi didn't get anything back! What was up with all of that? She had busted her ass for two years, and this was what she got? SO. NOT. FAIR.

And suddenly, she came to a horrible realization. The revelation made her gasp and her eyes opened wide.

_...I don't want to be the queen._

"Oh my God..." she trailed off, falling back onto the bed in shock and disbelief. She groaned and put another hand to her forehead, bending over and putting her head between her knees. She had absolutely no desire to fulfill her destiny. Now that her path had strayed so far from it, Usagi found herself completely emotionally unprepared. And of course, unprepared physically as well. She wasn't ready for it, and she didn't _want it. _

Usagi wanted to stay free-however free she was now-forever. She didn't want to be stuck ruling a planet, tied down with responsibilities and duties to her people. She had enough trouble managing her own life; how was she supposed to manage that of six and a half billion others? Usagi could barely keep herself stable, not to mention managing her life! Her emotions were all over the place and she was a mess-certainly not calm and collected like a good ruler.

_I'm only twenty! I can't do this. I don't _want _to do this. I... oh, God. Earth is doomed with me in charge! _

"Oh, no... no no no..." Usagi gritted her teeth. What good was a reluctant queen to her people? Useless! The government-or whatever the hell it was going to be-would fall apart. There would be total anarchy, Usagi's monarchy failing to take charge and rule properly.

And what was a queen without her king?

...Maybe Usagi could get a huge... fire... gun, or something, and melt the ice manually. Yeah, that would work! No ice city, no Crystal Tokyo, no need for Neo-Queen Serenity.

It was a perfect plan!

"Where do I get a fire gun?" she mumbled to herself miserably, fully aware of the stupidness of her plan. "Maybe if I clone Rei..."

But her brain wasn't malfunctioning _that _much, and Usagi knowing that she was doomed for failure sent her into a panic attack.

_I am SO screwed. Earth is going to fall into misery, everyone will die. Six billion people will be killed. Kari won't have a mother. __And it's all because of me. Oh, God DAMN. Oh God oh God oh God-_

"HEY!" Seiya finally shouted, shaking Usagi from her stupor. He'd only been trying to get her attention for the longest time! He was kneeling before her, looking up into her face. "Tell me what's going on! What's wrong?"

"I can't do it!" she blurted out.

"Can't do _what?"_

"I can't save the world-I'm not ready, I can't become queen, I can't govern an entire planet! I'm supposed to do all of this stuff and I just _can't-"_

"Stop!" he exclaimed, halting her ramblings. "Odango, listen to me. You _can _do it. You can do anything, trust me. Think about everything you've ever been through. It's amazing! You started fighting when you were... what, fourteen years old?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts! And if you can't get rid of all that ice, I will personally star freakin serious laser it away. And if _that _doesn't work, I'll hack away at it with an ice pick! So there is _no way _that Earth is going to be doomed, all right?"

"Seiya, it's not that easy," Usagi said quietly with a wobbly smile, lifting her head to look at him.

"No, and that's because you're making it difficult," Seiya responded just as softly, and tapped her gently on the nose. "We'll get through this, I promise. I'll help you see it through. So just focus on now, and don't worry yourself to death about the future. When it happens, it happens. But until then..." he trailed off, a grin forming on his face, which she immediately became wary of.

"Until then what?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, since the guys are packing, and we can't leave yet without them, we have some time to kill..." The grin became devious and Usagi immediately knew what he was up to. But she'd humor him anyway, as she didn't really mind...

"Oh, what _ever _shall we do with that extra time? I have _no idea_ what could occupy us." she said with a sigh. Seiya lifted himself up to one knee, so that their faces were even.

"Well, for starters, I could kiss you senseless," he said slyly, bringing his lips slowly towards hers.

"Sounds good to me."

Seiya moved foward and pressed his lips to hers, proceeding to do just as he said.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Sigh. That was a hard chapter to write, the transition to the second conflict in the story to resolve. But there's only two, so no worries. This won't drag on forever, hah. I have about... six to ten chapters left. Sigh. It seems like so much, and yet so little at the same time. I am going to miss this story SO MUCH.

Next chpater... SO GOOD! This one was okay. In my opinion, it was a little slow. But the next one... hehehe... oh yeah.

And another happy belated birthday, DLS. It's been a wonderful year.

**PS!**

You know how I told you about Under the full Moon, right? Well, it's about halfway done and over 130 pages long. Yeah... not as long as IYBMB or DLS, but that's pretty crazy. Just a bit over 41,000 words. 12 chapters done, sheesh. I'm crazy. But that's good for you, I suppose.

Just in case you wanted to know.

Oh, and UFM if going to be your Christmas present. Check for it under the fanfiction Christmas tree, it will be there. Gift-wrapped with a bow. Four days til UFM! I'm SO excited!

But I'm not neglecting DLS, so no worries. I have the next 2 chapters of this done, as I had a pretty free weekend.

Oh yeah, and I am SO done with school! Well, until January 20th or something.

THANK YOU FOR UPLOADING THIS LUNA!

Laters!


	27. NOTE

To my lovely readers,

Sorry, very sorry, but this is not an update.

I thought I should explain why I've been completely absent for months. My hard drive in my laptop was completely wiped out, and I lost all of my dear files. For school, for fics-everything. Needless to say, I was very upset. It's a weird story, but the details don't matter. What does matter is that I luckily backed up my files onto my iPod a little bit before my laptop was basically demolished, and have almost all of my writing intact. I lost about 3 chapters total, but it'll be easy to redo them as I already know what happens in each one.

I might be able to salvage some files when I take my laptop in to this place that might help me. Wiping out my hard drive was not something I did on purpose. I lost a whole lot of school stuff, and it's caused me a lot of stress. So, that's why I've been dead online. I do plan to continue and finish all of my stuff-this is not a hiatus. I hate those, they just mean discontinued in a nicer way. Not taking a break, either. I will keep on writing, and when I finally can post again, I expect I'll have a whole lot to post, indeed.

Other than that, life is good. I hope you all are doing well, and I'm excited to see you next chapter. Laters!

I hope for the best, and to see you soon,

Kael


End file.
